L'enfer d'une destinée
by ValOoh AsakOora
Summary: Quand Link se retrouve face a non pas un Ganondorf... Mais Quatre... Un chapitre tout les dimanches !
1. Prologue

Pour des raisons de comprehension, j'ai surnommer les personnages ainsi :

Ganondorf, de Ocarina of Times, sera Beast.  
Ganondorf de The Wind Waker sera simplement Ganon.

L'avatar du Néant conserve son nom, et

Ganondorf de Twilling Princess, se sera Ganondorf.

Chapitre 1 : Le début du cauchemars.

Link regardait autour de lui paniqué : il peinait déjà à vaincre un Ganondorf, alors quatre, et en simultané, c'était impossible. Les quatre magiciens étaient apparu sans prévenir, et l'avait encerclé. Ces mages sortaient tout droit de ses précédentes vies. Vies dans lesquelles il les avaient tous déjà vaincus une fois. La première fois, il avait vaincu l'Avatar du Néant, dans le fond du Vallon du sceau, dans son propre passé. Il avait ensuite vaincu sa réincarnation au pied du château d'Hyrule. Dans une autre de ses vie, il l'avait vaincu dans le château même, à l'aide des 7 sages. Et une fois de place, alors que le château menaçait de finir engloutit sous les flots. Et les revoilà, comme dans ses vagues souvenirs.

Les quatre magiciens, autour de lui, avaient envoyés une boule d'énergie que le blond n'avait pas pu parer, trop surpris de revoir toute ces vieilles chimères resurgir ainsi. Terrassé par la puissance de l'attaque, le blond tomba raide mort au pied des quatre rouquins. Ganon attrapa la bouteille ou demeurait une fée, et empêcha l'être rose de s'envoler à la rescousse du blond. Beast ramassa le blond, et le souleva par dessus son épaule, lui volant au passage sa Triforce. Et ils se mirent en route, vers leurs nouveau château, caché au creux d'une montagne.

Une fois au château, Link fut confié a une espèce de plante vivante, qui s'empressa d'enrouler ses nombreux tentacules autour du blond, toujours mort. Ceci fait, les quatre monstres prirent l'équipement du héros, en firent quatre tas, et scellèrent certains objets puissants, tels que la Master Sword, ou l'Ocarina du Temps. Ceci fait, ils appelèrent leurs disciples :

-Ghirahim !

-Xanto !

-Dark Link !

-Vaati !

-Oui maître ? Firent les quatre sous fifres en apparaissant ensemble.

-Débarrassez nous de ces choses. Assurez vous qu'il ne puisse plus les retrouver. Enterrez les, brûlez les, ou jetez les dans un océan, je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus les voir. Ordonna l'Avatar du Néant.

-Bien.

Les quatre monstres disparurent alors, avec leurs précieux paquets. Seul restait le flacon avec la petite fée, que Ganon libéra. La fée sortit, et s'envola tournoyant autour du blond qui récupérait peu a peu des couleurs.

Premier chapitre court, qui présente un peu l'histoire. Je trouvais un peu dommage de ne pas avoir de fic à lire entre Ganon et Link, vu que se sont des ennemis depuis toujours. Donc voilà, je m'en suis faite une. La suite est écrite, je dois juste la recopier sur OpenOffice. Je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement, histoire que cette histoire ne tombe pas dans l'oublie en plein milieu. Dans le prochain chapitre, lemon.

Review ?


	2. Quatre Démons, et un viol

Bonsoir/bonjour ! Ce chapitre a été long a venir, mais il est la ! Et bien plus long que le prologue (Ouf !) Voila,  
/!\Ce chapitre relate le viol de Link. Bien qu'il soi relaté de manière soft, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir /!\

En esperant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Quand le blond ouvrit les yeux, il chercha tout d'abord à bouger, avant de regarder cette chose, qui avait glissé ses membres partout autour de lui. Il se tortilla dans l'espoir de se libérer, mais un rire l'interrompit. Il regarda un peu plus loin en contrebas : il y avait Ganondorf, qui le regardait visiblement amusé et moqueur.

-Mage perfide ! Libère moi !

-Pour que tu nous mettes des bâtons dans les roues ? Pas question.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ghirahim !

Link tourna alors le visage, et vit l'Avatar du Néant, avec son serviteur à genoux devant lui. Alors le blond n'avait pas rêvé : Il y avait bel et bien plusieurs Ganondorf ! À nouveau, Link remua : il ne voulait pas rester ici, surtout pas en si mauvaise compagnie ! Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit l'Avatar du Néant s'approcher. Celui-ci glissa alors à son homologue :

-Accentuons l'humiliation un peu plus, en lui ôtant ces affreux vêtements.

-Fort bonne idée !

-Reculez monstres ! Ne me touchez pas !

Mais les deux rouquins n'en avaient que faire des jérémiades du blond. D'un habile coup d'épée, la tunique de Link se retrouva en morceau au sol, avec quelques éraflures peu importantes. Le blond sentit alors la brise qui courrait dans la pièce, lui passer sur le torse. Il chercha à se replier sur lui-même, afin de se cacher du regard brulant des deux magiciens, mais la plante l'en empêchait, le forçant à garder bras et jambe tendus. Il n'osa plus bouger, et détourna les yeux, honteux, puis, ne souhaitant pas faire plus plaisir aux deux mages, il les regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara alors, déterminé à se faire obéir :

-Libérez moi !

Mais seul un ricanement lui répondit. Le plus troublant, en plus, c'est que les deux rouquins avaient le même rire, il avait donc l'impression d'entendre un écho de son ennemi juré. Link détestait ca ! Il continua de les foudroyer du regard, avant qu'un tentacule ne se glisse sur ses lèvres, et ne force le passage, entrant alors profondément dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit. Link avait présent l'impression que la plante s'amusait avec ses cordes vocales… Un gémissement s'échappa alors de sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux, il serait chez lui…

Mais non, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le plafond était toujours le même, il entendait toujours les moqueries des Ganondorf, et il sentait toujours la plante qui glissait autour de lui, dans une affreuse sensation de visqueux… Ce que Ganondorf dit alors, Link s'en souviendra à jamais :

-Joue donc un peu avec ce corps.

Link aurait souhaité a cet instant, échanger sa place avec ce vil magicien, afin qu'il se rende compte par quoi il passait. Les fourmillements qui avaient alors lieu contre son corps s'accentuèrent, jusqu'à commencer à jouer avec ses parties intimes, toujours sous le regard pervers des deux hommes. Les yeux de Link se refermèrent, ne souhaitant alors pas être la… Mais, simplement par esprit de rébellion, Link refusa de faire le moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas amuser plus encore les démons, et il mit toute sa volonté pour ne faire aucuns bruits, bien qu'ils menaçaient de passer le stage de sa gorge.

-On verra bien combien de temps tu tiendras. Partons.

Ils quittèrent enfin l'endroit, laissant alors le blond seul avec son tourment et son plaisir mêlés. Le tentacule continuait inlassablement sa torture, s'occupant pour l'instant uniquement de sa verge, laissant alors son séant en paix… Mais pour combien de temps ? Quelques minutes après le départ des monstres, après s'être assuré que plus personne ne passait, il laissa alors un long gémissement s'échapper. Il continua à émettre de tels bruits, mais il n'en faisait plus aucun dès qu'un bruit autre se faisait entendre.

Après de longues minutes, le tentacule abandonna son sexe, pour s'occuper de ses fesses offertes. Le végétal commença alors doucement, mais sûrement, à pénétrer dans son antre, commençant alors à faire de lents va et viens. Ce mouvement continua, s'amplifia, et bien vite, la racine commença alors à frotter contre sa prostate. Au début, ce n'était qu'un doux effleurement, comme un chatouillis, puis au fur et à mesure, frotta plus franchement contre, et toujours plus longuement.

Link sentait le plaisir monter en lui par vague, et de ses lèvres, coulait un filet de bave, et le jeune homme essayait malgré lui de réprimer ces vagues de plaisir. C'est alors que de petits bruits de pas sur le carrelage attirèrent son attention. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux, et regarda l'origine du bruit, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros rat, qui hésitait à traverser le hall… L'hylien se concentra alors dessus, oubliant momentanément son plaisir.

L'animal traversa alors les colonnades à sa droite, traversa alors le hall, s'arrêtant sur le dalle devant lui, en forme de Triforce noire, ainsi que devant la porte en bois, de laquelle sortaient et entraient les Ganons, courut alors aux bas des escaliers devant lui, puis se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètre qui le séparait du trou dans le mur, en longeant les grandes colonnes identiques aux premières. Le mur était d'un blanc laiteux, avec des nuances de gris par endroit. De nombreuses torches éclairaient la salle, mais pas suffisamment pour que le plafond soit discernables.

De plus, la pièce, en plus d'être très grande, elle était vide. Aucun meuble, mis à part lui, et les colonnes, ainsi que les torches. Sa respiration précipitées résonnait alors dans la pièce, et lui donnait donc encore plus l'impression de faire du bruit à outrance… Enfin, il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et donc, il n'avait aucun repère temporel. Depuis combien de temps était-il la ? Combien de temps allait-il subir cette torture ? Depuis combien de temps la subissait-il ?

-Vais-je rester ici toute ma vie ? A me faire violer par un humanoïde ?

Cette chose était intelligente, elle n'était pas simplement une plante normale… Alors que la phrase de Link mourait dans le silence, Ganon arriva, et s'arrêta devant Link, qui haletait toujours. Il le regarda à son tour un moment, puis avoua, sans moquerie :

-Surprenante position.

Oui, dans sa voix, Link n'y lisait qu'une réelle surprise. Et contrairement à ses attentes, le Gerudo s'en alla bien vite, trop peu être pour que se soit normal. Mais Link n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le tentacule dans sa bouche se retira alors, lui permettant de mieux respirer. La solitude lui pesait, songea alors Link. Savoir qu'il allait mourir seul, sans personne pour le pleurer, et laissant tomber tout ceux qui comptaient sur lui, et que personne ne viendrait l'aider, lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. En effet, s'il laissait ses larmes couler, il ne pourrait plus les retenir, et si un Ganon arrivait, il s'en délecterait. Pas question.

C'est alors que Link se rendit compte que la torture qu'il subissait depuis trop longtemps, le rendait pessimiste il avait cessé de se battre pour la liberté. Pour sa liberté. Réveillé par cette pensée, il se mit à se débattre avec rage et énergie, donnant de violents coups de pied dans l'air, tirant sur ses bras pour que l'emprise lâche, mais pas moyen, le végétal ne cédait pas. À peine quelques minutes après son début de rébellion, il se laissa à nouveau tomber en avant le monstre ne le tenant que par les bras et les jambes.

C'est ainsi que, tranquillement, la plante recommença à jouer, comme lui avait ordonné son maître, jouant avec sa verge et avec son antre en même temps. Il empêcha un orgasme de s'échapper de ses lèvres, mais il en avait marre marre de lutter, marre de résister… Lassé mentalement ainsi que physiquement, il cessa de se battre, et sa semence se rependit sur le sol, mais aussi sur ses cuisses et sur les tentacules à proximité.

Suite à cela, une grande fatigue s'empara du blond… Qu'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir dormir ? Mais la plante continuait inlassablement à lui procurer du plaisir. C'est alors que Ghirahim arriva. Link ne fit pas attention à sa présence, jusqu'au moment ou il parla, moqueur :

-Tiens tiens tiens, alors finalement, tu as craqué ? Je vais me faire une joie d'en informé mes maîtres sur le champ.

-Non ! Ne dis … !

À nouveau, Link fut bâillonné par le tentacule. En vain, il essaya de le repousser, avec sa langue, mais il était solidement encré autour de sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit partir l'argenté, qui sautillait, ravi de voir qu'il était le premier à se rendre compte que la proie du maître n'avait aucune volonté. Quelques secondes après le départ de l'épée, Link gémit longuement, s'arrêtant in extremis avant l'arrivée de l'Avatar du Néant. Celui-ci se moqua visiblement du jeune homme :

-Tu n'as pas résisté longtemps, tiens, je vais te faire un cadeau.

D'un geste ample devant, le magicien déposa un sceau sur l'intimité de l'Hylien qui laissa un couinement s'échapper. Le démon était fort amusé de ce petit bruit, et pour souligner son amusement, il s'approcha, et effleura le sexe du jeune homme du bout des doigts, en insistant sur la marque gravée sur la chair du jeune homme, d'une jolie couleur ocrée et dorée. Il ricana, avant de faire :

-Grâce à cela, tu ne pourras plus jouir. Remercie-moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, qui de toute façon, ne viendra jamais, il s'en alla. Le blond, humilié et furax, lançait des éclairs par les yeux au monstre à la chevelure de feu, de ses yeux gonflés de larme. Ghirahim resta pour contempler le jeune homme, s'attendant surement à le voir pleurer, mais le spectacle fut interrompu par l'appel de son maître. Le fidèle serviteur de l'Avatar du Néant se comportait tel un gentil petit chien bien dressé vis-à-vis de son maître. Link fut dégouté de voir la complicité qui unissait les deux hommes.


	3. Quand l'Ombre étouffe l'Espoir

Voila voila ! Désolée du retard, j'avais la flemme de recopier (honte a moi !)

L'Avatar du Néant : Allez me chercher un fouet qu'on la flagelle !

... bon heu...

WilliamXGrell : Raaaah, tu peux pas savoir a quel point ça me fais plaisir de savoir que ça te plait :D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu avec la suite de la fic ! Et si tu veux, je te payerai des serviette pour épargner ton clavier ! ^.^

/!\Ce chapitre contient un viol !/!\

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que Link était prisonnier des magiciens. Cependant, n'ayant aucun repère temporel, il ne savait pas vraiment si cela faisait bel et bien un mois, mais il était sûr qu'il avait dormi plus de trente fois. Malgré lui, car il passait son temps a dormir, récupérant des différents viols de la plante, parfois, même plusieurs fois par jour… Cependant, à cause du sceau, il ne pouvait plus jouir, et ca l'incommodait à chaque fois, ne supportant plus de ne plus laisser éclater son plaisir, ce qui lui donnait de plus en plus souvent envie de pleurer.

Link avait l'impression d'être devenu un pleurnichard, ou une femme enceinte, et ca l'énervait profondément… Et pour couronné le tout, il n'était pas descendu une seule fois de sa plante, celle-ci étant scatophile, et prenait un malin plaisir à entrer jusque dans sa vessie, pour se servir. Link était persuadé qu'il allait finir dévorer, et bien sur, elle faisait exprès d'onduler, et de frotter contre sa prostate, pour lui donner encore plus de sensations.

Cependant, il avait appris, lors d'une discussion entre les magiciens, que le sceau qu'il portait, arrêtait simplement son corps de fonctionner. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de manger, de boire ou d'aller se soulager… Il se maudit de s'être ainsi laisser avoir, d'avoir cette horreur sur lui… Enfin, c'était plutôt pratique, car les repas étaient de plus en plus espacés dans le temps, et de moins en moins garnis…

Pas une fois il fut totalement seul. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui passait ou repassait, que se soit les Ganons, ou leurs serviteurs, ou encore les esclaves, ou même les domestiques. L'endroit où il était, était un moulin il y avait tout le temps du passage, et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il faisait partie des meubles… Il avait aussi vite comprit que la petite porte était la seule entrée du domaine des magiciens…

Pour le blond, il n'y plus d'importance d'être nu ou pas, puisqu'à force d'être ainsi exposé, tout le monde l'avait vu au moins une fois… Dans les tentacules de la plante, il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, sans force ni volonté : il avait cessé de se battre pour la liberté, pour sa liberté…

Le végétal, d'ailleurs n'était pas si inconfortable, en lui-même. En effet, Link jonglait entre la position debout, les bras et les pieds écartés, pour que les Ganons aient la meilleure vue possible sur le corps du héros, assis, lorsqu'ils jouaient avec lui, ou qu'il n'y avait personne, et à demi couché, lorsqu'il dormait. Combien de fois, il s'était retrouvé debout dans son sommeil ? Le jeune homme n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son organisme, dormant une grande partie de la journée, son horloge interne étant complément déréglée. Il ne pensait plus, il était aussi vide qu'une coquille vide. Il se laissait manipuler, impuissant contre ca…

Un jour, alors qu'il somnolait contre l'humanoïde, il entendit des cris de femme, qui lui agressèrent les tympans : lui qui était habitué à son silence, le voila blessé par de simples hurlements… Il grogna alors, et ouvrit un œil. Il savait que, forcement, ils passeront devant lui. Il se redressa donc, et attendit en silence, encore endormit. A mesure que le temps passait, les cris, au début incompréhensibles, se précisèrent : la demoiselle implorait ses geôliers de la lâcher, puis criait son nom. Alors le guerrier qu'il était, le héros déchu, n'avait pas été oublié ? Mais pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il ne reconnu pas la voix, ne cherchant pas même a faire l'effort de chercher dans sa mémoire à qui elle appartenait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelda, empoignée fermement par Dark Link et Vaati, entra dans la salle. Dans un premier temps, elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à se débattre, et à refuser de coopérer, puis, elle le vit. Alors elle s'immobilisa, se décomposa, puis hurla :

-Link ! Link c'est toi ? Link réponds moi ! Tout va bien ?

-Silence femme ! Ne t'adresse pas ainsi au jouet des Maîtres ! ordonna Vaati.

Elle chercha à nouveau à se rassurer de l'état de santé du jeune homme, mais celui-ci restait définitivement sourd aux appels de la princesse. Ils disparurent ainsi quelques minutes plus tard derrière la porte, qui laissait encore filtrer les hurlements de la blonde, puis le silence revint. C'est alors que Link se rendit compte à quel point il n'était plus habitué à un tel remue ménage : il avait mal à la tête… Il fallait dire aussi que les hurlements de Zelda étaient horriblement aiguë…

-Jouet hein… Songea à voix basse Link.

Il y eut alors une dizaine de minutes qui s'écoulèrent, avant que Link ne voie arriver les quatre Ganons, Zelda, ainsi que les sous-fifres qui empoignaient la princesse fortement. Link nota d'ailleurs que la robe de la demoiselle était en lambeau, que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, et que sa peau par endroit était griffée. Beast s'approcha alors, et montra son poing droit, dont la Triforce du haut brillait plus fort que les deux autres.

A son tour, on le força à lever le poing gauche, la plante ayant enroulé ses tentacules tout autour de son bras, pour pouvoir le bouger plus aisément. C'est alors que, le poing étant tendu devant lui, il remarqua que la Triforce en bas à gauche brillait plus fort que les deux autres, et bien plus fort que d'habitude. De plus, il avait l'impression que les deux triangles se répondaient, battaient en cœur, il avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'en avoir un sous la peau, à cet endroit précis… Il supposa alors que sa Triforce était heureuse de retrouvé ses Sœurs.

Zelda, par contre, gardait le poing droit contre sa poitrine, refusant de donner sa Triforce, refusant de donner le pouvoir aux Ganon, refusant de céder le pouvoir Royal. Mais Zanto et Vaati étaient des hommes, et ils avaient bien plus de force que Zelda, qui était surement affaiblie, rien qu'en regardant l'état de la jeune femme. De force, ils firent lever le poing de la jeune femme.

Il y eut un instant d'accalmie, avant que Link ne sente un battement plus fort que les autres, et qu'il ne regarde sa Triforce s'extirper de sa main. Les trois morceaux d'or volèrent un instant, puis s'alignèrent, tournèrent encore un instant sur eux même, avant de forme la Triforce. C'est alors que l'Avatar du Néant, l'être premier, s'approcha et toucha la surface polie des Triangles, et commença à prier à voix haute :

-Pouvoir Suprême, réponds à mon appel et exhausse le ! Je souhaite que mon ennemi de toujours, Link, soit à jamais notre prisonnier ! Que lui et toutes ses réincarnations soient notre esclave à jamais, ainsi que Zelda ne soit qu'une vulgaire servante, et enfin, que nous soyons les Rois d'Hyrules, et ce, pour l'Eternité !

La prière résonna un instant dans ka pièce, avant que la Triforce ne s'illumine. A cette lumière, Zelda fondit en larme en hurlant, et Link baissa la tête, vaincu… Tout était terminé… Il n'aurait plus aucune chance d'échapper aux magiciens… Pas même par la mort… La Lumière s'intensifia et quand elle disparue, elle emporta la Triforce avec elle. Link se mordit la lèvre, afin de retenir ses larmes : il était condamné et ce, à jamais, et tout cela parce qu'il avait été faible…

Un ricanement sinistre lui vit rouvrir les yeux. Il fixa l'Avatar du Néant qui riait, satisfait. Zelda fut empoignée, et emmenée ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, toute les personnes partirent, à l'exception de l'Avatar du Néant, qui attendit que la porte soit fermée pour s'approcher du blond. Le monstre passa alors sa main sur son corps, insistant sur certaines zones érogènes.

-Alors ? Ca fais quoi de se savoir condamné ? Tu as mal ? Tu as honte ou bien envie de pleurer ?

-La roue tournera un jour ou l'autre.

-Hahahaha ! Que c'est beau d'espérer ! Mais tu ne sembles pas saisir toute l'étendue de ta condition : tu es condamné à croupir à notre botte à jamais. Même si tu meures quand tu te réincarneras, tu seras notre esclave. Mais… Ne t'inquiète pas… On va bien prendre soin de toi.

Link sentit les mouvements de la plante commencer à le retourner doucement. Les mains de l'Avatar du Néant se posèrent sur ses hanches, et le retourna plus rapidement, impatiente de jouer avec lui. Link ne réagit bien que trop tard, quand il sentit les doigts du Démon descendre vers son antre. Il se tortilla, en implorant :

-Non ! Non pas ca ! Pitié !

Mais ses supplications étaient vaines, car les mains qui s'agrippèrent à ses hanches étaient sans appel. Le monstre le pénétra alors violemment, sans aucune préparation ni lubrification préalable, ce qui fit hurler Link de douleur. Le jeune homme eut mal… Très mal… Si bien que lorsque l'Avatar du Néant commença a bouger dans des mouvements violant et brusques, le blond laissait un cri s'échapper, et le sang ne tarda pas à poisser ses cuisses.

La douleur était terrible. Link cru ne pas la supporter, il cru même qu'il s'évanouirait avant la fin… Mais non, il ne laisserai pas se plaisir au monstres… Après cinq minutes de calvaire atroce, l'Avatar du Néant se libera dans son antre, l'élargissant encore un peu plus, puis se retira. Le Héros du Temps avait les larmes qui dégoulinait de ses yeux, comme une cascade sur ses joues, se mélangeant avec la bave qu'il ne cherchait même plus à empêcher de couler.

Le roux se rhabilla, ricana quand il vit le mélange de sang et de sperme maculant les cuisses du jeune homme, puis il s'en alla, le laissant ainsi, mais ne cessant pas de rire. Puis, avec l'action de la gravité, la semence visqueuse dégoulina encore plus, l'étalant alors sur toute la longueur de ses jambes, avant de goutter sur le sol. Le fessier du pauvre homme lui brulait, et cette douleur s'accentuait à mesure que la substance blanche glissait contre les parois irritées.

Il resta seul, dos a la porte, présentant ses fesses à qui souhaitait tirer un coup, et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Même lorsque des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre : Link en avait marre de faire le fier, de ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse. Il en avait marre de supporter des douleurs pires que la mort, puisque de tout, car après tout… Il n'était qu'un humain… Et un humain a le droit d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur, ou d'avoir envie de pleurer… Ces pensées annihilèrent toutes ses idées de rébellion. Il n'aspirait à présent plus qu'à une chose : mourir, et ne plus jamais se réincarner. Cependant, même ça il n'en avait pas le droit. A moins que la mort ne veuille pas de lui ?

Plongea dans sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas les petits pas sur le dallage qui s'approchaient de lui. C'est seulement lorsqu'une douce main se posa sur son dos, le faisant d'ailleurs sursauter violemment, qu'il remarqua la présence étrangère. Il tourna la tête, pour voir Zelda, tandis que la main de l'ex-princesse caressait doucement toute la surface de son dos, avant de venir se cacher dans ses cheveux, frôlant les mèches couleurs des blés doucement…

-Mon pauvre Link… Alors s'était vraiment toi… Comment ont-ils osés te faire cela… Mon pauvre ami… Depuis combien de temps subis-tu cela… ?

La main dans ses cheveux s'enleva, et Link sentit un textile doux passer sur ses jambes, le nettoyant doucement, et en silence, tandis que les larmes salées continuaient de noyer ses joues. Il inspira alors, sa respiration ayant un soubresaut, puis fit :

-Zelda… Tu ne devrais… devrais pas être la… Si les Ganons te… Te trouvent… Tu…

-Tans pis. Ils peuvent me battre à mort, je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Tu es le Héros du Temps certes, mais pour le moment, tu as besoin de moi ! Et je te dois bien ca. Le nombre de fois ou tu m'as arrachée a leurs griffes est une raison suffisante !

-Mais… Outch !

-Pardonne-moi…

Le silence revint et Zelda termina de le nettoyer, avant de sentir la demoiselle déposer un petit baisé entre ses omoplates, et de partir en courant quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'ordre fut donné à la plante de le retourner, et Link fit face à Dark Link, son ombre. L'original détourna le regard, pour cacher ses larmes du regard brulant du jeune homme monochrome, mais cela ne servit pas a grand-chose...

Le jeune homme d'ombre grimpa sur Link, de manière à être assit sur son bassin, et d'avoir le visage trempé de larme du blond face a lui. Les deux mains blanches du serviteur vinrent se saisir du visage devant lui, et le fit se tourner, pour le forcer à le regarder. Du pouce, dans un geste tendre, le monstre retira les larmes tout en disant :

-Mon double… Ma moitié… Comme tu savais combien je t'envie…

-Pourquoi… ? Ma place n'a rien d'enviable…

-Tu as des privilèges que nous n'avons pas les Maîtres choisissent leurs mouvements en fonction de toi, tu es le centre de leurs attentions, tu es plus intimes avec eux que nous ne le sauront jamais…

* * *

Dark Link : Quoi quoi ? Mais Quoi ?

ValOoh : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dark Link : Mais comment tu oses m'interrompre moi, le grand Dark Link ? Puis c'ets quoi cette fin de merde ?

ValOoh : Dis donc toi, t'es gonflé d'me critiquer la ! Tiens, poru la peine, tu vas manger dans les chapitres a venir ! Et toc !

Beast : Héhéhé. Lui fait simplement pas trop mal, s'il te plait.

Review ?


	4. Une liberté enfin retrouvée

**OUIIIII J'AI FINIIIIII ! **

**J'vous l'avez dis, que vous l'aurez dans la semaine ! Même que pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pondu un truc encore plus long que d'habitude ! **

**Ganon : Tu joues sur les mots la...**

**ValOoh : Nan ! La semaine c'est de Lundi 00h01 a Dimanche 00:00 !**

**Je crains de décevoir une bonne partie de vous, mais je vous avoue, que la torture va revenir vite. Dans disons... Trois chapitres, si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs :D**

**WilliamXGrell : Tu n'imagines pas tous les jeux que je prévois pour le Link. Mais bon, il faut que j'fasse avancer l'histoire aussi ^^" Je suis comme vous, je bave d'avance sur la suite :P**

**Fiamech : Evidemment, à ton avis, pourquoi tu crois que toute les fictions sur LOZ c'est du Link/Dark Link ? J'avais envie de faire différent :D **

**Mii : Pas vraiment, il n'est pas soumit aux Ganon, c'est juste que dès qu'il mourra, il sera forcement à la botte de Ganon, mais pas soumis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Tu as des privilèges que nous n'avons pas les maîtres choisissent leurs mouvements en fonction de toi, tu es le centre de leurs attentions, tu es plus intime avec eux que nous ne le seront jamais.

-Offre-moi la liberté et je t'offre ma place.

-Je ne peux pas. Si le maître apprend ce que j'ai fais, je serais battu...

-Alors fais en sorte qu'il n'en sache rien. Si de mon coté je me fais capturer de nouveau, je te couvrirai. Nous n'aurons cas dire que la plante nous a confondu.

-J'hésite...

-Dark Link... Si notre illusion marche, je te promets des heures de plaisir.

L'ombre baissa le regard, songeur, puis ordonna à la plante de lâcher son double. Celle ci sembla hésiter, puis le jeune homme sentit l'étreinte autour de son corps de défaire. Il tomba au sol souplement, avant de voir un coffre apparaître. Il alla l'ouvrit, et trouva a l'intérieur des vêtements, ainsi qu'une tunique. Il les prit dans les mains, et adressa un sourire timide à son double, avant de les enfiler. Quand il sortit la tête de sa tunique, Link vit Dark Link devant lui. L'ombre l'embrassa, ce qui surprit énormément Link.

Durant le baisé, quelques mèches blondes et noires tombèrent devant leurs yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit les mèches blondes devenir noires et les mèches noires devenir blonde, et les yeux rouges brulants plongés dans les siens devenir bleus. Quand le baisé fut rompu, Link remarqua qu'il était en noir et blanc, et que son double était en couleur. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le sous-fifre indiqua la porte à son homologue. Avec un léger regret, Link quitta l'endroit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dark Link se déshabiller et se glisser contre la plante qui s'enroula autour de lui.

L'ex-blond, à présent libre, quitta rapidement l'endroit, ne croyant pas encore à cette liberté retrouvée, et tellement inespérée. Le Héros du Temps partit en courant au travers de la plaine qui s'offrait à lui, et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il fallut reprendre des forces. Il voulait à tout prix sortir et partir loin de cet enfer au plus vite. Après un bon moment de course, il arriva dans une petite ville. Son corps tremblait suite à cette course, et au manque d'exercice physique du mois passé.

Il entra donc dans un bar, et remarqua qu'il avait dans ses poches un peu d'argent, juste assez pour s'acheter un repas à la fois consistant. Il supposait que son corps avait quand même besoin de sucre pour qu'il ne tombe pas inanimé.

-Ce serait bête de mourir d'hypoglycémie...

Songea Link en regardant son plat. Cependant, bien qu'il semble relaxé, il était sur ces gardes : il ne devait pas marquer les esprits, mais il devait s'assurer que les gardes ou les sous-fifres des Ganon n'arrivent pas. Il n'aimerait pas se faire embarquer maintenant... Mais avec les couleurs de son double, il devrait normalement passer inaperçu, même devant les autres sbires...

Combien de temps allait-il garder cette apparence? Surement pas plus d'une journée... Après le repas, le jeune homme s'approcha d'un convoi de charbon. Il le fixa un instant : s'il devait récupérer ses couleurs dans la nuit, et qu'il devait se balader en blond dans tout Hyrule, il allait se faire attraper à coup sur. Il prit donc une pierre noire dans la main, et tacha de repasser sur ses mèches déjà noires pour reste brun un peu plus longtemps. Mais il devait rester à l'écart de l'eau, ou il allait se retrouver brun avec des mèches blondes, ou blond avec des mèches brunes... Une fois être sur d'être passé partout, il tacha de se trouver un moyen de transport.

Il n'avait plus rien... Il devait tout retrouver, et au plus vite.

-Je vais aller au bourg, pour prier les Déesses. Elles m'aideront surement.

Après dix minutes de recherche, il tomba sur un paysan qui accepta volontier de le prendre avec lui. Confortablement installé à l'arrière, sur un tas de foin, Link s'endormit, bercé par le roulis de la charrette, et par le bruit du galop du cheval, récupérant du mois passé. Cependant, quand il se réveilla, ne sentant plus le balancement de la charrette, il remarqua que le véhicule était cerné par les gardes. Pas encore réveillé, il mit quelques seconde à comprendre que les gardes lui demandait de descendre.

C'est avec la peur au ventre, bien réveillé à présent, qu'il obtempéra. Cependant, il semblait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, car ils firent juste une fouille au corps, et Link comprit qu'il entrait simplement au bourg, et que la sécurité était renforcée. Ils purent donc repartir sans problème, après que les gardes aient inspecté la paille et la charrette pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne étrangères entraient. Le convoi repartit, et Link partit s'installer à l'arrière, ne souhaitant pas se rendormir. Une fois au cœur du bourg, Link fut très surpris de ne pas trouver l'ambiance festive et joyeuse dont il avait l'habitude : il n'y avait plus que des mendiants par dizaines, et leurs chiens.

-C'est à cause des Rois. Ils nous imposent des taxes si élevées que nous n'avons plus rien pour nous repaître ! Les marchands et les habitants ne sortent plus de peur de se faire arrêter...

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose … !

Le jeune homme sauta au sol, remercia le paysan, et marcha vers le Temple du Temps. Bien évidemment, avec l'apparence de Dark Link, il se fit cracher dessus, et huer, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur : les gens ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il n'était pas le sous-fifre des Ganons... Quand il arriva devant, il fut très surpris de l'apparence délabrée et abandonnée de la bâtisse.. Cependant, l'intérieur était propre, comme dans ses souvenirs cependant... Ou était les dizaines de moines qui vivaient ici ?

Ce n'était pas sa priorité, de savoir ou étaient les moines, surement qu'ils étaient en pleine prière. Lui aussi, s'approcha rapidement de l'autel, tomba à genoux, et, joignit ses mains devant lui, ferma les yeux, et entama sa prière, invoquant la Sainte Volonté des Déesses. Il n'entendit cependant pas les pas qui venaient derrière lui, et il sursauta vivement lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux, se retourna, remarquant un vieux moine, qui glissa :

-Sire Dark Link. Voilà bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus honoré ce lieu de votre présence. C'est grâce à vous que cet endroit est encore debout. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je... Je prie les Déesses...

-Comme à chaque fois. Venez, vous savez bien que même vous, si vous êtes pris en train de prier, allez être arrêter. Venez, allons prier ensemble, je vais vous offrir la messe.

Link suivit le moine : alors Dark Link allait prier ici ? Savait-il que Link allait venir ici ? Pourquoi priait-il ? Il priait les Déesses... Dans ses reflexions le moine le conduit dans une zone avec des bibliothèques. Il déplaça l'une d'elles, dévoilant un escalier. Le moine s'y engouffra, suivit de Link. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personne.

Après quelques secondes de préparation, le prêtre commença son office avec Link. Durant la cérémonie, trois êtres de lumière se matérialisèrent devant eux. Une voix de femme s'éleva alors :

-Héros du Temps, que veux-tu ?

-Ô Grandes Déesses, écoutez ma requête : défaisiez ce qui a été souhaité avec la Triforce, je vous en prie !

-C'est malheureusement impossible, Héros du Temps : nous ne pouvons défaire ce qui a été exhaussé par la Sainte-Triforce.

-Alors que faire ? Si je reste à jamais prisonnier des Ganons...

-Nous choisirons un nouveau héros.

-Mais...

-Cela suffit, Héros. Nous te laissons une année pour retrouver la Sainte-Triforce, et annuler le souhait des Élus de la Force.

-Saintes Déesses ! Le délais que vous me laissez est bien trop court ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, Saintes Divinités, j'ai quatre Ganondorf derrière moi ! Comment voulez vous que j'y parvienne tout seul ?

-Tu es parvenu à les vaincre une fois, tu le pourras une seconde fois. Cependant, tiens, prends cet anneau, et pars à la recherche des anciens Temples du Temps. Il te faudra aller jusqu'au cœur du Temple, et trouver l'autel sacré, et présenter cette boucle. Une aide viendra alors t'aider.

-Merci chères Déesses.

A l'oreille gauche, Link sentit une boucle d'oreille apparaitre. Il passa ses doigts sur la surface irrégulière avec un léger sourire, puis regarda les Déesses disparaitre. Le prêtre, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en silence, le regarda un instant, avant de lui faire un sourire amical :

-Je crois, jeune homme, que tu n'es pas comme les autres, et que nous avons pleins de chose à nous dire.

Link ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de baisser les yeux et de suivre à nouveau le prêtre qui remontait. L'ex-blond songea qu'il devrait raconter toute son histoire, et à cette pensée, le blond eut un pincement au cœur, de plus, il devait faire confiance à cet homme, et cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. Voyant la détresse du jeune homme, le prêtre préféra s'installé dans un confessionnal, ainsi ils seraient protéger grâce au secret de l'église.

Link commença alors à raconter son histoire depuis la première fois ou il avait vaincu l'Avatar du Néant, jusqu'aux évènements récents. Le prêtre l'écouta sans le juger ni l'interrompre. De plus, Link pleurait d'avoir eut à raconter ses viols.

-Je pense qu'il y en a un dans le village voisin. A deux jours de cheval. C'est un petit village accoudé à la montagne. Les gens sont souriants et ouverts, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver des informations.

Link s'essuya les joues tout en écoutant l'homme lui indiquer la direction à prendre, et le nom du village, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque des coups furent frappés sur la porte de l'église. C'est alors que le jeune homme sentit le mur à sa gauche coulisser. En fronçant les sourcils, il découvrit un escalier étroits et raide. Le prêtre glissa alors, en sortant du confessionnal :

- Link, échappe-toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver. Cours mon enfant, et sauve Hyrule des Rois, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le jeune homme entra alors dans le passage, qui se referma juste après son passage. Il s'approcha alors et posa son oreille contre la paroi, essayant de discerner le moindre bruit, mais le mur était trop épais, et rien ne passait au travers. Il se résigna alors à descendre les marches. Avec une prudence extrême, le jeune homme descendit les marches petites et glissantes. Il ne fallait pas avoir de trop grands pieds, sinon s'était la chute assurée ! Au pied de cet escalier, il y avait les égouts de la ville, et une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans l'endroit.

Perdu et incapable de sortir de la, Link erra longtemps dans cet endroit, avec pour seule compagnie les rats. Quand enfin il parvint à trouver une sortie, après un coup de chance extraordinaire, il se retrouva hors des murs de la ville, sur la route qui justement devait le mener a l'ancien Temple du Temps. Il partit donc sur le chemin, se disant qu'il y allait bien y avoir a un moment ou a un autre un paysan qui allait passer…

Mais non. Ce chemin était définitivement désert. Il n'y avait pas même un monstre ou une cocotte pour lui tenir compagnie : personne d'autre que l'herbe. A la nuit tombée, Link avait bien marché, et parfois même courut, mais il n'avait pas progressé assez vite à son gout : il aurait été plus rapide à cheval…

-Si seulement j'avais Epona !

Mais elle était très facilement reconnaissable, et il serait donc trop facilement repérable. Et il n'était pas du tout sur qu'elle accepte de se rouler dans la boue pour se déguiser… En s'allongeant dans l'herbe, Link songea qu'à pied il était vulnérable, et à cheval il était repérable… Il soupira en songeant aussi, qu'il avait garder ses reflexes de manger et de dormir, bien qu'il n'éprouve plus le sommeil ni la faim… Il chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui surélever la tête, et repéra une pierre plate. Il s'en servit donc comme d'un coussin, et se couvrit de sa cape pour se protéger du froid et des insectes.

La nuit se passa tranquillement, et rien ne vint troubler le sommeil du jeune homme, pas même les loups qui vinrent le renifler, souhaitant savoir s'il était mort ou non, et savoir surtout si s'était un animal. Ils repartirent en silence sans avoir causer le moindre mal à Link. Le lendemain, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme, s'était la sauterelle qui s'était posée sur son nez, et qui avait commencé à remuer sans pour autant aller ailleurs…

Dans un sursaut, Link la chassa, et se redressa. Il regarda autour de lui, puis repartit marcher, grognant et mal réveillé. Cependant, dans la matinée, ô miracle, une carriole passa, et le paysan, accepta malgré lui, de prendre le jeune homme avec lui pour le voyage. Link avait du promettre de en pas bouger, de ne pas parler, et surtout, de ne pas se plaindre… La route fut longue pour Link, de part l'absence de dialogue, et de l'autre le paysan qui menaçait de le jeter par-dessus bord dès qu'il bougeait le petit orteil.

Le temps passait lentement, et Link, dans une tentative désespérée de le faire passer plus vite, essaya de s'imaginer quelle pouvait être l'aide que lui avait promis les Déesses, si Dark Link avait eu des ennuis, si les Ganons s'étaient par conséquent aperçus de sa fuite, comment le prêtre avait pu échapper aux gardes, et enfin, il remarqua qu'il avait retrouver ses couleurs, quand il regarda absent la Triforce éteinte sur son poignet.

La Triforce, il ne l'avait jamais sentie en lui, il trouvait que s'était plus source d'ennui qu'autre chose, et la seule utilité qu'il y avait trouvé, s'était de pouvoir lire le soir en cachette sous sa couette, sans avoir besoin de lumière autre que sa main. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un morceau de lui-même. Un sourire amère se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme en songeant que les Déesses l'avait accompagné de tout le temps qu'il avait eu son triangle, et que maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, il avait perdu l'appui des Déesses…

-T'm'as l'air un peu jeune pour voyager gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches la ?

-Je vais... Rendre visite à de la famille.

-Si loin et tout seul en plus ? Tu me prends pour une prune en plus ?

-Libre à vous de me croire ou non.

Link aurait bien voulu demander à propos du temple, mais le vieux était intelligent, et il risquait de poser des questions… Moins il marquait les esprits, mieux c'était… La suite du chemin fut aussi monotone, et Link finit par piquer doucement du nez, confortablement accoudé sur le rebord de son siège. Cependant, un frisson et un grand sentiment d'insécurité le firent sursauté, et il s'éveilla peut de temps après.

Il regarda autour de lui : il avait cru sentir dans son sommeil quelqu'un qui se collait à lui, avec de mauvaise intention, il avait aussi cru sentir quelqu'un qui caressait sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il supposait que s'était le vent. Aux aguets, Link regarda autour, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, puis s'apaisa après un petit moment. Il remarqua enfin le village, dont on ne discernait que les palissades de bois qui l'encerclait. Après une fouille, Link s'en alla directement pour poser des questions.

-Surveillez moi ce gamin. L'est louche.

Les gardes acquiescèrent et partirent sur la trace du Héros. Celui-ci entrait dans toutes les échoppes demandant aimablement aux marchands ou était le Temple, mais tous se taisaient, singeant l'ignorance, ou le mépris pour le jeune homme. Ne trouvant pas d'aide, il alla demander aux villageois, qui furent aussi bavard que les marchands. Ne trouvant pas d'aide, il décida d'aller cherche le Temple du Temps lui-même.

Il alla dans les montagnes, et regarda la ville rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait eu un temple naguère. Il soupira, et se retourna, voulant partir, mais la voix d'un enfant l'arrêta. Il tourna alors la tête, et fixa la bouille d'ange du petit :

-Monsieur, tu cherches le Temple du Temps ?

-Tu sais ou il est ?

-Voui, mais il est hanté : un énorme fantôme qui mange tout les gens qui entrent, et s'il n'est pas content, les gens du village disent qu'il va tous venir nous manger.

-Si je te promets de ne rien faire qui puisse l'énerver, tu m'y conduirais ?

-Dis monsieur, si tu vas au temple, tu peux me ramener mon papa et ma maman ? S'il te plait.

Link sourit et vint caresser les cheveux du garçonnet : il était si mignon. Les deux êtres vivants se dirigèrent alors au travers des montagnes. Le Temple était en faite perdu dans les rocs dû aux éboulements, et dans les aspérités rocheuses : l'entrée se confondait avec une grotte. L'enfant cependant n'en approcha pas : il partit en courant après avoir indiqué l'entrée. L'ex-blond regarda l'enfant partir, avant de se diriger vers le temple.

Il dû descendre un petit escalier, d'une dizaine de marche, avant d'arrive dans une salle de prière. Link observa l'endroit : il semblait que le Temple était en surface à une époque, car il y avait des restes de vitraux, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Temple semblait à moitié enterré, car les vitres était pour certaines remplies de terre. Tout était en mauvais état : les bancs étaient cassés, et des tas de gravas jonchaient le sol un peu partout.

Le brun avança donc jusqu'à l'autel, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Dans le silence de l'endroit, Link commença à penser que le fantôme n'était que des fabulations des adultes pour empêcher les enfants de s'approcher de cet endroit dangereux et mort… Tout en songeant à cela, Link passait ses doigts sur la pierre noire, essayant de sentir une quelconque indication… Il trouva mieux : un trou dans lequel il pouvait passer un doigt, mais bien trop profond pour atteindre le fond…

Il enleva alors son doigt, et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus grand que son doigt, mais de tout aussi fin. Gisant dans un coin de la nef, il y avait de nombreuses branches plus ou moins fines. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors, cherchant celle qui pourrait l'aider. Il en trouvant une : fine mais rigide, et très longue. Il l'arracha du reste de la branche, et retourna vers l'autel.

A nouveau il glissa la branche, qui descendit bien plus bas que son doigt ne pourrait jamais aller, et il força légèrement pour faire bouger le mécanisme au fond. Celui-ci descendit d'un cran, et le haut du trou se referma, coupant le bas de la branche, du morceau dans la main à Link.

-Heureusement que s'était pas mon doigt…

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, dans un grincement sinistres, alors que Link était en train de faire le tour, et ne fit qu'à la dernière seconde la chose qui se jeta à sa gorge.

* * *

Le premier boss, avec un nom de merde...

Review ?


	5. Orclartide et la première aide

**Ganondorf : Elle m'impressionne : même en vacance, elle te poste un chapitre par semaine...**

**Ganon : Ouais, mais si tu regardes, les deux derniers chapitres, c'est un peu un dimanche qu'elle les postes...**

**Beast : Elle avait pas décidé de poster un jeudi ?**

**Avatar du Néant : Oui enfin c'est ValOoh quoi, faut pas lui en demander trop.**

**ValOoh : Dites, vous quatre... Ça vous dérange pas de parler en ma présence ? Parce que sinon j'vais chercher quatre ou cinq Link, et j'les lâchent sur vous !**

**Link : Owiii ! Comme ça j'arrêterai de faire ma femmelette qui à peur des insectes et qui pleure de parler d'un viol !**

**WilliamXGrell : Ahahah, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise :D J'ai toujours peur de mettre trop de "alors" de "bien que" ou d'adjectif en "amment ou emment". Tu me verrais sur skype, avec les autres, j'suis comme une enfant : "J'ai un faaaaaan qui aiment on style d'ecrituuuuure !"**

Fiamech : Elle dure très peut de temps pour Link, car il s'éloigne de Dark Link, mais pour Dark, vu que c'est lui qui est l'auteur du sort, elle dure plus longtemps. Disons que l'illusion va se stopper durant le chapitre suivant ^^

Mii : Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Oui, mais c'est vrai, à quoi elle sert, la Triforce, sinon qu'à servir de torche ? xD

Dites, avant que vous commenciez à lire, vous avez une idée de quel pourrait être l'aide promise par les Déesses ? (En faite, c'est pour vous donner l'illusion que le chapitre est plus long, que vous passiez vingt minutes à chercher quelque chose de plausible xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La chose sauta à la gorge de Link violemment, qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire ainsi attaquer. Lui qui ne souhaitait pas chercher la bagarre, et qu'il n'était pas armé… Suite à un mouvement de protection vers l'arrière, Link trébucha, et chuta sur le sol, entrainé avec la violence de l'élan de la Chose. Ce que Link vit de son agresseur, ce n'était qu'une grande gueule dardée de crocs, et cette langue visqueuse et purulente, ainsi que cette haleine putride, qui prend au nez et à la gorge. De ses deux mains, le pauvre ex-blond faisait tout son possible pour éviter de finir dévoré, en maintenant les mâchoires de toutes ses forces au dessus de lui.

Il dû user de toute sa force pour se dégager de cet animal beaucoup plus lourd que lui-même. A l'aide de ses genoux, il envoya la chose derrière lui, et se redressa rapidement, en prenant de la distance avec cette chose non identifiée. Il cherchait du regard, tout en gardant la Bête dans son champ de vision, une arme bien plus efficace qu'un simple morceau de bois. La chose se remit alors sur ses pattes et Link pu enfin la décrire : d'une taille bien supérieur à la sienne, une grosse tête ronde, accompagnée d'une deuxième boule de la même taille, avec quatre pattes griffues, et d'une queue armée de pointe. Sur sa « tête » il y avait simplement un trait blanc, d'où dépassait les canines, et quatre points rouges en guises d'yeux

A coté de lui, Link repéra un porte torche, dont il arracha la torche encore allumée, et l'agita devant la chose, dans l'espoir de faire reculer la Bête, mais elle avala la torche simplement sans sourciller… N'ayant aucun autre moyen de défense, le Héros du Temps se retrouva contraint de fuir. L'hylien détala alors dans le couloir dont le monstre s'était échappé. L'adrénaline et le danger poussaient Link à toujours courir plus vite et longtemps, mais la chose gagnait du terrain très rapidement. C'est alors que, dans un mouvement désespéré pour échapper aux crocs, Link se jeta sur le coté.

Le monstre, jeté sur sa lancée, alla s'encastrer dans un mur, se retrouvant ainsi momentanément sonné, permettant à Link de reprendre son souffle.

Link en profita d'ailleurs aussi pour trouver une échappatoire : un trou dans le mur fit parfaitement l'affaire. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes, et s'engouffra dans la galerie. Cependant, un labyrinthe s'offrit alors à lui. Bien vite, Link se perdit dedans, ayant emprunté les couloirs sans noter le chemin emprunté dans la précipitation, et ne fut plus capable de retrouver une quelconque sortie. C'est alors que des couinements, et des appels à l'aide se firent vaguement entendre.

Se fiant alors à ses oreilles, Link ferma les yeux, et se dirigea au travers du dédale. Cependant, ne regardant pas ou il allait, dès qu'il fallait tourner, il se mangeait le mur en pleine face, et il s'arrêtait à chaque intersection pour s'assurer qu'il prenait le bon chemin. Il erra un bon moment dans les différents couloirs, avant de déboucher dans une salle.

Quand il sentit les murs cessés de le compresser, il ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard surprit d'une bonne dizaine de personne, tout âge confondu, qui semblaient très surpris de le voir ici. Le jeune homme se redressa en s'époussetant, et observa l'endroit : la cage était en faite une aspérité rocheuse, à laquelle on avait ajouté des barreaux épais et solides. Ils étaient une dizaine entassés, de tout âge, dans cette petite cellule. Le héros s'approcha alors, et demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes les prisonniers d'Orclartide. Il nous garde ici pour nous manger plus tard, et pour faire pression sur le village.

-Orclartide ? Qui est-ce ? C'est la bestiole qui m'a attaqué lorsque je suis arrivé ?

-Vous l'avez rencontré ? Je suis surprise que vous soyez encore en vie ! Peut être pourriez vous nous aider à sortir d'ici ? Orclartide garde la clef de notre cellule avec lui. De plus, la seule manière de le tuer, est de détruire la pierre cachée dans son dos.

-Comment faire ? A la main il ne me laissera pas faire ! De plus, il me faudrait une carte, afin de trouver son repère.

-Dans ce coffre, il y a une carte. Et quelque part dans les galeries, se trouve une salle avec des choux-peteurs. Peut être pourrez vous les utiliser pour le tuer ?

Le blond s'approcha du coffre, qu'il ouvrit. Il prit la carte, et l'examina longuement, cherchant sa position. Mais pas évident, quand il ignorait totalement sa position… Au bout de quelques minutes quand même, il parvint à trouver la bonne salle, puis il entendit un espèce de grognement, s'approchant de plus en plus de lui… Ne voyant pas de danger à un simple grognement, il se tourna vers le prisonniers, qui s'agitaient curieusement dans leur cage, et qui hurlèrent alors :

-Orclartide arrive !

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour : il se tourna, rangea la carte, et détala jusqu'à la galerie, mais le monstre apparu entre son refuge et lui-même l'empêchant ainsi d'aller se refugier dans un endroit sur. Le jeune homme recula, cherchant du regard une arme, troublé devant la grandeur de la chose. Il n'y avait rien dans la salle qui puisse l'aider à se défendre, à parer les coups, ou même à attaquer… Il était tellement concentré dans ses recherches, qu'il ne fit pas attention à cette queue qui se dirigeait directement vers lui, et qui le frappa de plein fouet.

La frêle silhouette de Link décolla, pour heurter les barreaux qui ployèrent mais ne cédèrent pas contre lui. Sonné contre les barres, Orclartide s'approchait bien trop près de lui. Quand Link reprit ses esprits, la bête l'avait acculé contre les barreaux. Il s'y colla un peu plus, la peur s'insinuant rapidement dans ses yeux, avant de trouver une échappatoire inespérée : passer sous sa gueule puis sous ses pattes.

Dans un acte désespéré, il sauta sous les pattes de la Bête, et s'y faufila. A quelques reprises, il cru se faire écraser par les imposantes pattes de la chose… Il parvint quand même à se glisser dans son trou. Le monstre se tourna vers son trou, et fit hargneux :

-Sale gamin. Je vais te tuer, je vais te torturer. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu n'échapperas pas à mes crocs. Prépare-toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La chose disparue, laissant un Link apeuré, ou plutôt terrorisé, mais bien décidé à sauver ces gens. Après quelques secondes, s'assurant que le monstre était bien parti, Link soupira, la pression redescendant rapidement. Il s'installa comme il pu pour avoir de la lumière et regarda la carte, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une salle qui correspondait à un repère quelconque. Il prit son temps, se sentant en sécurité dans ses petites galeries. Il retrouva sa position, et remarqua que toute cette partie du temple, était en faite tout un réseau de galerie. Et vue la texture, cette partie du temple avait été ensevelie, mais de petite animaux avaient surement creusés bien plus de galerie que la carte ne pouvait afficher… En effet, de très nombreuses galeries étaient dessinées, mais aussi quelques grandes salles, deux voire trois avec celle des prisonniers.

Il décida d'aller à celle qui était la plus proche de lui, souhaitant être organisé dans ses recherches. Il arriva donc dans la première salle, qui était vide. Il n'y avait que quelques caisses, surement vide, ou pleine de terre, qui y trainait. Ne souhaitant pas se faire attaquer par Orclartide ici, il s'en alla rapidement, allant dans la salle suivante.

A coté, il y avait effectivement des choux-peteurs disposés régulièrement tout autour de la salle, de l'eau suintant des murs, et gouttant à l'emplacement des choux. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, de lourdes grilles, semblables à celle des prisonniers tombèrent, verrouillant toute les sorties possibles, et bloquant Link dans cette salle. Le stress monta d'un coup, ainsi que l'adrénaline. L'ex-blond fixait les barres, avant de sentir un vent chaud et putride dans son dos.

Il se retourna, le dos raide, pour faire face à la gorge du monstre, qui s'apprêtait a se refermer sur lui. D'un saut en arrière, il se colla au mur, esquivant la mâchoire qui se refermait sur lui in extremis. Le blond observa le monstre devant lui, cherchant un moyen de passer dans son dos. Passer sous ses pattes était bien trop long, et beaucoup trop dangereux… Puis, supposant qu'il avisera au moment venu, il se mit à courir pour passer derrière la Chose. Celle-ci, était en faite, assez peu véloce, lorsqu'il fallait tourner sur elle-même, ses pattes ayant du mal à se coordonner les unes les autres, et le jeune homme pu aisément passer dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'empara alors d'une bombe, qu'il garda dans une main, le temps de monter sur le dos d'Orclartide. La fleur émit un « pschiiiiiit » en embrasant sa tige. Une fois à hauteur du joyau, le jeune homme encra tant bien que mal la bombe sur le monstre, mais celui-ci ne cessait de remuer pour l'éjecter.

Une fois la bombe posée, Link sauta au sol, et fut soufflé par l'explosion, et il entendit la chose hurler, avant que le silence ne revint, Link espérant l'avoir tuée. Mais bien vite, ses espoirs s'envolèrent, quand un grognement s'éleva, et qu'il ne voit la tête et le corps se désolidarisés et que les pattes, ainsi que la queue ne tombent, avant d'exploser dans de petites volutes de fumée. Link se redressa, afin de mieux observer la transformation qui avait lieu devant lui : il y avait à présent, deux boules qui bougeaient indépendamment l'une de l'autre :

-Laquelle ? C'est laquelle ?

Les deux boules se mirent alors à lui foncer dessus a tour de rôle, s'encastrant alternativement dans le mur. Link devait sans cesse avoir un regard sur les deux boules, ce qui l'empêchait de voir le restant de joyau… Alors qu'il sautait au sol une énième fois, il regarda la boule, et vit ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'empara alors d'un chou, et sauta à nouveau sur le maître du lieu. Il eut plus d'accroche que la première fois, car le joyau était en morceau. Une fois que la bombe fut presque à la fin de sa tige, il la lâcha, et sauta au sol. A nouveau, l'explosion le souffla au sol.

-Sale morveux…

Le monstre explosa, laissant place à des milliers d'insectes, qui prirent place à la place des deux boules. Link essaya alors de garder son sang froid, face à toute ces bestioles, qui piquent, qui rampent et qui voulaient l'empoisonner, en s'approchant des barreaux, et en tirant dessus, pour se créer une sortie, mais ils restaient définitivement immobiles. Ne parvenant pas à sortir, il se tourna vers les insectes, et les empêcha de l'approcher, en envoyant régulièrement des bombes sur eux, ce qui ralentissait sans empêcher leurs progressions.

Mais Link avait oublié un détail pourtant important les insectes peuvent grimper aux murs, et il ne s'en souvint, que lorsqu'uns des rampants lui tomba sur la nuque, et le mordit vivement. Rapidement, il retira la chose, et d'un coup de coude incontrôlé, fit rouler un chou-peteur devant les grilles, qui se détachèrent de la paroi, ouvrant une sortie au jeune homme. Celui-ci ne fit ni une ni deux, il s'engouffra dans les tunnels, en embarquant une bombe avec lui.

En effet, les insectes étaient bien déterminés à le tuer, et ils entrèrent à sa suite dans la galerie. Mais le chou que Link laissa derrière lui, fit office de bouchon dans un premier temps, puis l'explosion créa un éboulis, qui enferma pour un moment les insectes dans la salle. Déjà plus calme, et heureux de s'en être sortit, Link retourna auprès des prisonniers. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour ouvrir les portes, mais pas questions de retourner dans la salle !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir un coffre qui n'était pas la lors de sa première visite ! Il l'ouvrit, et trouva une clef, qui attendait sagement d'être utilisée. Les prisonniers sautèrent de joie en voyant la clef :

-Ne m'avez-vous pas dis qu'Orclartide la gardait avec lui ?

-Je pensais… Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir ?

-Evidemment. Fit Link en ouvrant la grille. Vous savez ou je pourrais trouver l'autel sacré ?

-A l'entrée vous trouverez un grand couloir. C'est tout au bout.

-Très bien, ca va aller pour sortir ?

-On va vous suivre, si vous allez à l'entrée.

C'est ainsi que Link, armé de sa carte, et les prisonniers revinrent dans le hall principal. Les villageois remercièrent à nouveau Link chaleureusement, avant de repartir en ville, et le jeune homme alla directement à l'autel. Solennellement, l'ex-blond pénétra dans le lieu. Il y avait effectivement l'autel, mais il était entouré de petits bassins ou l'eau circulait, brisant le silence dans un agréable coulis d'eau. Le blond traversa un petit pont, et découvrit son oreille.

La boucle sembla se mettre à vibrer, avant qu'une vive lumière n'apparaisse au dessus de la table sacrée. La lumière disparue quelques secondes après, laissant Link seul. Celui-ci pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une blague des Déesses, que finalement, personne ne viendrait l'aider… Mais c'est alors qu'apparut le Lion Rouge, flottant doucement au gré des courants.

-Hey ! Link ! Ca fait longtemps ! Comme tu as grandi ! Comment te portes-tu ?

-Roi d'Hyrule !

Link, tout content de retrouver un si vieil ami, entra dans l'eau, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses bottes. Bien qu'ils se soient croisés dans une vie lointaine, leur amitié est restée forte, même au delà de la mort. Le jeune Héros savait que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il trouverai toujours de l'aide auprès de ses anciens amis. Le jeune homme se mit alors face au bateau, l'eau lui arrivant alors jusqu'aux genoux, et les deux comparses se sourirent amicalement, heureux de se retrouver.

* * *

Voila voila, j'vous aime les gens...

Maintenant que j'vous ai graissé la patte, laissez moi une review :DD

Avatar du Néant : Elle est folle... Allez me chercher une camisole de force.

Ghirahim : Oui maître !

ValOoh : Naaaaaaaaaan ! Laissez moi ! *se débat malgré elle*


	6. Le Scorpion Bleu et une plage

***ValOoh coincée dans une camisole de force, baillonnée, et assise dans un coin de la salle*  
Avatar du néant : On a eu du mal, mais on y est arrivé.  
Ganon : Effectivement. Kufufufu  
Ganondorf : Hey, les gens. Vous savez que vos chapitre, vous auriez pu l'avoir depuis mercredi ? Mercredi midi hein, faut pas lui e n demander trop non plus. Mais la demoiselle a preferé aller faire autre chose que recopier le chapitre. Oui oui, il est recopier a la main depuis mercredi, et pratiquement recopier sur l'ordi depuis vendredi soir...  
*Beast passe faire une distribution de caillou pour tout le monde* Vous pouvez lapider votre auteure. **

Fiamech : Disons que les idées pour les armes, c'ets deja fait, je sais quelques vont être les aides, et ce qu'elles vont apporter de plus a Link. Je voulais juste savoir se que vous pensiez qui allait aider. Mais c'ets vrai que j'ai changé l'une des aides pour autre chose, car ta remarque n'etait pas tout a fait debile. Merci 3  
Guest (J'ai supposé que s'etait toi, WilliamXGrell) : Merci :D Disons que j'ai le temps de penser a mes donjons. Parce que j'ai deux chapitre manuscrit d'avance sur ce que je vous offre, et j'ai le temps de lire relire, reecrire et ajuster le truc. Puis je me base sur les donjon deja existant, et j'essaye de voir comment je pourrait en creer un identique, mais peu ressemblant.  
**Vaati : Elle ne retouche jamais ses textes, ne vous faites pas embobiné.**  
Mii : Pfff, Link est une tapette, qui a peur d'une bébête plus grande que lui même xD. Enfin, je plaisante, qui n'aurait pas peur ? C'ets drôle, parce que tes commentaires sont focalisés sur un detail, qui pour moi n'est ... Ben qu'un detail, mais c'est drôle de voir que tu rigoles sur de tels trucs. Ca fait plaisir oui.

Voila, en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira 3

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Link était parvenu à défaire Orclartide, qui, après avoir explosé, avait libéré des milliers d'insectes qui cherchèrent alors à tuer le jeune homme, qui parvint à échapper in extremis à une mort lente et douloureuse. Suite à cela, Link était partit délivrer les prisonniers, qu'il avait guidé alors jusqu'au hall, puis il alla jusqu'à l'autel.

L'aide promise par les Déesses était en faite le Lion Rouge, qui arriva tranquillement dans la salle. Les deux amis étaient fort heureux de se retrouver, et Link espérait que le Lion Rouge puisse l'aider à vaincre les quatre mages. Ils discutèrent un peu, avant que Link ne se décide de raconter son histoire à nouveau, n'omettant bien sur pas le courage de Dark Link.

-Ah, c'est encore plus mauvais que toutes tes aventures passées, car la cible de Ganon, maintenant, n'est plus Zelda, mais toi. Or si tu te fais attraper, il n'y aura pas de Héros pour t'aider.

-Je le sais bien, c'est pour cela que je fais très attention… Tu n'as pas une idée d'où je pourrais trouver la première Triforce ?

-Mon Royaume étant englouti, je pense que tu las trouveras quelque part sous l'eau. Je te donne le pouvoir d'amphibie pour pouvoir explorer les fonds marins à ta guide.

-C'est très gentil à toi. Tu as une idée d'où il se trouvera ?

C'est alors qu'une très vive douleur se réveilla sur son avant bras. L'ex-blond regarda, et réalisa, avec horreur, qu'un des insectes d'Orclartide s'était accroché à lui, en attendant qu'il baisse sa garde, pour pouvoir l'empoisonner. D'un geste vif, Link retira l'insecte, mais c'était beaucoup trop tard : à la couleur de son bras, ca faisait un moment qu'il rependait son poison… L'hylien vérifia qu'il ne transportait pas d'autres nuisibles, avant de se reconcentrer sur le Lion Rouge, en disant :

-Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore trois temps à trouver, et très peu de temps pour le faire.

-Prends soin de toi Link, et bon courage pour ta quête. Pense à faire … voir… Link ?

Le jeune homme palissait à vue d'œil, le venin ayant un effet rapide et violent sur lui. Le héros tenta de rester debout, mais sa tête tournait tellement… Trop, car il chancela, en avant, puis en arrière, avant de tomber vers l'arrière. Le jeune homme serait tombé dans l'eau, si le Lion rouge ne s'était pas interposé, et ne l'avait pas réceptionné.

Voyant l'état critique de son vieil ami, le bateau partit rapidement, bien que le jeune homme ne soit pas correctement installé : Un pied et un bras trempé dans l'eau, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien chez Link. L'embarcation navigua au travers des égouts rapidement, sa petite taille et le poids plume a son bord lui permettait de naviguer dans les zones avec très peu d'eau, de plus, il était visible que le bateau savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il savait ou il allait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau arriva sur un fleuve, qui longeait plusieurs villages. Le Lion Rouge se posa à proximité de la berge, et se laissa dériver, imitant le bateau abandonné, jusqu'à ce qu'on le remarque. Quand cela arriva, le poison avait bien eut le temps de se rependre dans le corps du jeune homme, qui dormait d'un sommeil agité, parcouru de sueurs froides.

Les villageoises entrèrent alors dans l'eau pour récupérer la barque, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à trouver un homme dedans. Alertées et paniquées, les femmes allèrent chercher des hommes pour s'occuper du blesser, qui commençait à délirer, repoussant violemment les gens qui le transportaient. Ils finirent par l'allonger sur un matelas en plume, avec une débarbouillette humide sur le front

-Bleu… C'est bleu… Ca pique… Ca brûle… Je tombe…

Link s'agitait et s'agrippait désespérément aux draps, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de tomber. Il couinait gémissant douloureusement, se cambrant, essayant d'échapper à ses chimères qui le tenaient. Il se croyait de retour aux prises avec les Ganon qui se faisaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier, le torturer et à le violer, à deux, voire à trois. Mais la chimère cessa, pour se faire remplacer par un mélange de plantes bleues et de flammes tout aussi bleues. Des qu'il frôlait une plante, il se piquait, et dès qu'une flamme le touchait, ils se brulait.

-Je… Ca brule… Partout… du Bleu… Ca pique… J'ai peur… Je veux pas… Je tombe encore… J'ai peur…

Il continua à bafouiller, tout en s'agrippant encore plus fort aux draps, ses phalanges blanchissant suite à la pression exercées, comme si s'accrocher ainsi pouvoir stopper sa chute interminable… Il s'agitait et souffrait visiblement, une moue prononcée sur son visage trahissait la douleur qui l'envahissait… Un vieil homme arriva alors, et examina la plaie, qui n'était rien d'autre que deux points seulement, dans l'avant bras du jeune homme.

Mais les contours des trous prenaient une vilaine teinte mauve pas normale, et des traits mauve-violets retraçaient les veines du jeune homme. Le vieillard passa ses doigts sur les traits pourpres, les redessinant, en appuyant très légèrement, mais le jeune homme gémissait douloureusement. Le vieux se redressa alors, et déclara :

-Ce jeune homme à été piqué par un scorpion bleu. Il faut que je voie si j'ai les plantes qu'il faut pour l'antidote. Il faut faire vite, sinon je ne pourrais plus le sauver. Que quelqu'un essaye de pomper le venin hors de son corps en attendant.

L'ancêtre s'en alla, et une jeune femme se dévoua pour essayer de sauver le jeune homme. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur les deux points, et aspira, comme si elle faisait un suçon au Héros. Après quelques aspirations vaines, un liquide au gout affreux arriva sur la langue de la jeune femme qui se redressa pour faire une grimace. C'est alors que la main gauche du jeune homme attira son attention : il y avait le signe des Elus des Déesses, et le triangle en bas à droite luisait doucement. Elle regarda autour, puis fit mine de ne rien avoir vu.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le chef du village, accompagné de quelques villageois et du guérisseur essayaient de faire boire au jeune homme la potion. Cependant personne ne pouvait toucher le jeune homme sans créer pour celui-ci une réaction violente, repoussant alors son agresseur. Ils durent se mettre à plusieurs pour tenir le Héros du Temps : le chef du village, ceinturait le jeune homme, ayant plus de force que tout le monde, quatre villageois maintenaient les bras et les jambes du jeune homme, et enfin, la jeune femme qui lui avait pompé le venin, lui maintenant la tête droite, pour que le druide puisse faire ingérer la mixture à l'ex-blond

A grande peine, ils parvinrent à lui faire boire la décoction. Ceci fait, ils laissèrent Link se reposer. Le jeune homme se roulant alors en position fœtale dans ses couettes, dans un geste de protection. Le jour qui suivit, Link ne bougea pas de son lit, ne se réveillant que pour aller vomir, ne ressentant plus le besoin de manger, impossible de l'éveiller aux heures de repas. Une journée plus tard, Link avait terminé d'expulser le venin, mais il en ressortit très fatigué. Il dormit durant toute la journée qui suivit, ne se réveillant que très tard dans la nuit. Il se sentait poisseux, et comateux encore. Il regarda autour de lui, et répara ce qui semblait être une salle de bain, n'ayant aucuns souvenirs des derniers jours

Il allait visiblement mieux, mais bien qu'il meure d'envie d'aller remercier tout le monde, il préféra partir en catimini. Il quitta le village déterminé à trouver le Temple Englouti, pour sauver toute ses personnes, qui souffraient elles aussi de la faim, mais qui avaient été si serviable avec lui… Le Lion rouge lui avait parlé de l'océan, il s'y dirigea donc, trouvant que l'idée du Lion Rouge n'était pas si saugrenue qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais comment faire pour trouver un temple dans l'immensité océanique ?

Il songea avec nostalgique, que le Temple était racolé au reste du Royaume, et que peu être, s'il avait le temps, il irait visiter un peu, pour se remémorer quelques souvenirs, qui n'étaient surement pas assez important pour passer la barrière de la mort. En effet, bien qu'il n'ait encore vécu aucune aventures dans cette vie la, il se souvenait de ses précédentes vies, ou plutôt des souvenirs qui l'avait marqué, et dont il s'était souvenu toute sa vie : sa rencontre avec Zelda, dans le jardin arrière du château, la véritable apparence de Midona, quand Zelda s'était endormir dans le Vallon du Sceau, et quand Tétra s'est révélée être Zelda

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la plupart de ses souvenirs tournaient autour de la petite blondinette. Et il était vrai, que lui, évidemment, Zelda et Ganon, étaient toujours présents. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague des Déesses que de les faire s'affrontés tout le temps, à chaque époque ? Et pourquoi le détenteur de la Triforce de la Force faisait toujours des vagues ? Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, l'avoir cette Triforce, histoire de ressentir la puissance qui coule dans ses veines…

Déesses que le monde est injuste, pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe toujours sur lui, et pas un autre ? Parfois, il avait envie de tout lâcher, et de partir se coucher, en disant a toute les personnes qui voulaient :

-Faites le sans moi !

Combien de fois y avait-il pensé ? De plus, pourquoi fallait-il, qu'une fois de plus, il soit embarqué dans une grande épopée ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver la Triforce dans une superette, ou au coin de la rue ? Ou même aider Zelda à trouver un livre dans la bibliothèque d'Hyrule ? Il soupira, et trébucha, se retrouvant le nez dans le sable. Il n'y voyait pas bien dans le noir, mais la grande étendue grise qui s'offrait à lui ne lui laissait pas de doute, d'autant que l'agréable bruit de la mer n'était pas trompeur.

Il balaya alors autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit ou dormir. En effet, il était encore tard, et le meilleur moyen de faire passer la nuit, était bien de dormir. Le lendemain allait être une journée chargée : il devait poser des questions pour savoir ou était précisément le temple, et s'y rendre… Et S'il était loin au large, ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir que d'y aller à la nage. Quoi qu'à ce point, autant demander à quelqu'un de l'y amener… Enfin cette question n'était pas d'actualité, il devait dormir.

Il s'approcha alors des rochers, cherchant un endroit un peu caché pour dormir tranquille. Durant ses recherches, il trouva une petite grotte au calme, ou il s'allongea, et s'endormit, caché sous sa cape. Il s'endormit vite, bercé par le son des vagues. Quand le lendemain, qu'il s'éveilla, il se rendit compte que la plage était bondée, que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et que sa petite grotte l'avait isolé des bruits de la plage.

Il se redressa donc peu réveillé, et sortit de la grotte. Mais il se rata la marche, et plongea dans l'eau, à genou certes, mais mouillé dès le matin. Et en plus, son petit bain matinal eut tôt fait de le réveiller. Il sortit de l'eau donc en se plaignant, et se posa sur un caillou pour sécher. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui : à qui pourrait-il demander pour aller au Temple englouti ? Il y avait tellement de monde, et surement que les pécheurs n'attendaient pas à coté de leurs bateau…

Tout ne réfléchissant, son regard se posa sur une banderole, dont il fit la lecture mentale, sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait écris, avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensée. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait son moyen de transport ! La banderole parlait d'un concours, avec à la clef pour le gagnant, une virée en mer, jusqu'au Temple Englouti. Link sourit, s'assura qu'il était sec plus ou moins, puis sauta dans le sable, et alla s'inscrire.

Il aurait très bien pu s'infiltrer sur le bateau qui guiderai le gagnant, mais il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, décompresser l'espace d'un instant.

La compétition, se déroulait en plusieurs épreuves toutes éliminatoires, ayant lieu essentiellement sur la plage. La première était une simple course de vitesse, sur le sable. Tous les candidats se mirent en ligne, et Link, songea, avec regret, qu'il aurait pu aisément gagner avec son masque du lapin, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui dans une autre vie… Il soupira, et partit dès que le départ fut donné.

Courir dans le sable était plus compliquer qu'il n'y paraissait : il s'enfonçait dans la surface, et il ne parvenait pas à s'équilibrer comme il fallait. En plus, plus d'une personne était déterminée à gagner, et de nombreux coups de coudes étaient échangés… Mais Link était déterminé à gagner lui aussi, et il grâce à son agilité, et à sa taille fine, il pu passer entre les coups, sans trop en recevoir, et il passa dans les dix premiers. C'est alors qu'il se battit comme un lion pour rester dans cette tranche de participants, étant donné que les dix derniers étaient éliminés.

Après cette course, il ne restait que douze participant, parfait pour faire une partie de volley, dont l'équipe perdante sera éliminée. Le match fut rude, mais par chance, personne ne savait vraiment comment jouer. Ce fut plus convivial que compétitif. Il y eut beaucoup d'éclat de rire, de sourire échangés, et de sable mangé. Le match fut plutôt long, fatiguant aussi, mais ils finirent par gagner, fort heureusement.

Suite à cette épreuve, il ne restait donc plus que six personnes dont Link, évidemment. Il leur fut offert une petite collation, parce qu'arriver à ce stade de la compétition, la demie finale, s'était bien, mais le match de volley les avaient tués tous autant qu'ils participaient. Une longue pause ne fut pas de refus. Quand ils furent à peut prêt reposés, ils purent commencer la troisième épreuve : une épreuve qui se faisait par groupe de deux. Les deux candidats avaient les pieds attachés à des ski, et pour progressés, ils devaient être coordonnés. Link n'avait jamais fais ca, et il avait peur d'être un poids mort pour son coéquipier… Mais la voix du jeune homme le rassura :

-On commence par le pied gauche, et quand je dis « un » tu l'avances. A « Deux », c'est le droit. D'accord ?

-Compris !

-Un !

Et en suivant le rythme du jeune homme, le groupe avança, bien mieux coordonné que les deux autres équipes. C'est ainsi qu'après un petit parcours d'obstacle, et un sprint final, ils décrochèrent la victoire haut la main. Ils purent ainsi accéder à la dernière épreuve, après qu'on leur ait attachés deux bouteilles d'eau sur les hanches.

La dernière épreuve était une épreuve d'endurance : deux poteaux avaient été érigés au dessus de l'eau, et le but était de tenir le plus longtemps dessus. Les bouteilles d'eau étaient la pour prévenir de la déshydratation. Les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent sur les poteaux, et levèrent un pied.

L'épreuve fut longue, et dans la foule, bien que Link ne l'ait pas remarqué, Vaati l'observait. Il se demandait si ce jeune homme au visage si enfantin et au regard si adulte, si ce jeune homme aux cheveux noir au reflet cuivrés était leurs prisonniers. Ils se ressemblaient tant… Car en effet, quelques heures auparavant, Dark Link avait hurlé à l'aide. Ils s'étaient précipités pour se rendre compte que Link c'était échappé, et que la plante s'en était prit à Dark Link.

Cela faisait donc quelques heures qu'ils étaient sur le pied de guerre, à chercher dans tout le Royaume le prisonnier. La plante n'avait pas eu de chance : les Maîtres en colère l'avaient réduite en poussière de plante… Deux gardes vinrent alors le sortir de ses pensée, et il fut très surprit d'entendre les exploits de ce jeune homme contre Orclartide.

* * *

Voila, Link qui prends des vacances a la plage. C'est meugnon 3  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez laisser une review.  
Certains d'entre vous m'ont posté sous "Guest" JE ne sais pas comment ca marche, mais vérifiez avant de poster. Ce serait bête que je ne vous reconnaisse pas.

***ValOoh se casse essayer de sortir de sa camisole...***


	7. Une Sirène, une Reine, et de l'eau

**ValOoh :** Allez les gars ! Laissez moi sortir de cette camisole ! De toute façon, si vous ne me liberez pas, vous n'avez plus qu'un chapitre à vivre, vu que la suite j'peux pas l'ecrire... FIAMECH VIENT M'AIDER AU LIEU DE RIRE !

**Ganon :** Avoue que t'aime porter cette camisole. Et c'est une punition pour avoir voulu faire un combat final musical.

**Avatar du Néant :** Si Link mange, pourquoi pas toi ? D'ailleurs, les lecteurs, nous avons besoin de vous. En effet, histoire d'être paré en toute situation, j'aimerai quelques idées de tortures, qui se regroupent en trois grandes classes : tortures sexuelles, physique et mentale.

**Beast :** On voit quand même que Link va bientôt nous revenir.

**Link :** ValOoh *yeux de chien larmoyant*

**ValOoh :** T'avais cas m'aider. è.é

WilliamXGrell : Je te comprends tout à fait ! En effet, moi aussi je me suis longtemps plainte de n'avoir que des Ganons tafiolles, et des Link x Dark Link. Et moi je me suis toujours plains de devoir enchaîner les donjons, sans truc intéressant entre deux (notamment dans Ocarina Of Time), alors je compense dans cette histoire.

Fiamech : Toi j'te boude ! T'es pas venue m'aider, au contraire, t'les à laissé faire ! J'boude.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Afin d'accéder au Temple Englouti, où Link supposait que la Triforce dormait, le jeune homme avait décidé de participer à un petit jeu, dont le gagnant remporterait un voyage vers le Temple du Temps. Link était arrivé jusqu'en finale, et l'épreuve ultime était une épreuve d'endurance, ou les deux protagonistes étaient perchés sur un poteau. Cela faisait à présent quelques heures qu'ils étaient en équilibre sur un pied, et Link était tellement occupé à maintenir son équilibre, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la sombre présence dans le public : Vaati, dont toute l'histoire contre Orclartide était en train d'être narrée.

Une douce brise fraiche soufflait sur les deux adversaires, les rafraichissant agréablement, cependant, cette brise se transforma en vent, et lors d'une bourrasque un peu plus forte que les autres, Link eut la joie de voir son adversaire choir à l'eau. Il attendit quelques secondes, afin de s'assurer que le jeune homme soit bien entré dans l'eau, puis il plongea à son tour, trop heureux de sentir le contact froid de l'eau de mer sur sa peau chauffée par le soleil, ayant complètement zappé ses cheveux.

Quand l'eau froide toucha la base de sa nuque, il se rendit compte qu'il avait très certainement attrapé un coup de soleil. En effet, celui-ci tapait fortement depuis le début de l'épreuve, et n'avait pas faiblit une seconde. Il remonta donc à la surface, et fut déclaré vainqueur. Vaati ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le blond, et il quitta la plage d'un pas décidé : il devait faire son rapport aux maîtres, puis aller récupérer le jeune homme qui reviendrait du Temple Englouti. Qu'allait-il y faire d'ailleurs ?

L'hylien revint donc sur la plage, serra son nouvel ami dans ses bras, et fut officiellement présenté en temps que Vainqueur. Avec un sourire pour la foule, il embarqua dans le bateau, et partit. Le jeune homme était assis sur le pont arrière, bien à l'ombre de la cabine. Il appréciait de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, courir sur sa peau. Des dauphins vinrent même nager à coté de l'embarcation, et Link prit plaisir à les caresser, penché par-dessus la balustrade.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de navigation, le bateau s'arrêta, au dessus de ruine. L'eau était cristalline, vierge de toute impureté, et Link discernait très facilement les fonds. Il y avait de nombreux coraux, et des poissons par centaines, qui jouaient entre les pierres en ruines déposées sur les fonds. Le petit vieux qui pilotait le navire sortit de la cabine, et vint expliquer à Link :

-Il s'agit là du Temple Englouti, autrefois appelé le Temple du Temps. Les amoureux de la faune et de la flore sous marine viennent souvent nager ici en apnée, étant donné que les bouteilles d'oxygènes sont interdites de même que la pèche.

-Je sais. C'est pour observer les coraux que je viens ici. Je vais rester un petit moment à explorer l'endroit. Partez sans moi, je rentrerai à la nage !

-T'es sur p'tit gars ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Pour rassurer le marin, le blond raconta l'entrainement fictif qu'il suivait. Le vieux loup de mer sembla rassuré et admiratif envers le Héros du Temps. Après un dernier sourire, le l'élu du courage plongea dans l'eau. Il se servit des dauphin pour descendre sans se fatiguer vers le fond, les poissons semblant prendre un malin plaisir à tracter le jeune homme. Il joua un peu avec eux, avant de descendre plus en profondeur encore.

Respirer, ou plutôt se forcer à respirer était difficile pour lui. Sentir l'eau entrer dans sa gorge, glisser dans ses poumons et ressortir chaude contre son ventre était fort étrange comme sensation… Contre son ventre ? Pris de panique, Link se déshabilla dans l'eau, et réalisa qu'il avait des branchies qui étaient apparues sur les cotes, et qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme de sa respiration.

Curieux, l'hylien passa ses doigts sur le bord d'une des quatre fentes. Il n'osa pas entrer le doigt, de peur de se faire mal, ou de toucher des choses bizarres… Une fois qu'il s'eut rhabillé, Link observa son environnement. Il ne discernait pas tout les détails, mais la multitude de couleur, de forme et d'animaux qui n'existaient pas sur terre l'émerveillait comme un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir un cadeau.

S'arrachant de force à cette contemplation quasi-surréaliste, il entra dans le bâtiment en ruine. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de hall, plus haut que large, dont le toit circulaire était muni de porte, dont l'espacement était irrégulier, elles avaient surement été ajoutées après la construction, et l'engloutissement de l'infrastructure, vu que les « portes » semblaient être fait de manière aquatiques, tels que le corail, que des écailles de poissons et d'algues…

Il remarqua que l'une des portes était verrouillée par un gros cadenas rouillé. Il devait être la depuis un moment, vu l'état du métal : d'un couleur rouge orange, il y avait de petites algues posées sur les chaines… La Triforce était ancienne, et cela faisait fort longtemps que le Royaume d'Hyrule était englouti. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de trouver la Triforce juste derrière. Il se mit donc naturellement en quête de la clef. Il s'approcha alors d'une porte, au hasard, et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva face à une jeune femme au buste humain, et à la queue de poisson…

Elle n'avait pas d'oreille humaine, mais à la place, des pavillons. De plus, entre les doigts, elle avait de la membrane, et sur sa poitrine, elle avait simplement deux coquillages qui cachaient ses seins… Autour d'elle flottaient de magnifiques voiles de toutes les couleurs, plus léger même que l'eau. Sa queue aussi était couverte d'écailles d'une multitude de couleurs. L'un comme l'autre ne s'attendaient pas du tout à se retrouver nez à nez, et ils hurlèrent de peur.

La jeune femme alla se refugier dans le fond de la pièce, cachée derrière une grande algue. Le héros se remit le premier de ses émotions, et souhaitant rassurer la demoiselle. Il entra alors un peu dans la salle, gardant les mains bien en vue, et tenta de parler. Mais sa gorge n'était pas adaptée pour s'exprimer correctement sous l'eau, il émit simplement une espèce de gargouillis, accompagné de bulle de différentes tailles. Cela sembla rassurer l'hybride, qui osa sortir de derrière sa plante, et qui laissa un petit rire amusé s'échapper.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors dans de petits battements de queue du jeune homme, et se planta devant lui.

-Tu es humain ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Tu es seul ?

Elle eut simplement le droit à trois hochements de tête positifs. La jeune femme lâcha à nouveau un rire, avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus près, et de passer ses douces mains sur la gorge du blondinet, qui la regarda faire avec appréhension. C'est alors que dans sa gorge, il sentit de petits chatouillis, avant que la Sirène ne retire ses mains, et ne dise :

-Essaye de parler à présent ? Que cherches-tu parmi nous ?

-Je cherche l'ancien Temple du Temps.

Link qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses paroles soient si claires, fit un sursaut en arrière, en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la jeune femme, qui l'invita à le suivre. Il nageait évidemment bien moins vite qu'elle, et la belle créature s'arrêtait régulièrement pour qu'il puisse la rattraper, et qu'il ne la perde pas de vue. Tout était si grand dans cet endroit... Après être passé dans de nombreux couloirs, avoir croisés de nombreuses sirènes, mâles ou femelles, tous étaient mélangés, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, ou des dizaines de regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Link était intimidé d'être ainsi le point de mire d'autant de créatures plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Son guide s'approcha alors d'une sirène qui se démarquait des autres par sa beauté inégalée, sa grâce presque divine, et sa prestance incroyable. La petite sirène s'inclina alors en disant :

-Ma Reine, ce jeune homme recherche l'ancien Temple du Temps.

-Je me présente : Léziras, Reine du peuple aquatique que forment les sirènes. Je suis enchantée de voir qu'il existe encore des humains capables de nous rendre visite. Avant de vous ouvrir la voie jusqu'au Temple, j'aimerai que vous nous honoriez de votre présence, l'espace d'un banquet.

-Heu… D'accord.

Les sirènes sourirent, puis poussèrent doucement le jeune homme aux cotés de la Reine, qui l'autorisa ensuite à s'asseoir, quand la chaise fut apportée. L'une des hydrides apporta d'ailleurs une petite coquille St-Jacques, qui devait lui servir de siège. C'est avec appréhension que Link posa ses fesses dans le coquillage, ce qui sembla amuser la Reine. Le reste des créatures allèrent chercher une table, ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait, et des victuailles, qui furent installées devant eux : des fruits de mer, des algues, et des poissons en tout genre.

La fête commença alors, les sirènes s'avéraient être d'excellentes danseuses, utilisant leur aisance dans l'eau pour faire des mouvements à la fois gracieux et spectaculaire à voir, pour un être de la surface. Link était complètement absorbé par le spectacle devant lui, et la musique qui les accompagnaient était très agréable à entendre. Voyant la fascination de Link, la Reine décida de se joindre au bal, non sans avoir une idée derrière la tête… Elle se glissa agilement entre les musiciens, et se mit alors à chanter. Sa voix était si mélodieuse, si suave et tellement… Ensorcelante !

Link ne connaissait rien aux sirènes, il ignorait les propriétés qu'avaient les voix des sirènes. Il fut une proie plus que facile pour la Reine des Sirènes, qui l'envouta aisément. A mesure que la chanson se poursuivait, les yeux de Link se vidaient de toute volonté et expression. Une fois Link incapable de se défendre, le jeune héros vit, avec effroi, toute les créatures quitter leurs aspects attrayants et enjôleurs, pour se transformer en monstres aux griffes acérées et aux dents pointues. Elles se jetèrent alors sur Link, semblant soudainement affamées.

Link aurait très bien pu toute les repousser facilement, sil avait eut le contrôle de ses faites et gestes… En effet, il avait beau souhaiter de toute son âme vouloir bouger, rien n'y faisait, cela ne voulait pas. Il était donc condamné à mourir, dévoré par des sirènes, pour ensuite se réincarner avec les magiciens ? Quelle destinée de merde…

Cependant, alors qu'il voyait sa dernière heure arrivée, la voix de la Reine des Sirène les interrompie.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Il m'a l'air puissant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, toutes les hybrides s'écartant pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle glissa alors sa main sous le menton du blond, et lui redressa la tête. Elle fit :

-Tu m'as l'air suffisamment fort pour devenir mon compagnon, et pour porter ma progéniture pour le reste de ta misérable vie.

-N… N… on…

-Quoi ? Tu luttes encore ? On verra bien combien de temps du me tiendras tête, lorsque la fatigue et la faim t'auront affaibli.

Qu'allait-elle encore lui préparer ? Link était prisonnier de son corps, il voulait bouger, fuir, mais il refusait de lui obéir. Il suivait donc docilement la belle sirène, qui le guida dans une pièce vide, dans laquelle de grandes algues répandaient une douce lumière verte. De nombreux poissons vivaient cachés ici, et ils s'enfuirent quand le cortège entra. Link était à la fois soufflé du magnifique spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, et récalcitrant d'en voir plus.

C'est alors que quatre murènes sortirent pour venir s'enrouler autour des bras et des jambes du blondinet, qui fut pousser dans la salle, puis abandonné entre les algues et les poissons. Une douce musique se rependit alors dans la pièce : le chant de la Reine. Il ne pouvait rien faire : dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement, les murènes l'électrocutaient. Il songea donc à dormir, ayant oublié ce que la reine lui avait promis, ne voyant que dans le sommeil un moyen de faire passer le temps, loin de la voix de Léziras.

Mauvaise idée… dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se prenait un nouvel électrochoc, bien plus violant que lorsqu'il tentait de bouger.

Trois jours. C'est le nombre de jours qu'il tint ainsi, à lutter contre le sort de la Sirène, qui lui prenait toute ses forces. Mais la femme poisson eut raison de lui, lui qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de trouver un bâtiment en ruine, sans arme ni magie. Il trouvait son destin injuste, et il se maudissait d'être si faible. La Reine sirène vint le récupérer, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle l'enferma alors dans une quille St-Jacques géante, et s'en alla, le coquillage se refermant sur lui.

Là dedans, Link avait de la place pour bouger, bien qu'il ne le puisse pas, et il pouvait voir l'extérieur grâce aux fentes entre les deux parties de la coquille. Mais enfermé la dedans, il pu surtout se reposer. Il n'était plus question de chercher à briser le sort, mais il voulait juste cesser de penser, de réfléchir et de se tourmenter.

Il fut laissé seul tout le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain, la reine sirène vint l'éveiller d'un tendre baisé. Il se leva alors, et fut habillé pour la cérémonie. Enfin, « habillé »… On lui retira ses vêtements humains, pour lui bander le torse d'algues. Sur le ventre, on lui mit quelques coquillages de différentes tailles et couleurs. A l'oreille droite, la ou il n'y avait aucune boucle, il y fut attaqué un morceau de corail. Quant au pantalon, on le lui fit garder le sien, n'ayant rien pour lui remplacer. Il se vit dans le miroir : il ne trouvait pas vraiment sa tenue jolie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La boucle à son oreille lui rappelait celle de Lars, le fils de la Reine Zora.

Une fois prêt, il fut emmené devant le Temple, du coté opposé à la ou il était entré, et il fut surprit de voir autant de monde. Comment un peuple aussi nombreux pouvait-il rester caché sans que personne ne le sache ? Il avait sa petite idée… Il fut donc présenté comme Incubateur Royal à tout le monde, mais dans la tête à Link, il savait qu'il était à nouveau réduit au rang d'esclave sexuel…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il condamné à se faire violer par toute les choses qui existaient en ce monde ? Etait-ce la sa destinée, que de se faire abuser par les autres ? Il eut alors l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fallut rester auprès des Ganons à se faire prendre par sa plante, et rester auprès de Dark Link. Il aurait au moins eu quelqu'un à qui parler…

Link aurait tellement souhaité sortir de cet enfer : son âme hurlait à la libération, alors que ses lèvres restaient définitivement closes. La Reine n'attendait qu'une chose : que la saison des amours soit la pour pouvoir pondre en lui ses œufs et se servir de lui comme d'un porteur… Elle approchait. Il devait s'enfuir avant. Mais comment faire, sans magie ni puissance ?

S'il était parvenu à s'échapper des griffes des Ganons, s'était uniquement grâce à l'aide de Dark Link. Maintenant, son ombre n'était plus la pour le protéger, il était seul et faible…

-Link, j'ai brisé la magie qui t'emprisonnait. Fuies tant que tu le peux ! Et ne te fais pas rattraper, s'il te plait.

* * *

Mais a qui appartient cette voix ? Des idées ? Moi je sais, mais vous ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre :D


	8. Léziras et la seconde aide

**Vous l'attendiez, vous l'avez ! Mwouhahaha ! Comme je suis fière de vous, de voir que vous êtes a fond avec l'histoire, et que vous attendez impatiemment la suite :D  
Xanto : Ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, c'ets qu'elle presque oublié de vous l'envoyé...**

**ValOoh : ... FIAMECH JE T'INVOQUE !**

**Fiamech : Craignez votre sort, misérables vermines ! *sors une faux de nul part et se lance à la poursuite des Ganons en leur hurlant qu'ils allaient souffrir et s'écraser devant sa toute puissance***

Larmoyant : Desolé que l'histoire ne te plaise pas, mais elle ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde :D Merci au moins de ton commentaire =)

**Hikaru Michaels : Mwouhahaha ! Tu es celui qui m'a juste fait explosé de rire ! Les gens sur skype ne comprennaient pas pourquoi ! Tu l'as ton chapitre, suffit juste d'être patient =)**

**Fiamech : Merci pour les tortures, j'ai pris note, on verra si je les utilises (si elles sont physiquement faisable xD)**

**Bon chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Link ne connaissait rien des sirènes, elles n'existaient pas à la surface d'Hyrule, et aucuns livres n'en faisaient mention, si bien qu'il se fit capturer plus que facilement, ne connaissant pas le pouvoir du chat des sirènes. Il fut donc envouté très aisément par la Reine, qui décida de se servir de lui comme d'un Incubateur pour sa progéniture, comme le faisaient les hippocampes.

Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de ce piège, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé lui vint en aide : Xanto ! Celui-ci brisa à distance son enchantement, en lui demandant de ne pas se faire attraper de nouveau, tout en lui demandant de s'enfuir. Mais s'il partait maintenant, il aurait beau nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il serait toujours rattrapé par la Reine, et il allait se faire envouter de nouveau, aussi vite.

Il attendit donc patiemment que la journée ne se termine, celle-ci étant étonnamment longue, vu qu'il devait jouer le petit chien parfaitement obéissant… Quelle joie de retrouver les appartements de la Reine, de la voir se glisser sous sa couverture d'algue, et Link l'y rejoignit machinalement. Il ferma les yeux, attendant d'entendre la respiration de Léziras se calmer.

Il attendit quelques temps, puis se retrouva à fixer la jeune femme dans son sommeil. Elle était si belle… Puis, s'arrachant au spectacle de la jeune femme endormie, il se leva, et quitta le château en silence, mais rapidement. A bonne distance de la construction, il s'enthousiasma de pouvoir bouger lui-même plier ses doigts au gré de ses envies, de faire des grimaces, de se toucher lui-même ! Bien que cela ne fasse que cinq jours, celui lui avait réellement manqué.

Tout amusé, il ne fit pas attentions aux courants, et fut emporté encore plus loin, très loin hors de la cité des Sirènes. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il n'avait plus aucun repère, et il faisait noir d'encre, la lumière de la Lune ne perçant pas jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme supposa alors, qu'il récupérerait ses repère dès que le jour sera de retour. Il se trouva alors un endroit caché pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

Dans le courant de la nuit, Link rêva. Dans ses chimères, il vit une grande clairière, entourée d'arbres immenses, et dont le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de fleur. Aux quatre coins de la zone, des plants de menthes parfumaient l'air d'une douce odeur. Au centre un pommier, dont une balançoire pendait, et juste à coté, une souche d'arbre mort, ou une demoiselle aux cheveux blond et au regard vert le regardait.

Elle était vêtue d'une tunique kokiri, et ne semblait pas avoir dépasser les 30 ans. Elle était bien trop vieille pour être une véritable Kokiri, mais ne semblait pas non plus une adulte. Elle avait un petit nez, avec des taches de rousseur sur celui-ci, et une petite fée dormait au creux de ses mains ouvertes. Elle lui dit alors :

-Je t'attendais. Tu as l'air un peu miné, serais-tu malade ?

-Non … je … Qui êtes vous ?

-Tu dois déjà partir ? C'est dommage ! Reviens vite me voir, d'accord ?

Link sursauta de froid, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il sortit de sa cavité et nagea un peu, pas réveillé d'une part, puis essayant de retrouver ses repères. Durant ses recherches, Link essayait de comprendre pourquoi Xanto avait bien pu l'aider… Tout en continuant à chercher, il songea que si le serviteur l'avait retrouvé, les maîtres ne devaient pas être loin… Ou alors Dark Link avait senti sa détresse, et …

-Tu rêves trop mon pauvre… Il t'a aidé une fois, il ne t'aidera plus une autre fois, il risque bien trop pour jouer a ca… Saintes Déesses, j'en suis réduis à me parler tout seul…

Cela l'amusa de penser ceci. Il laissa alors un rire s'échapper, alors que son pied heurtait un énième bloc de pierre. Il baissa son regard, et vit des marches. Il suivit machinalement le chemin dallé, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de reconnaitre le signe du Temps au dessus de la porte. Il était en faite sur le parvis du Temple Englouti.

Tout content, il entra. Il ne fut pas surprit d'entrer dans une pièce unique. Un mouvement de l'eau derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, n'aimant pas avoir un des choses inconnues derrière lui. Il se disait que très certainement des requins vivaient dans l'endroit, et que par conséquent, en entrant ici, il violait leur territoire… Cependant, le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, toujours derrière. Il se retourna à nouveau, et comprit que la chose attendait une ouverture pour lui sauter dessus. Il se calma donc, et ferma les yeux, en expirant. Il écouta de nouveau tous les bruits autour. La chose lui tournait autour, et elle ne faisait du bruit que certaine fois. Le Héros sentait l'eau autour de lui tourner au rythme de son agresseur.

Brusquement, celui-ci changea de cap, pour lui foncer dessus, rompant ainsi le mini-siphon qu'il avait créé. L'Elu du Courage rouvrit les yeux, et se décala pour esquiver l'attaque. Il regarda alors la chose qui l'agressait, et fut très surprit :

-Léziras !

La Reine sirène, habituellement si douce et gentille, aux traits si calmes et sereins, était a présent transformée en monstre assoiffée, à peine reconnaissable : Un grand sourire de psychopathe barrait ses traits, dévoilant une mâchoire pleine de dents acérées, pouvant plus que facilement déchirer tout un morceau de chair humaine. Ses cheveux semblaient animés d'une volonté propre, était éparpillés autour d'elle, la rendant beaucoup plus imposant, et ses mains étaient pleine de griffe. De plus, les voiles qui flottaient autour d'elle, avaient pris une teinte rouge-violette, et des dards sortaient de son corps à plusieurs endroits.

-Sale humain. Je t'avais promis une éternité loin des problèmes de ton espèce, et voila comment tu me remercies ? Je vais te manger, sale gamin, mais je te laisserai juste assez de force pour que tu puisses porter mes enfants.

-si tu crois me faire peur, tu te trompes !

La Sirène fonça à nouveau sur le Héros, qui esquiva, en prenant gardes aux voiles, et aux dards, mais une mèche de cheveux s'enroula autour de son poignet. La Sirène, bien plus à l'aise que lui dans l'eau, se mit a tourner autour du blond, l'enfermant dans sa longue tignasse. Link tenta de se libérer, mais la prise était trop forte, et la Reine ne lui laissa pas le temps pour le faire. Elle le lança violemment contre le plafond, et lui donna un coup de qui, qui fit céder le plafond déjà fragile à cause de l'eau et de l'ancienneté.

Le blond se retrouva alors dans une autre pièce dont la moitié était protéger de l'eau, enfermé dans une bulle d'air. Et il fut très heureux d'y trouver l'Autel Sacré qu'il cherchait. Il profita alors de la fumée pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Le retour à l'air libre et surtout à la gravité, fut aussi dur que le sol qu'il se mangea. Il se redressa et s'approcha de l'autel, en se frottant le menton. Ses jambes tremblaient de devoir supporter son poids véritable…

Il se mit donc droit, et découvrit son oreille. A nouveau, l'anneau se mit à vibrer, et la grande lumière bleue réapparue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fay apparut, tandis que la lumière disparaissait. Fay le regarda un instant, avant de dire :

-Mon maître. Bien que des centaines d'années se soient écoulées, je vous retrouve comme dans ma mémoire. Il n'y avait que 5% de chance que cela se produise.

-Fay, je suis content de te retrouver. Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as pas changé malgré le temps qui a passé.

-Ma créatrice m'a demandé de vous venir en aide. La probabilité que les objets que je vais vous offrir vous soient utiles lors de votre aventure est de 99.9%. Je vous conseille de les accepter.

Devant les manches de Fay apparurent un arc, accompagné de 5 pouvoirs pour enchanter les flèches, ainsi qu'une petite bourse de cuir très simple. Link tendit les mains, et récupéra les objets.

-L'arc que je viens de vous offrir est : « l'arc du Héros ». Il ne peut être utilisé que par vous Maître. Je vous ai aussi offert le pouvoir d'enchanter les flèches en cinq types différents : Glace, feu, vent, plante et néant. La flèche de néant traverse les murs. La flèche de plante vous permet de créer de la végétation la ou elle s'est plantée. La flèche des vents repousse les monstres passant à proximité, et crée de fortes rafales. Enfin, mon analyse indique que vous savez vous servir des flaches de glace et de feu.

-C'est fantastique ! Et à quoi sert la bourse ? C'est une bourse a rubis ?

-La probabilité que cet objet vous serve à cela est de 10%. L'utilité véritable de cet objet est de pouvoir ranger tout les objets que vous ne souhaitez pas perdre, tels que l'arc, ou les morceaux de la Triforce. Vous seul pouvez la voir.

-C'est génial ! Mais visiblement, il n'y a aucune Triforce ici… Tu n'as pas une idée d'où je pourrais trouver un morceau de la Triforce ?

-En me basant sur vos anciennes vies, je vous conseille de chercher à proximité d'un cimetière. Dans chacune de vos vies, vous vous êtes rendu dans un cimetière, ou un lieu similaire. Je vous conseille d'orienter vos recherches dans ce genre d'endroit. La probabilité que vous trouviez quelque chose est de 70%. De plus, la probabilité que l'arc vous sauve à plus d'une reprise au cours de votre aventure est : « Très forte ». Enfin, mon analyse révèle que vous parviendrez à vous servir correctement de ces objets de manière : « Très rapide ». Je vous souhaite bon chance pour la suite de votre aventure, Maître.

Elle disparu après avoir dis cela. Link soupira : Fay et ses probabilités l'assommaient un peu… Le jeune homme fit alors face à Léziras, énervée au possible.

* * *

Aaaah... Fay et ses probabilité... Elle est chiante...

Fay : La probabilité que mon Maître vous laisse médire ainsi sur moi est de 75%


	9. Retour en Enfer

**Voila votre suite :DD C'est amusant, comme vous me demandez souvent la même chose =) **

**Vous avez le nez vous savoir ce qu'il va se passer :DD**

**Alors...**

**Lineride et Hikaru, je vous reponds a la fin =)**

**Fiamech : Oui tu es pardonnée =) *câlin* Si tu veux savoir, dans sa quête, Link en est a la moitié. Quant a l'histoire, on doit en être au quart ^^ Mais bien évidemment, je n'ai absolument rien dis, hein ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Link avec l'aide de Xanto, avait pu échapper aux Sirènes et, il avait trouvé, bien que par hasard, l'ancien Temple qu'il recherchait depuis le début, ou il dû affronter Léziras, la Reine des Sirènes, qui était vraiment énervée. Après un court combat, la jeune femme envoya Link dans une pièce voisine, ou il trouva l'Autel Sacré qu'il cherchait. Par chance, l'Autel était protégé de l'eau grâce à une poche d'air, dans laquelle Link pénétra, ce qui empêchait Léziras de venir le déranger durant sa conversation avec la Seconde Aide : Fay.

Cette dernière lui offrit alors un arc, accompagné du pouvoir d'enchanter les flèches en cinq types différents, ainsi qu'une bourse magique. L'esprit disparu ensuite, après lui avoir souhaité bon courage pour sa quête à Link.

A présent il fallait s'occuper de la sublime créature, qui guettait l'instant où elle pourrait se saisir de lui, en faisant aller et retour devant la bulle d'air. Link la regarda, soupira, puis attacha la bourse fermement à sa ceinture, avant de regarder autour de lui, à la chercher du carquois, ou de flèches. Il était simplement sagement posé sur l'autel. Il le prit, il manquait quelques flèches, qu'il voyait dépasser des pots. Il vint les prendre, et les y ajouta. Il avait une contenance de 30 flèches. Il sourit, et l'accrocha autour de son torse, puis regarda à nouveau la Sirène.

Il prit alors une flèche, et l'installa dans l'encoche, avant de bander l'arc. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de se remémorer la manière d'enchanter ses projectiles : il suffisait de penser à la manière dont il souhaitait l'ensorceler, et l'élément s'insufflait de lui-même dans l'arme, à condition qu'il en ait le pouvoir pour. Il songea alors que la glace sera bien plus efficace que n'importe lequel de ses éléments, et la flèche se givra toute seule.

L'Hylien visa alors l'être aquatique, et quand il décocha son projectile, il fut surprit de voir un mur de glace se former… La glace en contact avec l'eau avait solidifié la surface, comme il faisait lorsqu'il souhaitait traverser une zone d'eau : il se créait une plateforme gelée… C'était ce qui venait d'arriver… Dans un soupir désespéré, le blond s'approcha pour tâter la parois, afin de connaitre l'épaisseur du mur.

Il était visiblement très fin, car Léziras n'eut aucun mal pour passer sa main au travers, attraper la gorge de Link, et de l'attirer à nouveau dans l'eau, loin de sa bulle de sécurité. Sans le lâcher, elle l'emmena dans l'autre pièce, et une fois dans celle-ci, plaqua le jeune home au sol, ses deux mains sur la frêle gorge de Link, et déclara, hargneuse :

-Je te reconnais… Tu es l'Elu des Déesses. Je vais te dévorer, et je récupérerai ta force, ainsi que tes pouvoirs.

-N'y pense… même pas …!

Link étouffait mais son regard lançait des éclairs, ainsi qu'ils montraient tout la détermination qu'il avait pour se libérer des griffes de la Sirène. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner : il avait combattu trop d'ennemi, frôlé la mort trop souvent, tué des milliers d'ennemi dans ses précédentes vies pour mourir aussi bêtement. Il serait une honte pour l'ensemble de ses lui-même, s'il mourrait aussi stupidement. Combien de fois avait-il réussi à tuer ses ennemis in extremis, ou le coup final était décisif pour déterminer le survivant ? Il était toujours parvenu à vaincre ses ennemi, peu importe la taille, la force ou le type de combat qu'il devait appliquer, et cette créature, si belle qu'elle était, n'allait pas faire exception a la règle.

Il s'empara alors d'une flèche qu'il empoigna comme un poignard, l'enchanta à nouveau en flèche de glace, car après tout, dans ses anciennes vies, dès qu'il avait un ennemi d'eau, les flèches de glaces faisaient toujours mouche. Il prit donc l'objet, et l'enfonça violemment dans le ventre de son agresseur, alors que celle-ci lui arrachait un grand morceau de peau de la nuque, d'un grand coup de dent. La plaie partait de la moitié de l'épaule, jusqu'à la moitié de la gorge.

En cœur, les deux êtres hurlèrent. La reine se congela ensuite totalement, avant de tomber en morceau autour du corps du jeune homme, en laissant échapper son morceau de peau. Du coté de l'Elu du Courage, celui-ci se tordit de douleur, tout en comprimant sa plaie essayant d'enrayer la perte de sang, qui se rependaient autour de lui comme un épais nuage de fumée pourprée.

Il ne voulait pas attirer les requins, mais de nombreuses veines avaient été sectionnées, il perdait énormément de sang. Dans sa douleur, il repéra une espèce d'ascenseur forme d'un courant ascendant, et des aspérités de la bâtisse effondrées. En quelques mouvement désordonnés, il s'y glissa, et en quelques minutes, fut emporté vers l'air libre. Il du cependant lutter pour ne pas heurter les parois.

Une fois à l'air libre, Link se mit face vers le ciel et inspira. Ainsi il ne pourrait jamais rentrer jusqu'à la plage… Combien de temps allaient mettre les courants pour le ramener jusqu'à une terre quelconque ? Et surtout, les requins allaient-ils le laisser en paix ? Surement pas avec tout le sang qu'il perdait…

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et cela lui faisait perdre la tête. L'eau semblait le bercer, l'envelopper dans ses bras froids et doux. Les mouettes qui volaient au dessus de lui valsaient dans un ballet des plus gracieux, et les requins qui arrivaient doucement, brisaient le silence de leurs ailerons sortis, créant ainsi une sublime mélodie.

Link était dans un état second, quelque part à la fine limite entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Voila quelques heures qu'il était en mer, qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il s'était fait une idée, il allait mourir en plein océan, s'il n'était pas manger par les requins, il allait mourir de déshydratation, ou dévorer par les oiseaux… Aucune de ses trois morts n'étaient agréables… A la limite il y avait la noyade… Mais les requins n'allaient pas le laisser faire en paix…

Perdu dans ses délires symphoniques, il ne vit pas arriver le sombre bateau noir, qui fit fuir les requins. Le blond était toujours à moitié immergé dans l'eau, le visage au vent, qui lui soulevait le quelques mèches blonde. Autour de lui, il y avait une épaisse flaque de sang, et l'algue qu'il avait enroulée autour de lui, avait été mangée par des petits poissons…

-Il est la !

-C'est pas trop tôt. Remontez-le.

Link, épuisé, ne chercha même plus à se débattre, même plus à identifier les voix, ni même a comprendre ce que faisaient ces mains sur son corps. Il fut alors installé sur une surface dure. Quelle joie de ne plus sentir le roulis autour de lui, bien qu'il continuait à tanguer quand même. C'est alors qu'il sentit des mains tâter son corps, le palper, et toucher les abords de sa plaie, lui arrachant un couinement douloureux, et le ramenant à lui :

-Ah, il se réveille.

-Elles l'ont pas raté. Il va s'en sortir ?

-Il a intérêt.

Link tenta alors d'apercevoir ses sauveurs, mais tout ce qu'il vit, fut un amas de forme et de couleur sans logique les unes avec les autres. Mais malgré cela, il ne vit rien de précis… Il referma alors ses yeux, blessé par cette soudaine lumière vive, puis plongea dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice, contre laquelle il luttait depuis tant de temps, se servant de sa douleur pour ne pas y sombrer. Mais il était tellement fatigué, il avait tellement envie de dormir, de fuir sa douleur, qu'il s'y laissa allé sans rechigner.

Il ne se réveille que très longtemps après, ou du moins, il lui semblait avoir dormi des mois entiers, alors qu'il n'avait dormi que trois jours. Il s'était bel et bien réveillé l'une ou l'autre fois, mais ce n'était jamais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Quand il reprit donc conscience, il était attaché à une froide table de fer, et solidement attaché. Il ne pouvait pas bouger les poignets, et sa tête était si lourde, qu'il avait du mal à la faire tourner.

Il ouvrit donc péniblement les yeux. La semi obscurité ou il était plongé était tout à fait agréable. Il fixa le plafond de pierre sombre, essayant de savoir ou il était, n'ayant aucune idée, de se souvenant pas même des derniers jours. Il tenta alors de voir ce qui le retenait, mais il n'y parvint pas, sa tête était si lourde… Il chercha alors un indice, qui pouvait lui indiquer ou il était, mais il ne trouva rien. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, il se mit à paniquer, et a s'agiter encore plus.

-Ne bouge pas comme ca, tu vas te blesser encore d'avantage.

Il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix. Doucement, il tourna la tête, craignant celui qu'il allait voir, avant de le fixer : Beast. L'homme était appuyé contre le mur, et le regardait. Très vite, le mage vit la peur s'insinuer dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme, comme un poison virulent, avant que le jeune homme ne panique encore plus. Arrivé à la hauteur du blond, le démon leva la main. Link savait qu'il allait être frappé, puni pour s'échapper. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup arriver.

Le coup ne vint jamais. Seule une douce caresse dans ses cheveux lui fut donnée. En effet, Beast cherchait, en lui caressant les cheveux, à le calmer. L'Hylien cessa alors de tirer sur ses liens, et regarda le mage, qui continuait à le caresser, tout en fixant le mur en face.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi…

-Parce que c'est ton destin que de terminer ta vie avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

-Pour l'instant, rien. Ta blessure est trop grave pour qu'on joue avec toi. Si on ne veut pas que tu nous meures dans les doigt, on ne doit rien te faire.

-Tu as toujours voulu me tuer, aux travers de toutes nos vies. Pourquoi , alors que tu m'as enfin attrapé, et que je ne peux pas me défendre, tu n'en profites pas ? Tues moi Ganondorf ! Je sais que tu n'attends que ca !

Le rouquin ricana, et vint ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme, avant de les agripper, et de tirer dessus, tirant un grognement à Link. Le jeune homme lui lança des éclairs par les yeux, tout en encrant le regard doré du mage, qui fit :

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien assez de temps pour nous implorer, inutile de le faire maintenant. Ce que nous t'avons préparé est fort réjouissant. Même toi tu vas aimer.

-Comment pourrais-je aimer quelque chose venant de toi ? Laisse moi seul si tu n'es venu que m'étalé ta monstruosité !

-La moue crispée de douleur que tu fais dans ton sommeil te rends irrésistible !

-Libère moi espèce de monstre ! Je ne veux pas faire partie de ta machinerie contre Hyrule !

-Mais Link, tu n'es plus maître de ton destin depuis l'instant ou tu es entré en ces murs. Tu es notre jouet pour le reste de ta pitoyable vie, et de celle de tout le reste de tes incarnations, car telle est la volonté de la Sainte-Triforce. Maintenant, dors, tu dois te soigner.

D'un sors, Link fut envoyé dans le sommeil. L'homme soupira, et quitta l'endroit. Il retourna dans la salle commune. Alors qu'il entrait, il se retrouva nez a nez avec Ganon. Il en profita alors pour demander :

-Ou on est la recherche d'un remède ?

-Vaati est parti chercher un médecin, il est persuadé qu'il y a encore celui qui exerçait à Hyrule. Xanto à Fironne pour y trouver la source, ayant lourdement insisté sur les propriété curative de l'eau, Ghirahim est partit chercher un vendeur de potion, qu'il lui semblait avoir vu au détour d'un chemin… et Dark Link est parti chercher la fontaine des fées dans les bois Kokiri. Il a insisté pour aller chercher la bas, parce qu'il disait qu'il pourrait soi-disant user de sa ressemblance avec Link pour ne pas se faire agresser par les enfants…

-Se faire agresser par des enfants… Il est un peu faiblard ton serviteur, Ganon.

-Ne dis pas ca. Il vaut mieux avoir un Link blessé plutôt que deux. Mais sincèrement, je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux, peu être mis à par Vaati peut être, ne trouveront…

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point…

Les deux homologues soupirèrent en cœur, tandis que le regard de Ganon se posait sur la silhouette allongée derrière son autre lui. Puis, sans une parole échangée, ils partirent chacun de leurs cotés. Beast alla rejoindre l'Avatar du Néant, qui tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il tacha de lui changer les idées, en lui parlant de ses projets pour le jeune homme blessé. Bientôt les deux hommes rigolèrent ensemble de manière néfaste.

Ganondorf, était penché sur une carte de leur territoire, avec à ses cotés, deux maîtres stalfos debout de chaque coté.

C'est lui qui, de tous, semblait le plus calme. Car pour le moment, il était plongé dans sa carte en silence, échafaudant de sombre plan pour la contrée d'Hyrule. Après quelques minutes de silence lourd et pesant, il donna ses ordres, et les squelettes, après s'être mit au garde-à-vous, partirent exécuter les ordres.

Ganon revint alors, et s'assit à la table, commençant à suivre les déplacements de leurs sous-fifres mentalement, car ceux-ci décrivant chacune de leurs actions, un peu comme un rapport en temps réel. L'avatar du Néant n'était pas habitué à rester cloitré comme ses lui du futur. Lui n'avait vécu que la guerre. D'abord dans son pays natal, le désert de Lanelle, puis contre la Déesse, avant d'être Vaincu par Link. Mais même après sa défaite, il avait dû se battre avec des démons tous plus violents les uns que les autres.

Il avait la guerre dans la peau, dans le sang, et celui-ci bouillonnait de son inactivité. Il préféra partir, histoire d'être sur le terrain durant la guerre qu'avait prévu Ganondorf, contre les Gorons. Quant à Beast, il alla simplement faire du thé pour tout le monde, car le thé les rendaient tous plus calmes, et en plus, cela fera passer le temps. Il regarda donc partir l'Avatar du Néant, songeant qu'il allait se défouler sur les populations, tel un barbare qu'il était.

* * *

**Lineride : Enchantée que l'histoire te plaise =) Moi ca fait plaisir de voir de nouveau pseudo =) Ne t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir, des plan a cinq, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Hikaru : Oui, je suis surprennante, je le sais :D Il y a eu assez d'action ? Parce que je peux vous dire, qu'il y aura un lemon dans deux chapitres, et que vous l'aurez dans le courant de la semaine prochaine**

**Avatar du Néant : Déjà ? Quelle surprise.**

**Beast : Chouette.**

**Link : T.T**

**Ganon : Ah oui, j'avais lu le chapitre.**

**Ganondorf : Tu me le passera, que je voye ce qu'on fait a notre proie favorite ?**

**ValOoh : Mais euh... depuis quand tu fouines dans mes chapitres toi ?**

**Ganon : Tu l'avais laissé sur la table...**

**Link : C'etait ca ? J'aurai du le dechirer quand j'l'ai trouvé ! Au lieu de connement te l'apporter...**

**Ganon : héhéhéhé.**

**Avatar du Néant : Link, tu es un boulet...**


	10. L'enfer d'un Sauvetage

**Hey hey hey :D**

**Oui, je sais déjà déjà, mais c'ets parce que vous le valez bien :D**

**En faite, cette semaine vous aurez trois chapitres (au lieu de deux)**

**Ganondorf : La miss ne sait pas compter.**

**Ganon : Non, elle n'est pas ordonnée.**

**ValOoh : Oui bon ca va... Bref, j'avais prevu de vous poster le lemon cette semaine, en me disant "Ouais, deux chapitre, ca me laisse trois jours pour les faire, ca va" mais en faite, y'a un chapitre entre celui la, et le lemon, et vu qu'il etait sagement rangé... Bref, je vous poste trois chapitre cette semaine, si j'ai le temsp **

**Ghirahim : Mais oui, parce que You're fabulious !**

**ValOoh et Avatar du Neant : ... D'accord...**

**Fiamech : Oooh, ca fait plaisir de lire ca :D Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre, vu que je suis en vacance (ouais fin en contrepartie, vous ne avez trois cette semaine...)  
Quant a Link, il ne ressemble a aucuns autre, étant donné que c'est une vie qui n'est pas narrée dans un Zelda. Un nouveau Link, qui ets un curieux melange entre les quatre Zelda utilisé ici =)**

**Xanto : Link est un Hybride Hahahaha !**

**Hikaru : Axel ? Dragué par Kairi ? Pas possible ! Axel = Saix ou eventuellement Roxas. (Hahaha) Ouais, faut bien qu'ils servent a quelque chose, ces sous-fifres**

**Lineride : Apprends deja, que je poste un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche. Donc, quand je disais "courant de la semaine prochaine" c'est cette semaine. Et rassures toi, moi aussi j'ai du mal. Je me dis simplement que Ganon, qui ets le Ganondorf de Tww, ets plsu petit que ses autres lui, c'est comme ca que je m'en souvient...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

L'attente était longue… Ghirahim avait beau écumer toute la contrée, il ne trouvait personne capable de faire, ou de vendre des potions. Vaati avait l'impression de repousser tout le monde comme la peste… Dark Link était incapable de se diriger au travers des Bois Perdu, et personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide… Quant à Xanto, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à pénétrer sur le domaine de Fironne, le dragon d'eau et l'esprit de la lumière l'empêchaient de mettre ne serait-ce un pied sur le territoire…

Du coté des Maîtres, ils commençaient à perdre patience. En plus de ça, l'état du blond empirait, à un point inquiétant : il faiblissait de jour en jour, une forte fièvre possédait le jeune homme. Il délirait, ne reconnaissaient rien ni personne, et disaient des phrases complètement dénuées de sens entre elles. Sil 'uns des quatre sbires ne trouvaient pas une solution vite, ils allaient perdre le blond.

Un nouveau jour d'enfer pour les sous-fifres, qui étaient de plus en plus pressés par les roux, qui tournaient dans le château. Dans la journée, alors que Ganon hurlait sur Vaati en ces termes :

-Je veux simplement quelqu'un qui pratique la magie blanche ! Quelqu'un qui sait soigner !

Zelda pénétra alors dans la pièce, vêtue de guenille, un seau dans une main, et un balai dans l'autre. Elle commença à nettoyer le sol, sans faire attention aux quatre paires d'yeux dorés qui la fixaient. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude de se faire surveiller durant son travail, alors elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était le point de mire de tout le monde. A moment donné, Ganondorf demanda :

-Zelda, tu pratiques la magie blanche, donc tu sais soigner…

-Oui, avant que vous ne m'apposiez ce maudit sceau, je savais soigner. Fit-elle la mâchoire crispée.

-Viens avec moi.

La blonde regarda le mage, en agrippant son balai… Non… Elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre… Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui voulait… Mais le regard de l'Elu de la Force la força à le suivre. Elle le suivit donc lentement, réticent à rester seule à nouveau avec l'un de ces monstres de luxure… A contre cœur, elle descendit ces étroites marches, les mains encrées sur la paroi grise.

Après quelques minutes, le duo entra dans la salle ou Link reposait. Le jeune homme était en proie à une terrible quinte de toux grasse et creuse… Le mage s'écarta pour laisser l'ex-princesse passer. Celle-ci ne voyait de Link que la partie non-blessée, et elle ne se doutait pas de l'ampleur de la plaie. Elle se disait simplement qu'elle aurait à soigner quelques coups de fouets…

Quand elle vit la plaie, elle réprima un cri d'horreur face à la plaie à peine soignée, sanguinolente, et infectée, tachée par endroit de pus. La moue de douleur figée sur les traits du blond fit naître en la jeune fille une rage sourde envers le démon roux.

-Bande de monstre ! Vous auriez pu au moins cautériser la plaie ! C'est … !

-Silence ! Tu n'as pas a donner ton avis, esclave ! Soigne-le. J'ai levé une partie de ton sceau. Au travail maintenant.

En silence la demoiselle se mit à soigner le jeune homme. Bientôt, les ruissellements blancs cessèrent… Mais la plaie était si étendue et grande… Dix minutes plus tard, Zelda tomba à genoux, vidée de toute puissance magique… Malheureusement, la plaie n'avait que très légèrement rétrécie. Le magicien exprima son mécontentement d'un claquement de langue, puis alla à la porte pour appeler ses homologues.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent, et le magicien fit totalement céder le sceau de l'ex-princesse. Celle-ci comprit alors pourquoi il avait fait cela : Elle aurait très bien pu s'échapper d'un sort envers un Ganon seul. Mais face à quatre Ganon, même à pleine puissance, elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper… La blonde se redressa, et se remit au travail, sous la surveillance des quatre Rois. Mais même avec toute sa puissance, elle ne parvenait pas à effacer cette vilaine blessure…

L'avatar du Néant se redressa alors, lassé de devoir veiller sur cet enfant pas assez robuste pour survivre tout seul. Il émit alors l'idée de le laisser mourir : après tout, dans toutes ses prochaines vies, il devrait être avec eux. Ganondorf préférait faire autre chose, plutôt que regarder Zelda s'évertuer à sauver Link. Ganon n'avait pas terminé de donner ses directives pour les différents régiments, et Beast en avait marre que rien n'avance. Donc, l'idée de laisser l'homme mourir n'était pas si idiote. Après tout, la volonté de la Sainte Triforce était supérieure à tout…

« -J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé la fontaine des Fées ! »

La voix de Dark Link avait retentie dans leurs esprits, brisant la chaine de leurs pensées. Sans plus de presser, Ganon scella de nouveau Zelda, avant de l'attraper par le poignet, et de partir avec la demoiselle, qui ne voulait pas le suivre. Elle refusa de partir mais l'homme avait bien plus de force qu'elle… Durant le temps ou Ganon était parti attacher Zelda, l'Avatar du Néant détacha Link, et le prit par-dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit ensuite une brèche, et les trois protagonistes y pénétrèrent.

Ganon arriva peu de temps après. Il traversa le passage qui se referma après son passage, et remarqua qu'ils étaient encerclés par des gamins. L'air visiblement ennuyé des autres lui fit comprendre à quel point ils étaient lassés de ces présences importunes, qui visiblement les gênaient depuis quelques minutes.

-Sortez de notre foret ! cria Mido. Le vénérable Arbre Mojo nous protège ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous !

Link toussa alors, en reprenant conscience, et tenta de se redresser sur l'épaule du démon, mais il n'y parvint pas, trop affaiblis pour lutter contre ce poids sur son dos. L'avatar du Néant ne fit même pas attention à Link, qui luttait contre sa prise, et remarqua :

-Ca va devenir ca, l'es Tikwis ?

-Visiblement. Tu n'as pas vu les descendant de mon époque, les kogorus, glissa Ganon

-Cassez vous les larves, ou je m'occupe à nouveau de votre arbre Mojo, fit agacé Beast.

Mais les enfants croyaient en la puissance du végétal, et ils ne bougèrent pas. Ce fut finalement Ganondorf, resté silencieux depuis son arrivée, qui dégagea les enfants d'un coup de pied, puis il appela son serviteur :

-Xanto, fait comprendre à ces horreurs de la nature qu'on ne se dresse jamais sur la route de Ganonrdorf ! Une fois tout bien puni, tu bruleras ce village, ainsi que l'arbre Mojo, et tu voleras la lumière, maintenant que tu es entré.

-Bien Maître.

-Ganon… couina Link en toussant

-Maîîîîîtres ! Par ici ! hurla Dark Link depuis l'autre bout des bois, en haut de la butte.

Le cortège se mit alors en route. Seul Xanto resta, pour empêcher les enfants de les suivre. Les quatre Rois rejoignirent donc l'ombre et ils rentrèrent dans les Bois Perdus. Cependant à peine ils arrivèrent à la première intersection qu'un Skull Kid s'interposa à leur progression. Dark Link fit alors, agressif :

-Sors de la, enfant perdu, si tu ne veux pas subir le courroux des Maîtres.

-Maître Ganondorf. Acceptez cet humble présent en signe de ma loyauté.

-Un masque ? A quoi veux-tu qu'il me serve ?

-Ce masque est un masque très puissant. Son nom est Majora. Il a été scellé par l'homme sur votre épaule, dans une autre de ses vies. Si vous parvenez à rompre le sort qui l'emprisonne, il vous montrera tout sa puissance lui-même.

-Dark Link, prends, puis guide nous jusqu'à la fontaine.

L'ombre s'empara du masque, avant de continuer à guider les protagonistes derrière lui, en espérant ne pas se perdre à nouveau au travers du Bois. Par chance, il avait correctement posé ses repères, et ils traversèrent la forêt sans problème. Ils furent par la suite rejoints par la suite par Ghirahim et Vaati, qui avaient été informés de la trouvaille du double de Link.

Tout deux s'occupèrent donc des monstres aux détours des chemins, tandis que Dark Link continuait à conduit le groupe. Les deux décolorés faisaient un bon duo, Ghirahim assurait pour les attaques physiques, et ils ne suffisaient ensuite à Vaati d'achever les monstre d'un sort magique puissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils eurent traversé le dédale de couloir, et arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la fontaine, le trou était à présent visible depuis le chemin.

Les trois sous-fifres descendirent les premiers suivit ensuite par les Rois.

* * *

**Dark Link : COMMENT CA JE SUIS UN FAIBLARD ?**

**ValOoh : T'en a mis du temps a remarqué que tu avais été insulté...**

**Dark Link : J'm'en fou, je suis le seul a avoir trouvé.**

**ValOoh : ... Tu boudes ?**

**Dark Link : Parfaitement.**

**ValOoh : Quelqu'un pour venir reconforter notre petit Dark Link international ? J'ai des menottes *w***

**Dark Link : Euh...**

Je sais pas si ca va marcher mais ... (http deux points deux slash point 3 w) youtube (point) com/(enlevez moi)watch?v=RzIzytT9KUY Bon trip :DD  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour vous filer un lien youtube sans dec...


	11. Je ne remonte pas sur ma plante ?

**Contente que la vidéo vous ait plû =) Moi je me trip dessus depuis que je l'ai trouvée xD Ca va tellement bien avec Ghirahim après tout x)**

**Ghirahim : *La secoue en sautillant* Dis leur ! Dis leur !**

**ValOoh : *soupire desesperé* Je ne supporte pas mes G majuscules. Et ducoup, je suis servis avec quatre Ganon, Ghirahim, ou même le peuple Gerudo, s'il apparait...**

**Ghirahim : Mais non, pas ca ! Ce dont on a parié hier soir !**

**ValOoh : ... I'm fabulous ! *Danse avec Ghirahim, visiblement deseperée***

**Dark Link : Et moi ?**

**ValOoh : En bas, après le chapitre !**

**Lineride : Moi aussi, j'imaginais bien les Ganon du genre OoO en voyant Zelda debarquer xD Puis pour le lien, fallait bien que je trouve une alternative, vu que Fanfiction prohibe tout lien exterieur... Mais visiblement, le message est passé ^^ Pour le lemon, c'ets le chapitre après celui ci, c'est ce quej'expliquais au chapitre avant, je me suis trompé dans mes calculs ^^" Desolé ^^"**

**Fiamech : Qu'est-ce que tu appeles "vraie forme" ? QUand il est en forme de magicien la ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'il fait plus flipper quand ile st sous son ultime forme, que sous sa forme de masque pourris xD Et pour Link, c'est une bonne idée de le prendre comme reference (Après, moi j'prends mon eternel amour, celui de OOT, mais vu que j'en fais pas de description exacte, ca vous laisse le choix de l'imaginer comme vous voulez =) )**

**Hikaru : Il parait qu'on peut vaincre l'Avatar du Néant de la même manière, avec un autre objet... Mais vu que moi, j'aime les battre a la loyale xD J'ai jamais même essayé que ce soit sur TP ou sur SS, faudrai que je tente... D'ailleurs, HIkaru, joue pas avec mes Ganon, tu vas me les abimer...**

**Ganondorf : Non mais, j'ai puni ce moustique. Comment peux-tu penser que ce puisse me faire battre par une gamine comme ca ?**

**ValOoh : Ben euh... *Regarde Link* J'en sais pas grand chose...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Link, sérieusement blessé par Léziras, était de retour aux mains des Ganons, après que ceux-ci l'aient récupéré en mer, et par la même occasion, sauvé des requins. Les sbires étaient ensuite partis chercher de l'aide, mais pas évident quand les Maîtres étaient les dictateurs de ce monde… C'est finalement Dark Link qui trouva une fontaine des fées, et voila tous les homologues en voyage au travers de la foret Kokiri. Après une courte rencontre avec un Skull Kid, ils arrivèrent devant le trou : Dark Link avait visiblement déblayé le chemin, pour éviter que les maîtres n'aient à grimper à l'échelle. Ce fut donc Dark Link, Vaati, Ghirahim qui descendirent en premier, avant d'être suivis par leurs maîtres.

Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent les trois serviteurs ligotés par des tentacules sortant du plafond qui s'enroulaient totalement autour d'eux, les empêchant de toucher le sol, ou de crier. C'est alors que la voix de toute les grandes fées résonnèrent dans la pièce :

-Sortez de ce sanctuaire sacré ! Vous ne le souillerez pas comme vous avez souillé Hyrule !

-Si nous partons, votre sauveur va mourir. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Ga… Ga… non… Laisse… Laisse… Laisse-moi… Je veux… pas… pas retourner… sur… sur ma plante… Je dois… Je dois… Je dois sauver… sauver Hyrule…

Link n'avait plus la force de lutter, ni même de se défendre. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de donner un faible coup de poing, que son agresseur ne sentit même pas. Il y eut alors un silence, avant qu'une petite fée timide vienne auprès du blessé, avec hésitation. Après quelque seconde, le petit être rose se mit à tournoyer autour du blond qui répétait :

-Me soignez pas… Ne… Préfère … mourir plutôt… plutôt que… rester avec… avec eux… Me soignez… Pas …

Mais malgré les supplications, sa plaie fut soignée, et il reprit du poil de la bête, par la même occasion. Il se mit alors à se débattre, chercher à échapper à l'Avatar du Néant, et il y parvint. Il sauta au sol, et alla se refugier au fond de la fontaine, derrière la protection des Fées. Il était mort de peur, rien qu'à l'idée de se frotter aux Ganon, et de avoir qu'il était sans défense, qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la puissance des mages. Il était comparable à un enfant battu, dont on le menaçait avec un fouet…

Ganondorf soupira, avant de dire :

-Si tu reviens sagement avec nous, on ne détruira pas cet endroit. Si par contre tu refuses, je détruis les fées toutes autant qu'elles sont

-Aussi fort que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez rien faire face aux fées !

-Nous avons la puissance de la Triforce de la Force avec nous gamin, fit Ganon.

-Jamais je ne reviendrai avec vous ! Les Fées sont bien plus puissantes que vous !

Les trois Ganondorf levèrent alors leurs poings gauches, montrant le signe de la Triforce gravé dessus. L'Avatar du Néant lui, n'avait pas encore la Triforce. Il la convoitait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il était donc très satisfait de voir que dans ces futures vies, il était parvenu à obtenir la Triforce, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un des trois morceaux, ils avaient le plus puissant. C'est avec un sourire à la fois mauvais et satisfait, qu'il écouta les fées hurler de douleur. Les tentacules se tordirent alors, resserrant fortement leurs prises sur les hommes enfermés dedans, avant de les lâcher, et de disparaitre dans le plafond.

Link regarda les trois hommes au sol se tordre de douleur, en toussant, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, avant de regarder le plafond affolé : non, ce n'était pas possible, toute les fées ne pouvaient pas avoir été vaincues… Ce n'était pas possible… L'eau de la fontaine, normalement claire et cristalline, se teinta progressivement de sang. Le sang des fées. Link était sous le choc : il avait peur. La peur était encrée dans son regard, et il s'agrippait au mur comme la misère sur ce pauvre monde…

Profitant de l'état de choc dans lequel le jeune homme était plongé, Ganondorf, le seul dont le serviteur n'était pas blessé, vint glisser autour de la frêle nuque du blond un collier de chien, relié à une chaine visiblement très solide. Link tira alors sur la chaine, espérant que Ganon le lâche, mais sans succès. Il commença alors à tirer sur le collier, mais à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'il se resserrait, lui entravant toujours plus la respiration. Link baissa alors les yeux, cessant de tirer : ce collier l'abaissait au rang de vulgaire animal de compagnie…

-Ganondorf, je suis curieux de voir les dégâts qu'à fais ton serviteur au village.

-Je m'en fiche, personnellement, mais allons voir, si tu veux. Ca nous permettra de montrer à notre jouet l'étendue de nos pouvoirs.

Ils partirent donc, tirant Link qui refusait de suivre les monstres. Mais la force de ceux-ci étaient bien supérieure à la sienne, et ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix… Ils traversèrent alors de nouveau les Bois Perdus, et Link s'immobilisa en voyant le village à feu et à sang, et notamment en voyant les cadavres des enfants kokiri qui jonchaient le sol.

Il voulu aller auprès de ses amis d'enfance, les aider, les réconforter, mais la chaine l'en empêcha. Il tira à nouveau dessus, en grognant et en disant, les larmes aux yeux :

- Laissez-moi ! Ils ont besoin de soin ! Ils ont besoin d'aide !

Le mage roux le tira alors a lui, en glissant son bras autour de ses hanches, et de l'autre main, il lui releva le visage pour lui faire admirer le beau brasier qu'était devenu l'Arbre Mojo.

-Regarde comme le tas de bois qu'est votre protecteur brule bien. N'est-ce pas le plus beau des feux ?

Le jeune homme se libera de la prise du Roi, pour pouvoir détourner la tête, et faire :

-Vous êtes des monstres… N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié, même quand il s'agit de simples enfants ?

-Non, aucune.

A cette réplique, Link chercha à se libérer de l'étreinte du démon. Il s'immobilisa seulement lorsque Xanto apparu devant eux, un genou au sol. Il était couvert de sang, celui des Kokiri, de la tête au pied…

-Maître j'ai exécuté vos ordres. A présent je vous demande de sortir de la forêt, afin que je puisse y voler la lumière.

-C'est toi qui les à tués ? Moi qui te croyais différents d'eux tous !

-Je t'ai aidé seulement parce que les Maîtres désiraient te récupérer. Ne crois pas que j'ai pris plaisir à réparer tes erreurs de débutant.

Link baissa la tête, et sentit la prise autour de son corps se défaire. Il ne bougea pas, mais une traction vers l'arrière le force à bouger. Il se tourna donc, pour avancer, la tête basse, au travers d'une brèche. Il n'opposa plus aucune résistance choqué d'avoir vu ses amis d'enfance ainsi, et de savoir que celui qui l'avait aidé il y avait peu de temps en était l'assassin… Il n'eut même pas le cœur à lever la tête pour voir qu'ils étaient de retour au château. Après tout, il ne suffisait que de reconnaitre les pierres pour le savoir…

Il ne fit pas attentions aux différentes paroles trop abattus par la mort de son peuple… Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que des enfants ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre seuls, ils n'avaient rien demandés ! Link releva la tête et envoya un regard noir à chacun des Ganon, en pensant envers chacun d'eux qu'ils étaient des monstres, et que leurs places étaient dans l'Entre Deux Mondes ou il les avait envoyés plus d'une fois.

Les Ganon donnèrent leurs ordres à leurs sbires, avant que ceux-ci ne partent les exécuter. Il fut ensuite tiré vers une porte différente de celle ou il s'attendait à aller. Lui qui s'attendait à remonter sur sa plante, il fut surprit de voir la porte, sans pour autant la traverser… Sa porte, il la connaissait par cœur, il n'avait donc pas de chance de se tromper. Il n'allait pas remonter sur sa plante ? Ils se dirigèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon, fait entièrement de pierre.

Les marches étaient étroites, et l'escalier en lui-même était très raide. Link s'agrippait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Enfin, il se dit que s'il tombait, il embarquait Ganon avec lui dans sa chute… Il songea ensuite qu'ils descendaient vers les prisons, surement des prisons sombres et humides. Qu'aurait-il donné pour ne pas descendre, pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas, ne pas savoir ce que lui réservait Ganondorf ? Il n'aurait pas voulu descendre ces marches, mais l'Elu de la Force tirait constamment sur la chaine…

Ils descendirent très bas, puis entrèrent dans une salle sombre, dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer tout les détails. Tout ce qu'il voyait, était de nombreuses attaches de fer. Certaines pendaient du plafond, parfois au nombre de deux, parfois au nombre de quatre, d'autre étaient au mur, à différentes hauteurs, d'autre étaient relier à des chaines, elles même encastrées dans le mur… Quelle était cette pièce, pourquoi était il emmené ici ? A quoi servait-elle ? Autant de question qui se chamboulaient dans la tête du blond, auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse de sitôt…

Ganon guida alors Link jusqu'au mur, et glissa la chaine dans une boucle, qui se referma sur le maillon à l'extrémité. Link ne pouvait plus bouger, sans tirer sur sa gorge. Il était obligé de rester debout, collé au mur…

* * *

**Dark Link : Euh... Fiamech pose ses menottes !**

**Fiamech : Non *souris comme une malade mentale et lui cours après***

**_Durant la course de Dark Link un demi cadavre lui attrape le pied, le fait tomber, et lui grimpe dessus..._**

**Dark Link : JE ME FAIS AGGRESSER PAR UN EFFROI !**

**HIkaru : Mais non, c'ets moi... *gros câlin de sadique***

_**Fiamech les rejoinds et les deux groupies kidnappent Dark Link ailleurs. ValOoh les regarde faire, sans vraiment aider Dark Link.**_

**ValOoh : Euh les filles ... J'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, mais si vous pouviez me le rendre en état de marche... Je risque d'en avoir besoin...**


	12. Je ne veux pas Ces choses

**ValOoh : *dort sur son bureau, parce que je viens réellement de me réveiller...***

**Avatar du Néant : *Lui caresse la tête* Vous imaginez pas a quelle heure elle s'est couchée pour vous pondre ça.**

**Beast : Je peux récuperer Dark Link ?**

**Ganondorf : ****Elle a passé toute sa journée d'hier.**

**Ganon : ****Elle aime ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devez être des gens exceptionnels pour qu'elle se démène pour vous.**

**Hikaru et Fiamech : Sachez que je deteste le peuple Kokiri. Notamment Mido... C'ets lui qui te casse les roubignioles au debut du jeu. Ah, et je viens de vous ramenez ca : *Tends une autre paire de menotte* Comme ca Hikaru arrêtera de se faire frapper.**

**Hikaru : Tu voulais ton chapitre, le voila =) Il est plus long que les deux precedent (a mon grand bonheur, je ne le cache pas xD)**

**Lineride : Euh... Se perdre dans un néant de plaisir ? ... Ecoute, tu vas lire le chapitre, et tu me diras, si tu as l'impression que Link prend son pied, d'accord ?**

**Fiamech : Ouais moi aussi, mais je trouve qu'il fait quand même flipper sous sa forme de masque xD Je pense ue je vais m'en servir comme jeu sexuel a l'avenir, mais j'en sais encore trop rien ^^" **

**Bon chapitre !**

**ValOoh : *Redresse la tête en sursautant* Faut présenter le chapitre ?**

**Ghirahim : Meuh non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Link resta un petit moment sans pouvoir bouger. La chaîne de son collier étant tendue au maximum. Il avait bien cherché à se libérer, mais l'attache était trop haute, et il ne pouvait qu'à peine l'effleurer. Il se maudit pour être si petit face aux Ganon qui étaient si grands… Même en sautant, il ne pouvait rien faire… Il était donc dressé sur la pointe des pieds, la main gauche, ou luisait deux des trois triangles, accrochée sur l'interstice entre deux pierres, et la main droite tendue vers ce qui l'empêchait de s'échapper, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les quatre Ganon. Link sentit qu'il allait avoir mal… Très mal…

L'avatar du Néant le décrocha, et l'attira sur une chaise qu'ils venaient d'apporter. Il fut fermement assis dessus, tandis que Ganondorf lui attachait les mains, et que Beast lui attachait les pieds, le tout à la chaise. Ceci fait, Ganon glissa sa main dans ses mèches blondes, avant de tirer vers le bas, le forçant ainsi à lever la tête, et à le regarder. Link pu lire dans les prunelles dorées un sentiment mauvais, et une satisfaction néfaste de le voir ainsi attacher.

-Que faisais-tu au Temple des Sirènes ?

Pas de réponse, évidemment, Link n'allait pas dire qu'il réunissait la Triforce pour pouvoir les vaincre à nouveau. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à subir un interrogatoire, car sinon il aurait imaginé un mensonge… Link ne pouvait pas bouger la tête, et de ce faite, il ne vit pas le coup de fouet qui s'écrasa sur son torse. Il eut tout juste le temps de se mordre la lèvre, pour retenir ses cris, ne voulant pas montrer sa douleur à ses tortionnaires.

A nouveau la question fut posée, et il y eut un nouveau silence qui leur répondis, et un nouveau coup de fouet fut distribué. Durant dix minutes, Link se mura dans le silence, ne lançant que des éclairs à ses agresseurs. Mais ceux-ci voyaient bien que le jeune homme craquait petit à petit. Que ce soit par des gémissements de plus en plus réguliers, ou bruyants, ou même les larmes qui se formaient au coin des yeux du jeune homme. Et ces réactions encourageaient les rouquins à continuer. Après quelques coups de fouets, qui rependirent du sang sur le sol, Link fit :

-La Reine… elle… Elle m'avait promis de… De me protéger de vous… mais elle a voulu me manger.

-D'où tu la connais ?!

-Elle… Je l'ai sauvée quand… Quand j'étais à Termina…

-N'essaye pas de nous mentir gamin, nous finirons forcement par savoir la vérité. Nous savons tout ce qu'il se passe en ce monde.

Link redressa alors péniblement la tête, et fixa Ganon, le défiant du regard. C'était lui le plus proche, vu qu'il l'avait lâché durant la séance de coup de fouet. Le blond recueillit un peu de sang dans sa bouche, avant de lui cracher dessus en disant, sombre :

-De toute façon, peu importe le temps que ca me prendra, vous allez mourir, et retourner dans votre prison, et ce sera de ma main.

-Donc, tu aimes être puni. Jouons un peu tous ensembles, et faisons lui regretter ces paroles, puisqu'il ne semble qu'attendre que cela. Fit Ganon en s'essuyant la joue avec un sourire pervers.

L'Avatar du Néant lâcha alors le fouet, et vint attraper violemment la gorge du jeune homme, serrant au point de le faire suffoquer. L'un des quatre magiciens s'attela alors à lui détacher les pieds et les mains. Aussitôt que ses mains furent libre, et dans un geste aussi inutile que futile, Link vint poser ses mains sur celle qui l'empêchait de rester, sans pour autant parvenir à défaire l'étreinte, au contraire même, l'Avatar du Néant resserra sa prise, tout en le soulevant, pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher le sol.

C'est alors que Link entendit la chaise aller percuter le sol plus loin dans la pièce, se brisant surement au contact du sol, alors qu'on lui prit à nouveau les mains pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Link ouvrit un peu les yeux, pour voir l'Avatar du Néant se moquer royalement de lui. Cependant, tout ce que le blond vit, fut des points toujours plus gros danser devant ses yeux. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène… Il avait besoin de respirer…

Et, comme entendant sa prière, le démon le jeta au sol, comme un vulgaire objet. Le jeune homme toussa alors, en se tordant au sol. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'Elu du Courage rouvrit les yeux, pour voir ce qui l'attendait : les quatre hommes étaient en train de se déshabiller. Apeuré, il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, contre lequel il se colla, tout en ramenant ses genoux contre lui, en signe de protection. Il ne pouvait quitter les quatre hommes du regard, et Beast le remarqua :

-Regardez comme soudainement il a peur de nous. Viens ici joli petit héros, tu nous as cherché, nous voila.

Le magicien attrapa alors sa cheville, et ira violemment en avant, pour le faire glisser loin du mur. Dans le mouvement, la tête de Link heurta tout aussi violemment le mur, le laissant sonné entre les griffes de ses kidnappeurs. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour le dévêtir à son tour, et juste quand ses sous-vêtements étaient retirés, Link reprit ses esprits.

Il commença alors à se débattre, avec toute la rage et la vigueur qu'il pouvait avoir, donnant de grands coups de pied. Il ignorait si ses coups touchaient ses cibles ou pas, mais il se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait… Mais que faire lorsqu'on a seulement deux jambes face a quatre hommes ? … Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, notamment quand il sentit, trop tard, l'Avatar du Néant derrière lui…

L'homme attrapa Link, pour le coller à lui, et ainsi commencer la torture. En effet, quand Link se retrouva assis sur le bassin du plus grand, le membre de celui-ci entra en lui. Le Héros laissa un cri s'échapper, en s'immobilisant totalement, et en écartant les jambes un peu plus, cherchant à sortir cette chose trop grande et trop grosse de lui… Il ne se rendit pas compte alors qu'en cherchant à sortir le démon de lui, il ondulait agréablement contre l'homme.

Le blond se sentait humilier, d'être ainsi souillé, de plus, la présence des trois autres ne lui donnait qu'une envie : partir se planquer dans un trous de souris. Cependant, le premier à bouger fut Ganondorf, qui lui leva la tête, et le força à avaler sa verge, en lui disant simplement de ne pas mordre. Les deux Rois commencèrent alors à bouger en lui. Link avait mal… Il avait déjà si mal aux fesses… Et il savait que ce n'était que le début…

C'est alors que des doigts se glissèrent en lui, avec le sexe de l'Avatar du Néant, l'écartant encore un peu plus, et lui tirant des gémissements plaintif. Il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, Ganondorf l'empêchant de tourner la tête. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus écarté, un autre pénis se glissa en lui, en même temps que l'autre, l'élargissant encore une fois autant.

C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à bouger tout les trois. L'absence de lubrifiant rendait les coups de reins violents et saccadés. En effet ils buttaient sur la peau irritée de son antre, et ils avaient du mal à progresser tout au fond de lui d'un seul coup. Link avait si mal… Il en avait les larmes aux yeux… Il parvint alors à sortir le membre de sa bouche, pour faire plaintif :

-Stop… Ca fait mal ! Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Ca fait si mal ! Arrêtez !

Mais il avait beau implorer, les deux homologues n'en avaient que faire. Ils continuaient inlassablement leurs assauts. A moment donné, l'Avatar du Néant se libera en lui, lui tirant un gémissement douloureux. Link se disait que le sperme, en s'écoulant vers le bas, allait servir de lubrifiant… Mais non… Les mouvements répétés de l'autre Ganon empêchaient le sperme de s'écouler vers le bas. Beast s'approcha alors avec une brindille, qu'il glissa dans l'urètre du blond, lui créant encore plus de douleur.

La douleur mêlée au plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, le jeune homme ne sachant plus sur quoi se focaliser… Il sentit alors Ganon se libérer à son tour, ajoutant du sperme en lui, et l'élargissant encore un peu plus. Il fut ensuite allongé face contre le sol, et on lui détacha les mains. Automatiquement, il se mit à quatre patte, et réalisa qu'il était juste à la bonne hauteur pour accueillir de nouveau le sexe de l'Avatar du Néant, qui était couvert d'un mélange de sperme et de sang.

Derrière, il ne savait pas qui était en train de lui donner de violent coup de reins, mais il se faisait visiblement plaisir. Le jeune homme grogna en sentant le sperme remonter dans son intestin, doucement, toujours plus, en rythme des coups de butoirs. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main effleurer son propre membre, et faire :

-Il est aussi dur qu'une pierre, il doit apprécier.

Link voulait seulement jouir… Mais ce maudit sceau l'en empêchait, jouant simplement le rôle de bouchon. Il sentait tout le sperme qui ne demandait qu'a sortir, s'accumulant en lui de manière toujours plus douloureuse. Ses coudes lâchèrent, et il pencha son buste en avant, ses fesses étaient maintenues en l'air par le Ganon derrière lui. Il avait mal… Si mal… Sa main rampa jusqu'à son aine, comme s'il pouvait par ce simple geste, libérer de son sceau. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de retirer la brindille.

Sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sentait les veines qui irriguaient son entrejambe, tant elles étaient gonflées :

-Arrêtez… Je veux jouir… S'il vous plait… Juste jouir…

-C'est ta punition pour t'être enfui.

-S'il vous plait… Ca fait mal… !

Mais il avait beau implorer, son sceau ne bougea pas. A nouveau, le troisième Ganon se libera, poussant le sperme encore plus loin en lui, et immédiatement, sans lui laisser ne serais-ce que quelques secondes de répit, le dernier des Ganon prit place. La douleur était omniprésente. Visiblement, les quatre Rois avaient étés gâtés par la nature, au plus grand malheur de Link, qui avait l'impression que chaque mouvement en lui, lui brulait plus que le précédent.

Il jouit de nouveau, et il sentit la substance blanche s'accumuler encore plus en lui. Il fut alors retourné sur le dos : Beast était en train de malmener rigoureusement son fessier. Il vit par la suite l'Avatar du Néant prendre sa verge en bouche, et commença à le pomper. Ganondorf vint ensuite, avec deux cordelettes emprisonner ses tétons rouges et tendus

-N-Non ! St-Stop ! Ah ! Ah ! Non ! Aaaah !

L'orgasme monta tout seul, de même qu'il se cambra malgré lui. Il se trouvait honteux d'apprécier d'être touché par de tels monstres… Il fit alors forcé d'accueillir entre ses lèvres le membre de Ganon, et de lui donner du plaisir malgré lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il haletait à mesure que Beast bougeait en lui.

Trop de sensation partout… Il avait si mal au bassin, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une bouée, tant il lui semblait gonflé… Tout ce sperme en lui, lui donnait l'impression que le membre de Beast faisait deux fois sa taille naturelle… Sa main droite rampa alors pour aller s'agripper a l'un de ses agresseur, peu importe lequel… Ce fut l'avatar du Néant, qui , en redressant la tête, intercepta cette main dans la sienne :

-Tu aimes hein ? Tu ne peux pas nous le cacher, tu es prêt à jouir dès l'instant ou je t'enlève ce sceau

Ganon se recula, et Link se redressa un peu sur les coudes, et dit, en pleurant :

- Enlève-le… Pitié… AH !

Il se cambra en laissant son cri s'échapper, quand Beast se libera en lui, ajoutant son sperme à celui des trois autres, l'élargissant toujours plus.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas terminé, mais j'ai coupé ici. Pourquoi ... Parce que euh... J'ai ****p****as ecris la suite xD**

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je suis en vacance. Vous devriez avoir un chapitre dans deux semaine, vers samedi ou dimanche. Normalement, si j'ai eu le temps de l'ecrire et le réécrire.**

**Je vous laisse donc une semaine les filles avec mon Darkounet, vous me l'abimez pas trop ?**


	13. Une Douleur, un Parc et un Rêve

**2300 mots tout pile, 50ième pages du texte, et premier chapitre en retard. Désolé et merci, c'est grâce à vous que ce texte est aussi avancé. J'avoue que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire, et à le poster, je ne pensais pas passer le troisième chapitre. J'en ai fait dix fois plus, je suis heureuse.**

**Me revoilà ! J'ai passé de superbe vacance, mais le yaoi m'a grave manqué ! Bawais, j'ai pas mes manques favori dans mon ordi, du coup j'ai plus rien... Je suis contente d'être de retour ! Maintenant...**

**ValOoh : **ZELDAAAAAA C'est quoi cette porcherie ?!

**Zelda : **Tient, c'est la première fois que j'apparais ici moi. Ben t'es partie, du coup, les maîtres sont partis aussi. Et vu que plus personne ne me surveillaient, j'en ai profité pour chercher à m'échapper.

**ValOoh : **Conseil d'amie, nettoie ça avant leur retour... D'ailleurs, Fiamech, Hikaru, vous avez quelque chose à moi, puis-je le récupérer ? Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?

**Fiamech : **C'est le rire de Midona le "Ksh ksh ksh" xD Ne t'inquiète pas, ça réfléchit dans ma p'tite tête, et t'inquiète pas, que je sais ce que je fais, pour cette fois la ^^

**Hikaru : **J'y avais pensé, et je peux te dire avec certitude, que je vais m'en servir. Kufufufuf xD Et sache que tout ce qui est tentacule, serpent et autre chose du style, j'adore ça, alors je gère aussi bien que les vibro ! :D

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

La douleur. Link souffrait le martyr depuis que cette séance de torture avait commencé. Les Quatre Ganon, gâtés par la nature, prenaient un malin plaisir à s'occuper du fessier du blond à répétition, ne lui laissant que quelques secondes de répit. Le pauvre jeune homme ne pouvait pas jouir à cause du sceau que lui avait apposé l'Avatar du Néant avant sa première fuite.

L'Elu du Courage ne savait plus si les mages lui faisaient subir cela en guise d'une réelle punition, ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'un prétexte pour faire l'amour avec lui. Pour le moment, Beast venait de se libérer en lui, signant la fin de son calvaire. Ils le délaissèrent durant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles, il eut droit à du repos. Le jeune homme resta couché au sol, l'air pitoyable, les larmes dégoulinant ses joues, haletant à un rythme effréné. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, à force de se soulever autant en si peu de temps. L'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons les lui brulaient, il avait l'impression que l'air irritait tout son système respiratoire. Ses jambes, écartées tendues, trainaient sur le sol, comme les Rois les avaient abandonnées. Un peu de sperme s'échapper de ses fesses, par petit filet, se mélangeant à la poussière du sol, et au sang.

L'Avatar du Néant, qui avait eut le temps de se rhabiller entre temps, s'approcha de Link, comparable à cet instant a une poupée de chiffon dénuée de toute volonté. Loin était l'image du fier chevalier parcourant la plaine, affrontant fièrement des monstres, noble de sa tache, et preux avec son épée à la main. Là, il n'était plus qu'un homme brisé, sans plus aucune volonté de résister, n'aspirant qu'à une chose : le repos, éternel si possible… Le roux redressa les jambes de sa poupée, son regard étant voilé de larme, et il ne vit pas l'objet qui passa de main en main, jusqu'à atterrir dans les mains de l'être premier. Il ne bougea pas quand ce dernier inséra de force l'objet en lui, le poussant toujours plus loin. La chose était froide, et métallique, et de forme allongée. Le guerrier savait qu'il était inutile de lutter, car après tout, il était seul contre quatre hommes plus fort que lui, ceux-ci parvenant toujours à leurs fins…

Link couina quand l'objet poussa sur sa prostate, et se redressa, pour regarder le Démon. Il déclara alors, d'une voix plaintive :

- Retire-le… Ca fait mal… Je veux… Juste … Juste jouir…

-Seulement si tu es un bon garçon.

Le blond se rallongea alors, ne voulant plus voir le démon. Il sentait sa grande main sous son genou, lui soulevant la jambe droite. L'épuisement était à son comble, et celui-ci l'emportait sur la peur. Le Héros se sentit partir, emporté par le doux voile de Morphée. Cependant, une soudaine vibration le fit sursautant. Celle-ci venait d'à l'intérieur de lui. Comment c'était possible ?! Il se redressa, revenant avec ses tortionnaires. Il s'agrippa à l'homme en tremblant. L'objet que le Malin venait de glisser en lui vibrait, de manière irrégulière, mais continue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca… ?!

-C'est un jouet que vient d'inventer Vaati. Il l'à appelé le « Masseur Anal ». Il nous fallait un cobaye, et tu es le mieux à même d'essayer. Le blob qu'il a enfermé dedans le fait vibrer. Comment tu trouves ?

-Enlève le c'est… C'est bizarre ! J'en veux pas !

Link se rallongea en respirant bruyamment, en couinant tout aussi impudiquement. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation d'avoir les trippes remuées toute seules. Combien de fois, il avait frôlé la mort, avait vu ses boyaux s'étaler sur le sol ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou les fées l'avaient sauvé de la mort. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait mal, sans pouvoir localiser précisément la douleur… Et pour essayer d'enrayer cette douleur, le jeune homme se tortillait sur le sol en gémissant, essayant d'extraire le jouet de lui, mais l'objet faisait le chemin inverse : il frottait à présent de tout son long contre la prostate. En plus de cela, il était englobé par le sperme, et celui-ci exacerbait les vibrations.

A nouveau, le blond sentit l'orgasme monter en lui. Il tenta de le réprimer, mais chasser le naturel et celui-ci revient au galop… Il se détestait d'apprécier ce genre de sensation, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient faites par un objet inanimé… A nouveau le jeune homme hurla son plaisir, ajoutant sa semence à nouveau à celle déjà présente en lui.

-Tes petits cris de pucelles sont vraiment agréables à entendre. Tu es sur d'avoir mué ?

Le Héros voulu lancé un regard noir à Beast qui venait de se moquer de lui, mais il ne pu faire qu'un regard lamentable vers le monstre. Même cela il n'en avait plus la force… Et en guise de réponse, tous le monde, mis à part l'Avatar du Néant et lui-même, quittèrent la pièce, après lui avoir adressé une énième moquerie. Le jeune homme tendit la main pour les retenir, mais ils étaient si loin, qu'ils ne virent même pas son geste désespéré. Le départ des Ganon signaient la chute de l'épée de Damoclès sur sa tête.

-N-non… Partez pas… Partez pas… n-non… S'il vous plait…

Mais la porte était déjà fermée, et sa voix n'était pas assez puissante pour traverser la surface boisée. Seul avec le Malin personnifier… Celui-ci s'empara alors du jeune homme, dans un ricanement, et l'assit contre lui. Le jeune homme gesticula un instant, avant de sentir le masseur anal en lui glisser encore un peu plus profondément en lui. Il s'immobilisa en couinant. Le Démon roux passa sa main sur son menton, et lui révéla le visage, pour dire :

-Pourquoi essayer de retenir mes compagnons ? Tu préfères avoir les attentions de nous tous, plutôt que de moi seul ?

-Tu es… L'incarnation du Ma-Malin… Perversion incarnée…

L'homme explosa alors de rire. Un rire grave et tonitruant, profond et maléfique. Le petit homme dans ses bras avait donc peur de l'avenir, peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir, des jeux dans lesquels il pourrait être entrainé. Le Maître se saisit d'une chaine, qu'il glissa dans la boucle du collier de son prisonnier, avant de le repousser sur le sol, pour pouvoir se lever. Il tira sur la chaine, attirant de ce faite l'Hylien à ses pieds.

Celui-ci ne se sentait pas de marcher avec l'objet en lui, et quand il voulu se redresser sur ses jambes, son tortionnaire, après l'avoir repoussé d'un coup de pied, le traita de chien, en lui ordonnant de rester au sol. Ils partirent donc après quelques minutes, le temps que le blond ne se remette de son coup, en balade, pour une promenade entre maître et chien. Ils traversèrent une porte, et Link s'étonna de trouver un jardin si profondément sous terre. Après quelques minutes d'observation, le jeune homme se rendit compte que le « château » était en faite, pour le peu qu'il puisse en voir, une grande tour sinistre et immense, et que, visiblement, les appartements des Ganons étaient bien plus haut que tout, grâce à la présence des balcons. La logique de ce bâtiment était inversée : les geôles n'étaient pas en bas, pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi était-il enfermé alors si haut ? Et pourquoi les appartements étaient si hauts ? Ne devaient-ils pas être en bas, pour aider à l'éventuelle fuite ? Surement que les Ganon n'en avaient rien à faire : ils avaient éliminé le seul élément qui pourrait les faire fuir : lui…

L'Avatar du Néant tira alors sur la chaine, pour le forcer à avancer, et Link repartit docilement, restant sagement aux pieds de son « maître ». Le petit parc était agréable l'herbe était grasse, de jolies fleurs sauvages s'épanouissaient un peu partout, des bosquets gorgés de fruits signalaient le détour d'un chemin, et de grands arbres ombrageaient les nombreux bancs disposés un peu partout. Link cessa à nouveau de marcher, quand il entendit le roulis de l'eau. Il chercha l'origine du bruit du regard, et quand il la trouva, il vit une très jolie fontaine, avec trois belles femmes qui déversaient depuis une jarre de l'eau. Il supposait que les trois nymphes étaient les trois Déesses.

La marche reprit, et sa supposition s'avéra : le signe sur le pendentif de chacune d'elle indiquaient les trois Déesses. Tout autour de la fontaine, de petits gravier dessinait le chemin jusqu'à la décoration, et les graviers blessaient les mains et les genoux du jeune homme, qui couinait, et qui peinait de plus en plus a avancer, à cause de l'objet qui vibrait de plus en plus fort en lui… Après un gémissement, Link s'affaissa au sol, en haletant bruyamment, ses bras ne pouvant plus le soutenir.

-Pitié…

-On va aller jusqu'à cet arbre, la bas. Après, tu sais comment font les animaux, n'es-ce pas ?

Le guerrier se redressa, bien que péniblement, et marcha jusqu'à l'arbre. Il s'approcha, et après un regard pitoyable pour le démon, leva la jambe. Il sentit alors le sceau se défaire, et tout le sperme jusqu'alors accumulé en lui, se retrouva expulsé avec force contre la cime. Dans un ultime cri de jouissance, le blond sombra dans l'inconscience, le ventre dans le sperme couché sur les racines, la tête dans les bras.

Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures après il était seul, couché sur le sol froid d'une cellule trop grande pour lui seul. Il se redressa, épuisé et comateux, il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'endroit. De grands barreaux donnaient sur une cellule aussi grande que la sienne, et une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux verticaux à mi hauteur, au travers desquels, il voyait le ciel bleu, tacheté de quelques nuages paresseux.

Il voulu regarder par cette lucarne, mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas, et il se retrouva à genou, réveillant par la même occasion une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos notamment… Les « jeux » des Ganon lui revinrent en mémoire, et il grimaça de douleur ne voulant plus revivre ca… Il se rappela ensuite que l'Avatar du Néant lui avait retiré son sceau. Tout en pensant cela, son regard descendit vers son entrejambe, ou il vit avec déception que le sceau était de nouveau présent.

Il songea aussi à son niveau de fatigue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel épuisement… Etait-ce parce que son kidnappeur lui avait enlevé, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes son sceau, qu'il était aussi fatigué ? Quel monde injuste… Alors c'était bel et bien le sceau qui l'empêchait de ressentir la faim, l'envie d'aller aux toilettes, ou même d'avoir faim ? Il se rallongea pour réfléchir sans souffrir, et songea, au passage, que l'Avatar du Néant avait eu la « gentillesse » de le nettoyer, et de lui retirer le masseur de Vaati. Il ne sentait plus non plus le sperme en lui, et cela lui procurait un agréable sentiment. Il s'empêcha de pensé à ce que l'homme avait pu lui faire durant son inconscience…

Il bailla, et se retourna sur le ventre. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, et ferma les yeux. Il faisait beau et chaud dehors, et le soleil tombait directement sur lui, lui réchauffant le corps. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit très rapidement, dans un soupir.

Dans son sommeil, Link rêvait qu'il s'échappait en déplaçant les grilles au dessus de lui. Sa cellule était à raz du sol, il n'eut donc qu'à sauter de quelques mètre pour arriver dans l'herbe grasse, qui amortit considérablement sa chute. Il se remit sur ses pieds, et appela sa jument. Celle-ci arriva alors, avec Zelda assise sur son dos, habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche, si légère qu'au moindre mouvement de l'équidé, elle se soulevait. Autour de sa tête, il y avait une couronne de fleur, qui ravivait sa beauté.

L'Hylien s'approcha avec un tendre sourire vers la jeune femme, et monta sur le cheval. Après s'être ébroué, l'animal partit rapidement. Link ne se retourna pas, ne souhaitant pas voir sa prison. Cependant, il se retourna, piqué par sa curiosité de savoir ou était situé ce château de tous les diables. Il ne vit simplement que Zelda, qui le regardait de son regard bienveillant. Ils galopèrent dans les vastes plaines, jusqu'à rejoindre la forêt Kokiri. Il n'avait pas grandi ici, mais il attachait une importance toute particulière à cet endroit, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas vécu depuis fort longtemps. Ils entrèrent alors au cœur des bois, ou ils furent accueillit par les enfants sylvains, tous plus vivants que jamais. Ils furent accueillis tels des héros, parmi tous les enfants. Ensuite, il monta dans la cabane, et aida Zelda aussi. Le logis, assez grand pour un enfant, avait été agrandis, et ressemblait plus à une maison dans les arbres, qu'a une cabane monoplace.

Les deux blonds reprirent alors leur vie, douce et paisible, comme si les Ganon ne s'étaient jamais libérés, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été détrônés de leurs places respectives, et que Link n'avait jamais été violé.

Cependant, alors qu'il était en train de faire la cuisine, tandis que la princesse mettait la table, elle l'appela d'une voix tremblante. Quand Link se retourna, la jeune femme pleurait du sang, en répétant :

-J'ai été souillée… Tu as été souillée… Nous sommes maudits… Nous n'avons pas le droit de vivre…

-Enfin Zelda, que dis-tu-là ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu dois mourir.

Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la jolie blonde se transforma en Gohma géante. L'Elu du Courage se mit alors à courir au travers des Bois Perdus. Au loin, il vit son épée, qui reposait sagement dans la pierre, inondée de lumière. Il accéléra alors pour l'atteindre, avant que l'araignée n'ait raison de lui.

* * *

**ValOoh : **Je suis lessivée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les neurones qui fondent, et avec la chaleur, c'est amplifié...

**Avatar du Néant : ***La prend dans ses bras, et s'en va avec*

**Beast : **Vu qu'elle est partie, on va parler à sa place. Ganondorf, celui de Tp, et moi même, avons reçu l'agréable surnom de "Tonton" C'est à dire que la miss, nous aime. C'est pour cela, qu'on à plus l'air de papa poule (autant avec elle qu'avec Link pour la suite) Voila pour ça.

**Ganon : **Elle aimerait aussi avoir votre avis. Elle prépare une petite torture pour Link, et elle aimerait faire de l'extra-dimensionnel. C'est à dire faire entrer, pour l'espace de ce chapitre, des personnages tels que Sephiroth, Kuja ou même Kratos. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Review ?


	14. Nous sommes l'Ombre et la Lumière

**Merci les filles de m'avoir rendu mon Dark Link :D Il est actuellement a la douche avec son Maître, pour faire partir ces odeurs de euh... Parfum ? Que vous lui avait laissé dessus... Vous auriez du voir la colère dans laquelle était Beast quand je lui ait ramené son serviteur xD **

**(Pendant ce temps je faisais pas la fière quand il me passait un savon...)**

**Tout va bien, j'ai aps envie de retourner a l'école, mais bon, il le faut. Il y a aussi un changement d'horaire de poste. En effet, je rentre en internat. Donc, je ne pourrais plus poster le soir comme je fais maintenant. Je posterai samedi, ou dimanche, ca depend de comment ca va se passer.**

**Sachez que je vous aime 3**

**Rotoshy-kun : J'irais voir ton histoire ^^ Quant au sm, je suis desolé, mais je ne peux pas le supprimer, etant donné que ca me plait autant que ca plait aux autres...**

**Fiamech : C'ets le principe d'un cauchemar, d'être flippant... Et oui j'ia deja mes personnages (euh je crois...) et je sais ce que je veux en faire... Merci merci pour les idée =)**

**HIkaru : Ca me fais plaisir d'être ta pause après un long voyage =) Je ne peux pas mettre tout le monde de l'O13, ducoup je vais me contenter de Xemny-chou et Saix :D (Parce que je ne sors pas des couples classiques xD). QUant aux serpent, j'y avais deja pensé, et je sais que je vais m'en servir =) Merci pour l'idée ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Link était si fatigué, qu'il s'est endormit à même la pierre, dans une cellule grande et froide, à peine quelques minutes après être sortit de l'inconscience. Il s'était endormi nu comme un verre, allongé en plein soleil sur la pierre chauffée. Il s'était ensuite envolé vers le Monde des Rêves, ou il avait retrouvé un semblant de liberté. Mais alors que son rêve était aussi doux que le miel, celui-ci se transforma en cauchemar.

Donc, notre Héros courrait au travers de la forêt, pour échapper à Zelda, qui s'était métamorphosée en araignée géante. Sa course le mena alors au cœur de la forêt, ou il vit sa fidèle épée : la Master Sword, sagement plantée dans son piédestal de roc. Il accéléra alors sa course, n'ayant pas peur de vaincre l'arachnide derrière lui. Ce n'était pas sa première, et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière bêbête du genre qu'il combattait. Cependant, alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de pouvoir se saisir de son éternelle amie, quatre ombres prirent forme entre lui et son arme. Quelques seconde plus tard, elles prirent alors l'apparence des Ganondorf, et Link, qui ne s'attendait pas à les croiser ici, s'arrêta, surprit.

L'araignée, qui le suivait de près déjà, n'eut qu'à le piéger dans un tapis de toile bien gluante, dont il ne parvenait plus à se dépêtrer. Ceci fait, l'insecte eut tout le loisir de le recouvrir de fil, avant de l'enfermer dans un cocon. Le blond tenta de se débattre, mais la tisseuse était trop habile pour lui, et il se retrouva immobilisé dans sa cage de toile. La température baissa alors de manière significative, et il se mit à grelotter.

Il sursauta alors violemment. Le corps de L'Elu du Courage était transis de froid : son corps entier était parcouru de fréquent tremblement et de chair-de-poule. La nuit était tombée et le thermostat aussi, par la même occasion. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en essayant de garder le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait. Ses tortionnaires n'auraient pas pu l'abandonner ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour le sauver … ? Ils n'allaient pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire…

Tout en se demandant s'il allait mourir aussi bêtement, il repéra dans la pénombre une masse sombre, près des barreaux donnant sur le couloir. Il se mit à quatre pattes, et alla s'en emparer. Il s'agissait d'une couette brune, ou noire, en laine, visiblement très chaude. Aussitôt il s'enroula dedans en s'asseyant dessus, pour être complètement isolé du sol, et du froid extérieur. Quelle joie de ne plus sentir le froid autour de lui… Il s'installa alors dans un coin au fond de la salle, afin de terminer sa nuit. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à vaincre cette Araignée.

-Ghirahim tais-toi !

-Non ! Pourquoi lui, il peut pioncer toute la journée, alors que nous, on court toute la journée ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux les attentions de mon Maître !

Link ouvrit les yeux péniblement : ses cauchemars avaient cessés, mais une ne nuit ne suffisait pas a récupérer de ses dernières aventures… De son regard encore embrumé des limbes du sommeil, il fixa ceux qui venaient de le réveiller : Ghirahim et Xanto. Celui-ci donna d'ailleurs un coup de poing à l'argenté sur le haut du crâne, ce qui mit en rogne le jeune homme :

-Mais aie ! Faible exilé ! Qui es-tu pour oser me frapper ? De quel droit jouies-tu pour ainsi abimer mon si fabuleux visage ?!

-C'est moi le « faible » ? Vieille épée émoussée dois-je te rappeler les ordres des Maîtres ? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici !

-Ou est Dark Link ?

Les deux compères, qui étaient en train de se disputer comme deux chiffonniers, tournèrent alors la tête tout les deux en même temps, et fixèrent le blond, qui émergeait peu à peu du sommeil. C'est alors qu'ils le virent tenter de se redresser, en s'appuyant aux murs de ses deux mains, visiblement affaiblit. Dans sa main droite, il tenait les deux morceaux de la couette, et enroulé comme il l'était, rien de son corps ne dépassait… Rien mis à part ses jambes et sa tête, évidemment. Les deux serviteurs s'entre regardèrent alors : que devaient-ils faire ?

-Je veux simplement le voir… S'il vous plait… Juste le voir…

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda Ghirahim méfiant.

-Juste le voir… Il est le seul qui… Ne m'a jamais rien vraiment fait… Et puis… Lui et moi… Nous sommes complémentaires…

-C'est vrai ca… Faut les tenir à l'œil tout les deux… Enfin, mon Maître m'appelle. Je vais voir si je le trouve. Dit Xanto en haussant les épaules.

-Le mien m'appelle aussi… Tss ça sent les réunions longue et ennuyeuse…

Les deux serviteurs disparurent d'un coup, laissant Link devant les barreaux, en compagnie de quelques cristaux noirs et oranges qui virevoltèrent un peu, avant de disparaitre. Le blond se laissa tomber au sol, dans un couinement douloureux, et haleta sous l'effort. Le guerrier songea qu'il était vraiment cassé de partout… Il songea aussi que des quatre sous fifres, Dark Link était le seul à ne pas pouvoir se téléporter. Son double n'avait pas de chance en plus de cela, les trois autres étaient très hautains, alors que son ombre ne l'était pas du tout. L'Elu du Courage songea que son ombre devait être sujette à de nombreuses moqueries ou boutades…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le guerrier n'ayant pas bougé, la porte s'ouvrit, et des pas retentirent dans l'endroit. Il releva alors la tête pour se voir lui-même arriver. Il regarda son homonyme marcher, puis songea qu'il ne devait pas rester au sol. Il tenta alors de se lever. Avec les grilles, c'était bien plus aisé, mais toujours aussi douloureux, que lorsqu'il avait simplement un mur. Le brun ouvrit la porte d'un sort, et entra dans la cellule pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Une fois sur ses pieds, l'original s'accrocha son coté sombre, ayant l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or sous son nez, et leur propriétaire demanda :

-Tu as eu des ennuis ?

-Non. Ils ne se doutent de rien. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fais attraper par les Sirènes … ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elles se sont moquées de moi… Dis-moi Dark Link, je peux te demander un service ?

-Je ne t'aiderai pas une fois de plus à t'échapper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il en riant. J'aimerai que tu ailles chercher ma ceinture… Elle doit trainer dans la salle… Mais fais attention, ils t'ont à l'œil !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ou tu as été torturé. Je vais aller la chercher.

-Merci… Tu es vraiment gentil…

C'est à ce moment la, que Link remarqua que les joues du serviteur s'étaient teintées de rouge, tandis qu'il détournait le regard. Un rire s'échappa du blond, puis l'ombre tourna les talons, allant chercher ce qu'il venait de demander. Link n'avait pas le temps de rester ici. Il devait fuir, pour ne pas perdre le précieux temps que les Déesses lui avaient offert. Cela lui rappelait le Temple Maudit, celui du Roi des Mers, et ses sprints désespérés pour échapper aux Spectres, ou pour aller jusqu'au prochain sanctuaire… Sauf que cette fois, il ne suffisait pas d'aller à la lumière pour récupérer du temps… Quand il n'en avait plus, c'était terminé, il n'était plus le « Héros du Temps »…

Quelle ironie, le Héros du Temps qui devait courir contre la montre… Il ne pouvait pas partir sans sa bourse… Il était heureux de l'avoir attaché à sa ceinture tout de même. En plus de cela, il devait récupérer de son viol. S'enfuir alors qu'il peinait à rester debout n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se rassit donc au sol, en couinant de son postérieur douloureux, et attendit, en regardant sa cellule. Il y avait un beau ciel dehors, sans nuage et le soleil n'était pas visible. Un petit courant d'air soufflait dans la cellule soulevant quelques mèches plus légères que les autres. Il regarda la fenêtre, et se souvint de son rêve… Etait-ce prémonitoire ?

Il soupira : il avait mal… Dark Link finit par revenir avec sa ceinture en main. L'Elu du Courage vit avec joie que sa bourse y était encore accrochée. Il attendit un instant, avant de sourire au jeune homme. Il tendit la main pour récupérer son vêtement qu'il garda contre lui.

-A quoi elle va te servir ?

-Euh… A tenir ma couette autour de moi plutôt que je doive la tenir…

-Je vois… Ton pantalon est en lambeau… Et je ne peux pas t'en procurer d'autre. Déjà que le Maître a remarqué l'absence de l'ensemble que je t'ai prêté la dernière fois…

-C'était les tiens ? Désolé je l'ignorais… Mais c'est inutile de me trouver d'autre vêtement : ils finiront en lambeau comme les autres, et ils se douteront que nous ne somme pas que gardien et prisonnier…

-Nous sommes autre chose que gardien et prisonnier… Nous sommes l'ombre et la lumière.

Link sourit à la réplique, et installa sa ceinture autour de lui. La couette tombait autour de lui comme une toge romaine. Il regarda Dark Link, qui lui conseilla alors :

-Tu devrais dormir, histoire de récupérer un peu. Pour l'instant les Maîtres sont en débriefing. TU as quelques heures devant toi.

Le jeune blond acquiesça en souriant à son double. Le brun s'en alla, laissant le Héros seul. Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir dans son coin. Il ferma les yeux, et se rendormit aussi vite, comme lui avait conseillé son double, lui faisant confiance. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Caché sous sa couette, il se sentait protéger, loin de la perversion des quatre Rois, loin de toute cette magie noire, loin de toutes ses douleurs. Ce qui le réveilla, fut une mouche farouchement posée sur l'arête de son nez.

Dans un grognement, il la chassa en passant sa main dessus, et se retourne, pour se blottir contre le mur. Cependant, l'insecte semblait aimer son visage, car il insista et se posa sur sa joue, se baladant alors du menton jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière. Il grogna de nouveau, et le blond vint se cacher sous sa couette pour pouvoir continuer à dormir. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux, quand quelque chose força pour lui faire lâcher le textile.

Il releva alors la tête, et fixa quelques minutes la personne afin de la reconnaître. Il fut très surprit et se colla dans le coin, afin de se protéger. Il s'agissait de Ganondorf, armé d'herbe à chat, et qui le regardait visiblement amusé.

-Ah, enfin réveillé. TU m'en à donné du mal. Bien dormi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Et bien, quel salut… Il est temps de te rendre utile. Viens, et laisse ce chiffon ici.

Dit-il en désignant la couette. Link le regarda d'un air mauvais, avant d'ouvrir sa ceinture à contrecœur. Il quitta à regret sa douce chaleur bienfaitrice, pour affronter la tiédeur régnant dans l'endroit, et affronter le regard impudique du magicien. Il laissa son unique vêtement de fortune en vrac sur le sol. Le duo partit alors, Link boitant derrière Ganondorf. Ils remontèrent quelques marches, qui furent un enfer pour le blond, pour entrer dans un grand couloir. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge, et les murs étaient repeints en blanc. Tout du long, il y avait des statues, des bustes pour être plus exactes, des différents Ganon qu'il avait vaincus.

Quel était cet endroit ? Ou était-il en Hyrule ? Que faisaient tous ces bustes ici ? Comment un tel bâtiment pouvait exister en Hyrule sans que personne ne se demande ce qu'il fichait la ? Sachant que visiblement, il n'était pas nouveau… Link préféra ne rien dire, n'ayant pas envie de savoir… Ils passèrent tout une série de colonnade, puis passèrent sous quelques arcades, avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois, tout simple. Ils entrèrent, et le prisonnier vit une grande cuisine crasseuse au possible.

Tout dans cette salle était couvert d'une épaisse couche de nourriture séchée. Du moindre ustensile, au plus grande des plans de travail… Le Héros réprima une grimace de dégout : il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds la dedans… Alors qu'il hésitait à entrer, le Roi alla s'emparer d'un balais sagement posé dans un coin de la pièce. Voyant le regard noir que lui lança son tortionnaire, il entra et boita jusqu'à lui.

Le mage lui donna l'objet, et le poussa vers le seul plan de travail propre, et l'y coucha avec force, d'une main entre les deux omoplates. Le guerrier, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la table de si près, resta quelques instants de trop immobile. Il sentait alors une main lui écarter les fesses. Il ne voulait pas encore subir d'harassement sexuel. Afin d'y échapper, il se mit à remuer… Mais il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Quelque chose de froid, de gros et surtout de vibrant…

-Non !

Mais son petit cri n'empêcha pas le roux d'enfoncer toujours plus l'objet en lui. Link ne pensait plus à avoir affaire a cette horreur, mais avant qu'il ait dis « ouf » l'objet était déjà totalement en lui, et assez loin en plus…

* * *

C'ets pour le prochain chapitre l'extra-dimensionnel. Merci pour toutes vos idées, je ne promet pas de pouvoir tous les mettres, parce que mine de rien, ils sont nombreux...

Je vous aime.

**Dark Link :** *Trempé a peine caché sous une serviette* PAS MOI !

**Beast :** *passant son bras autour de son ventre* Ca va ca va, aller vient.

**ValOoh :** *Mode mattage on* °ç° gaaah...


	15. Une Cuisine à récurer, quelle idée !

Bon dieu, comme je suis heureuse de le poster ce chapitre. Il m'a semblé loooooooong...

J'avoue ne pas savoir encore exactement comment je vais faire quand je serais en internat. Entre faire suivre mes rp et cette histoire ainsi que mes devoirs, c'est vrai que je vais être débordée. Mais rien que pour vous, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum. Je suis en train de me chercher un Beta readers fiable la, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à le trouver ^^ (Entre ceux qui comprennent pas ce que je veux d'eux, les autres que je suis pas sur de retrouver mon chapitre avant dimanche après midi, et les autres qui répondent pas... Je flippe ^^")

**Hikaru :** J'ai déjà ma liste, et j'en connais qui vont sauter sur leurs chaises. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que euh... Ils sont (presque) tous beaux ! :D

**Vaati : **Evidemment qu'ils sont beaux. Comment veux-tu faire baver avec des horreurs de la nature ?

**ValOoh : ***Regard pour les Ganon* Euh... Quelle bonne question, j'en ai aucune idée...

**Fiamech :** Ouais, mais depuis que t'es venue leurs botter les fesses, ils sont calmés. Mwouhaha, tu leurs fait peur ! Malgré moi je fais du LinkxDarkLink mais je promet que ca va pas durer. Tu es la seule à avoir vu mon clin d'oeil à la vidéo. En effet, lors de l'ecriture des paroles de Ghirahim il etait question d'un ... Mince j'ai perdu le premier cahier... *se leve et va chercher* Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Il avait le droit à un "Magnifique visage" xD

**Beast : **Evidemment que tu peux venir matter, il est sur une nouvelle invention de Vaati, qui devrait pas tarder à apparaitre. Son nom c'est... ValOoh, va chercher tes notes.

**ValOoh :** Dis donc toi, t'es gonflé, tu revèle mon histoire la ! *va chercher son calepin en grognant* ... Ca à pas de nom. Vous verrez bien quand ca viendra, mais surement pas dans l'immediat =)

**Bon chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Ganondorf avait décidé d'utiliser Link pour nettoyer la cuisine, qui était horriblement crasseuse. De plus, pour accentuer l'humiliation, le magicien roux lui avait installé de force le jouet vibrant, ce qui donnait l'impression à Link de n'être qu'un jouet aux yeux du Roi…

Après avoir mis l'objet en Link, le Roi alla s'installer dans un coin, assit sur un plan de travail a peu près propre, en position du parfait spectateur. En effet, il comptait bien regarder Link travailler alors que lui se tordait les pouces. Celui-ci peinait déjà à se déplacer, alors avec ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir travailler, de même qu'il sentait le mal de dos arriver… Le balais lui servit, de prime abord, à se maintenir debout, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de meuble à proximité sur lequel se tenir.

Il balaya le sol, enlevant toute sorte de miette, de feuille de légume en plus ou moins bon état de conservation, des aliments déshydratés, et parfois de petit tas de raviolis séchés, et même de la pâte à gâteau durcie… Il devait parfois pousser sur son instrument pour pouvoir les décoller, et ce mouvement lui procurait beaucoup de douleurs…

Une fois le sol balayé, le spectateur ordonna :

-Lave le sol, et termine devant moi.

-D'accord…

D'un regard circulaire, le guerrier repéra la serpillère dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'en empara, remplit le seau d'eau, et y ajouta du savon. Il remua le liquide afin que le mélange s'opère, puis il sortit la serpillère, inondant copieusement le sol. Il dût frotter pour faire partir les traces de sauce séchée, de blanc d'œuf, de confiture et autre trace de liquide vaisselle… A chaque fois qu'il donnait une impulsion à son balai, le jouet vibrait contre sa prostate et lui faisait perdre le peu de force qu'il avait.

Il termina le tour de la cuisine devant son agresseur. Celui-ci lui fit lâcher le balai, et le prit sur ses genoux, l'isolant de la flaque de quelques centimètres qu'était devenu le sol de la cuisine. Une fois installé, le roux glissa trois de ses doigts dans l'antre du blond, récupéra le masseur anal que Link avait réussi à repousser un peu, et le sortit en partie. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à le faire bouger d'avant en arrière, sous les supplications du jeune homme. Dans un ricanement le roux fit :

-Ganondorf m'a dis que tu l'avais supplié de te tuer. Ca m'amuse, toi qui es si fier, toi qui ne vit que pour sauver Hyrule, qui plus d'estime pour la vie des autres que pour la tienne, tu en es réduis à implorer la mort.

-Ah… ah… Je préfère mourir… Pour sauver Hyrule dans une autre vie… Plutôt que… Que… De devoir rester avec… vous !

-A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ? Au Déesses qui t'ont traitreusement laissées seul auprès de nous ? Aux Fées que tu as tuées ? A Hyrule qui va te laisser mourir comme un moins que rien ? Ouvre les yeux Link : les Déesses t'ont abandonnées : tu es tout seul.

-Seul…

Le blond se sentant glisser, s'accrocha à l'homme au dessus de lui. Il continua à haleter, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles du mage. Celui-ci voyant son jouet soucieux, arrêta de jouer avec l'objet en lui, pour le garder contre lui, et dit alors sensuellement :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas : Link on va bien s'occuper de toi. Personne ne saura que tu as été capturé, torturé et violé. Personne ne saura que tu ne peux plus rien pour eux, car après tout, ils t'ont déjà attendu 7 ans.

Link ne répondit rien, car après tout, Ganondorf avait raison… Ils restèrent en silence encore quelques minutes, avant que le roi ne remette son jouet en place, et ne le laisse tomber les fesses les premières dans l'eau. Cette fois ci, le kidnappeur ordonna de nettoyer les plans de travail, puis il ajouta de nettoyer le reste, en agitant une louche graisseuse. Il prit donc l'éponge qu'il trouva dans un tiroir, et tacha de frotter les différentes traces de moisissures, d'eau mélangée à la farine, et de tache de miel. Il ne faisait pas attention a l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps il avait beaucoup trop chaud pour s'y soustraire volontairement.

A la fin de son nettoyage, Link n'en pouvait plus. Il tomba a genou dans les cinq centimètres d'eau qui recouvraient le sol : ses jambes tremblaient, il était trempé de la tête au pied, suite aux nombreux seaux d'eau qu'il s'était reçu en pleine poire en voulant rincer les placards au dessus de lui, et il haletait encore plus qu'il avait du nettoyer par deux fois sa semence, sous le rire de Ganondorf, qui n'avait pas bougé un seul instant. L'Elu du Courage gémit, et tenta de se remettre debout, à l'aide du rebord du meuble auquel il était agrippé, mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter de nouveau.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. L'Elu de Farore ne pu savoir de qui il s'agissait, car le haut du meuble l'empêchait de voir. Et visiblement la personne qui venait d'entrer ne le vit pas non plus, car en effet, il fut demandé :

-Tu ne sais pas ou est Link, par hasard ? Il n'est plus dans sa cellule, et les gardes affirment que personne n'est sortit du château.

-Il est là bas, par terre.

L'interpellé releva la tête en entendant les bruits dans l'eau, pour voir à nouveau l'Avatar du Néant. Le monstre leva un sourcil, avant de dire :

-Tu me facilites la tache, gamin. Lève-toi, tu vas aller prendre une douche.

Docilement, le jeune homme voulu se redresser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il gémit de nouveau de douleur, avant de regarder piètrement le Roi. Des quatre, c'était lui qu'il craignait le plus. C'était le premier qu'il avait combattu, le Seigneur du Malin véritable. Il était le premier à avoir jeté cette malédiction qui s'était ensuite perpétrée de génération en génération, à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il était aussi le seul qui avait osé s'attaquer à une Déesse… En somme, il était le plus dangereux. Et si Link savait une chose, c'est que s'il devait tenir tête a l'un deux, ce n'était sûrement pas a lui !

Le blond redressa alors la tête, et dit d'une toute petit voix, comme un enfant ayant peur de la punition :

-Je peux pas…

Il entendit alors un soupir désespéré venant du Démon. Celui-ci s'approcha, et le plus jeune sentit son bras autour de son ventre, avant d'être soulevé du sol comme un fœtus de paille. C'est une fois sur ses pieds, que Link se rendit compte que ses jambes, en plus de ne plus pouvoir le porter, étaient engourdies. Il sentit par la suite la main du démon entrer en lui, attraper du bout des griffes l'invention de Vaati, et la retira vivement, avant de la jeter sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Le blond laissa un cri s'échapper, et se serait affaissé de nouveau si le roux derrière lui ne l'avait pas retenu d'une jambe entre les deux siennes.

-Je t'avais dis que je voulais lui faire prendre une douche. Fit énervé l'Avatar du Néant.

-C'est vrai c'est vrai avoua son homologue. J'avais oublié, mais au moins, la cuisine est propre.

-Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais.

-Oui oui, soupira l'homme.

Link passa sur l'épaule de l'Avatar du Néant en un clin d'œil, et ils partirent. Une fois dans le couloir, son tortionnaire lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de marcher. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré, entre le viol, la marche dans le parc, et la cuisine, il ne pouvait plus faire ne serais-ce deux pas ? Il répondit donc négativement, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, l'Elu du Courage fut jeté dans une bassine d'eau chaude.

Son tortionnaire s'empara alors d'un linge qu'il trempa dans l'eau, avant de l'enduire de savon, et de commencer à frotter Link sans douceur :

-Tu sais, je peux le faire… J'ai assez frotté ce matin …

-Matin ? Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

-Euh… Pourquoi c'est toi ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas des esclaves, ou des serviteurs pour le faire ?

-J'ai pas confiance : tu serais capable de t'en servir, vu comme tu es parvenu à te jouer de la plante. En plus on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

-Pourquoi toi ? Vous êtes quatre, et pour être honnête, j'ai plus l'impression d'être ton chien, plutôt que celui des trois autres.

-C'est bien, tu as intégré ton statut, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Ensuite, les autres sont occupés. SI tu veux savoir, Ganondorf est occupé sur les cartes, Ganondorf est en train de superviser les serviteurs, et Ganondorf est partit reconquérir son peuple, les Gerudos, qui te reconnaissent encore comme leur Roi.

-Que va-t-il faire avec ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Je vais vraiment rester enchainé à vous comme un chien toute ma vie ?

-Si tu es sage, peut être qu'on l'enlèvera ton collier et tes chaines. SI tu nous prouves que tu es un petit chien bien obéissant. Tu sais, les chiens ne sont pas libres tout de suite. Il faut les dresser avant. Et après seulement on verra.

Link baissa le regard : alors il était bel et bien condamné à rester avec eux à jamais… Tout en songeant qu'il était vraiment dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, il sentait ses muscles se détendre progressivement, à mesure qu'ils restaient dans l'eau chaude. Il soupira avant d'entendre le plus vieux demander :

-Tu as mal ?

-Très… J'ai très mal, au bas du dos notamment.

-C'est ta faute, tu nous as cherché.

* * *

Voila ! Après ce chapitre humide, nous allons voyager entre les dimensions !

Ganon : Enjoy the travel !

ValOoh : Tu parles anglais toi maintenant ?

Ganon : Of curse I am !


	16. Un concours ? Quelle idée

Me voila ! Finalement, j'ai réussi a m'organisé, et je suis pas en retard :DD

Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Tout s'est bien passé ?Avec vous reçu la visite de mysterieux homme roux ? Parce que moi non xD

**Karou : **Non, dans Ocarina Of Time, l'esprit de Link a été scellé durant 7 ans. Et ce'st a cela que Ganon fait allusion. Link dans cette histoire ne doit pas être enfermé que depuis un ou deux mois, pas plus.

**Eternyti : **Oui, j'ia un serieux probleme mental, mais ca c'est pas forcement grave =) De toute façon, tout le monde ici present doit avoir un probleme, vu que vous appreciez tous le texte xD

**Lineride : **Ah, ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ah oui, je réalise un de tes fantasme ? Alors dis moi tout, je veux savoir =) ah, j'avais utilisé ca pour WilliamXGreil, ca devrait t'être utile ! *elle lui apporta les serpillères, et les torchons a clavier*

**Hikaru : **Oui, il n'a pas de chance, mais il faut penser que la route tourne, et qu'elle va basculer dans peu de temps =) Comment tu sais qu'il va y avoir Xemnas et Saix toi ?

**Fiamech : **Si si, c'ets la qu'ils cuisinent... Et l'idée de lui faire prendre une douche, ca m'est venu en revenant de la plage. JE deteste avoir les cheveux mouillé par le sel de mer... Je me suis dis que Link, entre tout ce qu'il sue et le sel, il doit pas sentir très bon ^^"

**Voila le chapitre extra-dimensionnel ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

-Tu as mal ?

-Très… J'ai très mal, au bas du dos notamment.

-C'est de ta faute tu nous as cherchés.

-Je ne recommencerai plus…

Link avait décidé, pour le moment, de jouer les gentils petits chiens bien dociles. Il devait à tout prix se remettre de son viol au plus vite et, le meilleur moyen pour le faire était de leur obéir, bien que cela lui coûte beaucoup… Du coin de l'œil, il vit la mine satisfaite du Démon. Il venait d'échapper à une punition sûrement longue, douloureuse et éprouvante aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, comme pouvait en inventer le Seigneur du Malin.

Le linge était doux, mais la manière qu'avait l'Avatar du Néant de le frotter, était tout à fait désagréable. Dans un grognement, le jeune homme blond se remit debout, et prit délicatement le tissu des mains de son tortionnaire, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne prenne ce geste comme un acte de rébellion. Mais celui-ci le laissa faire, profitant de la situation pour reluquer le jeune homme.

Link se lava partout, du mieux qu'il pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laver le dos, étant aussi souple qu'un balai, et il refusa de toucher à ses fesses, de peur de réveiller de nouvelles douleurs. En plus de cela, il devait rester face au mur, afin de cacher ses branchies qui étaient apparurent d'elles-mêmes au contact de l'eau, et qui demeuraient ouvertes. L'avatar du Néant ne devait surtout pas les voir, car sinon, il comprendrait qu'il avait reçu l'aide des Déesses, et il allait au-devant de fortes punitions.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se laver le devant du corps, le Roi lui prit de nouveau le linge, et lui nettoya le dos. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, cependant Link se colla au mur dès que le roux s'approcha trop près de son postérieur. Il retint un glapissement, quand une main s'écrasa dans ses cheveux et qu'on lui dise :

-Détends toi donc, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Le jeune homme couina de nouveau, quand deux doigts entourés de textile entrèrent en lui. Après quelques secondes, les doigts se retirèrent, mais le tissu, lui, resta en lui. Link fut surprit, et serra les muscles de ses fesses autour du linge, sous les ricanements de l'Avatar du Néant, qui visiblement s'amusait avec lui.

Cependant, il n'avait plus la force d'empêcher ce maudit bout de tissus de résister à la gravité, et celui-ci chuta après quelques minutes, dans l'eau. L'Elu du Courage se colla au mur. Pour l'instant, il aurait aimé disparaître dans celui-ci : il savait qu'il allait se faire punir. Il ferma alors les yeux, pour ne pas voir le coup arriver… Mais rien de douloureux, juste une douce caresse, tout du long du dos, suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Détends toi te dis-je ! Et décolle-toi de ce maudit mur !

Le blond, bien qu'avec appréhension, se recula d'un demi-pas, et ne bougea plus, les épaules raides, les bras le long de son corps et les poings fermés. Que lui réservait encore le roux ? Très vite, après quelques secondes, le jeune homme sentit un liquide froid dégouliner sur le haut de sa tête, puis glisser sur son visage. La substance aurait continué son chemin, si un doigt ne l'avait pas recueilli au milieu de son front. Tout de suite après cela, la main commença à frotter son cuir chevelu sans vraiment de douceur.

Link était surpris : l'Avatar du Néant pourtant brut avec lui, faisait attention à son confort personnel… Rapidement, la mousse dégoulina sur ses paupières closes. Et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, un seau d'eau froide s'abattit sur sa tête et sur ses épaules, lui laissant un cri de surprise s'échapper. Il ne s'attendait pas à prendre une douche si vivement… C'était l'heure du rinçage, et adieu l'eau chaude… Après quelques seaux d'eau, l'Hylien fut sûr de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

De ses paumes, il se frotta les yeux, pour en retirer le liquide incolore, puis les ouvrit. Il cligna des paupières, tout en se retournant, après s'être assuré que ses branchies avaient disparurent. Gêné par une poussière dans l'œil droit, Link referma les yeux, afin de se l'essuyer rapidement, du creux de sa paume. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une chaîne dans la pièce, mais n'y fit pas attention, plus concentré à ôter cette poussière de son œil. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'Avatar du Néant avait attaché une chaîne à son collier de chien, qu'on ne lui avait pas retiré.

-Tu vas sortir avec Ganondorf. Si tu es sage et obéissant, il ne t'arrivera rien. Si par contre, tu essayes de t'échapper, ou que tu fais acte de révolte, il se pourrait qu'une coupure malencontreuse te prives de l'usage d'un de tes membres. Suis-je bien clair ?

-Parfaitement clair…

Dans les prunelles bleues, se glissa, non pas de la peur, mais bel et bien la terreur, quand leur propriétaire s'imagina la douleur que provoquerait une pareille blessure… Il baissa le regard, et suite à la demande du plus vieux, sortit du bassin, et suivit son maître, laissant de l'eau sur son passage. Ils repartirent en sens inverse, la douche ayant quand même fait le plus grand bien à l'Hylien, ce dernier pouvant marcher, s'il ignorait toutes les douleurs dans son corps…

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, ou il y avait Ganon penché sur une carte, l'air visiblement contrarié, et concentré. Link suivit son guide auprès du roux, et le plus jeune fut poussé contre l'homme qui quitta ses cartes pour regarder le petit être a coté de lui. L'Avatar du Néant déclara :

-Il est prêt.

-Parfait. Il était où ?

-Dans la cuisine avec Ganondorf. Il n'a pas écouté ce qu'on lui a dit, et s'est servi de Link pour nettoyer.

-Il est vraiment infernal… Bon, allons-y. Tu accompagnes ?

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et j'ai des expériences à faire avec Ghirahim.

-D'accord.

Link ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cette discutions : quelles expériences ? De quel type ? Son regard affolé passait d'un homme à l'autre, ne comprenant pas si c'était bon ou pas… L'Elu de la Force attrapa la chaîne, et l'attira à lui, le blond ayant reculé de quelques pas, afin d'avoir les deux hommes dans son champ de vision. Le roi passa sa main dans les cheveux, trempés, faisant tomber quelques gouttes qui avaient perlé au bout de quelques mèches. L'homme soupira, et alla cherché un torchon qui traîné sur la table. IL se mit alors à frotter les cheveux d'or, afin d'en enlever toute l'eau en trop. Une fois ses mèches à peu près sèches, le Gerudo ouvrit un portail, et passa au travers, tirant le plus jeune a sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall, ou il y avait plus d'hommes que de femme. La plupart portaient des vêtements de valeurs, et certains, comme lui, ne portaient rien. Pour les rares femmes, il s'agissait d'exhiber tous les bijoux toutes les parures qu'elles possédaient. Certains hommes, que l'on remarquait de loin, étaient accompagnés, de jeunes hommes, qui étaient donc nu, et qui étaient attachés à leurs maîtres via une chaîne.

Un épais nuage de fumée brouillait la vue, et l'odeur faisait tourner la tête au guerrier, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver en présence de tabac, et celui-ci piquait le nez de manière désagréable. Le plus jeune était intimidé : il ne s'attendait pas à quitter la Tour, pour se retrouver au milieu de tant de monde. Instinctivement, le petit être se colla à son Maître, se cachant ainsi partiellement du regard des autres.

Deux hommes avec un masque noir sur les yeux, les rendant méconnaissables, s'approchèrent très respectueusement du Roi. Ils s'inclinèrent un instant avant de dire :

-Seigneur Ganondorf, nous vous attendions.

-Le Concours a-t-il commencé ?

-Non Seigneur. Non attendons les derniers invités qui tardent à arriver. Avant le concours, souhaitez-vous garder l'anonymat, vous et votre animal de compagnie ?

-Oui, mais apportez-moi un bandeau opaque noir pour lui.

-Très bien Seigneur. Veuillez patienter un instant.

À nouveau ils s'inclinèrent, puis ils partirent rapidement. De son côté, Link sentait tous les regards vissés sur lui, et il avait honte d'être nu… Mais que faire dans ces moments-là ? Sûrement pas demander à son kidnappeur quelque chose pour se cacher ! Pas question, cela lui ferait trop plaisir ! Il n'avait pas écouté la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, trop concentré sur les différents hommes qui le fixaient…

Les deux serviteurs revinrent avec le masque noir sur un couffin de velours rouge, et le bandeau dans la main. Ganon prit alors le bandeau et d'une main, lui dégagea le visage, et lui posa le tissu sur les yeux de l'autre main. Il lui couvrit les paupières en disant :

-Ainsi, tu ne verras plus les regards sur toi.

-M-merci…

Le rouquin discuta encore un peu avec quelques personnes, puis ils partirent. Link s'agrippait à la chaîne le reliant lui et son Maître, comme s'il avait peur de perdre son guide. Il heurtait régulièrement des gens, mais il n'en tenait pas compte : il avait une bonne excuse. Après quelques mètres, ils passèrent dans une zone bien moins peuplée que précédemment, car le volume sonore était bien différent, bien plus calme, et bien plus étouffée. Il y avait aussi des voix, qui étaient bien plus distinguables qu'avant. Il en décomptait une dizaine à peu près.

Il continuait de suivre aveuglement celui qu'il considérait comme son Maïtre, quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Link ne s'en rendit pas compte, et heurta quelqu'un… Il crut s'être mangé un mur, vu la dureté de la surface, mais il fut dit, juste au-dessus de lui :

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est mon nouveau jouet. Dis bonjour Link.

-Bonjour…

-Link ? Tu t'amuses à donner des prénoms à tes jouets ? C'est cette chose qui va participer au concours ?

-Oui, et je suis curieux de voir comment il va se débrouiller face aux autres.

-Il va perdre. IL est tout chétif, il va être incapable de rivaliser avec Nº 7.

-Xemnas, tu apprendras à ne pas te fier aux apparences.

Link, baissa les yeux : ils étaient en train de discuter de lui comme s'il n'était pas là… Quelle fut l'utilité d'écouter une telle conversation ? Le jeune homme préféra se concentrer sur d'autres conversations, essayant de savoir ce qui allait l'attendre, mais deux voix s'imposèrent au-dessus de tout, coupant net toutes les paroles :

-Votre attention je vous pris. Afin de pouvoir commencer le concours, je vais vous donner l'ordre dans lequel vos animaux de compagnie vont passer. Cet ordre s'appliquera durant toute la durée du concours, et ne sera pas répété. Le premier sera Maître Avalon, et son chien Dark. Viendront ensuite Empereur Matheus et son chien Firion. Par la suite, devra se présenter Maître Vergil et son chien Nero, ainsi que le Comte Dracula, et son chien Soma. Maître Iggdrasil viendra ensuite avec son chien Kratos. Monsieur Walker se préparera ensuite à entrer avec son chien Léon. Par la suite, nous pourrons voir Maître Kefka et son chien Gau, suivit par Seigneur Xemnas et son chien Nº 7. Enfin, nous verrons le General Sephiroth et son chien Cloud, et pour finir, Seigneur Ganondorf et son chien Link.

* * *

Voila, vous avez la présentation de tout les participants au concours, comme ca, ce n'est pas une surprise =) Vous pouvez utiliser Google pour voir qui ressemble a quoi =)

Sephiroth/Cloud = Final Fantasy 7

Matheus/Firion = Final Fantasy 2

Vergil/Nero = Devil May Cry 3 et 4

Dracula/Soma = Castelvania

Iddgrasil/Kratos = Tales of Symphonia

Walker/Leon = Resident Evil

Kefka/Fau = Final Fantasy 6

Xemnas/Saix (N°6) = Kingdom Hearts

A la semaine prochaine =)


	17. Le Concours partie 1

**ValOoh :** *Jouant à Equideow. Soudainement, elle sursaute, tape du poing, en disant* Ah ! J'ai pas posté mon chapitre !  
**Beast** : *Mode mamie, avec les lunettes sur le nez, lisant le journal à coté* Tu m'as fais peur... Tu sais, c'ets pas vital  
**Avatar du Néant :** *entrant dans la pièce* Quelque chose est tombé ?  
**Ganon :** *pousse l'Avatar du Néant pour pouvoir entrer* Quelqu'un à vu Vaati ?  
**Ganondorf :** Il est parti avec Xanto, dans le parc. Ils sont parti inspecter la fontaine.  
**ValOoh :** *releve la tête et fixe Ganondorf* ...  
**Ganondorf :** Un problème ValOoh ?  
**ValOoh :** Y'ou Dark Link ?

**Hikaru :** T'es trop forte 3

**Fiamech :** Voila, et je peux dire qu'il va y en avoir encore une voire deux, je sais plus =)

**Lineride :** Tu es consciente que ta review est incomprehensible ? On s'est reprit a trois fois avec les Ganon, pour la comprendre xD Mais bon, on a fini par comprendre, et les Ganon sont honorés d'avoir pu t'être utile =)

**Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Tous les jeunes hommes précédemment nommés se mirent en rang d'oignon, debout à coté de leurs maîtres. On avait retiré son bandeau à Link, qui avait pu voir d'un peu plus prêt les jeunes hommes entraperçus un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient la même carrure que lui, et tous étaient nus, comme lui aussi… Aussi, ils étaient tous soumis à un Maître, visiblement bien plus puissant qu'eux, et tous étaient aussi grands et imposant que Ganon… Certains se cachaient, d'autres essayaient de se soustraire à la prise de leurs dominants, et de tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'un duo qui s'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Les premiers de la file, ceux qu'il avait retenus comme Avalon et Dark. Les deux hommes étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'autre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres était plaqué au mur, coincé par le plus vieux. Ils semblaient seuls, dans leurs bulle et… Link aurait bien voulu en voir plus, mais Ganon tira sur son lien pour le faire revenir dans les rangs. Il était le tout dernier. C'était à la fois un avantage, car les gens auront vu la personne qu'ils souhaitaient voir, mais d'un autre côté, s'il paniquait, il n'y avait personne d'autre que son kidnappeur pour le pousser à avancer…

Le défilé commença. Très vite, Link repéra le clou qui dépassait des planches, laissant apercevoir son côté pointu vers le plafond. Tout en regardant les gens passer devant lui, le jeune homme remarqua la marque faite au fer blanc sur le dos du dénommé Dark… Un signe d'appartenance, et vu la taille, il avait dû souffrir le martyr…. Ce qui attira son attention, ensuite, fut l'odeur de sang. Il se jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, s'étant retourné pour regarder les premiers qui étaient à présent derrière lui, et vit que le jeune homme juste devant, venait de s'entailler profondément le pied. Et son Maître qui ne faisait rien d'autre que le soutenir à peine…

Quand ce fut son tour, Link resta tétanisé… Il ne pouvait pas s'exhiber comme le faisaient les autres, il ne pouvait pas marcher dans ces mêmes traces de sang, il ne pouvait pas montrer sa virilité sans crainte… Ce qui le fit avancer, c'était qu'il venait de se souvenir de la menace qui planait au dessus de lui, telle une épée de Damoclès. Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de les aligner, pour arriver au niveau de Ganon. Le regard de Link, terrorisé en voyant toute la foule qui le fixait, ne quittait pas un point invisible droit devant lui…

À la moitié du défilé, l'Elu du Courage n'en pouvait plus de voir toujours plus de monde, et baissa les yeux. Il décida de regarder les traces de sang au sol, qui prenaient, à mesure qu'ils arrivaient vers les coulisses, doucement la forme du pied blessé… De retour en coulisse, il osa lever le regard vers le magicien.. Celui-ci le regardait de façon indescriptible amusé ? colérique ? Pour une fois, le guerrier n'en su rien, car aucun trait ne révélait son état d'esprit… Simplement était-il, peut-être, perdu dans ses pensées… ?

Après quelques secondes, Ganon détourna le visage, avant de le tirer vers un piédestal, ressemblant ceux sur lesquels les mannequins défilent. La hauteur de l'objet arrivait au niveau de la poitrine du blond, qui se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir faire avec ça… Il eut sa réponse quand il se sentit soulevé et quand il fut assis sur la surface plane. Le dessus de celle-ci était recouvert d'un tissu de velours rouge, semblable à celui sur lequel reposent les animaux de valeurs… L'Elu des Déesses ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire, assis là-dessus… Les mains du rouquin s'occupèrent de lui donner ses réponses : le plus vieux prit les mollets du plus jeune, et les lui attacha de chaque côté du caisson à des attaches qui étaient vissées dans la surface boisée. Quant à ses mains, il les disposa simplement derrière lui, de manière à ce que Link ait le buste penché en arrière et qu'il ne soit pas dans une position inconfortable. Enfin, le rouquin lui ouvrit les genoux, et le força à garder les jambes ouvertes. Alors c'était cela : encore une exhibition … ?

-Quel bel étalon. Tu lui as fait une teinture ? Il me semblait qu'il était brun, la dernière fois que tu as participé à ce concours, non ?

L'homme, devant Link, avait de magnifiques cheveux blancs, arrivant jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Il était grand, et il avait d'extraordinaires yeux verts, si surnaturels si… si lumineux, qui ressemblaient à deux émeraudes brillant dans la nuit. Cet homme… Il était le maître de celui qui s'était blessé durant le défilé, et un gémissement confirma ses pensées, et l'arrachant aussi à sa contemplation de ces yeux si mystérieux et profonds. Aux pieds de l'argenté, se trouvait le blessé justement, qui, assit au sol, se tenait simplement le pied, en essayant d'enrayer la perte de sang de ses doigts fins.

Le blond ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, et pleurait à peine. Link ne voyait, du haut de son perchoir, que deux diamants brillants au coin de ses yeux. Les autres Puissants passaient derrière eux en ricanant et en se moquant avec des blagues de mauvais goût telles que :

- Ta blonde a ses règles Seph Fait gaffe à pas la faire tomber enceinte, sinon la prochaine fois, c'est pas du sang qu'elle va perdre, mais c'est les eaux.

Puis ils repartaient, aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus… Le dénommé Seph restait impassible face à ces nombreuses attaques. Tout ce qu'il faisait, était simplement de caresser les cheveux du jeune homme au sol. Alors qu'une nouvelle blague était lancée, le Héros du Temps comprit. Ce n'était pas Seph qui manquait de leur sauter à la gorge, mais bel et bien le petit blond… Tout en regardant chaque muscle du jeune homme se préparer à bondir, Link remarqua les nombreuses marques sur le corps du jeune homme. Au premier coup d'œil, Link cru qu'il s'agissait là de simples bleus… Mais à bien y regarder …

« - Pas des bleus… Des suçons… »

Son corps en était couvert, de l'intérieur de la cuisse, jusqu'au creux des bras, et alors que son regard était focalisé sur une marque dans sa nuque, il remarqua le collier de toile à peine serré, relié à un ruban de soie blanche. C'est alors que leurs deux regards bleus se croisèrent, et Link pu y lire, au-delà de la douleur, une tendresse à l'égard du plus grand, qui ferait pâlir le plus amoureux des hommes… Mais le petit homme baissa à nouveau les yeux, en gémissant, et le Héros du Temps ne pu s'empêcher de dire, coupant la parole aux deux hommes qui discutaient devant lui :

-Il est blessé !

-Silence ! Rétorqua immédiatement Ganon.

-Mais…

Le regard noir que l'homme lui lança fit mourir toutes les protestations qu'il allait dire… Baissant alors les yeux, il s'avoua vaincu. Il entendit la voix du dénommé Sephiroth déclarer, après un petit rire.

-Je sais, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne t'en fait pas pas. Tu te lèves ?

-Oui…

Le plus jeune s'accrocha au pantalon noir de l'argenté, alors que celui-ci l'aidait à se redresser, en le soutenant par les aisselles. Après quelques minutes, ils partirent vers le seul piédestal libre. Cloud y fut installé, mais pas attaché. Le Général prit simplement son pied, et commença à en ôter le sang, à grand renfort de coup de langue. L'Elu de Farore regarda durant un petit moment, avant de détourner le regard, sentant l'érection arriver, suite à quelques pensées érotiques tournées vers Dark. Link préféra se changer les idées en regardant les autres.

Il y avait vraiment des gens qui haïssaient leur Maître, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes vis-à-vis d'eux, ou même dans leurs réflexes de protection, qui révélaient la violence de leur dominant, mais aucun n'avaient de blessure, ou de quelconque bleu sur la peau… Le jeune homme alla se saisir de la manche de Ganon, qui regardait autre chose, et tira dessus pour attirer son attention :

-Les autres… Ils se font battre hein ?

-Oui. Et je trouve ça naturel.

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de marques, alors ?

-Certains n'utilisent pas les méthodes de punition traditionnelles. Pour certains, il s'agit plus de tortures psychologiques. De plus, dans ce concours, bien que ce ne soit pas décisif, ils jugent aussi sur votre état : si vous boitez, si vous êtes blessés, et si vous êtes dociles.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air heureux.

-Les jurys s'en fichent. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, les plus probables gagnants sont Avalon, Sephiroth et nous.

La discussion aurait pu continuer, car Link essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait de différent avec les autres esclaves … Et en plus de cela, il boitait, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, il boitait, et il n'était pas plus beau que les autres, et même si Ganon semblait penser le contraire, il n'était pas heureux d'être là… Des hommes avaient interrompu leurs discussions pour venir l'examiner. Dans leurs mains, ils avaient des papiers, qu'ils remplissaient, après l'avoir attentivement regardé. Se faire ainsi fixer le mettait à la fois terriblement mal à l'aise, mais cela l'excitait aussi au possible. Il ferma alors les yeux, quand il se sentit durcir, essayant de ne pas imaginer la mine surprise des deux examinateurs.

Il entendit le rire de Ganon, qui avait décidé de tourner cette situation à son avantage :

-Nous ne faisons cela qu'à deux. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ainsi observé par d'autres.

Encore quelques minutes, avant que les regards ne le quittent, pour aller en voir un autre. Le jeune homme gémit de nouveau, avant de sentir la main de Ganon sur son membre, passant ses doigts chauds sur toute sa longueur. Le plus vieux ricana un instant, avant de demander :

-Alors, comme ça tu aimes être regardé ? C'est intéressant, et je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup intéresser mes compagnons aussi.

Et, tout en terminant sa phrase, il lui détacha les pieds, avant de lui tendre le bandeau noir. Le jeune homme regarda avec appréhension le tissu, avant de le prendre, et de se l'appliquer sur les yeux. À nouveau plongé dans le noir, L'Elu du Courage sentit les mains de son ennemi sur lui, et il fut à nouveau soulevé, pour être déposé sur le sol. Son Maître le guida alors jusqu'à la scène, et le fit s'asseoir à genoux. À l'oreille du guerrier, il entendit le brouhaha caractéristique d'une foule en attente d'un spectacle, ainsi que le bruit de gamelle de fer, qu'on posait sur le sol. C'est alors qu'on daigna leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire : deviner au goût, et à l'odeur, quel type de liquide ils avaient devant eux.

La position était humiliante : on les forçait à garder les hanches en l'air, alors qu'ils étaient censés renifler un bol quasiment au sol. Des gens passaient derrière eux, leurs touchant les fesses, allant parfois jusqu'à même tester la grandeur maximale que leurs antres pouvaient accueillir, en insérant en eux, des objets toujours plus gros. Link ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient faire cela à d'autres, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la conversation qu'avait eu son maître avec celui qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt : ils n'étaient que des animaux après tout, et les animaux n'ont pas leurs avis à donner… Link ne savait pas s'il était le seul à subir un tel traitement, car les autres ne faisaient pas de bruit, mais lui ne se gênait pas, à gémir et à se plaindre en couinant.

Quand, enfin, on cessa de le tripoter, après de longues minutes, il tacha de deviner quel était le liquide que pouvait contenir son auge, car c'était le mot qui convenait le plus à cette situation … Ne trouvant pas à l'odeur, il se risqua d'y mettre la langue, bien qu'à contrecœur.

À peine eut-il plongé la langue dedans, qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Quelqu'un avait visiblement eu beaucoup de plaisir à remplir son bol. Il était sûr d'être le seul à avoir eu le sperme comme « devinette »… Le pauvre jeune homme se recula en faisant la grimace pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Au bout de quelques minutes, ils énoncèrent ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait, puis ils furent ramenés dans les coulisses sans savoir le résultat.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, et une fois qu'on leur avait retiré le bandeau, Link en profita pour aller voir son maître, et hurler, en le regardant dans les yeux :

-C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! C'est quoi ce cirque ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin !

-Dit donc, quelle autorité, Ganondorf. Firion n'oserai même pas ne serait-ce que me regarder dans les yeux, déclara Matheus, un grand blond, avec des mèches pourpres et… Un serpent sur le haut de la tête. L'animal était planté entre deux grandes cornes qui partaient de chaque côté de la tête. Dans les mèches les plus longues, il y avait des perles violettes, et celles-ci étaient de la même couleur que les pointes des cheveux. Il portait une cape de la même couleur que les perles, et une armure semblant être faite d'os. Ses mains pourpres étaient grandes et ses doigts, long et fin étaient pourvus de griffes. Un léger voile ornait son bassin, ainsi que le bas de son armure. Enfin, il portait d'étranges bottes, et quand il se mit de profil, l'Elu de la Triforce pu voir que ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses.

- Entre ta larve apeurée et N°6, je préfère amplement mon jouet, bien plus robuste que ta chose, répliqua Xemnas, un homme bien bronzé, aux longs cheveux blancs, et aux yeux d'or. Il portait un long manteau noir, ainsi que des gants noirs. A ses pieds, il y avait un jeune homme aux magnifiques cheveux bleus, couvert de griffures, et avec une immense balafre sur le nez en forme de croix.

-Jusqu'au moment où il te plantera son épée dans le dos. Inspiré la peur ne mène à rien, conseilla Sephiroth

-Du moment qu'il n'oublie pas sa condition d'esclave, ça m'importe peu, qu'il m'aime ou non, avoua Avalon

C'était lui qui embrassait avec ardeur l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux améthystes. Link l'avait repéré, car il avait de beaux cheveux noirs ondulés, avec une sublime paire d'yeux rouges. De tous les maître il était le seul torse nu, et il était le seul à avoir installé sur son soumis une ceinture de chasteté. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, avait des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il ne portait aucune trace physique, mis à part une irritation prononcée au poignet… Surement que le jeune homme devait être régulièrement attaché pour avoir de telle marque…

- Un esclave ? Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Cette sous-merde ne mérite pas même ce titre, cracha méprisant Iggdrasil, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, lui aussi vêtu d'une longue combinaison blanche aux bordures dorée. Sur son torse, la combinaison s'ouvrait, et laissait apparaitre son torse, ses deux épaules étant reliée par une sorte de pendentif sertit d'une pierre verte. Ses chaussures étaient de la même couleur que tout le reste de sa tenue… Link tenta de s'imaginer ce que pourrait donner cette combi sur lui… Puis arrêta d'y penser, se trouvant simplement ridicule. Link sursauta quand Iggdrasil, frappa l'homme à ses coté. Le rouquin par terre, lança un regard suppliant à son maître, et indirectement au Héros, vu que celui-ci était dans l'axe. Cependant, le Maître ne lui rendit pas même un regard, se contentant simplement de se recoiffé d'un air supérieur.

- Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un repas. Bien battre la viande, pour qu'elle soit bien tendre, puis la vider de son sang. Cela fera à manger pour les autres serviteurs, et pour moi-même. N'est-ce pas, Soma ? demanda Dracula tout en dégageant la nuque du jeune homme au teint aussi pâle que son maître.

Le jeune homme avait un regard apeuré, qu'il lançait au reste de l'assistance. Etait-ce la peur de se faire dévoré devant autant de monde, ou bien était autre chose ? L'homme derrière lui, était bien plus grand, avec de longs cheveux blancs, et une petite moustache de mousquetaire. Il avait un regard rouge perçant qui fixait l'attention, et sa cape noire détonnait avec la blanche pureté qui émanait de celui qu'il gardait contre lui. Les crocs du vampire effleurèrent la nuque de l'albinos, pour l'érafler juste assez pour faire perler le sang.

-Manger Gau ? Ahahahahaha ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je pourrais l'ouvrir, et le jeter dans une piscine pleine de requin, et le regarder se faire dévorer Ahahahaha ! clama Kefka le Clown extravagant, qui faisait des pointes à côté de son soumis, aux cheveux vert, affublé d'une ridicule tenu de lapin. Le clown était bien trop compliqué à décrire, de multiples couches de couleurs couvraient son corps, donnant des formes improbables à ses vêtements.

-Silence stupide clown ! Tu fais trop de bruit ! Quelle idée de manger ce batard, il serait capable de nous empoisonner. Je préfère faire souffrir toute sa famille, plutôt que de le manger, grogna Vergil, un jeune homme pâle, aux cheveux en brosse blancs, habillé d'une cape bleue, et avec un katana à son côté. A côté de lui, assit sagement, un homme bien plus vieux que Link, dont le poing droit était recouvert d'écailles, et dont les doigts brillaient d'une lueur bleutée.

- Faire souffrir sa famille ne revient-il pas à faire souffrir la tienne ? demanda moqueur Albert, un homme caché derrière ses lunettes noires, blond platine, et dont les cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il faisait limite peur à voir, et le jeune homme à ses pieds n'était, non pas assis, mais allongé de tout son long. Link remarqua que les genoux et les mains du brun étaient en train de saigner, mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, car sinon, il allait vraiment se faire remarquer de tout le monde, contrairement à précédemment.

Le Héros regardait tout ce monde, aussi puissant que charismatique amassés, autour de lui et de Ganon. Sa rébellion fut l'étincelle qui marqua le début des hostilités entre tous les puissants, qui ne ménageaient pas leurs propos… Mais cette même étincelle fut soufflée aussi vite qu'elle s'était allumée… Ils discutaient tous de divers sujets aussi variés qu'inintéressants, tournant pour la plupart autour des soumis, tous sauf Ganon, qui se moquait visiblement de lui, amusé de voir comment il se taisait face aux autres

Un homme, le même qui avait donné l'ordre de passage, entra et tacha de ramener le calme parmi tous les hommes, qui menaçaient d'en venir aux poings… Malgré sa petite taille, et sa petite voix, il parvint à ses fins. Quand enfin le silence revint, il pu faire son annonce :

-Les deux prochaines évaluations vont se déroulées individuellement. Entre votre premier passage et le second, vous aurez quartier libre. Vous pourrez vous promener dans toute la structure. Nous avons mis à votre disposition différentes salles afin que vous puissiez vous reposer. Vous aurez aussi accès aux jardins, et vous trouverez des plans de la maison accrochés aux murs.

Le blond cessa d'écouter il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez Ganon, de retourner moisir dans sa cellule, et de se cacher sous sa couette, pour ensuite se laisser dépérir, et que son calvaire soi terminé. Mais même mourir de faim, il n'en avait pas le droit, étant donné que son organisme avait cessé de fonctionné à l'instant même où le sceau lui avait été apposé.

Dark et Avalon partirent, et Ganondorf tira Link à sa suite, afin de quitter tout ce monde, qui à présent était en train de critiquer la manière qu'avait Avalon de s'occuper de Dark, car le magicien voyait le moment où ils allaient s'attaquer à lui, et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans un débat conflictuel. Ils entrèrent alors dans le couloir, avec une moquette turquoise, et des murs blancs. De nombreuses portes jalonnaient leur avancée, rendant le chemin parcouru impossible à mémorisé. Après quelques minutes dans cet affreux couloir interminable, ils entrèrent dans une salle étrange : le sol était recouvert de coussin multicolores, et en émergeait quelques canapés et autres sofas.

Le Roi guida l'esclave jusqu'à l'un des divans, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bassin du jeune homme allongé sur le ventre. Le guerrier commença alors tout de suite à paniqué, voyant la punition, ou l'abus sexuel arrivé :

-Non ! Pitié Ganondorf !

-Détends toi, je ne vais rien te faire. J'ai seulement envie de te toucher.

En effet, les mains du Gerudo étaient posées sur son dos, lui caressant doucement la peau. Après quelques minutes il se mit à masser l'Elu de Farore, ce qui le surprit beaucoup, mais il se garda bien évidemment de se plaindre, l'attention était si agréable…

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop gamin.

En effet, l'interpellé savait que de si douces attentions ne recommenceraient pas avant un moment. Il décida donc d'en profiter, en laissant un petit soupire d'aise s'échapper.

* * *

Voila ! Je vous aime les gens =)

D'ailleurs, je note que dans l'intro, l'Avatar du Néant s'est pris un vent magistral xD


	18. Le concours, Partie 2

Bonsoir/Bonjour,

Je m'excuse sincèrement, je vous avais oublié et ce n'est actuellement pas moi qui est en train d'écrire mais **beta-readers** que j'aime (Oui \o/ c'est moiiii ! Elle parle de moiiii ! *toussote* Enchantée xD)

Comme je suis à l'internat, je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je les ai bien lu et que je me ferrais une joie d'y répondre la semaine prochaine en plus des éventuels commentaires que je recevrais cette semaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent appelés. Link ne comprit pas tout de suite quelle était cette voix qui parlait au Maître, et pourquoi celui-ci cherchait à le réveiller, et encore moins pourquoi il devait le faire… Il était si bien, endormit contre le roux, qui le tenait contre lui, le réchauffant de sa chaleur corporelle. En effet, le blond s'était littéralement endormit dans les bras du rouquin, qui l'avait écouté fabuler, dans son sommeil, sur le mouton qu'il s'était évertué à capturer, au prix de nombreux pièges et artifices.

Ganon n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris à quoi aurait bien pu servir une bouteille de lait, ou la lumière du soleil, que le jeune homme avait eut temps de mal à attraper, aussi… Finalement, il fallait réveiller le jeune homme, et seules les Déesses savaient à quel point le jeune homme était dur à éveiller, quand celui-ci avait décidé de continuer à dormir… Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux, bailla, puis se redressa.

Le magicien aimait le moment ou Link se levait ou même quand il dormait : il n'avait pas peur, il ne le repoussait pas, et il se laissait faire docilement. Quand il s'éveillait, il mettait toujours quelques minutes à calculer qui il était, et le visage de cet enfant endormi était tout à fait craquant. Ganon avait donc ordonné à Link de le suivre, et celui-ci lui obéissait sagement, sortant peu à peu des limbes du sommeil, en baillant.

Peu avant d'entrer sur scène, Ganon avait sortit Link de sa torpeur une bonne fois pour toute, et l'avait recoiffé légèrement. Être sur scène avec le Gerudo faisait peur à Link, mais celui-ci se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, car, paradoxalement, être ici avec lui le rassurait aussi. En effet, il savait que l'homme allait le guider dans sa démarche, lui donner les bons ordres, pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

« -Après tout, ce serait trop bête de me tuer ainsi… »

Songea Link. Enfin bon… Il écouta alors les jurys qui donnaient à Ganondorf les différents ordres qu'il devait exécuter : les ordres de bases d'un chien assis, ferme les yeux, pas bougé, aboie. L'élu du Courage fut d'ailleurs très surpris de ce dernier ordre : il ne s'était jamais amusé, même enfant, à imiter un animal… Ça allait être une première… Enfin bon, sans problème, il exécuta les quatre ordres sans problème : il commençait, de toute façon, à en avoir l'habitude …

La seconde série, fut d'autant plus surprenante, qu'on apporta un godemiché… La surprise était d'autant plus grande que précédemment. On lui demanda alors de s'asseoir dessus… Il regarda alors son Maître, à la recherche d'un contrordre, d'une trace de blague, ou autre indice pouvant trahir qu'il se fichait de lui, mais rien… Le blond se mit alors à genoux, et tacha d'introduire lui-même l'objet dans son corps, en se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit… Une fois l'objet installé, on lui demanda alors de se masturber devant tout le monde…

Link regarda les trois hommes assis impassibles, avant de regarder le public, qui était composé de diverses personnes. Hommes, femmes, esclaves, tous avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas ainsi jouer avec son propre corps en présence d'autant de monde… Il leva son regard à nouveau sur Ganon, qui l'encouragea simplement du regard. D'une main hésitante, il vint prendre son membre déjà dur, cherchant une manière, tout de même, de ne pas faire cela face à autant de monde… Il commença alors, ne trouvant pas d'échappatoire, de rapides allées et venues, se retenant toujours de faire un quelconque bruit… Mais plus il continuait, plus il peinait à retenir ses gémissements. D'un sort discret, le mage fit bouger l'objet en Link, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Bien vu. Le Héros sentit monter en lui l'orgasme. Que devait-il faire ? Le réprimer, ou le laisser monter ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement l'orgasme sortit de lui-même.

Le sceau lâcha alors, envoyant une onde de plaisir dans le corps du jeune homme, et ce fut de trop : il se libéra dans un petit cri lamentable, rependant sa semence sur le plancher. Le jouet cessa de bouger, et l'Elu de la Force s'approcha, pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le prochain ordre fut de faire plaisir à son Maître. Le jeune homme lança un troisième regard pitoyable au plus vieux, avant de prendre la verge offerte de son dominant entre ses lèvres. Doucement, il se mit à pomper Ganondorf, qui sentait des vagues de plaisir parcourir tout son corps.

Le roux glissa alors sa main dans les mèches blondes , lui imposant alors un rythme bien plus rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ganon se libera dans la bouche de son soumis. Il y avait tellement de sperme que l'Elu de Farore, dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, afin de pouvoir tout avaler, et un filet blanc coula au coin de ses lèvres. Il regarda alors le plus grand, le regard vide, brisé, alors que celui-ci essuyait le liquide blanchâtre d'un revers de pouce.

On lui ordonna alors de se relever, ce que le blond fit, alors que le Roi lui retirait le jouet d'entre les fesses. À nouveau il se fit observer, puis il fut emporté de nouveau dans les coulisses. Le guerrier marchait à côté du plus grand, les yeux bas. Il entendait des murmures autour de lui, et il n'osa pas lever les yeux, de peur de voir les yeux moqueurs des Puissants. Il savait que s'il levait le regard, il allait se mettre à pleurer… Il ne les écouta pas, de toute façon, toutes ces langues de vipère n'étaient bonnes qu'à rabaisser les autres…

Quand ils furent un peu isolés des autres, Link se plaqua contre le torse de Ganon, afin de cacher ses larmes, avant de redresser le regard, et de demander en implorant le Roi du regard :

-Quand est-ce que ça va finir… ? Ganondorf avait dit que personne ne saurait pour moi… Je peux plus Ganon… Je veux rentrer… J'en n'en peu plus d'être exhibé ainsi… S'il te plaît…

-On attend les résultats, et on y va.

-Céder ainsi aux demandes de ton chien. Cela va lui faire prendre de mauvaises habitudes, et va te mener à ta perdre, Ganon. Déclara Vergil en passant.

Dans un ricanement, le magicien brisa la chaîne. Néro sembla surpris, s'arrêtant en fixant Ganondorf, qui lui fit signe de dégager de la tête, tout en gardant un bras autour de Link, qui craquait vraiment. Le Démon argenté, dans son monde, ne se rendit compte de rien, ne remarquant pas même l'absence de son soumis. Il devint alors le point de mire de tout le monde, devenant ensuite le centre des murmures, et ne se rendit compte de rien.

Néro regarda ensuite autour de lui, avant de partir discrètement, les gens s'écartant de lui comme s'il était atteins de la lèpre. Tout ce qu'on entendait à présent, était le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage noir, et le tintement des menottes qui entravaient ses poignets. Cependant, après quelques minutes de silence, ou le jeune homme sortit des champs de vision des Maîtres. Il n'y eut plus de bruit, et encore quelques secondes plus tard, les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Link tendit l'oreille pour les écouter : elles tournaient toute autour de Vergil et de son soumis… Est-ce que Ganon avait fait cela pour se venger, ou pour détourner l'attention de lui ?

Le jeune homme regarda le plus vieux, qui regardait autour dans la direction où Vergil était partit, et il ne pu lire aucun indice dans les yeux dorés. Néro visiblement n'avait pas peur des punitions… Si ça lui arrivait aussi, de se retrouver libéré de toute emprise dans tout ce monde, que devrait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas même s'ils étaient dans leurs mondes ou s'ils étaient partis dans une autre époque… Et puis il y avait la menace aussi…

Le Héros du Temps baissa le regard, en se plongeant dans ses pensées, ignorant alors toutes les personnes autour de lui… Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, tout autour de lui, il y eut des mouvements de foules, et il sentit les personnes qui passaient à proximité de lui l'effleurer, et cela attira son attention. Il réalisa à ce moment que tous les invités se dirigeaient vers la scène. Après un regard pour son protecteur, qui semblait réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter, s'ils devaient y aller ou non. Après une demi-seconde, ils partirent à leur tour. Ils s'installèrent alors sur la scène, et, alors que la plupart des soumis étaient au sol, à quatre pattes ou assis, au pied de leurs Maîtres, le jeune homme se tenait debout contre le magicien

-Je dois m'asseoir moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Non. Il est inutile que tu fasses le mouton. Je te suis supérieur en force et en taille. Il est inutile que tu t'écrases face à moi.

Le plus jeune homme quitta alors l'homme des yeux pour aller regarder les autres. Vergil était absent, naturellement, et le petit blond blessé, en plus d'avoir le pied bandé, était dans les bras du plus grand. À côté, Avalon tenait Dark par la taille, et le brun semblait appliquer la même philosophie que Ganondorf, car il couvrait de sa grande stature le violacé, et cette impression était soulignée par le fait qu'il ait sa tête sur celle du jeune homme…

Voila, à part eux trois, tous étaient assit ou à quatre pattes. Le Héros du temps regarda alors Cloud, qui avait une moue contrariée sur les traits. Visiblement, l'autre blond était mécontent de ne plus toucher le sol, et pour se venger, triturait une mèche argentée dans ses doigts. En plus de donner de petits à-coups au cuir chevelu du plus grand, il avait les bras et les orteils croisés, tandis que l'argenté avait une expression amusée sur les traits. Entre les deux hommes, il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas cette relation de Maître à esclave comme il y avait dans tout les autres duos.

-Qui sont-ils ? demanda alors Link.

- Sephiroth et Cloud ? Un drôle de petit duo. Je ne sais pas si Cloud est soumis à Sephiroth ou l'inverse, mais tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont présent à chaque concours, et que Cloud essaye dès qu'il peut d'imposer sa volonté à Sephiroth. Cloud a beau être plus petit que Sephiroth, il lui tient bien tête parfois. Je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer, disons, sérieusement. Bien que Cloud paraisse en colère, Sephiroth parvint toujours à le calmer sans éclat de voix.

-Il a l'air heureux, comme lui là-bas… C'est qui ?

-C'est Dark. Il ne vient que depuis deux ou trois mois. Avalon est un incube, du coup, il se permet de draguer tout le monde. Il est horriblement possessif, et refuse que quelqu'un ne touche Dark. Quant à lui… Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Une rumeur raconte qu'Avalon lui a coupé les cordes vocales, pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler le secret d'Avalon. C'est un gentil garçon, Dark, docile, et loyal. Une fois, lors d'un concours, ils avaient réussi à les séparer, les deux, et ils avaient profité de la position d'infériorité de Dark pour jouer avec lui. Ah, ben c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient. Depuis ce moment, Avalon fait porter à Dark cette ceinture de chasteté. Mais tu sais, Link, tu le seras aussi, heureux, si tu es bien obéissant.

-Ne l'ai pas encore été assez ?

-Si, tu as été exemplaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te rebellé une fois rentré.

-Messieurs, les juges ont tranché.

Le résultat fut annoncé, après quelques minutes de suspense. Link arriva quatrième. Dark arriva second et le premier fut Cloud. Les jurys avouèrent avoir été impressionnés de voir Cloud se tenir si droit, bien qu'il soit blessé, et l'un deux ajouta, si bas que Link cru qu'il n'entendrait pas, qu'ils avaient été impressionnés par le lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Sephiroth s'avança après quelques secondes, avant que Cloud ne récupère l'enveloppe bleue, vu que les mains du General étaient prises. L'imposant guerrier fit alors, hautain vis-à-vis des autres gens :

-Je vous avez bien dit que terroriser vos compagnons ne rimait à rien.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, trop vexés par la victoire de l'homme. Ganon rompit les rangs le premier. Le duo retourna dans les coulisses, puis après quelques minutes, une brèche s'ouvrit, et ils retournèrent au château. Ils arrivèrent devant les trois Ganon, qui prenaient le thé, en les attendant visiblement depuis un moment, vu l'assiette de cookie à moitié vide.

Le blond se cacha derrière son guide, et écouta la conversation, ne laissant qu'un œil sortir de derrière le coude du magicien, afin de voir les mouvements et les réactions des homologues du rouquin.

-Alors, combien ?

-Quatre, derrière Xemnas Avalon et Sephiroth.

-Mieux que Dark Link. Je suppose qu'il a été sage ?

-Impeccable. Il n'a rien dit de tout le long. Il a même remarqué Sephiroth et Cloud, ainsi qu'Avalon et Dark, c'est pour dire…

Link n'en revenait pas ses oreilles : Ganon le couvrait, ou il avait oublié ? Le Héros du Temps avait quand même attiré l'attention de tout les dominants ! Après un regard incrédule pour son kidnappeur, il remarqua aussi que, de tout les duos, aucun soumis n'étaient nommés sauf Cloud et Dark, qui semblaient sur le même pied d'égalité avec tout les autres… Link supposa que les deux étaient régulièrement sur le podium, et en vint même à penser, qu'ils devaient régulièrement se battre la première place…

Grace à son bon comportement, et aussi au fait que le sceau ait lâché, on l'autorisa à prendre un repas chaud, et à se reposer autant qu'il voulait. Il aurait bien voulu dormir dans un lit, mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de faire ça… Et puis il serait capable d'atterrir dans le lit d'un des quatre Ganon, ce qui ne lui assurait pas un repos parfaitement complet… Après cette pensée, qui lui fit froid dans le dos, il en vint à penser qu'il n'était pas digne de dormir dans un lit… Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée, quand il se força à penser à autre chose, sois à la manière dont il sortirait vainqueur de son combat contre les Ganon… S'il en sort vainqueur…

Il fut donc escorté à sa cellule par Xanto, qui lui tenait fortement le bras, alors que Dark Link disparaissait dans les cuisines, afin de faire son repas. Cependant, Ghisrahim avait décidé de les surveiller. Il talonna alors l'ombre, et disparu lui aussi au détour d'un couloir. De retour dans son espace fermé, il attendit que Xanto s'en aille, puis alla chercher la douceur de sa couette. Qu'il fut heureux de retrouver… Maintenant seul, il pouvait se perdre à loisir dans la contemplation de la lune pleine, qui illuminait tout l'espace de la cage.

Avec une nostalgie prenante, il se souvint combien de fois, il s'était servi de cette même lune pour se repérer. Que ce soit dans le temps, quand il fut à Termina, ou dans l'espace, lorsqu'il arpentait les mers infinies. Combien de fois, avait-il courut après le bateau fantôme, en regardant cette même lune ? Il soupira, en songeant qu'une fois de plus, il aurait aimé être dehors, à lui courir après, à se dire qu'il allait dans la bonne direction en la suivant.

* * *

Oui, je n'ai pas d'idée de lune, faut dire ce n'est pas ça le plus présent dans les zelda.

Je vous aime, review ?


	19. Est-ce un vent de liberté qui souffle ?

**ValOoh** : *Assise devant la wii, la wiimotte en main, focalisé sur l'écran*  
**Ghirahim** : *assit à sa droite*Tu vas perdre.  
**ValOoh** : Tais toi, tu me déconcentre.  
**Ganon** : *servant de coussin à ValOoh* Non mais galère pas, tu vas perdre.  
**Dark Link** : *Assit par terre devant ValOoh* Mais quelle idée aussi de combattre sans fée ni potion.  
**ValOoh** : *Fixe l'écran de Game Over* Nan ! Mais nan ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais bande d'oiseau de mauvaise augure ! J'vais y arriver ! J'vais battre l'Avatar du Néant en Héroïque et sans potion, steuplé !  
**Avatar du Néant** : *Assit à gauche de ValOoh* Ben bon courage.  
**Vaati** : *debout derrière* Ça fais combien de fois qu'elle recommence ?  
**Ganondorf** : *Assit sur une chaise à coté du canapé bondé* C'est la troisième fois.  
**Xanto** : *Assit sur son maître* T'y arrivera pas.  
**ValOoh** : Mais vous allez vous taire oui ?! *Game Over* Naaaaaan T.T !  
**Beast** : *Debout à droite de tout le monde* Essaye encore.

**Review de la semaine passée :**

**Hikaru** : Ouais ouais, Je sais je sais. Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de me focaliser sur Seph quand il est la °ç°

**Fiamech** : Monsieur Fabulous xD Disons plutôt que Link n'a pas l'habitude de se faire observer par les autres ^^

**Review de cette semaine :**

**Fiamech** : Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre :D

**ValOoh** : *Tapote la tête à Link* Tu es tout seul mon ami.

**Hikaru** : T'inquiète, il à pas aimer se faire blesser. Tu veux quelque chose pour le frapper/torturer/violer ? J'ai du stock ! :DD

**WilliamXGrell** : Willi ! Je pensais t'avoir perdu en route ! Pour mes idées, disons que je me sers du monde qui m'entoure. JE m'explique. Sois je regarde dans les rp que je fais tout autour, si je peux pas piquer quelques idées. Ensuite, si vous êtes amateurs de manga yaoi sm, vous retrouverez beaucoup d'élément que j'ai pêché la dedans. Enfin, l'imagination joue aussi beaucoup ^^ J'aurai bien voulu prendre la place de Cloudy moi *boude* Tu verras bien comment il tourne, le Link, et je peux même te dire, que tu verras ça dans le courant du chapitre =)

**Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Link était arrivé quatrième au concours, ils eurent donc les résultats. Il avait perdu face à Cloud, le premier, Dark, le second, et Soma, le troisième. Curieusement, les prédictions de Ganon s'étaient avérées justes : connaissait-il les jurys, ou bien avait-il fait tellement de fois des concours, qu'il en connaissait les critères ? Car, bien que Link n'ait pas vraiment écouté toutes les discussions qu'il y avait eu, il était presque sûr que rien ni personne ne leur avait dit sur quoi ils seraient vraiment évalués…

Après les résultats, ils avaient pu retourner au château. Ils y trouvèrent les trois autres Rois, qui s'enquirent du résultat. Après une brève discussion, durant laquelle Link était resté planqué derrière Ganon, ils l'autorisèrent non seulement à rentrer dans sa cellule, et par conséquent, retrouver sa très chère couette, mais aussi à prendre un repas chaud. Suite à ces deux joies promises, Link eut le bonheur simple de retrouver son unique vêtement, sous lequel il se cacha dès que l'occasion se présenta. Après cela, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de l'astre nocturne, se tenant debout au milieu de sa prison.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte des geôles qui s'ouvrit qui le sortit de sa mélancolie vis-à-vis de la Lune, pour voir Dark Link en tenant un plateau, et marchait sans faire attention a lui, jusqu'au moment ou il glissa le plateau dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Dans le regard rouge que son ombre posa sur lui, Link n'y vit que de la Haine et de la colère, si bien, que dans un premier temps, il hésita à s'approcher du jeune homme, de peur de le voir l'attraper pour l'étrangler…

Le blond baissa donc le regard sur le contenu de son repas : une soupe de vermicelle en forme de lettre, un petit morceau de steak, avec une feuille de salade, son traditionnel verre d'eau, et son bout de pain. Le brun s'appuya alors sur les grilles, tournant le dos au blond, lui présentant alors ses mains jointes. Le brun déclara alors durement, et comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, à l'autre bout des prisons :

-Ne crois pas que c'est de la sympathie à ton égard. Je fais seulement cela parce que mon maître me l'a ordonné !

-Mais… Dark Link…

Link ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement, son contraire se montrait si dur avec lui… Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce de la jalousie vis-à-vis du fait qu'il lui ait pris sa place dans le concours ? Si ce n'était que cela, il était prêt à s'excuser… Tout en baissant progressivement le regard au fil de ses pensées, il vit les doigts de Dark Link, qui lui indiquaient son assiette… Il baissa donc le regard, et vit les lettres se mettre en ordre, pour former la phrase suivante :

« -Ghirahim m'a à l'œil. »

Il comprit alors que l'argenté devait sûrement être à la porte, à écouter, et sûrement aussi à regarder… Dark Link avait donc pensé à tout. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait élaboré un intelligent stratagème, afin de déjouer l'attention de Ghirahim, qui sûrement ignorait le pouvoir du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Afin de ne pas mettre en l'air tous les efforts de son ombre, Link répliqua, agressif au possible :

-Je ne t'en ai pas demandé, de la sympathie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un monstre !

-Ahahaha ! Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Es-tu sûr que c'est moi le monstre ?

-Parfaitement !

Link baissa le regard, blessé par les paroles du jeune homme, malgré lui, sûrement. Il voyait bien, dans les répliques de Dark Link, celles de Ganondorf, qui cherchent à blesser, à désarmer ceux qui ont moins de repartie. Puis, mine de rien, Dark Link avait bien raison, des deux, c'était lui qui était monstrueux : aimer être touché par l'incarnation du Malin, c'était une honte, que de penser qu'il était le Héros d'Hyrule… Il regarda ensuite les vermicelles. Elles changèrent de place, certaines vinrent s'ajouter, et il vit, écris :

« -Je reviendrai dans la nuit. », puis il vit « -Repose toi, si tu dors quand je viens, ce ne sera pas grave. » Et à l'instant où il eut à peine terminé de lire, déjà les lettres changeaient de position pour mettre : « -Celles qui sont mortes pensent toujours à toi. »

Cela dit, Link vit son génèsis partir, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale… « Celles qui sont mortes » ? De qui parlait-il ? Des Déesses ? Des Kokiris ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça les enfants Sylvain, bien qu'essentiellement composé de fille, il y avait tout de même des hommes. Et dans leurs langues, dès qu'il y a un membre mâle, c'est le masculin qui l'emportait, et Dark Link aurait dû mettre « Ceux »… Tout en songeant à ces mots mystérieux, il mangea avec appétit sa soupe, faisant alors disparaître toutes les traces de leur discussion secrète. Il termina son repas avec entrain, puis, tout en laissant son plateau à portée de grille, se calla dans un coin de la cage, afin de s'endormir en paix.

IL s'endormit étonnamment vite, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru,d'ailleurs. Finalement, peut-être s'était-il habitué à dormir à même la pierre ? À n'avoir comme unique coussin et couverture, qu'une couette ? Au froid qui régnait toujours dans les geôles à cette heure de la nuit ? Peut-être. Même lorsque Vaati vint récupérer le plateau en grognant, il ne bougea pas. S'il avait ouvert les yeux, il aurait vu un Vaati pas du tout réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, et surtout, en pyjama un pyjama en deux parties. Il était pourpre avec de jolis petits nuages blancs.

Ces nuages semblaient être dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui manqua de renverser le verre de Link, alors qu'il dégageait une mèche de devant ses yeux. Après un regard rapide pour l'endormi, afin de s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, il partit comme un fantôme. Et quelque chose me dit, que le Mage du vent allait chercher la douce chaleur de son lit.

Bien plus tard, alors que tout le monde était censé dormir, et que la lune était suffisamment basse pour éclairer la fenêtre en face de la cellule de Link, Dark Link arriva, utilisant la pénombre largement présente pour se déplacer discrètement. De tout son corps, seuls ses yeux lançaient une lugubre lumière sanglante. Dans ses ténèbres, l'être sombre semblait entouré de brume sombre, qui donnait l'impression que le jeune homme se téléportait régulièrement.

En effet, Dark Link était un être fait d'ombre, et par conséquent, lorsque celui-ci est plongé à l'intérieur, il n'est qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres, et sa puissance en est décuplée. Sa puissance, mais aussi ses pouvoirs. Plus aucun objet terrestre ne semblait pouvoir le toucher, et c'est pour cela, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à passer les grilles sans bruit. Une fois dans la cellule, son corps tout entier se dévoila quand il entra dans la pâle lumière de la lune. L'être ténébreux s'approcha alors de l'être de lumière. Il s'agenouilla devant, et lui caressa la joue. Le blond grogna à peine, lorsqu'il lui écarta la couette, se lova tout contre la fée en bouteille que Dark Link lui glissa dans les bras, et se cacha mieux sous sa couette, quand celle-ci fut de nouveau en place.

Dark Link embrassa alors chastement son original, avant de murmurer, en ébouriffant d'un geste tendre les cheveux d'or de l'endormi :

-Ne fais confiance à personne, ou tu seras victime d'une terrible machinerie, qui te brisera à jamais. Bonne nuit, tout de même, mon bel ange lumineux.

Après quelque temps, où il regarda le visage d'enfant de cet «ange lumineux » il se recula, et s'effaça, en même temps que la lumière lunaire disparaissait derrière un nuage. Quand celui-ci disparut, Link était seul. Le Lendemain, quand celui-ci s'éveilla en baillant, il découvrit la fée et la fixa quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, quand il réalisa qu'il tenait une petite fée dans ses mains. Celle-ci dormait, collée tout contre la paroi chaude, essayant de dormir le plus près possible de Link.

Ce dernier la réveilla en agitant légèrement la bouteille, puis il enleva le bouchon. La Fée s'envola, pour sortir. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille du blond, avant de lui dire :

-Nous sommes très affaiblies, mais pas mortes. N'aie crainte, nous savons la détresse qui t'a poussé à nous sacrifier, courageux guerrier. Aie la patience de nous attendre, nous te soutiendrons jusqu'au bout.

Son message délivré, elle le soigna, tournoyant autour de lui, puis s'échappa par la fenêtre. Un sourire épanoui se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme : s'il avait pu, il se serait précipité et aurait embrassé Dark Link. Il ne voyait que lui, pour lui avoir apporté cette bouteille. De plus, il lui avait annoncé, avant : « Celles qui sont mortes pensent toujours a toi. » C'était la seconde fois que son ombre l'aidait à fuir. Il se promit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, s'il y en avait une, il l'embrasserait, pour lui prouver qu'il lui vouait une reconnaissance sans borne !

Ne souffrant plus du tout, il se leva, prit son arc, ainsi que ses flèches, puis il banda l'arme rapidement. Une fois la corde tendue, il prit un projectile, et se concentra un instant. La flèche se recouvrit alors d'une fine couche de glace. Link fixa, et la flèche partit s'écraser sur les barreaux. Une fois la glace rependue, il n'était rien de plus facile pour Link que de sortir. D'un coup de coude vigoureux, il fit voler en éclat les entraves à sa liberté, puis il se hissa sur le rebord, sa tête frôlant le plafond. Il s'assit ensuite, sentant le vent de la liberté souffler sur lui.

Ou presque. Car il avait omit que la logique de cette tour était inversée, et que, par conséquent, il était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre du sol. Quitter ces prisons aurait été plus facile, si son fidèle célestrier était encore là… Mais voilà : le grand oiseau en plus de ne pouvoir traverser les nuages, avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, et jusqu'à ce jour, Link ne s'était pas réveillé avec une paire d'aile dans le dos… Tout en regardant autour de lui, il repéra deux gardes, qu'il eut tôt fait de tuer de deux flèches en pleine tempe.

Il était bien heureux d'avoir une bonne acuité visuelle, en plus de savoir bien viser. Mais il avait eu de la chance aussi : un seul brin de vent, et il était fichu, car les flèches auraient dévié, et très sûrement seraient allés se planter dans les pierres derrière ou devant eux… Bref, une fois les soldats morts, il regarda sous lui : les douves étaient là. La question s'imposa alors d'elle-même : devait-il sauter, où risquait-il de se tuer ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de descendre autre que celui-ci : il aurait pu utiliser ses flèches de plante, s'il avait pu tirer dans la paroi sous lui… Mais rien ne lui permettait de le faire, et la façade était vierge de toute plante…

L'Elu du Courage avait si peur il doutait tellement… S'il se ratait, il allait à coup sûr se rompre le cou. De plus, les douves allaient-elles être assez profondes pour stopper sa chute ? Le bruit d'une porte proche qui s'ouvrit, mit fin à ses questions : s'il ne sautait pas maintenant, il ne sauterait jamais… Après une prière rapide aux Déesses, il se jeta dans le vide.

La chute fut à la fois longue, et à la fois courte. Quand il était assis sur le rebord, il avait l'impression de sauter du haut du Mont du Peril, pour entrer dans un trou de dix centimètres de diamètre. Mais une fois en l'air, le blond eut l'impression d'être lesté de plusieurs kilos de plomb, et le contact avec l'eau fût beaucoup trop rapide… Dans un premier temps, quand il entra dans l'eau, il eut l'impression de rentrer de plein fouet dans un mur. Suite d'ailleurs à ce choc avec la surface liquide, Link s'en retrouva sonné. Il eut ensuite l'impression que sa peau se déchirait en deux, qu'elle se détachait de son squelette, et qu'elle restait à la surface, flottant dessus.

Ce qui le ramena à lui, fut toute la multitude de bulles qui courraient sur son corps, pour ensuite s'échapper tout droit vers la surface. Une fois revenu à lui, il inspira fortement, afin de reprendre une respiration normale, l'eau entrant dans son corps avec force. Il se remit à la perpendiculaire du sol, avant de se regarder lui-même, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu de morceau : il était sauf et sans égratignure. Il resta sous l'eau, et nagea jusque sous le pont, avant de revenir vers la surface.

L'eau était vaseuse, verte, pleine d'algues, mais surtout trouble. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait s'y tapir, mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien, il n'avait pas sentit de petits poissons lui courir entre les orteils… À la limite, nager dans l'océan, ne l'avait pas dérangé : l'eau était claire, et la membrane qui protégeait ses yeux, lui avait permit de distinguer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais là, il n'y voyait pas à deux mètres, même vu de dessus. En plus, il avait l'impression d'avaler toute sorte de saleté, dont il ne préféra même pas imaginer la nature.

Une fois donc à la surface, il regarda la fenêtre : il n'y avait encore personne, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Il sortit donc de l'eau, toujours caché par le pont. Il reprit son souffle, retira sa cape afin d'être plus à l'aise pour courir. Il l'enroula autour de son bras en bandage serré, avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la cachette la plus proche : la foret. Une fois à l'intérieur, une étrange impression de déjà vu le saisit : il était déjà venu ici, dans son rêve. Soudainement prit d'un doute, il s'arrêta, et regarda longuement derrière lui : pour l'instant il n'y avait rien, ni personne, qui le pourchassait…

Il se dirigea donc vers le corps du monde sylvain, afin de savoir si son rêve était vraiment fidèle à la vérité, ou bien si ce n'était qu'un rêve… Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit sa fidèle épée plantée là, dans son piédestal de pierre moussue. Il s'en approcha donc, solennellement, et remarqua un cercle de terre, dépouillé de toute trace d'herbe ou de mousse, contrairement à tout le reste de la zone. Cette parcelle de terre avait été retournée récemment. Curieux, il se mit à gratter la terre de ses mains, persuadé que quelque chose se trouvait là.

À force de remuer le sous-sol de ses ongles, il vit une tache bleue. IL repoussa quelques cailloux, et vit le blason d'Hyrule apparaître sous la terre. Il venait de retrouver son bouclier ! Un sourire amoureux passa sur ses traits, alors qu'il passait sa main pour en retirer la poussière de dessus. Bon, d'accord, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais Link fut heureux de retrouver une partie de son équipement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose reflétait la lumière du soleil directement dans ses yeux. Il regarda alors à nouveau dans le trou, et vit que son lance-pierre et ses bracelets gorons étaient là, cachés sous le bouclier.

Link se redressa alors, s'époussetant alors les genoux, avant de faire de même, tant bien que mal, pour les bracelets, qu'il passa tout de suite à ses poignets, et sur le lance-pierre. À nouveau, un sourire de béatitude se dessina sur les traits de Link, qui était si heureux de retrouver ses fidèles armes, et les yeux du blond étaient plus doux que le miel. Quelle joie de les retrouver ! Après quelques minutes, il posa les objets au sol, avant de s'approcher de la Master Sword.

-Désolé de me présenter à toi aussi mal habillé et aussi sale. Une fois que je t'aurais libéré de ta prison de mousse, nous irons tous nous laver.

Cependant, il comprit alors pourquoi, dans son rêve, il avait vu les Ganons devant son épée : un puissant sceau maléfique empêchait la lame de se soustraire au roc. Il chercha alors une impureté dans le lien, mais il n'y parvint pas, de plus, même s'il avait trouvé une fissure, qu'aurait-il fait, sans son ocarina ? Il se redressa, et tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ses doigts effleurèrent l'anneau, quand il retira sa main.

Après un regard vers le ciel, qui était à peine visible entre les feuillages, il découvrit son oreille. Link ne le vit pas, mais à défaut de vibrer, la boucle se mit à luire, tandis que le sceau vibrait. Après quelques minutes , ce dernier vola en éclat partout. Un morceau vint d'ailleurs entailler profondément la joue de l'Hylien. Celui-ci leva à nouveau le regard vers la voûte céleste, ignorant le sang qui lui coulait sur la joue et sur le menton, avant de dire, heureux au possible :

-Merci… Vous ne m'avez pas abandonnées pas vrai ?

Il n'eut, bien évidemment, pas de réponse, mais l'Elu de la Triforce était satisfait. Il sortit son épée de son socle, sans aucun effort, et la brandit au soleil. Ayan retrouvé sa comparse millénaire, Link se sentait enfin complet : il était de nouveau le Chevalier d'Hyrule, le Sauveur de cette contrée, le Messager de la Princesse ! Ainsi armé, le jeune homme se sentait invincible. Il sourit, et fit simplement :

-Bonjour à toi Master Sword.

Il avait tellement l'habitude que son épée soit habitée, ou qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler, que même maintenant qu'il était seul, il continuait de discuter avec ses armes. À nouveau, il y eut un silence, avant que le blond ne sourit, tout heureux et qu'il ne se dirige vers le point d'eau le plus proche, afin de se laver, laver ses armes, et éventuellement, sa cape…

* * *

**ValOoh** : J'L'AI EUUUU ! OUIIIII !

**Ganon** : Oui, bon, au bout de la quatrième fois, quand même.

**ValOoh** : J'l'ai eu, ducoup, vous êtes obligez de mettre une review !


	20. Direction Cocoless !

Bonjour ! Comment ca va ? Moi parfait, j'suis juste fatiguée ! ^^

**Fiamec**h : T'inquiète, dès qu'ils sont un peu trop menacant, j'agite ma carte d'invocation "Fiamech" Ils se calment tout de suite :DD Roooh, non mais Navi quoi xD Je crois qu'après ca, ils n'ont plus fait d'aide qui se manifeste... Si, y'avais Midona, mais il fallait mettre le son a la Telecommande ^^"

**WilliamXGrel**l : Il avait tout rangé dans sa bourse. Tu sais, celle que Fay lui a donné, celle que lui seul peut voir. Comme les Ganon ne savent pas, non seulement qu'il est armé, mais qu'en plus il a des pouvoirs, ils ne se sont pas méfiés. Va voir le chapitre "Lezira et la Seconde Aide", tout a la fin, pour te rappeler.

**Hikaru** : J'ai l'impression qu'a chaque Review, tu es plus fatiguée encore... Ca va aller ma grande ?

**karfaith** : Link est nu, oui oui. En plongea, il a trempé sa couette, ducoup, pour pouvoir courir en paix, il a tout enlevé. Quand il recupère la Master Sword, il est nu, oui oui.

**_Bon chapitre !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Les douves, en plus d'être froides, étaient très sales : vaseuses et gluantes à souhait… A l'effigie de la cuisine en faite… Link venait de sauter dedans, afin de s'évader de chez les Rois, à défaut de s'être vu poussé des ailes. Il était parvenu, bien qu'avec l'aide de Dark Link, à s'échapper de sa tour, et sa seule option, afin de ressortir de cette chute sans se rompre la nuque fut de sauter dedans, en priant qu'il n'y ait pas de crocodile… Une fois dans l'eau verdâtre, le Héros du Temps se pressa de rejoindre la forêt, qu'il avait vu avec précision dans son rêve. En suivant celui-ci, ses pas le menèrent auprès de la Master Sword, ainsi qu'auprès du Lance-Pierre, et des Bracelets Gorons, et auprès de son Bouclier.

Actuellement, le jeune homme était assis dans l'eau. Il frottait vigoureusement sa cape, afin d'en enlever toute les saletés incrustées dans les fibres. Ne parvenant pas à grand chose, il prit son vêtement, et le suspendit à une branche d'un arbre, pour la laisser sécher. Il retourna ensuite dans l'eau, en prenant au passage son épée posée sur la terre. Il entra dans l'eau, et se regarda dans le reflet de la lame. Il ne vit pas grand-chose… Il la plongea donc dans l'eau, et frotta doucement la surface métallique, de la paume de sa main, faisant attention de ne pas se couper, lavant l'arme comme il laverait son fils.

Tout en s'occupant de son arme, il songea à la manière dont il pourrait échapper à la surveillance des Ganon pour ce faire, il fallait rivaliser d'ingéniosité avec les plus rusés, afin de trouver quelque chose de plausible… Changer d'apparence, à nouveau ? Même si les mages ne l'avaient pas vu, il ne pouvait pas user de nouveau de ce subterfuge, de plus qu'il n'avait rien pour changer de visage, contrairement à la première fois… Il songea à carrément enlever tout ses cheveux… Joignant le geste à la pensée, l'Elu du Courage attrapa ses cheveux.

Depuis sa première capture, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés. Ils lui arrivaient à présent en dessous des omoplates. Il s'empoigna donc la petite touffe derrière, et il se trancha les cheveux juste au dessus de la main, cette ci étant à savoir à la base de la nuque, d'un geste sec. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux, avoir la nuque à l'air lui allait mieux. Et cette sensation de bien être annihila toute envie d'enlever tout le reste…

Le bruit de feuilles écrasées attira son attention. Aussitôt, il se mit la moitié du visage dans l'eau, gardant les yeux à l'air, et l'épée en main, cachée sous l'eau. Il se déplaça rapidement, se cachant alors dans les roseaux, et fixa le bord du lac. Un vieillard apparu. Une barbe blanche, des rides plein le visage, ainsi que de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez. Une chemise simple et un pantalon en peau, ainsi que de petite chaussures adaptée ç la vie d'un vieillard. Il n'avait plus un cheveu sur le caillou.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur le bord de l'eau, sans voir la couette, et ramena ses genoux contre lui, du mieux que ses vieux os le lui permirent, avant de se lamenter à voix haute, pensant être seul :

-Aaaah… Comme je me sens seul… Depuis que ma fille est partie avec ce coureur de jupons, que mon fils et entré dans les soldats, je me sens si seul… Si seulement l'un des deux ou, peu importe qui, pouvait entendre la lamentation d'un vieillard en fin de vie…

Link rougit, en songea qu'il écoutait la complaindre d'un vieillard sans aucune gêne… Afin d'effacer sa faute, il sortit des roseaux doucement, en gardant l'épée cachée loin sous la surface, afin de ne pas apeurer l'homme, et il déclara, en sortant le visage de l'eau :

- Excusez-moi… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que vous disiez, excusez moi. N'ayez pas peur ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis un chevalier, qui protège les gens contre les monstres justement… Mon nom est Link.

Après ces brèves présentations, la conversation s'engagea, le Héros restant tout de même bien caché, ne souhaitant pas s'exhiber plus que de raison. Le Blond ne raconta pas son histoire, ne jugeant pas qu'il était utilise de raconter tout sa vie. Il expliqua simplement qu'il avait été enlevé, et qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper, mais que ses kidnappeurs lui avaient prit tout ce qu'il avait. Ce que le Héros du Temps cherchait de cet homme, c'était de la pitié. Il y parvint, quand il pointa la couette à moitié sèche. Le Vieillard accepta de lui prêter des vêtements, ainsi que de le loger et de le nourrir, mais ce soir uniquement.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, après que Link ait pris un bon bain chaud, qu'il ait étendu sa serviette, et qu'il se soit vêtis, il prenait o présent un malin plaisir à faire ce qui lui avait tant manqué, c'est-à-dire, il cuisinait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas posé devant une cuisine, qu'il en était heureux. Le guerrier avait revêtu une chemise blanche en lin, un pantalon blanc en peau, et des bottes blanches aussi. Sur sa hanche droite, un torchon bleu, lequel cachait sa bourse, dans laquelle il avait pris soin de cacher chacune de ses armes, ainsi que son bouclier. Les manches de la chemise étaient retroussées jusqu'au coude, et le col en V était lassé, de manière à laisser un léger décolleté sur la base de la gorge. La chemise lui allait bien, et son retombé donnait le plus bel effet au valeureux chevalier.

-TU es aussi grand et aussi large que mon fils ! Tu lui ressembles !

Link sourit, puis continua sa cuisine. Il se sentait enfin revivre : il se sentait enfin lui. Il était habillé, propre et armé. Il s'agissait en faite, de la vie qu'il avait toujours mené, jusqu'aux derniers mois. Alors qu'il s'occupait de la cuisson de la nourriture, le vieil homme mettait la table tranquillement derrière Link. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis ils s'attablèrent. Durant le repas, le Héros d'Hyrule demanda :

-Y a-t-il un cimetière, ou une église, ou un truc du genre, dans les environs ?

-Il y a bien un cimetière, mais le plus proche, est à deux heures de cheval d'ici. Il y a une église attenante au cimetière aussi.

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

-Bien sur, mais après le repas. Je te ferai même une carte, si mes vieilles mains tremblantes me le permettent encore.

-Je vous serez à jamais reconnaissant.

Link commençait à reprendre foi en l'humanité. Lui qui pensait que toutes les bonnes âmes avaient été corrompues par le joug maléfique des Ganon, voila qu'une brave personne lui tendait une main salvatrice. Le repas se termina, et ils firent la vaisselle, puis le duo alla se coucher, éreintés par la journée passée. Durant la nuit, Link rêva de nouveau de la clairière. Cependant, la souche avait disparue. A la place il y avait un arbre, en pleine force de l'âge, ainsi qu'une balançoire suspendue à l'une des branches. Et la fille qui était déjà là la dernière fois, était assise sur celle-ci. La demoiselle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, avec un sourire joyeux.

-Tu m'as fais peur Link ! Je pensais vraiment que tu allais te faire dévorer par les requins !

-Mais qui es-tu ? Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Cesse de poser cette question, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ou en est ta quête ?

-J'essaye de trouver la première Force… C'est le troisième temple que je fais, je commence à me demander si les Déesses ne se sont pas moquées de moi… Cette fois, je cherche dans le cimetière de Cocoless, en suivant les conseils de Fay.

-Ahalala, cette bonne Fay, toujours des conseils pertinents. Mais fais attention : le regard des Déesses ne peut pas percer les profondeurs des ténèbres se cachant dans les églises souillées. Elles ne peuvent pas non plus voir lorsque tu es chez les Ganon. Cette fois, tu y seras vraiment seul.

-Oh, tu sais, les Déesses ne font que veiller sur moi, crois moi qu'elles pourraient m'aider bien plus, si elles le voudraient…

-Tu sais, les Déesses t'ont envoyées plus d'un messager, et plus d'un message. Tu es bien ingrat que de dire qu'elles ne t'aident pas ! Se renfrogna la plus jeune.

-Oui oui, c'est vrai. Elles m'ont bien aidées. Surtout quand j'ai dû libérer la Master Sword, par exemple. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fais sans elles…

La petite fille sourit, et s'approcha du plus grand. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Ce contact fit plaisir à Link, qui n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps de contact aussi doux et aussi inoffensif. Le blond faisait deux tête de plus que l'inconnue, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas la différence de taille qui empêcha la kokiri de le mettre à terre. En effet, le Héros avait tellement baissé sa garde qu'en un battement de cil, il s'était retrouvé au sol. Il n'avait rien comprit a ce qu'il venait de se passer, simplement qu'il était couché dans l'herbe.

Le guerrier se retrouva donc couché sur le dos, dans des fleurs sauvages de toute beauté. L'enfant des bois laissa un petit rire cristallin s'échapper, avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui, puis elle cueillit quelques fleurs délicatement, puis elle les mit en tas sur le ventre au jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à en faire une couronne sous le regard attendrit de Link, qui ne cherchait pas à se relevé, trop bien dans l'herbe fraiche.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Link avoua, après avoir murement réfléchi ce qu'il allait dire :

-Je me sens bien avec toi. Tu m'inspire à la fois un bien être incroyable. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, rien ne pourra m'arriver.

A nouveau le rire de la rouquine fut audible, mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne le regarda pas non plus, le temps de terminer sa couronne, bien que son sourire ne la quittait pas. Ceci fait, elle se leva, et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'arbre. Elle déposa la couronne autour d'une branche, et déclara en se tournant vers Link :

-Je la laisse la, comme ca, la prochaine fois que tu reviendras, tu pourras la mettre. Pour l'instant, tu dois partir. Je sais que tu reviendras, mais ca ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète ! Fais très attention à toi, Link, d'accord ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, merci et au revoir.

La clairière disparue, et quelques minutes plus tard, Link fut en phase de réveil. Encore un peu, et les deux pupilles bleues apparurent sous les paupières. Il bailla en se redressant, et s'étira en ronronnant : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il se gratta la tête : les Ganons étaient surement à sa recherche, et au diable la discrétion : plus question d'attendre qu'un paysan ne passe pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au temple : s'il avait du chemin à cheval à faire, autant appeler sa fidèle compagne : Epona.

Le Héros prit ses vêtements, ca ceinture, surtout, et descendit tout en s'habillant . Il trouva un calepin, dans lequel il griffonna rapidement en baillant :

« -Je sauverai Hyrule du joug des Rois tyrans ! Et je le ferais, au nom de personnes telles que vous ! »

Puis il quitta la maison sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller le propriétaire. Il s'en éloigna assez pour ne pas attirer de problème au vieillard, puis il prit un brin d'herbe. Il coinça le végétale dans ses mains, et souffla la mélodie de sa jument. Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans l'air, et toujours aucun signe de son cheval. N'avait-elle pas entendue, ou bien avait-elle un problème ? L'Elu du Courage allait se remettre à jouer, quand il fit un point noir devant le soleil levant.

En forçant sur sa vue, il distingua l'équidé ! Joie ! Bonheur ! Ne pouvant attendre, il se précipita. Epona était aussi heureuse que lui de le revoir. Surement qu'elle avait du se faire beaucoup de soucis, car il était avec elle, quand il s'était fait attrapé par les Ganon. Une fois contre son maître, la cheval ne cessait de frotter sa tête contre la main du blond, et lui broutait affectueusement les cheveux. De son coté, Link donnait mille caresses et baisé tendre sur la robe alezan.

Après ses retrouvailles fort émouvantes, l'Elu de la Triforce se mit en selle, et talonna Epona, pour qu'elle aille vers le cimetière, après avoir étudié le chemin. Le petit vieux avait tout vu : il avait assisté à la scène caché derrière un arbre. Celui-ci, dès que Link fut parti, couru au village le plus proche. Il interpella un garde, qui avait visiblement passé une bonne partie de la nuit debout, et déclara, sa voix encore toute bousculée par l'effort :

-J'ai vu le jouet des Rois ! Il est venu chez moi-même ! Il est maintenant en route vers Cocoless, pour le cimetière et l'église !

-Vous l'avez aidé, par conséquent, je vous arrête ! Pour trahison envers les Rois !

-Non ! C'est faux !

Mais il était déjà trop tard : Ses mains étaient déjà enserrées dans l'entrave de fer. En effet, les Rois en question s'étaient rendu compte de la fuite de leur jouet, juste après que le jeune homme eut sauté, et se soit refugié derrière le pont. Ils avaient donc prévenu tous les habitants du Royaume, par l'intermédiaire de leurs sous-fifres. Tout le monde, quelques heures après la fuite de Link, surent à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme, quel était son nom, et surtout, la récompense attribué a celui qui retrouverai le jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Link arrivait dans la bourgade de Cocoless. Il n'avait croisé personne en chemin, et pourtant, il n'avait fait que galoper dans de la plaine, sans un arbre pour le cacher… Cocoless est, comme son nom l'indiquait, ce qu'il restait de la moitié de Cocorico, le coté Rico. C'est-à-dire, depuis le moulin, jusqu'à la Tombe royale. Le Coté Coco était à l'autre bout du Royaume. Le village ayant été scindé en deux, afin d'écarter les esprits malfaisants des habitants. Ils avaient demandé l'aide des Sept Sages, et ceux-ci avaient accepté de protéger la population. Pour ce qui restait du Temple de L'ombre, celui-ci ayant été détruit à la suite d'une secousse sismique.

En effet, le temple était construit sur lui-même, comme un escaliers qui descendait dans les boyaux de la terre. Et la structure était si vieille, qu'elle s'est effondrée sur elle-même. Zelda et lui-même étaient partis s'assurés qu'il n'en restait plus rien. Rien que des gravas. Cocoless était donc le plus petit village d'Hyrule. Il ne comptait qu'une centaine d'habitant courageux. Le Cimetière lui-même était plus grand que le village.

Le cavalier sauta au sol, et s'approcha de la zone en tirant son cheval par la bride. En plus d'être grand, le cimetière était lugubre à souhait, si bien qu'Epona refusa catégoriquement d'y entrer. Bien que Link essaye de la faire entrer tout de même, l'équidé rua, faisant échapper la longe des mains de son Maître, et s'en alla au triple galop. Le Chevalier regarda son compagnon partir, puis il se résolu à entrer seul, bien qu'en réprimant un frisson.

Il s'avança donc, solennel au milieu des tombes, lisant d'un œil distrait les épitaphes qui passaient sous ses yeux. Le ciel était gris, lourd de pluie. Il n'y avait pas un brin d'herbe, rien que du gravier partout sur le sol. Toutes les tombes étaient nues, sans plantes ni plaques devant. A croire que l'endroit était à l'abandon depuis des années. Tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait notre Héros. Il lui parut que même la Maison du Fossoyeur était en ruine…

Tout en marchant vers le cœur du Jardin des Morts, il remarqua une tombe. Plus grande que les autres, une tombe mieux décorée, une tombe qui exprimait la force, et intimait aux autres de rester à l'écart. En effet, un large cercle de gravier ceinturait la sépulture. Curieux, le blond s'approcha, et lu ce qui était écris sur la stèle :

« -Ci gît Link, Héros du Temps, Sauveur d'Hyrule. Que son âme brille autant que la lumière qui lui servit à dissipé les Ténèbres recouvrant Hyrule… »

-Mais… C'est ma Tombe !

C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une trace de ses anciennes vies dans celle qu'il vivait actuellement. En effet, bien qu'il fut un grand héros à chacune de ses vies, jamais il n'avait vu de sépulture, de statue, ou même de plaque de remerciement pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la reconnaissance. Et le bouquet de rose blanche posé la, signifiait que quelqu'un pensait encore à son ancien lui. Qui ?

Il voulu se reculer, mais son corps refusa de bouger. IL sentait ses muscles se raidir pour faire le mouvement, mais les tendons refusaient de se contracter. Il tenta alors de bouger les doigts, mais ce fut pareil. Il ne parvenait qu'à bouger les yeux… Du coin du regard, puis juste derrière la tombe devant lui, il vit des dizaines d'Effroi qui sortaient de terre, profitant du cercle de gravillon pour sortir plus aisément. Il était encerclé, et leurs terribles pouvoirs ne lui laissaient pas une minute pour bouger. Dès qu'un des pouvoirs cessait, celui d'un autre le remplaçait immédiatement. Le guerrier ne pouvait rien faire : il était condamné à regarder la mort en face, à sentir son souffle froid et putride s'abattre sur lui. Il allait mourir, dévoré par des mangeurs d'homme, sur sa propre tombe. Quelle ironie…

« -Quelle triste fin… » songea le jeune homme

* * *

J'en connais qui vont râler.

**Avatar du Néant** : Mais... Ce serait pas les Effroi ? Si si, LES bestioles que tu détestes !

**ValOoh** : Chut toi ! Inutile de dire aux lecture que j'ai la trouille de ces choses ! .

**Avatar du Néant** : *Ricane* D'accord, d'accord.

Review ?


	21. Damné Poigneur !

Je viens de me rendre compte que possiblement, les quatre derniers chapitres, ne sont possiblement pas corrigés... J'vais aller vérifier...  
**Avatar du Néant** : Non mais quelle douée celle la, j'te jure...  
**Ganon** : Ça t'arrive de vérifier ce que tu fais... des fois ?  
**ValOoh** : T.T

**Karfaith** : Les mains... Celle qui tombent du plafond ? J'l'ai aiment bien moi, elles te donne plein de sous :DD Après, la dernière fois que j'ai lu une fanfic, j'ai apprécié d'avoir un chapitre toute les semaines, alors ducoup, j'suppose que çà fais plaisir aux autres.

**Fiamech** : Moi aussi j'm'écartent d'eux ! Puis pour les fleurs, tu le sauras dans pas si longtemps que ça :D J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit... J'ai rêvé que t'avais capté mon numéro de portable, et que tu m'appelais xD Tu me donnais toutes tes idées pour la suite du texte et tout, on a passé une bonne heure a tchatcher toi et moi, c'était rigolo :D

**Hikaru** : Ma pauvre DD: Dark Link ! Vaati ! Allez tenir compagnie à Xemnichou et Saixichou ! Ghirahim va me chercher Sephiroth aussi !  
**Les trois** : Pourquoi moi ?!  
**ValOoh** : *sombre* Obéissez

Ce chapitre est très important, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21

Link était parvenu à s'échapper de chez les Ganon, et il avait directement couru vers la forêt pour se cacher. Après quelques jours, le voilà dans un cimetière lugubre. Il s'était arrêté stupéfait face à sa tombe, avant de se retrouver encerclé par des effrois, tout droit sortit de terre. Ils se rapprochaient de lui, et lui ne pouvait pas bouger, et à peine les yeux.

À peine eut-il cherché à lutter contre l'emprise des spectres, qu'il vit un joyeux petit oiseau se percher sur la pierre tombale. Le petit être chantait gaiement, ignorant la présence des zombies. Une minute plus tard, il se perchait sur l'épaule de Link puis sur le haut de sa tête, son chant rythmant l'avancée des monstres.

Le cœur du blond battait à cent à l'heure, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Une poigne l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira en arrière. Les griffes du monstre se plantèrent dans la chair de Link, déchirant sa peau, et laissant une effusion de sang gicler sur la pierre tombale, et ses dents et perçant son épiderme. À la manière d'un vampire, Link sentit sa vitalité aspirée, un cri s'échappa du jeune homme, avant que celui-ci ne sente d'autres morsures sur son avant-bras, sur sa hanche, sur sa cuisse, sur la cheville puis sur l'autre épaule et en de multiples endroits, incapable de toutes les situer.

Toute son énergie vitale fut aspirée en un instant, et, incapable de résister à tout cela, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Mais il était en vie. Dans un grognement, il se redressa et s'appuya sur la paroi. Il regarda alors son corps : à de nombreux endroits, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et il voyait toute une zone de sa peau bleue. Cela ressemblait plus à un suçon qu'à une morsure…

En regardant ses mains, il vit qu'on lui avait retiré ses bracelets. Aussitôt il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses ornements. Mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas la : on les lui avait bel et bien pris. Une fois cette certitude installée dans sa tête, il regarda son ventre : sa ceinture avait elle aussi disparue. Il grogna, et remarqua la vilaine blessure sur sa gorge. Il soupira en réfléchissant à voix haute :

-Pourquoi toujours la gorge ?! Tapez le ventre la prochaine fois ! C'est moins visible…

Un timide piaillement lui fit baisser le regard : entre ses jambes, il y avait l'oiseau. Les Effrois avaient dû croire qu'il était avec lui… Ou qu'il lui appartenait… Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ces stupides bestioles… Le corps de l'oiseau tremblait, le petit animal était paniqué. Le Héros tacha donc de le calmer, en lui parlant et en lui caressant, tout en cherchant du regard un moyen de sortir de là. Les murs étaient en tourbe rousse, visiblement, et les grilles étaient prises dedans. Il ne devait visiblement pas faire plus d'un pas et demi dans cette petite prison, et se mettre debout était possible, mais surement que le haut de sa tête frôlait le plafond… Il se leva, en se disant alors qu'il ne devait pas rester là.

L'oiseau avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et gazouillait comme un enfant, maintenant perché sur l'épaule du guerrier. Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte. Il essaya de l'arracher du mur avec ses maigres forces, mais il n'y parvint pas, et songer à écarter les barreaux relevait de la folie. Un zombie passa et le paralysa, le temps de son passage, et il ne revint pas. Durant sa paralysie, Link repéra les clés posées contre le mur, en face de la cellule.

Aussitôt, son regard descendit sur l'oiseau : pourvu qu'il ne parte pas à tire-d'aile ! Le blond prit délicatement l'oiseau dans ses mains, et le sortit hors des grilles, et le libera. Il y eut un nouveau gazouillement heureux, avant que l'oiseau ne déploie ses ailes joyeusement. L'animal décolla, ne partant absolument pas dans la bonne direction… L'Élu de la Triforce tenta de le retenir, tendant sa main dans un geste aussi inutile que stupide, mais il n'y parvint pas… Il posa son front fiévreux contre les barreaux froids en se lamentant : comment allait-il faire pour sortir d'ici, à présent ? Il rentra son bras, et s'assit au pied de la porte, laissant un soupir dépité s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il soupira de nouveau en songea : la fée de Dark Link ne lui aura été bénéfique que deux jours…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le frappement des ailes de l'oiseau fut audible de nouveau. Dans un élan d'espoir, le cavalier se redressa et… Quelle surprise ! Le volatile lui ramenait dans ses serres ses bracelets de force ! Aussitôt, le jeune homme tendit les mains, et le moineau lâcha les deux décorations. Rapidement, il les passa, et sentit en lui couler une incroyable puissance. C'était comme si sa fatigue s'était envolée ! Le blond agrippa les barreaux et arracha la porte de ses gongs. Il jeta la ferraille dans le fond de sa cage et tendit les mains pour recueillir l'oiseau salvateur :

- Montre-moi où tu les as trouvés ces bracelets, s'il te plait petit moineau.

L'interpellé s'ébroua, avant de gazouiller. La musique du petit être semblait mettre de la joie dans toute la zone, semblait soigner les blessures mentales du blond, semblait adoucir ses pensées. En effet, le jeune homme avait des envies de meurtre vis-à-vis des Ganon : il était certain que c'était eux qui lui avaient tendu ce sombre piège. Durant le temps de la chanson, un sourire fleurit sur les traits juvéniles de l'humain.

Une fois le chant terminé, l'être volant déploya ses ailes, et s'envola de nouveau, aussitôt talonné par Link. Après un dédale de couloirs, l'animal se mit à voleter en rond autour d'un Effroi posé au milieu d'une pièce vide d'intérêt. Le guerrier prenait garde à ne pas entrer dans le chant de vision du monde. Portait-il ses bracelets ? Il y avait peu de chance : ses bras et ses mains étaient trop maigres pour empêcher les objets de chuter au sol…

Cependant, aussi maigre soit-il, il portait sa ceinture autour du ventre. Que faisait-il là ? Que gardait-il ? Pourquoi restait-il planté là, sans bouger alors que les autres avaient visiblement quelque chose à faire ? Et surtout, comment avait-il su que cette ceinture représentait un risque pour lui ? Un risque au point de lui retirer ? Peut-être avait-il pensé que Link pourrait se défendre en fouettant ? Le blond secoua la tête, désespéré par sa propre idiotie. Il regarda par la suite autour de lui. Il y avait plein de rocher de taille imposante. Après un regard circulaire autour de lui, le guerrier échafauda son plan. Très simple, très facile à réaliser, et avec un taux de réussite de cent pour cent !

Il entra rapidement dans la pièce, et se jeta au sol, pour se cacher derrière un rocher. Une pièce vide, pas si vide finalement. Il se plaça derrière le monstre, et souleva une pierre. Patiemment, il s'approcha, et dès qu'il fut assez proche, il lança la pierre sur l'Effroi, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Le corps tout flasque du monstre n'empêcha en rien la chute du caillou, et il se retrouva bloqué en dessous, incapable de sortir de là.

L'être humain se dépêcha de récupérer sa ceinture. Il passa le vêtement autour de lui, et attrapa ensuite la Master Sword. Il la planta dans le bassin du monstre, qui se consuma dans une lente complainte. Une fois le monstre disparu, le Héros tâcha de trouver l'autel sacré, ayant retrouvé toutes ses affaires. Il quitta la pièce ne trouvant rien de plus intéressant, et finit par se retrouver nez à nez avec une porte fortement verrouillée.

Il supposa donc naturellement qu'il s'agissait de la salle qui renfermait l'autel sacré. Il partit donc à la recherche de la clef. Il chercha aux alentours, et alors qu'il entrait dans une énième salle, il se retrouva face à six mains blanches tachées de sang qui sortaient du sol. L'Élu de Farore voulut faire demi-tour, mais de lourdes barres de fer l'empêchaient de rebrousser chemin… Il s'approcha donc des mains, ne comprenant pas la logique de cette salle…

Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, n'ayant jusqu'à présent croisé que des Effrois, il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait un autre monstre dans l'endroit. Il s'approcha donc d'une des mains, en réfléchissant à voix haute :

-C'est un monstre ça ? J'ai déjà vu plus agressif…

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la main bougea, pour venir se saisir à la gorge. Elle serra tellement, qu'en plus de lui couper la respiration, elle menaçait de lui briser les vertèbres cervicales. Même avec les bracelets de force, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les doigts. Les autres mains derrière lui rentrèrent sous terre, et ressortirent pour empêcher, avec la même force, son bras de donner un coup d'épée.

Deux mains lui immobilisaient à présent les deux bras, tandis que deux autres lui immobilisaient les pieds. Le blond voyait de gros points noirs danser devant ses yeux : il avait besoin d'air, et vite. Il fut alors repoussé en arrière, par la main qui l'étranglait. Ne pouvant pas faire un pas, il tomba sur le dos, crachant alors ses poumons, cherchant à récupérer sa respiration. Après avoir repris un rythme de respiration suffisant à sa vie, il redressa la tête.

Une chose informe était là. Le blond supposa qu'il s'agissait du monstre derrière ce traquenard : il était blanc et rouge. Elle avait un long cou, au bout duquel il y avait une petite tête. Cette tête s'abaissa justement. Elle ressemblait plus à une grosse mâchoire, plutôt qu'à un visage. Ensuite, au-dessus des dents, il y avait deux trous, dénués de globe oculaire, ressemblant à deux abysses sombres et sans fond. Un dernier détail piqua la curiosité du jeune homme : les bras. Il n'y avait que la forme pour être appelé bras… À leurs extrémités il n'y avait que deux moignons. C'est à cette vue que le souvenir frappa son esprit :

-C'est un Poigneur !

Une autre main vint s'abattre sur ses lèvres, pour le faire taire. Il se souvenait avec violence de toute la terreur qu'il avait éprouvée au fond du puits, lorsqu'à peine âgé de 12 ans, il avait dû affronter cette mâchoire du diable. Quand, plus tard, il avait dû la réaffronter, et qu'il avait réussi in extremis à lui échapper, juste avant qu'il ne referme sa mâchoire sur lui. Il se souvint aussi de toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étant enfant sur ces bestioles. C'était des monstres violeurs et violent, aimant particulièrement les jeunes hommes. Ils les violaient jusqu'à les tuer, avant ensuite de les dévorer.

Trois fois qu'il voyait ce monstre, deux fois qu'il l'affrontait étant adulte. Il avait un espoir que ces rumeurs soient infondées… Mais son espoir s'envola quand il vit une zone à la base du corps se mouvoir, pour laisser passer un phallus aussi long que le bras, et aussi large que la jambe. Le Héros tenta de se redresser, mais toutes les mains le tenaient fermement. Deux autres mains apparurent, sous ses genoux, et les lui surélevèrent tout en lui faisant écarter les cuisses. L'Élu de Farore ferma les yeux en implorant mentalement :

« -Non… Pitié… Tout, mais pas ça ! Par pitié non ! »

En cinq mois de sa vie, il fut plus violé que durant toutes ses autres vies réunies. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il destiné à mourir sodomisé par des êtres démoniaques ? Pourquoi tout ce qui tourne autour de lui finit en un mélange de douleur, de sang et de sperme ? Il ferma encore plus les yeux, tout en entendant le monstre saliver d'avance. Il pouvait le localiser aux affreux bruits qu'il faisait ou à la bave qui coulait d'entre ses dents pour gouter ensuite sur le sol.

Une dernière main termina d'arracher la seule zone de ses vêtements encore intacte. Une fois son fessier à l'air, le monstre le pénétra si profondément, avec autant de force, et si violemment que la douleur se diffusa immédiatement dans tout son corps. Après quelques instants, durant lesquelles le jeune homme lutta contre la douleur, il perdit conscience. Dans sa douce inconscience, Link se redressa, rêvant alors qu'il était de retour au château. Mais ce rêve semblait si réel que le guerrier avait du mal à croire qu'il rêvait. N'ayant aucune raison de rester planté en plein milieu d'un couloir, il s'approcha d'une porte, qu'il ouvrit, entrant alors dans une grande salle.

À chaque mur il y avait un trône, et à côté de celui-ci, il y avait un petit coussin de velours rouge. Curieux le Héros s'approcha, et arrivé au centre de la pièce, une énorme cage ronde en forme de cloche lui tomba dessus. Paniqué le blond tourna autour de lui-même, à la recherche d'une sortie. C'est alors qu'il vit les Rois et leurs sous-fifres apparaitre, comme des fantômes sur leurs sièges. Aussitôt le jeune homme chercha son ombre.

Elle était là, allongée derrière le trône de son maître sur le sol. Son corps était couvert de blessures en tout genre : griffures, coup de fouet, coupure. Autour de son cou, un collier semblable au sien, seulement il était en fer, et il était relié au pied du trône. Le brun finit par se redresser dans un gémissement, avant de regarder Link, de son regard de braise inondé de larmes. Son visage était couvert lui aussi de différentes ecchymoses : œil au beurre noir, coupures en tout genre, bleu tirant sur le violet. Les larmes coulaient sut ses joues, traçant un sillon dans le sang.

-Ils ont tout appris Link ! Ils savent tout ! Ne reviens pas, sinon tu n'auras plus une chance pour t'échapper !

-Silence ! Nous avons mal fait que de le laisser à tes cotés ! Mais maintenant, nous savons où te trouver. Nous allons te retrouver, et cette fois, tu n'auras plus une seule chance de t'échapper.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas réels !

Hurla Link en se couvrant les oreilles. Le rire des Ganon s'éleva, alors que Beast s'approchait. Le blond redressa le visage, et se plaqua contre le fond de la cage, autant que son espace réduit le lui permettait, avant de voir le roux traverser les barreaux comme un spectre qu'il était. Il s'approcha de Link et lui souleva le menton. Le regard doré du roux se plongea dans le bleu du blond, avant de dire :

-Si les Déesses peuvent communiquer avec toi par le rêve, pourquoi pas nous ?

-Les Déesses ?

-Ahahaha.

Beast parla, mais ses mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles du blond en effet, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans la pièce dans laquelle il s'était évanoui, mais le monstre avait disparu. Tout en se redressant, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal que prévu. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Link n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr que le monstre n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un était venu le sauver. C'est alors que dans un soupir las, le blond grogna :

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder des vêtements plus d'une semaine ?

Dans le silence, il s'approcha du coffre qui était apparu, suite à la mort du Poigneur. Son éveil bruta lui avait fait totalement oublié son rêve… Dans le coffre, il trouva la clef posée sur sa couette, qu'il avait pourtant abandonnée chez le vieillard. Était-ce lui qui était venu le sauver ? Comment était-il entré ? Le blond attrapa la clef qu'il rangea dans sa bourse, avant d'inspecter la couette, sans la toucher : il y avait encore son odeur dessus… Le vieillard aurait déposé la sienne, s'il l'avait transportée…

-Qu'est-ce que ça fais là ça ? Ce n'est pas normal… Mais ça m'arrange en soi…

* * *

**Voila :D A la semaine prochaine :DD**


	22. Laby ille

Ohlalala, je pensais sincèrement pas pouvoir le poster ce chapitre. Voici la p'tite histoire. Ma ville est inondée, ducoup mon wi-fi marche plus. Par conséquent, j'ai dû repasser sur mon ordi fixe...  
Vaati : C'est moi son fond d'écran ! *content*  
Ganon : Heureusement qu'elle n'est jamais à court d'idée.

Enfin bref. En plus du chapitre, j'ai une autre excellente nouvelle pour vous. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que lorsque j'écris, je me base beaucoup sur ce que je vois entends ou lis. Ducoup, j'ai envie de vous le faire partager. Cependant, ce qui m'a retenu jusqu'ici, c'est la difficulté avec laquelle on peut passer des adresses internet ici. Vous vous souviendrez avec quelle difficulté je vous aie montré la vidéo de Ghirahim... Voici le lien, vous allez voir, c'est très recherché xD  
**trois w . GanonXLink . Skyrock . Com**

**Fiamech : **Moi aussi, je les hais ! T'es pas la seule ! Ahahaha les poules ! C'est vrai, j'y ai pas pensé xD "Jamais de rêve agréable" ? Euh... C'est quoi pour toi un rêve agréable ? Parce que mine de rien, dans les autres rêves qu'il fait, il passe du temps à papoter avec une fille qu'il connait pas... Mais oui, vous me marquez ! Bien évidemment ! Vous êtes mes précieux lecteurs sans qui je n'aurais pas continué ce texte ! Nous aimons tous Ganon et Link D  
Beast : Oh ouiiiii.

**HIkaru : **Alors, pour tes deux review, elles sont postées toutes les deux, il y a eu seulement un temps de latence =) Alors, pour le futur texte, pourquoi pas, cependant je ne vois pas comment je pourrais intégrer dans l'histoire une aventure, comme je fais là... Et faire que que que du viol, c'est pas non plus ce que vous voulez, je pense. Je vais voir ce que je peux y faire. Pour l'instant l'idée me parait bonne ^^  
**  
Bon chapitre :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

-Qu'est-ce que ca fais là ca ? C'est pas normal… Enfin ca m'arrange en soi…

Le blond n'osait pas toucher le textile de peur de déclencher un piège, ou pire, faire reparaitre de nouveau le monstre. Après quelques minutes il prit l'angle de la couette du bout des doigts, le soulevant à peine, puis il détala vers la porte, emportant la couverture avec lui, et sans plus examiner le coffre. C'est ainsi qu'il laissa derrière lui un parchemin roulé, signé Dark Link.

La Clé en poche, le jeune homme retourna auprès de la porte, verrouillée. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna. Le verrou se déclencha, et le cadenas tomba au sol, libérant ainsi le passage. D'un coup de pied, il poussa le cadenas sur le coté, afin de ne pas trébucher dessus, et entra dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il trouvant d'abondante réserves de flèches. Il en profita donc pour remplir son carquois, et alors qu'il levait les yeux, la surprise fut telle, que la phrase lui échappa :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ca ?

Décidément, il ne cessait de s'étonner : sur les étagères les plus hautes, s'entassaient, les uns à coté des autres, flammes bleue, quart de cœur, graine pour le lance pierre, et une fée à moitié morte… En dessous, s'entassaient des paquets de flèches, rangés par tas de 10, de 20 et de 30 flèches, et à coté il y avait des flèches tordues. Quel était l'intérêt d'acheter des flèches comme ca ?

Tout en continuant à suivre les étales des yeux, il entendit le bruit d'une chasse qu'on tirait, puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et enfin qui se refermait. Quelque chose arrivait, avec toute la discrétion d'un Armos sur des bouteilles de verre. A présent méfiant, il prit son bouclier et son épée, et attendit. C'est alors qu'un effroi arriva. Aussitôt Link se cacha derrière son bouclier, se mettant en garde immédiatement, prêt au combat. En plus de ne pas le paralyser, il lui parla clairement, malgré sa voix d'Outre-Tombe :

-Bonjour… Bienvenue au magasin de Laby√ille. Puisque vous êtes mon premier client, vous avez droit à une fée gratuite. Tenez. Faites votre choix.

Un magasin ? Tenu par un effroi ? Décidément, ces terres qu'il pensait connaitre lui réservaient encore bien des surprises. Les yeux du blond descendirent sur la bouteille. Il prit la fée, et ouvrit légèrement le bouchon, afin que l'air passe. La petite créature sembla tout de suite aller mieux. Tout en gardant la bouteille à la main, les yeux du blond retournèrent sur le monstre. Rien ne le différenciait des autres, si ce n'était qu'il parlait de manière intelligible…

Après un long moment, les yeux bleu quittèrent alors le monstre, pour parcourir les étagères, sans pour autant baisser sa garde : on sait jamais. En dessous des flèches, il y avait une tunique pourpre, la carte de l'endroit, des bombes ainsi qu'une clé. Le blond se focalisa sur la tunique, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait de plus que ces autres vêtements. En voyant vers ou son regard était dirigé, l'Effroi se déplaça, et commença :

-Cette tunique est magique : elle se recoud toute seule, et revient à l'endroit ou est gardé ce petit morceau doré. Pratique non ? Malheureusement, je ne suis jamais allé à la Surface pour en voir le prix.

Link vit la parfaite occasion de faire des achats a bas prix. Surtout que cette tunique l'intéressait beaucoup ! Il fit donc, avec toute sa conviction :

-Une tunique ! Vous savez, à la surface, elles sont si rares, qu'elles atteignent le prix exorbitant de … 10 rubis.

En mentant ainsi, il faisait croire au monstre qu'il faisait une très bonne affaire, et en plus de ceci, il pourrait acheter le reste au rabais. C'est ainsi qu'il gagna la tunique pour presque rien, qu'il acheta la carte et la clef aux prix respectifs de trois et un rubis. Il enfila la tunique, avant de voir le Masque de la Pierre posé sur une étagère à droite. Il l'acheta aussi pour deux pauvres subis, et s'en alla, n'ayant plus d'argent.

Il sourire mauvais étirait les traits du blond. Il était heureux de ce qu'il avait fais : avec le masque, il pourrait se balader auprès des effrois sans problèmes. Il était heureux d'avoir si bien menti : il n'imaginerait pas combien tout cela lui aurait couté à la Surface. Son masque sur le nez, il pénétra dans la foule de monstre. Il prit donc un malin plaisir à exploser cette étrange ville peuplée uniquement d'effroi.

A moment donné, alors qu'il passait à proximité de ce qu'il avait identifié comme la Grand'Place, il fut surprit de voir un attroupement. Curieux, il s'approcha et passa carrément devant. Tout en se redressant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ghirahim. Le blond eut beaucoup de mal a ne pas bouger : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était la. L'argenté, appuyé sur la barrière, était hissé sur ses pieds, fouillant la foule du regard, visiblement sérieux. Ne trouvant pas, il se tourna, et retourna auprès de Xantos, qui était la lui aussi. Les deux Rois des Ombres parmi les ombres elles même.

Ghirahim annonça alors fort afin que les Effrois derrière puissent l'entendre :

-Parmi vous se cachent un humain. Un être plein de vitalité. Si l'un d'entre vous le trouve, vous pouvez l'affaiblir, mais pas le tuer.

-Celui ou ceux qui le trouveront et qui nous le ramènera, pourront aller à la Surface, compléta Xanto.

-Mes Rois, déclara alors le monstre juste derrière lui. L'homme que vous cherchez a été enfermé dans la Prison du Nord. Nous pensions le manger plus tard, mais si vous souhaitez le récupérer, je vais vous y conduire auprès de lui.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour s'échapper ! Car qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Du coin de l'œil, l'Elu de la Trifoce vit le zombie se détacher du troupeau, et partir, bientôt talonné par Ghirahim et Xantos. L'épée grognait contre le mort-vivant.

-Mais tu peux pas te dépêcher oui ?! Aller ! Accélère ! J'ai pas envie de moisir ici ! Mes vêtements vont sentir la pourriture après : Aller ! Plus vite !

-Si tu ne veux pas sentir tes vêtement, autant les enlever, glissa le banni moqueur.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Je ne vais pas montrer mon corps parfait à ces horribles créatures ! La seule personne qui a le droit de le voir, c'est le Maître ! En plus il n'y aurait plus ma fabuleuse odeur dessus !

-A oui, effectivement, c'est un problème.

Link sourit : Xanto et Ghirahom étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre, que s'en était drôle. Une fois les deux compères disparus, le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement lui aussi. Tout content d'avoir floué le vendre. Bien que l'acte en lui-même soit déplorable, le chevalier se convainquait du contraire en disant simplement que le vendeur n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait : qui serait honnête avec un mangeur d'homme ? Tout en réfléchissant à son acte, L'Elu de Farore reprit la recherche de l'autel sacré.

En ouvrant une énième porte, il déboucha dans une immense cave, dont les bâtiments de boue émergeaient d'un peu partout. Etant en hauteur vis-à-vis du sol, Link tacha de descendre. L'escalier, si on pouvait appeler cela un escalier, était raide et très étroit. Une fois en bas, non sans s'être fait peur à plusieurs reprises, il flâna dans la ville, cherchant sans vraiment chercher l'autel. Il perdit cependant très vite son objectif de vue, quand il découvrit les intéressants habitants de l'endroit : des enfants effrois qui jouaient à la balle avec une tête d'homme, ou bien des bars ne servant que du sang en guise d'alcool. En somme, tout était fait pour ressemblait à un village humain. Au détour d'une rue, il y avait trois enfants qui jouaient à s'attraper. Cependant avec leurs allures d'escargot c'était très comique de les voir faire.

Le Héros du Temps se posa ensuite sur un banc, et étudia la carte. Visiblement, l'autel n'était pas à cet étage, car il n'y avait aucune salle assez cachée ou protégée pour l'accueillir. Il se rappelait toute les fois ou il avait trouvé le cœur d'un temple, que ce soit dans cette vie, ou dans toute les autres, il avait toujours eu à affronter un boss, ici par exemple Orclatide et Leziras. Alors pourquoi cet autel ferait-il abstraction ?

Il chercha donc une quelconque marque, comme une crane, une tête de mort, ou même une croix… Alors qu'il allait abandonner, il la vit. Dans un petit coin de la carte, elle y était : la tête d'un diable pleine de corne. Son expression rieuse semblait défier Link de venir… Quel étrange signe… Dans un soupir las, le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea au travers de la ville, sans pour autant quitter la carte des yeux, comme s'il craignait que celle-ci ne change entre deux coup d'œil.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte, et pénétra dans la pièce. Deux surprises l'attendaient : la porte ne se verrouilla pas derrière lui, comme il supposait que ca allait arriver, et il se trouva face à un petit effroi esseulé. Quand le blond s'approcha, celui-ci releva le visage et déclara doucement :

-Ton masque… Donne le moi… Toi aussi tu veux être vendeur de masque ?

Le blond regarda autour de lui, ne pouvant croire que le jeune homme lui parlait… Il chercha du regard un mécanisme à mettre en marche lui-même, mais il n'en trouva rien. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il se résigna à donner son masque. L'enfant prit l'objet, et s'en alla en serrant l'objet contre son torse. Une fois le petit être sorti, la porte face à Link s'ouvrit. Il pénétra donc dans le nouvel environnement qui s'offrait a lui : Un escalier très peu éclairé, donc dangereux. Il s'engagea prudemment, cependant à mesure qu'il descendait, il y avait de moins en moins de lumière, en raison des nombreuses torches éteintes.

A moment donné, Link du se résigner à progresser dans le noir total. Peu confiant dans un premier temps, de ne pas voir la marche suivante, il hésitait à s'engager, puis finalement, au bout de quelques dizaine de marche, il avançait sans peur. Cependant, vint le moment ou cet escalier s'arrêta en plein milieu, et vint le moment ou Link ne s'en rendit pas compte. Si bien, qu'il chuta lamentablement en avant. Quand il heurta le sol, il eut l'impression d'heurter une grande toile tendue, qui émettait le même bruit que le tambour de Bongo-Bongo.

Il se remit debout, avant d'entendre le tintement de chaine signification d'un feu brulant. En effet, il aurait bien eut besoin d'un feu quelconque, car il ne voyait pas a plus de cinq mètre autour de lui.

-Je savais bien que la Triforce Lampe-Torche allait me resservir un jour !

Il sourit et tendit haut le poing pour avoir le plus de lumière possible, après avoir longuement examiné les deux triangles qui brillaient. Il comprit qu'en faite, la Triforce n'était pas tangible, comme il s'y attendait, mais que visiblement, même si lui ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'avait vue, et était venu se loger à sa place : dans son poing. Cela signifiait aussi, que sa quête touchait à sa fin : il ne manquait qu'un des trois triangles. Il se tourna alors et… Se retrouva avec le masque de Jay-Harla en gros plan. Le Même masque que celui du fantôme qu'il avait vaincu par le passé, dans le temps de l'Esprit.

-Il est venuuuuu…

-Ouiiiiii ! Il est laaaaaa !

-On vaaaaaa pouvoir joueeeeeerrr aveeeeeeec !

Le fantôme se recula, matérialisa son corps, et se gonfla d'air. A cet instant, un seul mot précis s'imposant dans l'esprit de Link. Ce mot, qui l'avait si souvent sauvé, ce mot qui l'avait tellement aidé alors qu'il était confus, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir, Ce mot simple était : Cours ! Courir pour ne pas finir carboniser. L'Elu de la Triforce se tourna donc, juste à temps pour voir la main de Bongo-Bongo lui foncer dessus. Aussitôt, le jeune guerrier sauta sur le coté, et se redressa immédiatement, pour faire face a deux chimères tout droit sorties de ses chimères : Jay-Harla et Bongo-Bongo.

Souhaitant prendre de la distance avec les deux monstres gigantesques, le blond recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avant de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, pour l'immobiliser. Naturellement, il chercha à s'arracher à cette étreinte, car comme cela, il était plus que vulnérable. Mais la personne, ou le monstre, derrière lui avait une force incroyable

-J'ai combattu de nombreux monstres. Jamais un ne m'a vaincu. Tu ne peux égaler ma force. Le seul monstre qui ma vaincu, fut cette traitresse de Faucheuse, qui à attendu que je dorme, pour venir sectionner le fil de ma vie. Je me suis vu enterré dans ce cimetière maudit… Les monstres qui voulaient se venger de moi en on alors profité pour me posséder, et m'ont transformé en ce monstre affreux. J'ai souffert. Beaucoup souffert. Mon âme s'est réincarnée en toi. Rend-la. Elle est à moi !

C'est à ce moment la que le Cavalier comprit : celui qui le tenait, c'était le propriétaire de la tombe qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. C'était lui, version zombie. L'être vivant ne pouvait pas bouger, même quand il sentit le souffle froid de sa version morte dans la nuque. Il grogna en tentant de se libérer, mais ce fut vain. Ce fut son ancienne vie qui le repoussa dans la paume du monstre à un seul œil. Les doigts se refermèrent sur la frêle silhouette.

Link n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper. A nouveau il hurla :

-Lâchez-moi bande d'esprit frappeur !

Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Il fut alors présenter face à Jay-Harla, qui était à nouveau en train de se gonfler d'air. Quand il fut plein, une gerbe de flamme lui fut crachée dessus. Le Cavalier crû mourir dans cette fournaise, mais il n'eut à peine que quelques mèches brulées.

* * *

La tunique pourpre, c'est ce que j'appelle : la Solution de l'auteur flemmard.  
C'est-à-dire que j'ai sincèrement la flemme de lui retrouver des vêtements corrects, ducoup j'lui en fais apparaitre. Mais vu que c'est intégré logiquement dans un contexte logique, vous n'avez rien à contester ! Mwouahahaha !  
Ganon : *regarde Ganondorf* Elle pète un plomb... Je crois que nous sommes nocifs pour elle...  
Ganondorf : Ou bien c'est l'eau...  
ValOoh : I'm fabulous


	23. Trois monstres énormes, trois !

Aaaah, quelle joie d'être en vacance :D Comme vous allez ?

Moi parfait :D Sachez que pour le blog, je le met à jour dès que possible. Cela peut donc être en semaine, mais c'est peu probable et le week-end. D'ailleurs, vous avez tous réussi à accéder au blog ?

**Karfaith** : T'inquiète, vous saurez pour la lettre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. Désolé pour la vidéo j'avais prévenu quand je l'ai posté pour la première fois, et c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le répéter =)

**Fiamech** : Ils peuvent se déchirer mais ils se rafistolent tout seuls, oui c'est l'excuse de l'écrivain flemmard xD J'avoue m'être bien amusée d'écrire mon délire avec Ghirahim ^^ Tu verrais ma Beta, quand elle corrige, elle est la "Mais il à trop pas de chance ce gars !" Ahahaha, il est maudit ! Bon courage avec les Ganon :3

**Hikaru** : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je verrais ce que j'en fais ! Merci :D

**Les Quatre Princes** : Et nous alors ?!  
**ValOoh** : Ah oui... Merde... Bon je verrais encore xD

Bon chapitre ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 23

Link était prisonnier des deux démons de l'ombre, qu'il avait combattus et vaincus durant ses vies passées : Bongo-Bongo et Jay-Harla, ainsi que sa version zombifiée, prête a tout pour récupérer son âme. Les trois monstres s'étaient alliés pour le tuer, ou du moins, pour le capturer, selon le désire de Ghirahim et Xanto, et surement aussi pour jouer avec lui… À ce moment, il était prisonnier de la poigne du monstre invisible, et le fantôme masqué venait de lui cracher des flammes dans lesquelles il cru finir carbonisé, cependant par chance, c'est bongo-bongo qui se fit bruler, car la peau de sa main était autour de son corps, et absorba la chaleur des flammes.

Il se sentit ensuite brusquement libéré : Jay-Harla venait de bruler et de surprendre Bongo-Bongo ! De retour sur le sol, le blond ne laissa pas une minute à ses agresseurs, avant de se remettre à courir. Il bénissait les Déesses de l'avoir fait endurant ! Dans sa course, il se saisit de la Master Sword et de son bouclier. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jay-Harla se gonfler, et il freina en catastrophe. Les flammes apparurent juste devant lui, mais ne le touchèrent pas. Le guerrier bifurqua, et tout en courant, il réfléchit à comment se sortir de cet enfer.

Zombie Link se plaignait d'avoir eu son corps souillé, il suffirait donc de le purifier, et pour ce faire, il avait l'épée de Légende, l'Épée pourfendeuse. Il suffirait de le transpercer avec, comme il avait fait de nombreuses fois pour détruire Ganondorf ! Bongo-Bongo était invisible, mais le Héros se souvenait avec précision où était l'œil, d'un côté ce n'était pas dur, et où il devait tirer pour blesser. Il n'avait pas besoin du monocle de vérité. Il s'arrêta alors, recula vivement, esquivant l'une des mains du monstre, puis l'être vivant fixa l'être intangible à la lanterne. Celui-ci contrôlait le feu et l'air. De nature, il était vulnérable à la glace, et donc l'arc sera encore une fois son arme de prédilection.

Résumons. D'abord, il s'occupera de Zombie Link, vu qu'il s'agissait du seul monstre en contact direct. Ensuite, il congèlera Jay-Harla, afin de ne plus avoir à se méfier des flammes impromptues quand il visera Bongo-Bongo, dont il s'occuperait le dernier, étant le moins dangereux du moment qu'il gardait la position des deux mains en tête. Si seulement il avait plus de lumière, les fantômes seraient moins à l'aise… Déesses qu'il regrettait ses flèches de lumières !

Il soudainement, il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais, de fort, qui s'insinue en nous sans que l'on en comprenne l'origine. Quelque chose qui murmure au creux de l'oreille que le danger est là, et qu'il peut te tuer en un instant. L'instinct de survie, mêlé à l'instinct de combat. Voilà ce qui poussa le cerveau de Link à imprimer en lettre capitale : « Danger ! » sur le fond de sa rétine. Et c'est à ce moment exact, ou le blond vit passer une flèche. Cette flèche passa juste devant ses yeux. Quelques centimètre plus loin, et il se prenait le projectile en plein dans la tempe, et c'était la mort assurée.

L'Élu de la Triforce tourna alors le visage, et vit que son homologue en décomposition était armé d'un arc fait en os. Voilà qui corsait son affaire considérablement. Tant pis ! Plus vite l'ancien Héros d'Hyrule était défait, moins il y aura de danger ! À son tour, l'être charnel prit son arc, et insuffla dans la pointe chaleur et flamme. La lumière dégagée par les flammes l'aiderait peut-être à vaincre les démons ! Quelques secondes plus tard, la flèche partit directement vers le cadavre ambulant. Celui-ci d'un bond, l'esquiva. La flèche continua, avant de heurter, naturellement, un mur. Celui-ci devait surement être couvert de toile d'araignée, car un cercle de feu se créa, et se propagea très vite, illuminant toute la zone d'une lumière dorée.

Bongo-Bongo et Jay-Harla hurlèrent avant de se reculer dans le peu d'ombre qui restait. Le Zombie se cacha les yeux en grognant bestialement, et Link qui souriait comme un idiot, tout content de voir les gros monstres disparaitre. Cependant, un sifflement d'araignée lui fit subitement lever le nez. Il réalisa alors que la Reine Gohma était juste dessus de lui, et qu'elle était présente, en train de le regarder :

-La poisse ! Ils se sont donné rendez-vous, ma parole !

Dans un grognement, il vit les dernières flammes disparaitre. Les fantômes se disposèrent alors tout autour de lui : Bongo-Bongo devant, Jay-Harla derrière, Zombie Link à droite. Le blond inspira, puis raffermit sa prise sur sa protection et sur son arme. Il se cacha derrière et s'élança vers le monstre en putréfaction. Il fallait bien commencer la saignée quelque part, non ?

De quelques bonds agiles, il esquiva les flammes et les mains. Il devait s'arrêter régulièrement afin d'esquiver quelques attaques trop bien placées, et qui gênaient sa progression. Il s'arrêtait et repartait rapidement, sans aucune hésitation. Il ne craignait pas les flèches, bien qu'elles passent à proximité de lui. Celles qui pouvaient tuer tombaient sur la surface métallique du bouclier. Quant à celles qui visaient les pieds, elles se plantaient toujours avant ou à côté, en raison de ses nombreux arrêts. Les flèches restant plantées dans le sol épais de la toile tendue.

D'un coup d'épée, il écartait les arachnides qui venaient courir dans ses jambes. À mesure qu'il approchait, le zombie semblait s'améliorer en tir. En effet, à de nombreuses reprises, Link crut perdre une oreille, ou avoir un piercing sauvage sur le bout de ses oreilles pointues ! Une fois que Link fut juste devant son autre lui, il planta son arme dans le ventre du monstre d'un geste rapide, précis et mortel.

Le cadavre, surprit, laissa un hoquet s'échapper de ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand encore. Autour d'eux, le temps sembla se figer. Les restes de mains s'agrippèrent à la lame, tandis qu'il chutait en arrière. Mais l'être gorgé de vie le retint d'un bras dans le dos, l'autre tenant l'arme. Une voix claire s'échappa des lèvres alors :

-C'est si doux… Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce bien-être… Enfin je vais gouter au repos promis par les Déesses. Merci Link. Merci d'avoir purgé de mon corps tous ces démons. Merci de ne pas avoir eu peur de moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ma bien-aimée Farore. Merci encore Link.

-Bon voyage.

Le monstre se mit alors à bruler, dans de jolies flammes pourprées. Le jeune homme le lâcha, afin de ne pas se bruler, et le cadavre tomba au sol au ralenti, semblant fondre dans les flammes. Une fois que le corps entier fut calciné, le brasier vermeil disparu, et la pénombre revint. Le cavalier, plus déterminé que jamais, se tourna vers les trois autres adversaires gigantesques, prêt à les tuer. Le combat reprit. Presque aussitôt, Link se jeta sur le côté, esquivant la fournaise de Jay, et aussi, dans le même mouvement, et en se planquant au sol, les mains de Bongo, qui passèrent au-dessus de lui, de peu.

Pour l'instant, la Reine ne faisait rien d'autre que rester au plafond. Perchée là-haut, il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même lui planter une flèche, elle était trop haute, il ne la toucherait donc pas. Le blond se remit debout : la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir à force de pirouetter partout, de surveiller constamment tout autour de lui. Il attrapa ensuite son Lance-Pierre, prit une poignée de pierre ramassée dans la boutique et mit en joue les mains géantes.

Il attendit qu'une des mains s'approche, pour tirer. Cette main-ci devint totalement bleue, et s'immobilisa en tremblant, comme parcourue de fourmi. Link se tourna vers l'autre, s'apprêtant à lui faire subir le même sort, mais il ne la vit pas. Il ne regarda alors à gauche à droite, puis derrière lui, toujours rien. C'est alors qu'il leva le nez : trop tard pour esquiver cette main immense qui allait l'écraser. Dans un geste désespéré, il sauta sur le côté. Dans sa chute, il atterrit sur son bras droit. Un craquement sinistre retentit, et une vive douleur irradia son bras.

Quand la paume s'écrasa sur lui, il termina de lui briser l'épaule en la lui compressant vivement contre le sol. La douleur, tellement forte, avait littéralement sonné Link, qui demeurait inerte contre la peau rugueuse du monstre. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit le masque de Jay-Harla à l'envers. Celui-ci tremblait comme s'il rigolait, avant que le blond n'entende :

-Et si on lui arrachait les yeux ? Aveugle, il serait aussi vulnérable qu'un louveteau, et il ne pourrait plus lutter contre lui ! Nous pourrons lui faire subir les pires sévices !

-Ou bien on peut lui briser les jambes ! Il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, et on pourra les lui briser de nouveau dès qu'elles seront soignées !

Quelle démone, cette Reine Gohma ! Il vit d'ailleurs les pattes de la bestiole tomber autour de lui, signe qu'elle avait daigné descendre de son perchoir. Il sentit ensuite la pression de la main autour de son corps s'enlever au fur et à mesure. Dès qu'il pourra, il bondira et s'échappera, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Cependant, un doigt immobilisa ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger. Dans un grognement, il se redressa sur les coudes, en entendant alors Bongo-Bongo faire :

-Va pour les yeux.

Quelque chose de gluant et de tiède tomba sur son dos, glissa sur ses cotes, mouillant le tissu, et le faisant coller à sa peau. Link, dans un geste inutile, roula le dos, cherchant à décrocher cette chose, mais elle était molle… Il sentit ensuite ses jambes libres, et sauta dessus, et détala. Mais dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres des trois horreurs, il fut violemment tiré en arrière. Glissant sur quelques mètres, il comprit alors : telle une veuve noire, cette affreuse bouffeuse d'homme l'avait liée à elle, grâce à un fil qu'elle enroulait doucement, l'attirant toujours plus près d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Il lutta désespérément pour ne pas continuer à être entrainé vers l'arrière, mais que faire face à un monstre aussi grand ? Pour donner plus de fil à retordre à l'arachnide, il posa son genou au sol, afin d'être un minimum stable, et aussi pour frotter le plus possible sur le sol. Ensuite, il se mordit la lèvre, parce que son genou commençait déjà à le faire souffrir, ainsi que son épaule. Il tâcha de faire bouger son bras, sans faire bouger son épaule. Douloureux, mais, avec un peu de volonté, possible. Il prit donc son arc, et banda une flèche : quel calvaire terrible. Après quelques instants, il tira une flèche de feu. Il toucha Bongo-Bongo, sa cible, car il senti les mains sursauter. Son calvaire se répéta le temps de trois flèches, avant d'entendre Bongo vociférer furax :

-Ca suffit !

Un grondement s'échappa des mains, avant qu'elles ne lui foncent dessus il ne pouvait pas bouger, et n'aurait pas le temps de décocher deux fois. Les deux paumes le heurtèrent de plein fouet, l'envoyant loin vers la Reine, qui ne perdait pas un centimètre de fil. Quand il se retrouva au sol, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir revenir au centre de la pièce. Hargneux Link hurla en reposant son genou au sol :

-Je vais vous tuer ! Je vous ai déjà vaincu une première fois, je peux le faire une seconde fois !

Il grogna à nouveau de douleur, puis il prit son arc. Il attendit un instant, avant d'enchanter une flèche en feu, et une de plus, une ! La sueur perlait à grosse goutte sur son front à cause d'enchanter toutes ces flèches, de courir partout, et des différentes blessures qu'il avait, il n'en pouvait plus. Link savait qu'il s'agirait de la dernière flèche qu'il tirera, après il sera empêtré dans la toile de la Reine, sans aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Après quelques minutes de concentration, le projectile partit, traversa les flammes de Jay-Harla, et alla se planter droit dans l'œil du monstre fantomatique. Ce dernier, après un instant de pause, émit une lente plainte, avant de s'embraser vivement, dessinant clairement sa silhouette dans le noir. Jay-Harla se cacha dans un coin sombre à nouveau, fuyant la lumière, sans pour autant quitter le joueur de tambour des yeux. Celui-ci, piégé dans son brasier se tordait de douleur. Bientôt les flammes rousses devinrent vertes et les mains prirent feu à leur tour.

D'un coup sec, le blond fut attiré dans la toile, mais toute son attention était tournée vers la torche géante qu'était devenue la Bête des Tenebres. La Reine Gohma, ayant bien vu que chaque mouvement coutait beaucoup à l'Élu de Farore, ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher beaucoup. Elle ne le fit que très sommairement, pensant que tous les os du corps du jeune homme étaient brisés.

Une fois Bongo-Bongo disparut, et son brasier disparu, Jay-Harla bondit devant lui, en criant :

-Comment oses-tu détruire Bongo-Bongo ?!

-Je vous l'avais promis, je viens de la lui offrir !

-Petit insolent ! Je vais te faire payer cet affront moucheron !

L'être à la lanterne se gonfla d'air, s'apprêtant à cracher ses flammes. Link était sur, cette fois d'y passer : il n'y avait plus rien pour le protéger, comme la peau du décédé, et même, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui brulerait mieux que du papier. Mort assurée dans quelques instants. Pour ne pas la voir arriver, Link baissa les yeux, puis les ferma, résigné à mourir brulé vif, puis à se réincarner auprès des Ganon. Mais c'est alors que la Reine le protégea de son corps, s'interposant entre le fantôme et l'humain, en disant de sa voix sensuelle, mais ô combien dangereuse :

-Ne fais pas ça, tu vas bruler ma toile…


	24. Rappelle la musique du Flot Continu

Bonsoir ! Voila un chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, simplement par crainte de pas pouvoir le poster Dimanche soir.  
Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer, que le chapitre suivant, on en sera à la 100iem page ! Comme je suis heureuse, vraiment !  
C'est grâce à vous que j'en suis la ! Personnellement, je pensais, au début, ne pas poster plus de trois chapitres, tant cette histoire ne semblait pas intéressante !  
Je vous aime, vous mes fidèles =)

**Karfaith** : Non, il l'a cassée. Oui oui, ça lui fait un mal de chien de tirer xD Pour la capture, c'est dans euh... trois voire quatre chapitre...

**Vaati** : Tout le monde sait qu'elle sait pas compter ses chapitres d'avance !

**Fiamech** : Pour le coup des yeux, j'avoue avoir fait au pile ou face xD C'est pas les méchants qui se sont fait plaisir, c'est moi xD Link est victime de la malédiction des personnages de ValOoh. C'est a dire qu'ils ont jamais de chance ! (Demande à ma beta, c'est vrai !) Pour Zombie Link et les fleurs, surchauffe encore, tu en as pour deux chapitres ou trois xD

**Hikaru et Fiamech** : La question que j'aimerai vous poser c'est... C'est quoi votre problème ? xD Je m'explique, j'ai beau lire et relire, je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez à ma Reine Gohma xD Elle a pas de problème, elle veut juste protéger sa toile xDD  
Ps : Hikaru, je sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, mais j'ai lu ta review, et sache que je t'aime 3 (Pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire lapider... ?)

**DarkmoonLady** : Heureuse qu'elle te plaise :D Sache que, normalement, aujourd'hui est une exception, je poste régulierement tout les dimanches ! C'est parfait pour commencer une semaine, un chapitre :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24

-Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas faire bruler ma toile !

Quelle excellente idée, songea Link, il fallait à tout prix bruler cette damnée toile ! Le blond s'agita : il devait libérer ses mains de l'étau gluant, afin de mettre lui-même feu à cette toile, et ainsi semer la zizanie parmi ses adversaires. Mais chaque mouvement du torse lui provoquait de douloureux lancements, rendant ses à-coups à chaque fois moins efficace. Mais il profitait d'être caché par la Reine pour pouvoir gigoter plus que de raison. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint alors à libérer sa main gauche, la non-blessée. Il se saisit ensuite de son épée, qu'il arracha d'un coup au piège gluant, et sectionna la toile tout autour de lui. Mais en ménageant le plus possible son épaule.

Maintenant libre de se mouvoir, Link délogea son arc du piège. Pour une fois, Fay avait eu une idée lumineuse quand elle lui avait apporté cette arme ! Les deux monstres étaient encore en pleine dispute. On aurait dit le poissonnier et le boucher, chacun persuadé que sa viande était meilleure que l'autre... Rapidement, le jeune homme échafauda son plan il allait bruler la toile, puis gèlerai le sol, pour enfin, crever la toile tambour sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Après un regard circulaire, il prit son arc, et en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour supporter la douleur, il tira une flèche de feu de manière à ce qu'elle touche la toile à gauche de l'araignée géante. Instantanément, le feu prit, et la toile se consuma très rapidement. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu... c'est que la Reine était perchée dessus. Aussitôt elle tomba au sol, et se mit à traiter le fantôme de tous les noms. Ouf, elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'était lui… !

Le blessé se glissa ensuite entre les pattes de l'araignée, afin de ne pas se faire prendre si la veuve noire se retournait, et prit une flèche de glace, qu'il garda en main. Il la planta dans le sol d'un geste vif, et l'effet fut immédiat : un cercle de glace se dessina sur le sol. L'élu de farore se redressa et prit son épée de la main gauche, la droite étant sagement posée sur son ventre, pour lui éviter d'être trop remuée. Il réunit toutes ses forces et planta l'arme dans le sol.

Après ça, le blond ne se souvint plus de rien. Ses seuls souvenirs furent que la peau du tambour, en se retirant, l'avait fouetté, et assommé, et qu'avant de perdre conscience, il avait entendu Ghirahim demander quelque chose.

Quand le cavalier se réveilla, il était allongé dans une petite salle circulaire. Le plafond était bas, et il n'y avait pas de lumière autre que celle émise par la Triforce sur sa main. La pierre froide était couverte d'une légère couche d'eau. Il repéra un trou dans le plafond de toile : surement que c'était cela qui l'avait empêché de se rompre quelque chose d'autre en heurtant le sol. Le cavalier se redressa, et récupéra son arc échoué un peu plus loin, et son épée plantée entre deux pierres. Il du tirer fort pour parvenir à l'en extirper.

Il rangea toutes ses armes dans sa bourse magique, et tâcha ensuite de retirer son bouclier, toujours autour de son bras droit. Pendant qu'il peinait à libérer son bras, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il n'en tint pas compte, supposant qu'il s'agissait de monstre. Une fois son bouclier rangé, il se leva, et partit à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie.

Cependant il n'y avait qu'une succession de couloirs sans logique ni organisation... Il eut alors soudainement une montée d'adrénaline quand il entendit Xanto hurler :

-Il est là !

Le jeune homme ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il partit en courant sans demander son reste. De sa main gauche, il tenait son bras droit, pour l'empêcher d'avoir trop mal. Ses pas effrénés furent bientôt accompagnés de ceux des deux Seigneurs des Tenebres. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les méandres de couloirs. Ce n'est qu'après s'être bien perdu, que le blond comprit un immense labyrinthe s'étendait sous le tambour. C'était le moment d'utiliser la zone à son avantage.

Le jeune homme bifurqua alors et tourna le plus souvent possible afin de s'échapper de ce piège. Petit à petit, et à force de s'arrêter pour le chercher des yeux, il parvint à fuir ses poursuivants. Il ne ralentit cependant que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils furent loin. L'élu du Courage ralentit donc, pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il se remit à errer. Et à force de déambuler, il vit de la lumière. Sans penser une seule seconde que ça puisse être un piège, il s'y précipita.

Link était mentalement fatigué, d'avoir à réfléchir, d'être tout le temps aux aguets. En plus de son épaule, qui était cassée et qui devait surement aussi lui donner de la fièvre. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se poser quelque part ou il faisait frais, pour pouvoir se reposer, récupérer et faire une attelle correcte. Il avait soif, et il arrivait à un stade ou n'importe quelle eau lui suffirait. Sa gorge le brulait, et cela le surprit, car il n'était plus habitué à ressentir de telles sensations comme la soif ou la faim.

C'est alors que la lumière du jour l'éblouit ! Il venait de trouver la sortie de cet enfer ! Quelle joie de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, l'odeur des fleurs ou de l'herbe chasser l'odeur de mort et de pourriture de son nez, et sentir le vent courir sur sa peau le rafraichissant agréablement. Il était dehors, et toutes ces sensations le revigoraient. Il déboucha en face d'un grand bâtiment. C'était visiblement une église, car de nombreuses Triforce ornaient les portes, et celle qui surplombaient le sommet des toits en était plus qu'imposant.

Mais Link pensait que pratiquer la religion des Déesses était interdis… Que faisait ce bâtiment ici ? Pourquoi semblait-il encore habité, comment avait-il fait pour survivre à la venue des Rois ? Parce que dans tous les villages qu'il avait visités, il n'avait pas vu une seule église... Il en avait donc déduit qu'ils avaient tout détruit, et celle d'Hyrule était restée, car c'était l'entrée du Saint Sanctuaire. Alors c'était ça que les Ganon cherchaient ? L'entrée du Saint Sanctuaire ?

Le bâtiment dominait le cimetière, qui était en contre bas. D'en bas, il n'avait pas vu le bâtiment, surement parce que les arbres, courbés suite aux nombreux assauts du vent, faisaient une barrière naturelle, et empêchaient le bâtiment d'être vu depuis le cimetière. Voilà surement pourquoi il n'avait pas été détruit. Link ironisa la situation :

-Bon ben... Si je veux aller honorer ma tombe en toute urgence, je sais ou elle est... Une église...

À la base, il cherchait les Anciens Temples du Temps. Et qu'étaient les Temples ? Des églises ! S'il n'était pas parvenu à trouver l'autel sacré sous terre, peu être le trouverait-il ici ? En l'espérant, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas retourner fouiller le labyrinthe, ou LabyVille... Après un regard pour le soleil qui avait passé son zénith, et qui commençait à descendre, il entra dans le bâtiment.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la décoration, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autel. Il n'y avait personne dans la zone, mais une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les bancs. Une fois devant l'autel, il vit que celui-ci était encombré de divers objets. Rapidement, il enleva tous les ustensiles, les posant par terre au pied de la pierre, et retira même la nappe. Il ne voyait pas sa troisième aide arriver sur une table encombrée. En retirant la nappe, il révéla des écritures magiques sur le marbre.

Il s'approcha d'un banc, plia la nappe et l'y déposa. En se retournant, il réalisa que le texte avait disparu. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de son erreur de debutant, et ses dents entrèrent dans une morsure Degas faite un peu de temps avant, et se fit plus mal que prévu. Il revint donc auprès de la table sacrée, et approcha sa main valide de la surface plate, dans le but de chercher un mécanisme. C'est alors que le signe sacré sur sa main s'illumina, et que les écritures bleues revinrent :

« -Rappelle la musique du Flot continu. »

La musique du flot continu ? Comment voulaient-ils qu'il fasse de la musique sans son ocarina ? Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il chante, tout de même ? Il regarda autour de lui, avant de voir l'orgue immense : comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? L'Élu des Déesses monta les quelques marches, avant de se retrouver face aux trois claviers : il avait joué de nombreux instruments, mais jamais d'aussi complexes ! Il soupira, et s'installa devant les touches blanches. Rapidement, il retira ses bottes, afin d'être plus à l'aise s'il devait jouer avec ses pieds, et posa ses membres sur les touches. Sa tête trouva le chemin de son poing fermé, et il s'appuya dessus, réfléchissant à ce que pouvait vouloir dire l'expression « le flot continu » laissant son esprit vagabonder au travers des différentes mélodies qu'il connaissait.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire l'appellation de flot continu. Frustré, il se leva, et retourna dans la nef, laissant ses bottes à côté du clavier. Quelle surprise de voir quatre exemplaires de lui ! Le premier, le chef d'orchestre, debout sur l'autel, armé de sa baguette du Vent, c'était lui durant ses aventures en mer. Le second, armé de son ocarina, appuyé sur une des colonnes, symbolisait sa première aventure au travers du Temps, c'est aussi lui qui lui valut son surnom d'Heros du Temps. Le troisième, un magnifique loup aux yeux saphir, assit au sol devant un banc, incarnait son voyage entre l'ombre et la lumière. Et enfin, le quatrième, armé de sa lyre, tranquillement assit sur un banc, matérialisait son voyage entre Ciel et Terre.

-On te suit ! Fit joyeusement le chef d'Orchestre

-Mais euh...

-Aller Link ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu as résolu des énigmes plus compliques ! Encouragea le joueur de Lyre.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas venir avec moi ? Ensemble nous pourrons vaincre plus facilement les Ganondorf !

Les quatre musiciens secouèrent la tête négativement. Le blessé prit le parti de ne pas insister, de peur de mettre en colère ses quatre lui... Le Flot continu... Le regard du blond se baissa, puis il retourna à l'orgue. Il se mit alors à jouer toutes les musiques en relation de près ou de loin avec l'eau. Il joua donc la Serenade de l'eau, ou même le Chat des Tempètes, mais mis à part déclencher un orage dans le bâtiment, cela ne fit rien d'autre.

Afin de mieux pouvoir réfléchir, et surtout de reposer son épaule un peu, le cavalier alla s'installer sur un banc, la tête sur les genoux du joueur de Lyre. Il ne voulait pas utiliser sa fée, voulant la garder pour se sauver de la mort, ou d'une autre situation tout aussi délicate. Donc, allongé sur un banc, le jeune homme réfléchissait à mi-voix, tout en scrutant la voute peinte. Celle-ci représentait la création de l'univers.

-Le flot... Qu'est-ce que ça peut être... ? Le Flot... Ça ressemble à une ligne... Une ligne qui se prolonge indéfiniment... Une ligne qui avance...

Tout en se répétant ces quatre mots, il scrutait le monde nonchalamment. C'est alors que la réponse lui vint, aussi claire et logique que toutes les autres :

-La Ligne du Temps !

Le guerrier se leva d'un bond, et se précipita à l'orgue. Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à jouer, il cherchait la bonne note en appuyant sur toutes les touches. Quand il trouva le bon « la », il se mit à jouer. Les notes s'enchainaient avec harmonie, et fluidité. Quelle beauté, ce chant, joué avec tous ces instruments de réunis ! Les dernières notes s'envolèrent avant que le bruit d'un mécanisme en marche soit audible. Le blond se leva, et revint dans la nef, afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il vit alors que toutes ses vie antérieures lui souriaient, puis le saluèrent, avant de disparaître, comme des fantômes apaisés. Sauf le joueur d'Ocarina qui se redressa, et vint déposer son instrument sur l'autel, avant de disparaître à son tour. Curieux, le jeune homme s'approcha, et attrapa l'instrument. Celui-ci était parfaitement tangible, ce qui intéressa fortement le jeune homme, qui porta le petit objet à ses lèvres, et qui souffla dedans. Un son cristallin s'en éleva, chassant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Cependant, il y eut le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvrait et une porte dérobée se dévoila dans la paroi à gauche de l'orgue. Une légère secousse ébranla la bâtisse, puis le silence revint. Poussé par le désir d'en savoir plus, il rangea l'instrument et prit son épée. Méfiant, il s'engagea dans le petit couloir, scrutant la pénombre qui s'était installée.

Quelle surprise, en débouchant de l'autre côté ! L'église n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg ! Derrière la nef, il y avait une pièce qui ressemblait à un tribunal. Les sièges, disposés en quinconce, ne facilitaient pas le passage jusqu'au cœur du tribunal. Il slaloma souplement au travers, et se plaça entre les deux barres. Il regarda alors la disposition de la salle : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'autel. Mais avant de partir, il préférait inspecter la zone de fond en comble afin d'être sur. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte à droite des sièges des juges, et l'ouvrit.

Tranquillement, il pénétra dans cette salle sombre. Au centre, il y avait un cercle de miroir, ainsi qu'un levier sous un tube de verre, lui-même bloqué par un miroir... Il entra dans le cercle, dans le but d'inspecter ces miroirs, supposant qu'il y avait une énigme pour pouvoir accéder au levier, mais c'est alors qu'un septième miroir vint terminer le cercle, l'enfermant à l'intérieur.

C'est alors que les sept sages, tout droit sortit de ses anciennes vies apparurent sur les surfaces polies des miroirs.

-Bienvenue Link. Tu te trouves actuellement face aux miroirs de la Vérité. Expliqua Fado.

-Chacun de nous va te montrer une vérité différente en fonction de ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Compléta le dragon de la foudre, dont seule la tête était visible

-Tout d'abord, nous allons t'expliquer la Raison des Quatre Ganon d'être à ton époque, déclarèrent Mélodie et Impa.

Le blond cligna des yeux en voyant les yeux sages de l'ombre disparaître, sans même lui demander son avis. Les couloirs d'un château remplacèrent les surfaces blanches, et Link vit alors un gamin âgé d'à peine une dizaine d'années tourner en rond face aux bustes qui servaient de décoration. Le petit semblait très en colère, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il tempêta et hurla, appelant le magicien du château. Quand celui-ci arriva, le roux exigea :

-je veux que mes anciens mois reviennent à la vie ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour écraser ce blond ! Débrouille-toi pour les faire revenir !

Alors voilà comment toute cette histoire avait commencé, selon le caprice d'un gosse ! Le magicien soupira, et emporta un buste au hasard -celui de Beast- et retourna dans son antre. Il fureta dans les livres et grimoires dispersés un peu partout, dans l'espoir de trouver une potion miracle, mais ce fut vain.

* * *

Oui, j'ai décidé de vous expliquer comment et ce que fichent les Ganon ici ! Suis-je pas gentille ? :D Vous allez avoir plein de réponses à vos question, c'est bien d'ailleurs que vous les posiez, ça me permet de fournir ce que je vais écrire ^^

Je vous aime touuuuus ! :DD


	25. La Vérité est enfin dévoilée

Bonjour ! Bonne rentrée a tous ! :D

Nous arrivons à la 99iem page ! Ahahaha, comme je suis heureuse ! ^.^ On m'a réclamé la date de la prochaine torture, alors je vais un peu vous spoiler, mais c'est pas grave : La torture viendra quand Link sortira de l'église, et qu'il va se faire à nouveau attrapé par Ghirahim et Xanto. Voila, un peu de patience =)

**Darkmoonlady** : Euh, pas stupide juste moins rapide...

**Fiamech** : Le combat serait pas épic, ce serait juste un bordel indescriptible xD J'ai déjà du mal à faire combattre un Link contre Quatre boss, alors quatre Link contre Quatre Ganon j'ose pas même imaginer... Oui, Link garou chante. En faite, je suis restée fidèle au quatre instruments des quatre jeux. Toutes les questions que tu as posé, tu vas avoir les réponses dans ce chapitre, sauf bien évidemment leurs points faibles, faut pas trop rêver non plus xD Dark Link ? Tester un objet ? Pas souvenir... Quel chapitre ? Pour les fleurs, c'est le chapitre suivant :D

**Willy** : Ne t'inquiète pas, même si mon Link est une tafiolle, il va survivre parce que c'est un Homme avec un grand H xD Heureuse que tu sois droguée, ça me fais plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant =) T'inquiète, j'me garde l'idée pour l'épilogue ;)

**Hikaru** : Ça fait pensé a une célèbre réplique d'un film ton "Fais pas l'con" xD * tapote la tête d'Axel* C'est p't'être pas plus mal, parce qu'avec tes cheveux, ça finit souvent en n'importe quoi, les cosplay...

**Shirokuro109** : Bienvenue =) Merci pour la correction pour le temps, j'avoue avoir eu une flemme internationale d'aller vérifier sur le Palais de Zelda xD Euh... C'est quoi un redead ? J'ai chercher sur google, mais visiblement lui non plus ne connait pas... Contente que l'histoire te plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Dans une cave miteuse, un homme s'acharnait à exaucer le souhait de son Maître en gesticulant autour d'une marmite. De nombreux livres étaient ouverts autour de lui. Certains étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, d'autres se balançaient vers le vide, menaçant à chaque instant de tomber, et d'autres encore voyaient leurs pages pliées à cause d'autres livres rapidement posés sur eux. Autour, trois bustes étaient disposés en rond, qui semblaient observer les moindres faits et gestes du magicien. Celui-ci passait et repassait d'un mur à l'autre récupérant des ingrédients plus ou moins étranges sur les nombreuses étagères ou dans les nombreux tiroirs, et les ajoutait dans le grand chaudron central. L'eau, teintée de pourpre bouillonnait frénétiquement en émettant une odeur nauséabonde. Il ajouta une dernière poignée de poussière, et une explosion souffla tous les livres des tables, jeta l'homme au sol, et emplit la pièce d'une épaisse fumée blanche.

Dès que celle-ci fut dissipée, le magicien vit Beast debout devant le chaudron, vêtu de ses sombres habits, et se tenait droit et fier tout en toisant l'homme au sol :

-Miraculus est ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

-Un miracle ? Moi ? Me faire revenir à la vie au prix de celle de ton Maître ? Vieil imbécile incompétent !

Alerté, l'homme encapé de violet court jusqu'à la chambre du petit. Et ce qu'avait dit le revenant était vrai : l'enfant gisait au sol, assit au pied de son lit, deux soldats de bois dans les mains. Le brun tenta de ramener le petit être à la vie, mais sans succès, le souffle vital avait définitivement quitté les poumons du chérubin. C'est alors que Beast arriva. Sans aucune douceur, il attrapa le col de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, et rapidement, il le plaqua au mur en ordonnant :

-Cesse de pleurnicher, lavette ! À présent, je suis ton Maître ! Tu me dois obéissance et loyauté ! Sans quoi je te tuerai sans aucune pitié.

-O-o-o-ui M-m-m-Maître !

-Va me chercher trois hommes les plus robustes de cette contrée. Et tâche de te dépêcher !

L'homme partit en toute hâte, et Beast retourna dans la cave. Il regarda alors autour de lui, puis marmonna quelques paroles. Son ombre se modela alors, avant que la pièce ne soit plongée dans le noir total, l'espace seulement d'un instant, puis quand la lumière revint, Dark Link était debout à côté de son Maître. L'homme était vêtu d'une tunique d'ombre, qui contrastait fortement avec la pâleur de son visage d'ange. Le nouveau venu posa un genou au sol, ainsi qu'une main sur son cœur, avant de dire solennellement :

-Mon Maître. Je suis honoré que vous ailliez fait de nouveau appel à moi pour vous servir malgré ma défaite face à Link. Je suppose que vous avez su le défaire grâce à votre puissance supérieure ?

-Non, mais j'ai une excellente idée : si moi seul, par des dizaines de fois, je n'ai pu vaincre ce gamin insupportable, autant appeler du renfort.

-Dois-je aller querir les gardes ?

-Non, cette bande d'incapables ne me serra d'aucune utilité. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ?

Dark Link pencha la tête sur le côté, et cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son Maître. Après quelques minutes, le roux demanda à son serviteur d'aller chercher des ingrédients à Hyrule. Calmement, l'épéiste y alla. Peu de temps après, le magicien en pourpre revint avec les trois sacrifiés : trois hommes blonds et forts physiquement. Le roux les scruta froidement, avant de dire tout aussi froidement au premier d'entre eux :

-Ils suffiront ! Toi ! Approche ! Dark Link vient ici aussi.

Les deux interpellés s'approchèrent et le gerudo passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme, puis d'un geste rapide et sec, trancha une poignée de fil d'or, alors que dans le même temps, le monstre ténébreux sectionnait les veines du bras du pauvre sacrifié. Celui-ci se tourna vers le cavalier, montrant alors son dos au Roi, et s'apprêta à le frapper, mais Beast l'en empêcha en lui retenant le poignet. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il plongea le bras blessé entièrement dans l'eau, après avoir retiré sa propre main pour éviter la brulure.

Le hurlement du pauvre blond couvrit alors la voix du roux, qui s'était mit à réciter de sombres incantations. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le blond avait retiré son bras de la marmite, puis le jeune homme fut prit de soubresaut. Après quelques instants, où le blond fixait un point invisible, tout son sang s'échappa alors de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau donnant l'impression qu'une brume cramoisie s'échappait de l'homme. Devant leurs yeux horrifiés, l'Avatar du Néant, un être fait de sang et de muscles, apparu à l'aide du sang versé. Une fois que tout le sang fut rentré dans sa nouvelle enveloppe, l'âme du pauvre homme fut arrachée pour être absorbée par l'être premier, qui prit alors une forme humanoïde puis terrifiante encore. Dark Link profita alors que personne ne fasse attention à lui, pour se placer derrière les deux blonds, et d'un coup de pied, fit avancer l'un des deux.

L'être venu du Néant sembla tourner la tête vers l'homme au sol, avant de froncer les sourcils . D'un regard, de très nombreuses blessures apparurent sur tout le corps de la victime qui hurlait à l'agonie. Une fois que le sang et l'âme du deuxième cadavre furent aspirés, Beast s'approcha de l'être à la crinière de feu, qui était en train de se faire apparaître ses vêtements, et s'inclina respectueusement en disant :

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Ne veux-tu pas prendre ta revanche sur le morveux blond et bien sûr sur les Déesses ?

-Si, évidemment.

-Joind toi à moi alors. Ensemble nous pourrons vaincre ce mioche.

C'est ainsi que l'Avatar du Néant se rallia à la cause du magicien. Alors que celui-ci incantait pour faire apparaître leurs troisièmes homonymes, l'Avatar du Néant prit son épée, et dans son imposante main apparue Ghirahim et son corps d'ivoire. Immédiatement, et prétextant avoir froid, il vint se coller à son Maître, qui cacha son corps sous sa cape. Link nota mentalement que Ghirahim, depuis le tout début, avait toujours voulu se taper son Maître. Quand Ganon apparu, celui-ci alla immédiatement ouvrir une fenêtre, lui n'ayant pas besoin de s'habiller, les vêtements étant déjà sur son corps. Une bourrasque entra dans la pièce, soufflant quelques papiers au sol, et les flammes vacillèrent un peu, puis une mini-tornade se créa. Au cœur du cyclone apparu Vaati vêtu de sa cape pourpre, et quelques mèches voletant au rythme des dernières bourrasques.

Il n'y avait donc plus de jeune homme à sacrifier, mais ce n'était pas grave : il restait le magicien qui était assez robuste lui aussi. Il fut donc à son tour sacrifié comme les trois autres avant, et Ganondorf revint à la vie, comme il était le jour ou Link l'avait tué. Les quatre monstres se regardèrent, avant qu'ils ne pensent tous a la même chose tous ensemble, ce qui fit naître un ricanement sinistre des quatre Rois.

L'image se brouilla un instant, avant de revenir nette. Le décor avait changé, ils n'étaient plus dans une cave miteuse, mais dans une salle de repas chaleureuse. Les quatre rois étaient assis les uns en face des autres, et ils discutaient de leurs conquêtes à venir calmement, comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie ou du beau temps, alors que leurs serviteurs faisaient le tour de la table en apportant différents plats et boissons. Mais malgré eux, les quatre rouquins ne faisaient pas même attention à leurs faits et gestes. La première phrase que Link entendit distinctement dans cet étrange conciliabule fut :

-Il habite à proximité du lac Zora, dans un village bien trop petit pour être dessiné sur une carte.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Ganon

-Il va avoisiner les douze ans. Son sang héroïque va se réveiller bientôt. Repondi Beast.

-Il serait bon d'aller le récupérer avant, non ? Suggéra l'avatar du Néant avec un sourire mauvais sur les traits

-Et rater la Triforce du Courage ? Pas question. Tout vient à point, qui sait attendre. Grogna Ganondorf

-Oui, c'est vrai. As-tu un plan d'attaque, une stratégie, une idée ? Répliqua l'être premier. Parce que le gamin, avant d'obtenir le pouvoir sacré, va devoir affronter des épreuves, il va s'endurcir, et je doute sincèrement qu'il accepte de nous suivre bien sagement si nous le lui demandons...

-Nous avons toujours été plus puissants que lui, sauf que le morveux est surveillé par Zelda et les Déesses. Il suffit donc de surprendre toutes ces femmes, ainsi que lui. Jusqu'au moment où on ira le cueillir, il suffit juste de faire comme nous avons toujours fait.

-Si je comprends bien, on reste à se tourner les pouces en attendant ?! S'énerva l'Avatar du Néant

-Calme-toi voyons. J'oubliais que c'était Ghirahim qui avait tout fait pour te libérer. Nous allons mettre en place notre domination, comme nous en avons parlé avant. Allons terroriser quelques peuples, allons provoquer Zelda et le mioche, il viendra ensuite naturellement à nous.

À nouveau l'image se brouilla , laissant simplement le rire des Ganon combler le silence qui venait de s'installer. Link vit ensuite son reflet : un jeune homme abattu, les larmes lui dégoulinant sur les joues. D'un battement de cil, d'autres larmes gonflèrent celles qui dégoulinaient déjà sur sa peau pâle : manipulé ! Il avait été manipulé depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Lui qui avait toujours voulu une vie de famille normale, qui avait toujours voulu avoir des amis normaux, voilà ce dont il écoutait : un viol quasi quotidien, des brimades à tout bout de champ, et des humiliations qui le réduisait à pire qu'un esclave... Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'aurait du suivre cet étrange animal au travers du lac !

-J'en ai ma claque ! Faites-le sans moi !

Les larmes continuèrent de dévaler ses joues, toujours plus vite. Devant lui, Impa apparut tandis que Mélodie apparaissait à droite inquiète. Les deux femmes le regardaient tendrement, essayant de compatir à sa douleur. C'est alors que la voix du Dragon de la Foudra vrilla le silence comme un éclair vrille le ciel :

-Allons allons gamin ! Ne te laisse pas abattre par quelques souvenirs ! Viens donc voir quatre des secrets de recèle Hyrule !

-Je les connais déjà ! Laissez-moi partir cria Link

-Non non non ! Il y a toujours des choses que tu ignores gamin ! Viens donc !

* * *

Voila, à Dimanche prochain =)


	26. Les Quatre Secrets d'Hyrule

YOUHOUUUU 100 PAAAAGES !

**Beast :** Non mais... T'es pas serieuse...  
**ValOoh** : Si...  
**Dark Link** : T'ES PAS SERIEUSE ?!  
**ValOoh** : Mais si ... T.T  
**Avatar du Néant** : Tachons de rester calme, si j'ai bien compris, tu pensais avoir sauvegarder ET poster le chapitre, c'est ca ?  
**ValOoh** : Oui...  
**Vaati** : Mais tu ne l'a pas fais, et tu viens a peine de t'en rendre compte...  
**ValOoh** : Voila...  
**Ghirahim** : NON MAIS T'ES PAS SERIEUSE ?!  
**ValOoh** : Je sais que c'est pas serieux...  
**Ganondorf** : Voyons le coté positif, au lieu d'hurler sur cette pauvre petite... *la prends dans ses bras* Elle est rentrée et s'en est tout de suite aperçue...  
**Xanto** : Maître ! NE protegez pas cette pauvre humaine ! Tout ce qu'elle mérite, c'est l'humiliation publique !  
**Ganon** : Fais ca, pauvre banni, et je te renvoie d'ou tu viens.  
**Link** : Y'a qu'les Ganon qui ont le droit de toucher a ValOoh.  
**ValOoh** : Toi, t'as un truc a demandé ?  
**Link** : EFFACE LE LEMON ! S'il te plaiiiiiit !

**Sincèrement desolée, et vous aurez le chapitre de la semaine aussi =)**

**DarkmoonLady** : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, mais tu ne voudrai pas me dire ce qui t'a plus, si tu as des idées pour la suite, ou que sais-je ?...

**Hikari** : T'es nul, sur ce coup xD *regarde la tête voler*  
**Dark Link** : Attendez ! Moi aussi j'veux boire ! *Les rejoinds*  
**Vaati** : Tu veux de l'aide pour l'entrainement, Cloud ? *Le regard interessé*  
**ValOoh** : Non mais les gars... *Soupir*  
**Ghirahim** : Tu vas pouvoir essayer la fabuleuse robe que je t'ai trouvé !  
**ValOoh** : Attendez moi ! J'viens boire aussi ! *disparait vite fait !*

**Fiamech** : J'ai tellement pas l'habitude de faire des Ganon reconnaissant, que ca m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit xD Et oui, c'ets ce qui fait leurs charme. Faut pas oublier aussi, que c'ets la réincarnation du Malin, du diable donc bon...  
**Ganon** : Remercier quelqu'un c'est pour les tapettes de bon samaritin !  
**Xanto** : *Regarde le texte* Oui oui...

**Bon chapitre ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 / 100 iem page !**

Link se tourna donc vers le Dragon de la Foudre, qui le regardait comme un père regardait son fils. A droite du Dieu du Tonnerre, dans le miroir voisin, lui souriait niaisement, l'enfant sylvain, sûrement tout content de le revoir. Après quelques instant, Fado prit son violon, et commença à jouer une douce mélodie aussi légère que le vent, et il sembla à Link que c'était la musique entrainant de l'instrument qui provoquait la disparation des deux Sages.

Link se fut sortir de la salle cachée dans l'Eglise d'Hyrule après son entretient avec les Déesses. Il se vit à nouveau s'enfermer dans le confessionnal, avant de voir les gardes arriver. Il entendit à nouveau le murmure du prêtre lui demandant de rester en vie, et Link sût qu'il s'était enfuit à cause du raclement de la pierre contre la pierre, et parce que les gardes entrèrent dès que le bruit de la pierre s'acheva. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Maison Sainte. Enfin le blond pu savoir ce qu'il c'était passé quand il avait lâchement abandonné le serviteur de Dieu seul à son sort.

Les gardes entrèrent donc dans la zone, avant qu'entre à son tour Vaati. Son regard de renard lança un coup d'œil circulaire, avec un petit sourire mauvais. L'argenté resta en retrait, se contentant pour l'instant de chercher quelque chose du regard. Les gardes s'approchèrent alors du moine, l'attrapa violemment pas le col, et lui hurlèrent dessus :

-Que faites-vous encore ici ?! Nous vous avions demandé de déguerpir d'ici !

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas : cet endroit est ma maison. Cependant, comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai retiré tout ce qu'il y avait un lien avec les Déesses ! Mais je ne peux pas voir cet endroit détruit. Donc je vais le changer en bibliothèque.

-Qui es-tu pour décider pour à la place de nos Rois ?

Les gardes continuèrent cet entretient musclé, dans lequel le prêtre tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre. Profitant que personne ne fasse attention à lui, Vaati faisait le tour de la zone, surement à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait précipiter cet homme dans ses filets... Il entra alors dans le confessionnal, et regarda alors partout, à la recherche d'un bouton, d'un objet, d'une trappe. Cependant, au bout d'un instant, une légère odeur d'égout se fit sentir. Il tacha alors d'en découvrir l'origine, cherchant du sol au plafond, la moindre trappe. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha du mur, et il passa ses doigts sur la surface analysant méthodiquement la moindre aspérité. Songeant que la trappe devrait être par la, il tenta de forcer l'ouverture en faisant pression sur la paroi avec son propre corps, mais celle ci ne bougea pas. Il abandonna donc très vite, ne sachant pas au final s'il s'agissait d'un mur ou d'une porte cachée. De toute façon en démolissant cette église ils le verront bien. Il continua donc à tourner tranquillement.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles le prêtre et les gardes regardèrent le mage du vent, celui ci entra dans la chambre ou l'homme des Déesses se préparait avant chaque cérémonies, pièce dans laquelle était entreposé tout les instruments sacrés. Le prêtre entra alors à la suite du Prince et marmonna les dents serrées :

-Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai conservé tout les objets ici et je les ai couverts d'un trait de charbon. Si vous ne voulez pas tacher vos gants si blancs, _Votre Seigneurie_, je vous conseille de ne pas y toucher.

L'homme avait prononcé la formule de politesse en insistant bien, afin de bien lui faire comprendre que la présence de l'argenté l'indisposait, ainsi qu'avoir salis ces objets si beaux le mettait de mauvais poil. Et Vaati, en guise de provocation, s'approcha et les tripota sans les remettre en place par la suite. Après que tous les objets soient passés au peigne fin, et qu'ils aient quittés leurs places d'origine, Vaati reprit en main un encensoir qu'il retourna dans tout les sens, avec un sourire mauvais. Rapidement, il fourra l'objet dans les mains d'un garde, et reporta son attention sur un goupillon de fer. Il l'agita, un instant, avant de regarder le manche, et de tapoter l'extérieur à l'aide de petit coup d'ongle, afin de savoir si c'était creux ou non. A nouveau, il le donna à un nouveau garde, puis il récupéra toutes les burettes, et à nouveau, c'était les gardes qui salirent leurs vêtements.

L'image se brouilla, ne laissant à peine qu'entrevoir le défilé des objets en train d'être réquisitionnés. Après quelques instants de noir, l'image revint, montrant alors le village de Cocoless. Le village était vide et calme. Le ciel blanc annonçait de la neige. Après quelques minutes, le cimetière se dessina. Ici aussi, tout était silencieux au point même d'en être morbide. Un petit vent agitait la barrière d'arbre. Alors que rien n'annonçait que le sommeil des morts allait être troublé, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le gravier, brisant le silence de cristal. La personne marchait doucement, et semblait s'appuyer sur quelques chose, car les petites pierres roulaient à trois reprises au lieu de deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille dame arriva. Elle portait une robe bleue ainsi que des chaussettes un peu plus claires montant jusqu'au genou, et des chaussures en toile blanche à fleur. En parlant de fleur, cette personne tenait un gros bouquet, composé de quelques branches d'absinthes, d'acacia jaune, d'ageratum mauve ainsi que quelques ancolies bleues et roses et quelques genévriers, dans ses bras. Elle déposa la composition sur la tombe avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Grand-Frère, aujourd'hui tu aurais 97 ans. Tu serais du genre à dire quelque chose comme « Même a mon âge, si le roi m'appelle, j'irai, au risque de me faire une cassure du coccyx ! » J'espère que tu es heureux la ou tu es. J'espère que les Déesses prennent soin de toi comme il se doit, mon petit héros. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre, pour venir te réveiller une fois de plus. Tu sais, Mamie Arielle commence à se faire vieille hihihi.

Elle rigola un instant tout en regardant la pierre lisse, puis elle sortit un petit mouchoir de soie blanc, et vint frotter la sépulture afin d'en retirer la poussière éventuelle. Cependant, après quelques minutes, des pas précipités se firent entendre, brisant à nouveau le silence, avant que la voix d'un enfant ne résonne dans l'endroit :

-Aller Mamie Arielle ! J'ai froid ! Je veux de ta soupe !

-J'arrive mon petit Link, j'arrive. Au revoir Grand-Frère

L'image disparue en même temps que les deux silhouettes partaient l'une a coté de l'autre, quittant le parvis de la tombe. Le reflet du blond apparu alors : un sourire béat sur les traits : celle qui pensait encore à lui, n'était personne d'autre que celle qui fut sa sœur : Arielle. Celle qu'il avait sauvée des griffes de Ganon, celle que le mage avait prise pour Zelda, celle qui l'avait précipité dans sa grande épopée par delà les mers. Avec un sourire attendrit, il regarda une nouvelle image se former devant lui.

Ils étaient de retour dans les souterrains de LabyVille. Il se vit entrer à nouveau dans la salle du poigneur. Il vit l'intérieur de la salle du poigneur. Il vit les mains rentrer dans le sol, puis il se vit tomber. Il vit le poigneur arriver, et il vit, surtout, le début de son viol. Bien qu'il voulu détourner le regard, peu importe sur quel miroir il posait son regard, il ne pouvait échapper à ce douloureux souvenir, qui était diffusé sur chaque surface réfléchissante, comme un cauchemar éternel. Il se vit donc perdre connaissance, et surtout, il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

Quelle surprise ! Dark Link entra dans la pièce, comme si de rien n'était, caché sous la couette de Link. Il regarda partout nonchalamment, avant de se faire plaquer violemment contre la porte, par les mains qui souhaitaient le neutraliser, pour s'en occuper certainement après. Cependant, avec un soupir las, le jeune homme se dématérialisa, et échappa ainsi à la prise du monstre violeur. Les yeux de braise du jeune homme se déplacèrent un peu partout, avant de se rematérialiser à coté de l'horreur blanche. Celle ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le jeune homme était juste à coté de lui, que l'ombre abattit son épée dans un grand geste, tranchant à la fois la nuque du monstre, et son phallus. Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il tomba raide mort immédiatement, sans avoir eut le temps de se tordre de douleur. Après quelques secondes, le cadavre se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil, rependant une flaque blanche et rouge autour du corps de Link, et une fois que toute la substance du monstre fut aussi liquide que de l'eau, elle explosa, effaçant toute trace de lui

Dark Link, en bon samaritain qu'il était, vint immédiatement s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de Link. Après avoir écouté son cœur quelques instant seulement, il expira soulagé, et se redressa. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la salle, avant de tomber sur le coffre qui venait d'apparaitre. Tranquillement, il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il trouva la clef posée tout au fond. Sans se presser, il prit l'objet métallique, retira la couette, et la plia d'un geste habile et précis, la couette fut pliée, et quelques seconde après, fut déposée dans le coffre, et la clef vint s'apposée dessus. A la suite de cela, le jeune homme tourna la main vers le plafond. Au dessus de sa paume, l'ombre se compacta, avant qu'un parchemin n'apparaisse. Des mots d'ombre s'imprimèrent sur le papier sous la dictée du brun :

-Link. Quand tu trouveras ce parchemin, je serais déjà loin. Inutile de me chercher. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche en ce lieu maudit, mais abandonne tes recherches, tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que la mort. Écoute-moi Link. Tu m'es trop précieux pour mourir souillé par un monstre. Oui Link, je t'aime. Je t'aime, alors fais attention à toi un peu. Ici tu ne trouveras rien, c'est le monde des Effrois, de l'ombre et de la Mort. Inutile de risque ta vie plus longtemps. Une chance que ton ombre soit follement amoureuse de toi, hein ! Sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est... Mais je ne préfère pas y penser... Encore une fois Link : trouve une sortie et va-t-en ! Et enfin méfie-toi : Xanto et Ghirahim savent ou tu te caches. Sois très prudent tu veux ? Au revoir mon amour, je sais que nous nous reverrons.

Ps: Prends ce papier avec toi, et emporte le à la lumière du jour, il brûlera. Si tu le laisse ici, je risque de très gros problème. - Dark Link

La lettre terminée, il roula le papier rapidement et le glissa sous la couette en justifiant :

-Ainsi, si l'épée et le banni te trouvent avant que tu ne t'éveille, ils ne trouveront pas ce mot en premier.

Ceci fait, il s'en alla à l'aide de la pénombre omni présente.

Le vrai Link, celui devant le miroir, se mordit à nouveau la lèvre : il devait récupérer ce rouleau afin d'épargner des ennuis à son double. Il se tourna alors à la recherche de la sortie, mais mis à part Mélodie et Impa, Narisha et Valou, il n'y avait pas de sortie... Ils le regardaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il venait de voir... Aucun des miroirs ne bougeaient pour le laisser sortir...

Dépité, il se tourna face à Fado qui disparu à nouveau, laissant place à la sombre silhouette solitaire de la Tour. En effet, il semblerait que cette tour ait toujours existée... Quelques instants l'image resta fixe, avant que Vaati et Xanto n'apparaissent dans le champ de vue. Les deux hommes regardèrent le bâtiment avec un sourire satisfait, avant de s'entre regarder, puis de s'approcher de la porte.

Celle ci était encombrée de plante et de broussailles. Le lierre et la mousse mangeaient le bois depuis longtemps. Les plantes grimpantes qui avaient depuis longtemps soudé le bas de la porte au sol, ne laissaient filtré qu'une vague odeur de renfermé. D'autre plantes immobilisaient les gongs de fer et ceux ci à force de subir les intempéries étaient rouillés. Enfin, quelques plantes arrivaient à trouver leur place dans le trou de la serrure, dont une cascade de fleurs sauvages multicolores pendait. Enfin, sur la poignée, des araignées avaient établies leurs maisons et elles gardaient quelques insectes prisonniers de leurs crocs. Cette porte, en faite, n'avait de porte que la forme.

Ils durent s'y reprendre à quatre reprises pour pouvoir l'entrouvrir à peine la première tentative, par Xanto, fut de pousser en utilisant le poids de son corps. La seconde tentative fut d'enfoncer à l'américaine la porte avec son épaule. La troisième tentative fut menée par Vaati, qui projeta contre la surface de violents vents, qui firent bouger à peine le bois. Décidant enfin d'unir leurs forces, les deux Princes donnèrent un violent coup de pied dans le bois qui s'entrouvrit juste assez pour permettre d'entrer l'un après l'autre.

Dans le hall, de nombreux monstres n'ayant ni besoin de manger ni besoin de soleil se développaient. Les deux compagnons bipèdes prévinrent Dark Link et Ghirahim, qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Après une remarque de l'épée quant à l'odeur et à la saleté, ils se mirent à dégager tout les monstres, et déblayer les passages parfois bouchés par de gros rochers qu'ils eurent du mal à déplacer à quatre. A eux quatre ce fut assez rapide. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction qu'en plus d'avoir huit étages, il y avait six sous sols. Une fois l'opération de nettoyage terminées, ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée et tachèrent de trouver une autre sortie, au cas où la première sois détruite, et sachant bien que les Maître ne passeraient pas dans un passage si fin...

Ils mirent un bon moment à comprendre la raison de l'absence de fenêtre d'un certain coté de la bâtisse. C'est à nouveau Ghirahim qui comprit, alors qu'il sortait prendre l'air :

-Une partie de cet affreux bâtiment est enterré sous terre !

-Oui, je crois l'avoir remarqué en descendant répliqua Vaati, blasé de l'attitude de Ghirahim

-Et l'autre coté de la Tour est accoudé à cet espère de glissement de terrain qui n'est pas visible du coté ou nous sommes arrivés. En gros la tour est un ascenseur pour monter au sommet de la falaise sans se taper la pente

Et c'est ainsi, le cœur plein d'espoir, que nos quatre Héros d'un jour se remirent à la recherche d'une porte, en passant plusieurs étages au dessus. Ils trouvèrent finalement le chemin vers le jardin, mais pour le moment, celui ci ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une forêt vierge : de nombreux arbres et bosquet fruitiers parsemaient la zone. Le grand arbre de la Vie dont un fruit pendait aux branches dominait tout les autres. Les quatre Prince s'approchèrent du végétal, soufflé par la beauté cachée de l'endroit.

L'image se brouilla, laissant Fado apparaître, un grand sourire sur les traits. Il resta sans parler quelques seconde, avant de regarder Ruto sa voisine. Comprenant que les deux sages n'avaient plus rien à lui dire, il s'approcha de la princesse Zora, qui lui expliqua alors :

-Nous allons à présent te montrer l'avenir. Mais garde bien à l'esprit que ce que nous allons te montrer peut être changé par un détail. Rien n'est définit, et tes choix peuvent tout changer. Nous te montrant une seule des possibilités parmi toutes celles qui s'offrent à toi. A toi de t'en servir à ton avantage. Souviens-toi : Un détail peut tout changer !

* * *

**Mais que va voir Link ? Vous avez une idée ? Allez si, j'suis open :DD**

**Review ?**


	27. L'Avenir et la Troisième Aide

Je poste vite, parce que j'ai plus vraiment le temps ^^"

Sachez que je vous aime =)

**Fiamech : **Ratééééé xD Tu vas voir ce que Link va voir, immediatement =) Voila, tu sais a présent pour les fleurs, avoues, tu t'y attendais pas :DD

**Hikaru :** Hahahahaha ! Roxy t'es méchant xD J'te signal que tu es blond toi aussi xD

**Karfaith :** Raté xD J'suis bien curieuse de voir comment Link et Dark Link vont se debrouiller pour avoir des gamins, vraiment xD

**DarkMoonlady :** Moi aussi j'adore Dark Link, j'kiff les belles gueule, alors me voila servie xD

**Bon bavage a toute :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Cela fit bizarre à Link de se voir lui même sous sa forme de loup. En effet, il courrait sous sa forme canine à grande vitesse. Link se fit soudainement la réflexion que jamais lors de toute son aventure, il ne s'était vu dans un miroir, ou dans quelque chose de similaire. Il se découvrait donc avec plaisir. Il regardait cette grosse bête qu'il était détaler. Même si la peur était encrée dans ses prunelles bleues, il gardait une posture droite et fière, tout en continuant sa course. Derrière lui, il y avait une bonne centaine de monstre tout plus hideux les uns que les autres, hurlant tous la même chose : son prénom. Certains étaient à cheval, d'autre à pied, et d'autre encore étaient montés sur des oiseaux qui tentaient désespérément de le rattraper, volant à grande vitesse.

Cette échappée se prolongea jusqu'au moment ou le loup gagna la forêt, certes in extremis. En effet, si la foret avait été un peu plus loin, le loup se serait fait attraper dans les griffes d'un des volatiles. A ce moment l'animal terrestre creusa considérablement son avance. Effectivement, les monstres à pied peinaient a courir : le sol était glissant était de nombreuses racines noueuses les forçaient à regarder ou ils mettaient les pieds. Pour les chevaucheurs d'oiseau, ils se heurtaient à une protection d'arbre trop rapprochée pour permettre à leurs montures de passer au travers. Les oiseaux les moins alertes se prenaient les premiers arbres qui restaient fièrement en place, alors que les plus alertes ils passaient au dessus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir le loup, car les feuillages étaient trop épais. Ils se contentaient donc de planer au dessus de la zone, en attendant de voir le loup émerger quelque part.

Ils restaient les cavaliers. Ceux-ci suivaient tant bien que mal le canidé vert. A moment donné, Link bifurqua soudainement, allant dans la forêt profonde, ou la luminosité baissa d'une teinte. Le quadrupède se servait de ses sens pour voir les obstacles et donc les éviter, mais les chevaux, eux, peu rassurés, ralentirent beaucoup, au plus grand damne de leurs cavaliers. Cette pénombre joua en la faveur de Link. En effet, une fois qu'il eut prit assez de distance, il se cachant sous un rondin tombé. Les Sept cavaliers qui restaient à la pourchasser, ne le virent pas, et continuent leur course.

Décidant de se mettre en sureté, afin de récupérer, il trottina jusqu'à une source sacrée qu'il connaissait, et entra dans l'eau. Il en bût un peu, avant de voir les chevaucheurs d'oiseau tourner au dessus de lui. En effet, la zone était à l'air libre, mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent lui fondre dessus. Il vit alors petit à petit tout les monstre qu'il était parvenu à semer, s'agglutiner tout le long de la barrière sacrée. Link reprit forme humaine, avant de prendre son épée, et de la brandir à la lumière du jour déclinant, hurlant alors à tout les monstres présent :

-JE suis Link. Le HEROS du TEMPS ! CHEVALIER d'Hyrule ! JE suis accompagné des DESSES et des ESPRITS et je vais tous vous tuer.

Il baissa ton arme, et la plongea dans l'eau sacrée. La Lame se teinta d'une douce lumière blanche, et Link plongea alors dans la mêlée sans crainte.

Le décor se brouilla alors, laissant simplement les bruits de coup, les hurlements et les piétinements emplir la pièce. Quelques secondes après, le noir tomba sur le miroir, avant que le jeune homme ne se voie sortir de la forêt, sous sa forme animale, boitillant un peu. L'humain reconnu la maison du vieil homme qui l'avait hébergé peu de temps avant, avant qu'il n'aille à Cocoless. Le loup reprit forme humaine, révélant des blessures un peu partout. Le jeune guerrier entra dans la chaumière sans frapper. L'endroit était vide, et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, exceptées celle de la cuisine, qui laissait un fin rayon de lumière dans le couloir. Et c'est de cette même pièce qu'émanait un léger bruit de cuisine. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers, ou il vit Dark Link. Link soupira légèrement : décidément il était partout…

Le brun était en train de cuisiner, car il avait une poêle vide dans une main, et une tranche de viande dans l'autre, s'apprêtant à assembler les deux objets en un seul. Le jeune homme avait retiré son chapeau noir, qui trainait sur le dossier d'une des chaises, et ses cheveux mis long étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval mignonne. Il portait sa tunique, celle-ci étant par endroit tachée d'herbe, et il avait un tablier blanc sur lequel était écrit « Faites place au chef ! » Le véritable Link sourit : voir son ombre dans cette tenue était tout à fait adorable, surtout qu'il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le Link du miroir s'avança, alors que le jeune brun coupait le feu, abandonnant sa tranche de viande sur une serviette pliée à coté.

Le cuisinier s'approcha, et le blond pu voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son double. Celui-ci embrassa le blessé, en le prenant contre lui. Une fois le baisé rompu, Link fit essoufflé :

-Tu es venu.

-Oui, et en plus d'être en retard, tu es blessé.

-Toujours.

Le brun rigola, puis son sourire disparu doucement, pour laisser le visage inquiet du jeune homme. Après quelques secondes, ou le regard de braise fuyait celui d'eau, Dark Link se recula d'un pas, et attrapa les épaules de son original en disant :

-Link, tu es désormais assez puissant pour affronter les Maîtres… Pas que cela m'enchante…

-Dark Link…

-J'ai trouvé ou repose la Sombre Triforce que tu cherches. Savais-tu que la Tour à été construite sur un ancien Temple du Temps ? La fontaine dans le parc était en faite l'endroit exact ou il y avait naguère l'autel. Donc si tu parviens à t'approcher seul de la fontaine, et que tu découvres ton oreille à cet endroit, la Sombre Triforce sera à toi.

-Merci Dark Link… Je suppose… Je suppose que toi et moi… C'est fini hein… Notre histoire va s'arrêter en même temps que celle avec les Ganon hein…

-Pas forcément : l'Ombre et la lumière sont éternels. Mon amour pour toi vivre à jamais Link.

A nouveau ils s'embrassèrent, et cette fois, ils surent que ce serait la dernière fois. Une fois qu'ils se furent embrassés jusqu'à plus soif, Dark Link reprit :

-Le travail que m'avait confié Laëheiro est à présent terminé. Je vais disparaitre jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée. Cette fois Link, tu vas être seul : je ne serais plus la pour t'apporter de fée, ou te ramener ta ceinture, ou même encore te sauver des griffes d'un monstre. Soit très prudent à partir de maintenant.

-Je le serais. Merci mon amour.

Un sourire naquit à nouveau sur les traits de l'ombre, qui disparue petit à petit tel un nuage de brume. A nouveau l'image se brouilla, et Narisha apparut, nageant paisiblement dans les nuages. Il regarda les deux sages, puis baissa les yeux : il ne voulait pas voir son ombre disparaitre… Comment fera-t-il sans lui ? Link ne parvenait pas à concevoir sa vie sans Dark Link… A nouveau, le blond se tourna a la recherche d'une sortie, et la baleine fit simplement amusée :

-Prends ton mal en patience, petit humain, il te reste quelque chose à savoir. Va voir Valou, il t'attend.

Link se présenta face au dernier des miroirs, celui qui cachait l'accès au levier. D'un mouvement de tête, il salua le dragon, qui à son tour inclina la tête. Après quelques instant, le noir tomba, et Link vit nos trois Déesses préférées apparaitre en demi cercle, Din Farore et Naryu, toute souriant tendrement. Quelles étaient belle toutes les trois… Cependant un détail chiffonna Link : Farore ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la petite fille de ses rêves… Donc, la fille et Farore étaient la même personne… ! C'est alors que les propos de Beast lui revinrent a l'esprit :

« -Si les Déesses peuvent communiquer avec toi par le rêve, pourquoi pas nous ? »

A nouveau Link comprit pourquoi le Roi avait dis ca… C'était aussi surement pour cela que Xanto et Ghirahim l'avaient retrouvé si vite… Lors de sa première escapade, celle ou il avait rencontré le Lion Rouge et Fay, ils avaient mis bien plus de temps à le retrouver. Là, ils avaient mis à peine quelques jours, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris Link. Il vit alors les trois demoiselles s'écarter pour laisser place a une quatrième jolie jeune fille : Laëheiro.

Elle avait la peau pâle, et de magnifiques yeux rouges, ainsi que de splendides cheveux noirs d'encre. Elle portait un corset noir à dentelle blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur à patte d'eleph. On entendait lorsqu'elle s'avançait qu'elle portait des talons, et quand elle avançait son pied, sa chaussure apparaissait l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle était blanche. A ses poignets pendaient quelques bracelets noirs et blancs, et à son pantalon il y avait de jolis voiles blancs, qui virevoltaient autour d'elle quand elle marchait. Dans ses cheveux, elle avait un petit filet perlé de blanc et noir. Enfin, à ses oreilles pendaient deux boucles d'oreille : l'une blanche et l'autre noire.

La voix de Valou retentie alors, comme la voix d'un narrateur, alors que les quatre Déesses se prenaient la main :

-Quand les Quatre Déesses décidèrent de créer la Triforce, elles ne pensèrent pas que les Humains étaient si vils , et qu'ils sentiraient la Triforce du Néant plus qu'une autre. Le pouvoir de Laëheiro prenait une telle ampleur dans le pouvoir de ses sœurs, que les humains s'en imprégnèrent, et leurs natures au départ bonnes, devinrent de plus en plus sombres, jusqu'à devenir des êtres démoniaques. Elles envoyèrent alors leur création chez les humains. Dans le Desert de Lanelle plus exactement. Les Humains qui vécurent dans ce désert devinrent ainsi tous des démons. Mais dans tout ce monde, de tous les démons, il y en avait un plus vil, plus méchant, plus démoniaque que les autres. Celui-ci fut l'Avatar du Néant. Il gagna ce nom après avoir volé la Triforce du Néant. Une fois le Saint-Pouvoir en sa possession, il puisa toute son ignominie et prit sa forme monstrueuse.

Tes descendant eurent peur de la Sombre Puissance et oublièrent la Triforce du Néant. Petit à petit, Laëheiro fut oubliée de tout le monde, sauf des habitants des Ténèbres, qui continuèrent à vénérer la Sombre Déesse. Cependant, les habitants des Ténèbres à leurs tours furent oubliés, et Laëheiro disparue du monde de la lumière, mais pas la Triforce du Néant.

-Dark Link est un habitant des Ténèbres… Et vu que c'est mon ombre… Il est naturel que Laëheiro l'ait choisi… Non ?

-La Triforce du Néant fut crainte par les descendants des Ténèbres venu dans le monde de la Lumière. Afin d'apaiser la crainte des humains, Zelda et Impa cachèrent cette Force dans le Vallon du Sceau, qui était alors transformé en Temple. Elles scellèrent la Force dans l'Autel, cela rassura les populations.

-Donc la tour… C'est les restes de la Statue de la Déesse… Et donc l'endroit où je me suis fait attraper… C'est la ou reposait l'épée quand je l'ai trouvé le soir ou j'ai rencontré Fay pour la première fois… Et donc… Tout en bas… Il doit y avoir le sceau de l'Avatar du Néant que j'ai fais… Ils doivent puiser leurs pouvoirs la bas en bas…

-Link. Garde bien à l'esprit que la Triforce du Néant est aussi puissante que n'importe laquelle des autres. L'avoir avec toi ne peut pas te sauver plus que la Triforce du Courage. Pour recréer la Triforce complète elle n'est pas nécessaire, mais il y a plus de chance que ton vœu soit exaucé si tu as avec toi la Triforce du Néant.

-Je peux vous posez une question à tous ?

-Nous t'écoutons. Firent les sept sages en cœur.

-Quand j'aurai la Triforce complète, je dois souhaiter quoi ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. Tu dois suivre ce que te dicte ton cœur.

Link baissa le regard, avant que Valou ne disparaisse du miroir, miroir qui pût par la suite entrer dans le sol, lui donnant ainsi accès au levier. Tout en soupirant, il s'en approcha. Il savait qu'il avait réussi l'épreuve des Déesses… Mais à quel prix ? Il savait des choses que peu être il n'aurait pas du savoir, de même qu'il doutait : il avait des pensées égoïstes vis-à-vis des Déesses. En effet, il n'était que leur pion, il n'avait pas le droit de décider de telles choses… Il n'avait pas le droit de rester le Héros du Temps si les Déesses en décidaient autrement…

A nouveau, il y eut un bruit d'engrenage, et Link se doutait qu'il ne se passerait plus rien dans cette salle. Il décida donc de passer dans la salle voisine. Il repassa au travers des miroirs, qui à présent n'avaient plus personne d'autre que lui dedans. Il baissa a nouveau le regard, et passa dans le tribunal à nouveau. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il vit les sièges des juges se déplacer, et mettre à jour le troisième autel sacré. Il s'en approcha et avec l'air désabusé, il découvrit son oreille. L'anneau se mit à vibrer et la lumière bleue apparue.

Une voix féminine hurla, avant même que sa propriétaire ne soit présente :

-Mon magnifique loup solitaire !

Et les longs bras blanc et noir de Midona s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du blond, qui couina à cause de la pression faite sur son épaule, avant de se faire plaquer contre la princesse, le nez entre les seins de cette dernière qui le câlina joyeusement, sans ménager son épaule… Le jeune homme tenta bien, de son bras valide, de se libérer de cette étreinte, mais la jeune fille était bien plus grande que lui, elle avait de quoi le retenir, de même qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'échapper, quand même, à nouveau heureux de revoir sa vieille amie.

Finalement la jolie rouquine daigna le relâcher, et alla s'asseoir sur l'autel. Elle replia ses jambes à la manière d'une maîtresse d'école, et cette position la rendait plus sexy encore. Avec un sourire, Link songea aux paroles de Farore, dans le dernier rêve qu'il avait fait :

« -Les Déesses t'ont envoyées plus d'un message et plus d'un messager ! »

Midona, qui le regardait depuis quelques secondes maintenant, remarqua le sourire. Supposant qu'il songeait à leurs dernières aventures, elle le regarda encore un peu, puis elle demanda, amusée :

- Est-ce une réminiscence de tes vies passées, ou bien est-ce moi qui t'amuse ?

-Entre autre. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, à ce que je vois.

-Bien sur, la vie de château n'est pas très périlleuse ! Toi, par contre, je te félicite pas ! Farore m'a dis que tu avais encore des problème avec les Ganon ! Mon dieu, Link ! Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour les chamailleries de bac à sable ?

-C'est mon destin malheureusement…

-Oui… Enfin ton épaule est vraiment pas belle à voir ! Même sous le tissu je peux voir que tu es bien blessé et que c'est même gonflé ! Je t'avais dis d'arrêter d'essayer de lui piquer Zelda !

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : Midona était une fille avec un humour bien àelle, qui ne manquait pas d'ironiser certaines situations. Cela avait le don d'énerver la plupart des personnes, mais Link aimait bien ses petites blagues, et cela le détendait la plupart du temps. Il fit alors simplement :

-Tu avais quelque chose pour moi, je crois ?

* * *

Ahahahaha ! Comment je vous entends raler de loin xD Mais aller, nous savons tous ce qu'elle va lui donner, faut pas raler xD Prochain chapitre, les ennuis reviennent :DD

**Link** : T.T Aidez moi, sauvez moi de cette folle tarée psychopathe sadique ! S'il vous plait...


	28. Quand l'Ange à perdu ses Ailes

**Je me suis blasée toute seule hier xD Je suis allé voir des fanfictions sur le site, et je me suis rendue compte que des histoires qui avaient moins de chapitre que moi, avant plus de 600 reviews de plus, et au taquet de mots de plus xD**

**Mine de rien, j'suis fière, j'approche les 100 reviews, et pour ça je peux remercier Fiamech, qui depuis le troisième chapitre, n'en a pas manqué un seul, ainsi que Hikaru, qui est arrivé un peu plus tard, mais que j'ai le plaisir de voir à chaque fois aussi. Et merci a vous autres aussi, parce que sans vous, pour atteindre les cents reviews avec juste Fiamech et Hikaru, m'aurais fallu plus de 50 chapitre xD Merci beaucoup =)**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu plus de review que d'habitude, et j'ai beaucoup rigolé en les lisant xD**

**Guest :** Mais oui, il va y retourner chez les Ganon, un peu de patience xD Pourrais-tu signer tes review, pour l'éventualité ou un autre "Guest" vienne poster ? Ce serait bête que je ne puisse pas te nommer...

**Linkgirl0603** : Link est maudit, faut pas le plaindre xD

**Hikaru** : En faite, je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu postes toujours avec Roxy Axy et les autres : parce que tu estimes tes posts trop court !  
**Vaati** : Elle ne t'entend pas...  
**ValOoh** : Zut, c'est vrai. Bon ben... *Va chercher un muffin et le lui donne avec un sourire*

**Darkmoonlady** : Nous aimons tous quand Link à des probleme ! Tous ! :DD

**Leylari** : Nan, je révèle pas la fin, ce serait de la triche xD *apporte un seau pour épargner le clavier* Tu verras à la fin ;) Depuis le premier chapitre ?! Mais mais mais ! DD: Et tu t'es pas manifesté depuis ? Mais c'est pire que de la flemmardise la ! . Je veux bien oui avoir des nouvelle, ça me fait plaisir de connaitre mes lecteurs :DD Et j'espère bien que t'offre la bouteille, tu vas pas me la faire payer en plus ? xDD

**Fiamech** : Ahahaha bave bave baaaaave ! Va siiiii ! xDD J'ai des seau en réserve si tu veux xD Aux mecs araignées ? P'tain tu cherches loin xD J'y avais pas même songé, tu vois xD

**Les deux prochains chapitres vont puer l'aphrodisiaque :DD Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Link, après avoir combattu quatre monstres énormes, était arrivé dans une vieille église, dans laquelle il avait trouvé son ocarina, après avoir dû résoudre une énigme tordue. Suite à cela, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un cercle de miroir, ou il fut contraint d'écouter les Septs Sages, qui lui révélèrent des vérités plus ou moins utiles. Suite à cela, il rencontra Midona, avec qui il discuta joyeusement de tout et de rien, avant de dire :

-Tu as quelque chose pour moi, je crois ?

-Oui, je vais te rendre tes pouvoirs de loup ! Alors, heureux ? Tu vas pouvoir voir les âmes des gens, connaître l'histoire des lieux, et tu vas pouvoir courir plus longtemps et plus vite ! C'pas sympas ça ?

-Si, ça l'est, mais je fais comment pour reprendre forme humaine, parce que tu ne vas pas être là pour brandir mon épée, ça va plutôt être un cadeau empoisonné, si je suis bloqué sous cette forme...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à frotter ta boucle avec n'importe quelle partie de ton corps pour redevenir bipède. Et il faut y mettre la volonté sinon ça ne marche pas. T'imagines te retrouver en homme en pleine course ? Ahahaha !

-Effectivement, ça serait dangereux. Merci Midona, c'est merveilleux le cadeau que tu m'apportes. Et toi, dis-moi, comment se passe la régence de ton royaume, dis-moi ?

La discussion s'engagea tranquillement entre les deux vieux amis. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, et la princesse força Link à raconter son histoire. Voyant le jeune homme mal à l'aise à la suite du récit, la jolie rouquine préféra changer de sujet. Finalement, elle dut partir. Elle souhaita alors bonne chance au jeune homme, lui fit un tendre câlin, et s'en alla rapidement.

Le guerrier retourna alors à l'entrée, tout en songea à sa prochaine destination : il avait la Triforce compète, mais il voulait aussi la Triforce du Néant... Cela voulait dire qu'il devait retourner à la tour, mis discrètement... Il avait complètement oublié Ghirahim et Xanto, et oubliait aussi le danger qu'ils représentaient. Le jour commençait à tomber, et il songea que c'était parfait : ainsi il pourrait essayer en paix de trouver une entrée à ces damnés souterrains, et récupérer le parchemin, sans qu'aucune personne de Cocoless ne le voie...

Il songea que la nuit suivante, il pourrait s'infiltrer dans la Tour... Mais le faire avec une épaule brisée?... Tout en réfléchissant, il passa sa main gauche sur l'épaule gonflée, et jeta un dernier regard à l'orgue, s'approchant maintenant de la porte. C'est alors qu'il l'ouvrit... Ce qu'il vit derrière le terrifia, au point qu'il eut le réflexe, tout à fait inutile, de la refermer quelques secondes après : Ghirahim et Xanto étaient là, accompagnés de trente monstres environ. Une fois le battant fermé, Link s'y appuya de tout son poids pour le maintenir bloqué, car déjà les montres cherchaient à l'enfoncer. La seule pensée qui lui vint fut :

-Merde ! Et mon épaule qui est inutilisable !

Fatalement, Link savait qu'il allait retourner sous peu chez ses kidnappeurs. À vrai dire, il s'en doutait déjà depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il avait vu la tirade de Ghirahim et Xanto dans les souterrains de LabyVille, et plus encore quand il avait dû les semer dans le labyrinthe. Mais il avait refréné ses pensées afin de garder la tête haute et froide, et afin de ne pas déprimer. Il soupira alors, et déclara pessimiste :

-De toute façon, c'est ma destinée que d'être enchainé à eux... Je n'y peux rien...

C'est alors qu'il y eut un coup plus puissant que les autres, avant d'y avoir une accalmie, durant laquelle Link songea que ses assaillants étaient partis chercher une autre entrée. C'est à partir de cet instant, que tout se passa très vite : il y eut une explosion, qui le souffla au sol, projetant avec fracas des bouts de bois tout autour de lui. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, il tenta de se redresser, malgré son épaule douloureuse. Mais avant même qu'il ne dépasse le stade des coudes, un pied s'écrasa sur son dos, le plaquant au milieu des morceaux de bois, lui tirant une plainte douloureuse.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile au sol, avant de lever la tête, et voir celui qui le plaquait : l'épée émoussée de l'Être Premier, en contre plongée. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les traits du blond, en se rappelant les attitudes efféminées du blanc, et décida de jouer avec, alors que Xanto était en train de partir fouiller l'église.

-Fais gaffe, Ghirahim, je peux voir sous ta jupe d'ici.

-Ta gueule morveux ! Tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour plus tard, voire même pour les Maître, je doute qu'ils apprécient de t'entendre parler ainsi. Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras face à eux quatre.

-Tu risques de salir tes ballerines, fais gaffe, Ghighi

-Silence !

-Ou quoi ? Si tu me frappes, tu risques d'abimer ta manucure.

D'un coup de pied dans les cotes, d'une violence rare, l'homme le fit taire. Le blond grogna, toussa un peu, avant de reprendre sa provoque :

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Même Zelda fait plus mal que ça.

Les deux sabres de l'homme encapé de rouge se plantèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, sectionnant quelques mèches d'or à L'ink qui en pâlit de peur. Après quelques secondes, il recommença :

-Hey, c'est presque dangereux cette chose. Enfin, dangereux pour une femme comme toi. Tu penses me blesser avec ces couteaux à beurre ? Ils ne servent qu'à couper les fils de couture, et encore.

Le but de Link, était de pousser à bout Ghirahim, pour le mener à commettre l'irréparable. Comme cela, il ne se livrerait pas aux Ganon avec la Triforce, il mourrait, et reprendra son rôle de Héros, à sa prochaine vie, dans laquelle il tuera les Rois. Il continua alors la provocation, jusqu'au moment où l'épée allait craquer. Il sentit le poids au-dessus de lui augmenter, signe que l'homme se baisserait avant de voir les deux mains pâles de l'épée se glisser contre sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forte étreinte se fit sentir, coupant alors toute respiration au plus jeune.

-Je vais te tuer, gamin, et je ramènerai ta tête à mon Maître, pour qu'il l'accroche au-dessus de sa cheminée.

-Ghirahim ! Nos Maîtres nous ont ordonnés ne le ramener vivant ! Lâche ce gamin, il ne cherche que ça, que tu le tues ! Lança Xanto

L'épée cligna des yeux, avant de lâcher la gorge du jeune homme, puis se redressa, restant assise sur le blond, qui toussait autant que le poids sur son dos lui permettait. Il avait frôlé la mort. Si Xanto n'était pas arrivé, il y serait passé... ! Les deux princes discutèrent un instant, alors que Link remuait pour échapper aux fesses pointues de l'autre décoloré. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Xanto partit chercher quelque chose, le Héros du Temps n'ayant pas écouté. C'est alors que la main du serviteur s'encra sur son épaule, et le redressa, appuyant expressément dessus pour le garder calme. C'est alors que le guerrier vit Xanto revenir avec non pas un cheval noir, mais le Cheval de Ganondorf !

L'animal respirait la haine à son égard, tirant furieusement sur son licol de fer. Il renâclait furieusement, et ne semblait attendre qu'une seule chose : d'avoir assez de marge pour pouvoir ruer, et mettre son sabot dans la figure du jeune homme. À grande peine, à la fois parce que Link y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, et que l'étalon l'imitait, ils parvinrent à hisser Link sur le dos de l'animal, alors que le blond souffrait un martyr.

Alors que Xanto lui nouait les pieds aux étriers, Ghirahim lui attachait les mains l'une à l'autre, sous la tête de l'équidé. Une fois le jeune homme incapable de s'échapper, le canasson parti vivement, avant de freiner et de donner un coup de boule au blond, l'assommant net. Ceci fait, il rua, et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'écrasant sur le blond, le plaquant alors de tout son poids, et appuyant une fois de plus sur son épaule. Ce que le cheval voulait, était surement faire payer à Link tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son cavalier. Rapidement, le cheval se redressa, et allait partir, mais l'un des monstres parvint à attraper la bride, et l'empêcha donc de continuer à faire souffrir le jeune homme. Le banni s'approcha alors, et caressa le museau du quadrupède en disant :

-La, la, tout doux mon beau, tout doux... Nous aussi on aimerait bien le tuer, mais notre Maître le veut vivant... Calme-toi.

Le cheval hocha la tête, semblant avoir compris, et renâcla ensuite. Ils partirent donc doucement. Le chemin fut plus que long : il fallait attendre les monstres qui semblaient vraiment incapables de marcher rapidement, en plus la nuit tombait et l'air se rafraichissait considérablement en très peu de temps. Mais ce n'était pas la température extérieure qui dérangeait Link, mais la sienne : maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était totalement dissipée, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire d'autre que se concentrer sur sa douleur, une fièvre farouche s'empara de son être. Il grelottait beaucoup, il claquait des dents, et ses membres tremblaient furieusement, mais il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en ébullition. Il luttait pour ne pas sombre dans le délire, pour garder l'esprit le plus clair possible, car il ne voulait pas que ses deux tortionnaires ne se rendent compte de son état. Quand ce fut le noir total, que la lune fût haute, le convoi arriva enfin à la Tour.

Le cavalier ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop concentré à ne pas confondre délire et réalité. Ganondorf les attendait, debout devant la Tour, un feu follet virevoltant gaiement autour de lui. La première réflexion qu'il fit, en voyant l'état du blond, fut :

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas le blesser !

-Ce n'est pas nous, Maître. Répondit Xanto. Il s'est battu contre quatre de vos Généraux, qui ont réussi à le blesser. Cependant il est parvenu à en défaire deux. Je vous assure que nous n'avons rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos ordres, Maître.

-Allez, faites-moi descendre ça de là, et emmenez-le dans la Grande Salle.

Link se laissa mollement faire, n'aspirant plus qu'à s'allonger et dormir, même si ce n'était qu'une heure. Il fut donc guidé dans la même salle que celle de son rêve. Cependant, au lieu que la cloche de fer ne lui tombe dessus, celle-ci était déjà au sol, et attendait sagement qu'un ange aux ailes coupé vienne s'y faire enfermé. On l'y fit entrer, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il vit alors Ganondorf apposer un sort sur le verrou : il ne pourrait plus sortir par ici sans avoir recours à la magie. Sur le sol de la cage, il n'y avait pas de surface dure sur laquelle il pourrait s'allonger. Juste le quadrillage régulier des barreaux partout. Il allait devoir dormir sur le ventre, à défaut d'avoir une position plus confortable, car il risquait de se faire mal dans n'importe quelle autre position. Ganondorf fit alors :

-Si on ne peut pas te laisser seul sans surveillance, alors tu resteras constamment sous nos yeux.

C'est alors que la structure commença à s'élever lentement. Afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une position aussi inconfortable que douloureuse, Link grimpa sur les barres du bas, et s'agrippa au barreau du mur, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre à cause du déséquilibre qu'il provoquait dans la structure. Celle-ci se mit aussi d'ailleurs un peu à se balancer malgré lui...Une fois immobilisé en plein milieu de la pièce, Link s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le ventre, laissant son bras valide pendre faiblement dans le vide, ainsi que l'autre reposait sur le fer de son sol. En dessous de lui, il vit les trois Rois manquant arriver, de même que Vaati. Tous levèrent le nez vers lui, sans échanger une seule parole.

C'est alors que Ghirahim arriva, agitant le rouleau de Dark Link. L'homme en blanc s'approcha en disant à son Maître :

-Maître ! J'ai aussi trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ! Regardez par vous même !

-Non ! Hurla Link. Ne touchez pas à ça !

Le jeune homme se redressa à quatre pattes en voyant le parchemin dans les mains du monstre. Il tenta faiblement de le récupérer, mais il était bien trop haut pour ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, et son bras bien trop court... Ne pouvant rien faire pour éviter l'inévitable, il ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait empêcher l'Avatar du Néant de prendre connaissance du contenu de cette lettre. Cette lettre qui allait précipiter Dark Link dans un abyme de problème.

L'Être premier fit une lecture rapide du rouleau. Son visage s'assombrit à mesure que les mots défilèrent devant ses yeux, puis regarda Beast, avant de dire, visiblement en colère :

-Tu ne me croyais pas, quand je te disais que ton serviteur était un traître ! La voilà ta preuve !

Beast fronça à son tour les sourcils, et s'empara de la missive d'un geste sec. Dans un silence de plomb, le roux commença sa lecture. Plus il avançait dans la lecture, plus une moue mi-énervée mi-dégoutée se dessinait sur son visage. Après quelques instants, le rouleau fut froissé d'un geste rapide, et le Roi se tourna vers la porte en hurlant de sa voix puissante :

-Dark Link ! Tu viens ici ! Immédiatement !

* * *

**Ralez, allez y ! Ahahahaha ! Je sais que vous trépignez ! Mwouhahaha ! comme je suis diabolique ! Ahahaha**

**Ganondorf** : Elle est trop fière d'elle...

**Avatar du Néant** : Limite désespérante...


	29. Test N1 du Cheval d'Hyrule

Vous l'avez ATTENDU ! Vous l'avez BAVE ! Vous avez HURLE contre l'auteure, le voici, le chapitre 29 ! :DD

Ce qui est rigolo, c'est que vous avez eu toutes à peut prêt la même réaction ! Ghirahim, à toi !

**Ghirahim** : *Les mains sur les joues se tortillant comme une pucelle amoureuse* Oh mon dieuuuuuu ! Dark Liiiiiiink ! Il va se faire taper !

**ValOoh** : Merci Ghirahim !

**Ghirahim** : Avec plaisir, c'est toujours un plaisir que de se moquer de tes lectrices ! Ahahah !

**Dark Link** : *Le frappe !* Je suis déjà plus populaire que toi.

Je cite vos commentaires, tellement c'était beau à lire, cette solidarité envers Darky ! ^^

**Karaith** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Laissez Dark Link tranquille  
**Fiamech** : OH NON ! DARKY, COURS  
**Hikaru** : Niiiiiiiiion Dark Link fuit Mais quel abruti [= Link] franchement.  
**Aeshma-nya** : Pauvre petit Dark Link, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?  
**Darkmoonlady** : non ne torture pas mon minion darklink

Mwouhahaha, je vous aime 3

**LinkGirl0603** : Je suis curieuse comment tu vas faire la tête au carré à Ghirahim ci présent vu... Qu'il l'a déjà xD Puis méfie toi, parce que je suis l'auteure, je suis GOD j'ai le contrôle absolu sur les gens, alors fais gaffe, il se pourrait qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, un de ses quatre, à menacé mes mignons Ganon 3 Ahahaha =)

**Darkmoonlady** : Nan, aucun, je suis une sadique, alors non, ça fais même limite plaisir, hihihi ^^ On verra ce que je fais de Dark Link, on verra =)

**Aeshma-nya** : J'espère bien que tu l'attends ta suite xD La voila, bon chapitre, et pour la torture de Dark Link, on verra ce que j'en fais =)

**Leylari** : Oui, effectivement, tu sais, j'suis blonde, alors faut prévenir disons... explicitement ^^ J'ai répondu a tes comms sur le blog, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce manga, qui est juste délicieux :D Au faite, peux-tu me donner un chiffre entre 10 et 20 ? Merci =)

**Hikaru** : Bouh, moi ça me dérange pas d'avoir de petite review, mais c'est vrai que ça me dérange pas non plus de lire tes délires avec les perso de Kh. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas faire une fic sur Kh après, parce que écrire quelque chose de potable, me prends beaucoup de temps. Pas que ça me manque, le seul truc, c'est que j'ai pas des cahiers à l'infini, et mes parents vont me tuer xD Désolé. Tu peux me dire ton couple préféré, tout support confondu ?

**Fiamech** : Kufufuf, ils étaient intenable dans la semaine xD Incapable d'écrire en paix durant deux heures sans en avoir au moins un qui me louche dessus xD T'inquiète, ça travaille dans ma caboche, pour la fuite :D Je peux te dire que cette fuite sera la dernière =) Euh tu te souviens de la machine ? La voila =) Merci de m'y avoir refais pensé =) ^^ Au faite, peux-tu me donner un thème ?

**Karfaith** : Espèce de petite sadique xD Bonne lecture =)

Bon chapitre a toute :DD

* * *

Chapitre 29

Quelle catastrophe ! Le parchemin que Dark Link a laissé à l'attention de Link est tombé entre les griffes des quatre Rois. Deux d'entre eux en avaient fait la lecture, et à présent, l'ombre arrivait comme un petit chien appelé par son Maître, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait…

Quelques instants plus tard, les pas légers du brun se firent entendre sur l'escalier de pierre. Après quelques marches, la marche de Dark link s'arrêta, juste derrière la massive porte de bois, surement que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle. Link ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas entrer, car cela lui ruinerait les dernières chances qu'il avait de se trouver une bonne excuse… Il ferma les yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit, que le jeune homme entra, et la referma, comme la sentence de Damoclès qui tombait.

-Oui Maître

Demanda le jeune homme de sa voix claire et douce. Il s'approcha légèrement, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le parchemin dans la main gauche de son Maître, ainsi que la mine énervée des deux Rois. Il pâlit considérablement, et termina de s'approcher. Beast le considéra un instant, puis, furieux, parcourut la légère distance qui le séparait de son serviteur, et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure, qui projeta le pauvre jeune homme au sol, sans lui avoir donné plus d'explication. Une fois le brun au sol, et sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, le pied du roux s'écrasa dans le ventre du guerrier sombre.

-Arrêtez ! hurla vainement Link.

Mais aucune des personnes au sol ne fit attention à lui. Le blond fut alors forcé d'assister à la brutalisation de son ombre adorée. Ses larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, chutaient alors sur celles de son double, qui leva à peine les yeux, s'étant recroquevillé sur lui-même, en position fœtale. Finalement, Beast attrapa les cheveux couleur d'encre du Prince, et le traina à sa suite vers les escaliers. Le Héros du Temps savait. Il savait que celui qu'il aimait allait se faire torturer, comme il l'avait été jadis… Link laissa une dernière excuse s'échapper, croisant alors le regard flamboyant de son double.

Une fois le calme revenu, Link, qui s'était redressé quand Dark Link s'était fait taper dessus, se rallongea et vit les six hommes restant partir. Maintenant seul, Link s'endormit, terrassé par la fièvre causée par ses nombreuses blessures, la fatigue d'un combat trop long, et les dernières émotions. Son sommeil fut lourd. Très lourd. Trop lourd. Au point qu'il ne sentit pas sa cage descendre, qu'il ne sentit pas non plus les deux mains le soulever, ni la douleur vriller son corps. Il fut transporté dans une pièce plus fraiche, plus sombre. Deux chaines s'accrochèrent à ses poignets, et il fut laissé la quelques instants, avant d'être délicatement dévêtu.

Ce qui le réveilla fut, non pas la morsure du Froid sur son corps nu, mais une crampe, qui s'empara de tout son bras gauche. Il sursauta et s'éveilla. Il ne prit pas conscience du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, car il se focalisa sur son bras, qu'il tenta vainement de soulager de sa douleur. En effet, il ne parvenait pas à étendre son bras totalement, et donc, il ne pouvait pas faire circuler le sang et chasser les toxines dans son bras. Il se savait attaché, car la chaine l'empêchait d'étendre son bras, et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son autre poignet pour sentir le fer lui cisailler la peau.

Il resta de longues secondes à tenter de faire passer son mal, puis quand il y parvint, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une espèce de grand cachot humide d'où pendaient du plafond différentes choses plus ou moins reconnaissables. Au sol, il y avait des tables de bois poissées de sang, et tout l'attirail du parfait sadique était posé à proximité. Le jeune homme repéra, posé dans un coin sombre, une boite en fer, surmonté d'une chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Cela avait vaguement une forme de champignon… Avec beaucoup d'imagination…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rai de lumière ainsi que Vaati et Ganon. Link comprit soudainement alors où il se trouvait : dans le laboratoire de Vaati. Il fronça alors les sourcils et attendit que le mage du vent soit devant lui pour dire agressivement :

-Laissez-moi ! Je veux voir Dark Link !

-Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment il est… occupé, dirons-nous. Ricana Ganon en arrière-plan. Quant à te laisser partir, c'est pas même la peine d'y penser : si c'est pour que tu échappes et que tu ailles aider ta bien-aimée d'ombre, pour ensuite pousser Hyrule à la révolte ? Même si je te libérais maintenant, avec ton corps brisé, tu ne serais pas même capable de quitter ce château. Tu vas servir de cobaye à Vaati pour sa nouvelle machine. Va la chercher.

L'argenté y alla, et ramena le caisson que Link avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un socle en fer sur lequel était fixé le masseur anal. Dès que Link le vit, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens, ignorant alors toutes les douleurs qui vrillaient chaque endroit de son corps. Dans un dernier espoir, le cavalier tenta d'implorer la pitié de ses kidnappeurs, cependant l'Élu de la Force répliqua, impassible :

-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ce que tu veux ? T'échapper quand tu veux et revenir quand bon te semble, et tout ça sans punition ? Notre château n'est pas un moulin ! La bonne blague ! Malheureusement la maison ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Pitié !

Le roux vint alors le plaquer au mur, en le relevant. Le corps meurtri du blond lui faisait vraiment mal, si bien qu'il n'opposa qu'une très faible résistance au plus fort. Sans le rattacher, celui-ci l'approcha de la machine de torture. Il le fit alors passer par-dessus, aligna les fesses du blessé et le masseur, et alors que Vaati appuyait sur les points douloureux du corps de Link, Ganon le forçait à s'empaler lui-même doucement sur le jouet. Une fois complètement assis dessus, les deux monstres lui attachèrent les mains à des menottes situées derrière lui, reliées à la maison. Les bras du blond se retrouvèrent alors tendus derrière lui, lui interdisant tout mouvement vers l'avant ou le haut. Le masseur l'empêchait d'aller vers l'arrière, et le socle vers le bas. En gros, il était bloqué.

Vaati passa alors devant lui, et se saisit de quelque chose dans sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, au creux de sa main, se tenait une espèce de petit cachet blanc à moustache, qu'il mit à hauteur d'œil du jeune homme :

-Voici les missiles aphrodisiaques. C'est comme les missiles teigneux, sauf qu'en explosant ils répandent une petite dose d'aphrodisiaque. Voici comment ils marchent : quand les capteurs de température vont détecter que la chaleur de leur environnement augmente, alors les missiles se mettent en marchent et avancent de 50 centimètres puis explosent. La tête du masseur peut contenir 30 de ces petits bijoux. Quand ils vont sentir le masseur se réchauffer, ils vont alors remonter dans ton intestin pour être alors digérés totalement naturellement.

-M-monstre !

-Vous restez Maître ?

-Oui, je suis curieux de voir comment il va réagir avec les missiles.

-Prenez ce siège alors.

Vaati présenta alors une chaise à son Maître, qui s'assit tranquillement dans la position du parfait spectateur, c'est-à-dire : un coude sur l'accoudoir et sa tête reposant sur son poing fermé. Le mage du vent, quant à lui, attrapa un calepin posé dans un coin, effectua quelques réglages rapides, avant d'annoncer à haute voix, pour tout le monde :

-Test numéro 1 du Cheval d'Hyrule.

Puis il remonta légèrement quelque chose situer sur le côté de la machine. C'est alors que le masseur se mit à bouger de haut en bas. Link ferma les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre, en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas agréable. Vaati arriva alors avec une fée, qu'il libéra à proximité du corps meurtri du blond. Instantanément toutes les douleurs de son corps disparurent, et le blond se retrouva avec un corps en parfait état.

Dans sa tête, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas cette torture, que la douleur était insupportable, mais si sa tête n'était pas honnête, son corps, lui, l'était : il se tendit puis se durcit, alors que l'excitation accélérait sa respiration. Même si ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était désagréable. Le jeune homme ne pouvait en aucune façon se soustraire à ces sensations, car s'il essayait de se lever, les chaines lui blessaient les poignets.

-Stop ! Pitié !

-Accèlère la machine Vaati. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

-Bien Maître.

Le décoloré se déplaça et retourna à la première commande. À mesure que cette commande remontait, la vitesse du masseur augmentait. C'est alors que l'orgasme monta à l'intérieur du blond, s'accentuant à chaque fois que le masseur heurtait sa prostate, et à chaque fois il tentait de le réprimer, et pour ce faire, il se recroquevilla, autant que ses poignets le lui permirent, sur lui-même. Mais mis à part se faire encore un peu plus mal, cela ne changea rien. La jouissance se mêla alors à ses implorations, et il se sentit éjaculer. Cependant, et comme à chaque fois, le sceau l'empêcha d'atteindre le summum du plaisir, bloquant ainsi la semence en lui, lui ajoutant une douleur de plus, et lui donnant aussi une impression d'inabouti.

C'est alors qu'il sentit de petits guillits en lui, avant d'avoir l'impression qu'on lui donnait des pichenettes dans l'intestin. Avant de sentir des touches froides en lui. Le guerrier sut que c'était la fin, qu'il allait laisser surgir ce qu'il réprimait depuis longtemps. Rapidement, la drogue fit effet, et un étrange bien-être envahit le corps du Héros du Temps. Il cessa alors de se débattre, car le feu de la passion venait de s'allumer en lui, et semblait le consumer de l'intérieur.

-Je me sens… Bizarre… Je me sens… Bien…

L'air vint à manquer et il leva la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer, puis il entendit alors le froissement d'un tissu. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le visage de Ganon n'apparaisse au-dessus du sien. Après quelques instants, où Link ferma la bouche pour déglutir, impressionné par le Gerudo au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes, scellant alors sa bouche à celle du plus vieux, dans un baiser langoureux, ou un jeu de domination s'installa entre leurs deux langues enlacées.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, il laissa le Héros du Temps hors d'haleine, et un filet de bave se mit à dégouliner le long de son menton. De fréquents halètements s'échappaient de son corps cambré. Il ferma alors doucement les yeux, comme pour mieux ressentir tous ces mouvements en lui, les appréciant totalement.

-Ganon… Laisse-moi venir… S'il te plait… Je veux juste… Juste venir…

Le roux sourit à la complainte du jeune homme, qui était tout à fait à son gout. En effet, le soumis était chaud comme de la braise, et cela sublimait sa beauté juvénile. Avec un sourire mauvais, le Roi s'approcha doucement, attrapa vivement la tignasse blonde, lui pencha la tête et le torse en avant pour qu'il puisse prendre la verge du plus vieux en bouche. Le sorcier fit alors :

-Si tu me satisfais, alors peut-être considérerais-je te demande.

L'Élu de Farore se mit alors à pomper son dominant, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. En effet, Link étant plus disposé à faire plaisir autant qu'à se faire plaisir, sa prestation fut encore meilleure qu'à son habitude. Alors que Ganon prenait son pied totalement, en laissant quelques petits halètements s'échapper, Vaati vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de la machine, manquait plus que celle-ci ne s'emballe et ne tue le jeune homme, notait ses observations sur son carnet, et vérifiait les cadrans, en même temps qu'il vérifiait les poignets du blond, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se blessait pas trop. Il remarqua alors que les trois triangles brillaient faiblement sur le poignet gauche du Héros de la Triforce.

-Maître…

-Pas maintenant Vaati.

Le mage du vent préféra ne pas insister, de peur de se faire bêtement punir. Il se redressa donc, continuant alors à tourner autour de la machine en silence. Ganon se retira alors des lèvres du blond qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher, et se libéra sur le visage juvénile du jeune homme, le rendant alors encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Celui-ci secoua le visage pour en chasser le plus possible de semence. Le roi songea alors que la prestation de l'esclave avait été meilleure qu'à son habitude.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le sceau ne lâche.

* * *

**Dark Link** : *Regarde le chapitre* Mh. Ça veut dire que je vais disparaître, durant quelques temps ?

**ValOoh** : Si tu reviens un jour...

**Ghirahim** : *Saute de joie* Ouais ! Moins un beau gosse, un !

**Vaati** : Moi je suis indispensable, alors j'ai pas à m'en faire.

**ValOoh** : Ouais, c'est clair que t'es pas mal utile comme perso.

A la semaine prochaine =)

**Xanto** : Je note que depuis le début à part une fois ou tu as oublié le chapitre, et une autre fois ou tu l'as posté je crois une demie heure en retard, tu t'es bien tenu à "Une semaine un chapitre". Je suis fier de toi.

**ValOoh** : Moi aussi je suis fiere de moi. Et ma maman l'est aussi !


	30. Un repas ? J'ai le droit ?

**J'ai vraiment pas le temps, je vous aime, et bonne lecture 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Les ganons étaient à présent au courant de tout : le parchemin que Dark Link avait rédigé à l'attention de son double était tombé entre leurs mains. Mais alors que Beast était parti torturer l'ombre, Link, lui, était tombé entre les mains de Ganon et Vaati, qui s'étaient fait très plaisir à tester une nouvelle machine aux dépens de Link, et bien sûr sans son consentement.

Celui-ci était habitué au sceau, si bien que lorsqu'il lâcha, il lui envoya une onde de plaisir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette onde lui provoquant alors un orgasme, ainsi que la jouissance. Sa semence se rependit alors sur la machine et un peu sur sol. Mais bien qu'il eut joui, le feu dans le corps de l'Élu de Farore ne s'était pas éteint, et la fatigue était encore loin de lui. Il continua donc à apprécier pleinement la machine, qui le complaisait totalement.

Ganon, qui regardait la scène d'un œil gourmand, sourit et vint passer sa main sur le membre du jeune homme presque tendrement, commençant alors à le caresser avec insistance. Le plus jeune se mit à crier de plaisir entre les griffes du rouquin. Puis au comble du plaisir, Link hurla son bonheur, en venant dans la main du Roi. Celui-ci se redressa au présent sa paume souillée de sperme au plus jeune, en lui demandant de ses nettoyer ses bêtises. Pendant que le blond lui lapait goulûment la main, le mage regarda son laquais, en demandant :

-Que voulais-tu ?

-L'oiseau est retourné au Nid.

-Ah vraiment ? Excellent.

-Que fait-on ?

-Détache-le, et nettoie-le, puis renvoie-le dans sa cage. Je m'occupe d'aviser les autres de cette fabuleuse nouvelle.

-Très bien, Maître.

Le Roi se détourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la petite voix fluette de Link, gonflée du désir ardant qui lui brulait les tripes, résonna dans la salle :

-Tu pars déjà ?

Ganon haussa les sourcils : Link qui réclamait sa présence et ses attentions était rare, si bien qu'il s'approcha de nouveau du soumis, et lui caressa ses boucles d'or, qui se frotta alors, tel un chat, à cette grande main en ronronnant, presque. C'est alors que le Gerudo déclara, doucement, comme s'il parlait a un enfant :

-Oui, je m'en vais. J'ai des choses à faire. Mais si tu te laisses faire bien sagement, je reviendrai, et je m'occuperai de toi.

-Bientôt ?

-Oui, bientôt. Maintenant, laisse Vaati faire, il ne te fera pas mal. Sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de sa punition.

Le cavalier secoua la tête frénétiquement pour exprimer son accord, et le roux eut même le droit à un sourire, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Le lui rendant, le Maître se tourna alors vers Vaati, qui était pâle : oui, il était toujours là, et avait bien entendu la menace. Comme si de rien n'était, le roux fit la réflexion que Link sous aphrodisiaque était comparable à un enfant en mal d'affection, qui semblait prêt à tout pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour. Le Roi partit finalement, alors que Vaati grognait : Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin ait plus d'importance que lui ou que ses machines ? Depuis quand son Maître n'était-il plus venu fouiner dans son labo ?

De la jalousie étreignait le cœur de Vaati, et cette jalousie était vis-à-vis de ce gamin, devenu bien docile grâce aux paroles de son Maître. L'argenté était divisé : à la fois, il était furieux que son Maître donne plus d'attention à cet esclave qu'à lui, mais il bénissait aussi son Maître, car il avait bien calmé Link… Rapidement, et sans un mot, il guida le jeune homme dans un coin du laboratoire, et attrapa un seau d'eau, avant de regarder le corps du blond, un instant : Il était vraiment sexy. Tout son corps était fin, imberbe et chaque muscle moulait sa peau. Sur ses jambes se mêlait un mélange de sang, de sperme et de transpiration. Son visage juvénile en aurait fait craquer plus d'un. Vaati comprit pourquoi son Maître et Dark Link avaient succombé à ses charmes.

Dans un grand mouvement, Vaati trempa Link, comme si, en faisant cela, il voulait écarter ses pensées indignes de lui. Le blond fit seulement un pas en arrière, se tenant alors au mur, comme s'il ne voulait pas tomber. L'Argenté prit un autre seau, et une éponge. Tout en la passant sur le corps du blond, il fulminait intérieurement : pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça ?! Ce mioche ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même ?! Tout en grognant de nouveau, il frotta alors plus fort le corps blanc du guerrier, qui se mit à grimacer un peu, mais qui se laissait faire.

Vaati fut très surpris de la finesse de sa peau, ainsi que de sa douceur. Indéniablement la peau du guerrier était de très belle, et restait douce, malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui tachetaient sa peau. Une fois le jeune homme propre, le mage du vent profita du fait le jeune homme soit encore drogué pour faire quelques prélèvements sanguins. Ce fut difficile parce qu'il s'avérait que le blond se révélait avoir une trouille bleue des aiguilles… Pour pouvoir lui prendre quelques gouttes de sang, il dut lui attacher la tête sur une table, et lui bander les yeux… Un peu comme les autruches en fait…

Une fois ses prélèvements sanguins effectués, il mit un pansement rose sur le bras du jeune homme, avant de le remettre dans sa cage, et de la faire remonter. Une fois celle-ci en l'air, le Prince retourna à ses tubes de sang, presque joyeusement. Il quitta alors la pièce, et laissa le jeune homme seul. Celui-ci s'allongea contre les barreaux, encore tout haletant, à la fois de son « combat » contre Vaati, mais aussi de la drogue qui circulait en lui. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal partout, il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, mais il était satisfait. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était satisfait. Disons plutôt qu'il était complet.

Sans une pensée pour Dark Link, qui devait être en train de souffrir le martyr, de connaitre des tourments pires que l'enfer, et de le haïr de toute son âme (s'il en avait une !), il s'endormit profondément : c'était fatigant d'être un cobaye, après tout. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que le sceau n'avait pas été remis, et que donc, son organisme fonctionnait tout à fait normalement. C'est ainsi que quelques heures après qu'il se soit endormi, son ombre et Beast passèrent sous lui l'un à côté de l'autre, tout deux sachant pertinemment que le blond dormait à poings fermés. Le brun, à part un vilain bleu à la joue, n'avait aucune autre blessure visible :

-Vous auriez quand même pu frapper un peu moins fort…

-Non, et puis tu étais mignon couché ainsi sur le sol, avec ta mine de chien battu. Enfin, c'est ta faute, je t'avais dit de…

La suite de la conversation fut étouffée par la porte qui venait de se refermer, et par la distance qui séparait le duo du blond. Il ne fut donc pas possible de savoir de quoi parlaient les deux hommes avant et après leurs arrivées dans la salle… Plus personne ne dérangea la quiétude et le silence qui régnait dans la zone. Quelquefois, seulement, l'un ou l'autre Roi venait, le regarder quelques minutes, puis reprenait son chemin. Puis la soirée tomba, et les serviteurs vinrent installer une table nappée de blanc, ainsi que des assiettes, des verres, ainsi que des couverts, au nombre de huit. Bientôt de somptueux plats vinrent garnir cette table. Quelques minutes après, la cage fut descendue, de manière à ce que, lorsque Link s'asseyait sur les barreaux, il soit juste à la bonne hauteur et à la bonne distance pour manger comme n'importe quelle autre personne.

Ce qui l'éveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, fut la longue complainte de son ventre. Cependant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il s'amusa à renifler les odeurs autour de lui. De douces effluves l'avaient enveloppé, ravissant alors son odorat. Ces chaudes émanations montaient vers lui, pimentant alors ces premières odeurs. Il imagina alors les mets qui pouvaient se cacher derrière, s'imaginant alors des tas de choses, qui ne firent qu'aiguiser sa faim. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, mettant un terme à son calvaire, et regarda autour de lui, avant de voir les quatre Ganon attablés et les trois Princes aussi. Ils étaient en train de manger dans le plus grand silence, et dans la plus grande propreté. En effet, le Héros du Temps voyait les sept hommes face à lui comme des Monstres, or, des monstres sont sales.

-Je crois que notre jouet est réveillé. Fit Beast, sans le regarder.

-Il attendra la fin du repas, il n'avait cas être réveillé quand on a commencé. Coupa Ganon.

-Il n'a plus son sceau. Remarqua l'Avatar du Néant.

-Oui, je l'ai enlevé pour qu'il digère l'aphrodisiaque. Qu'il ne le garde pas en lui, cela pourrait être toxique.

La discussion continua calmement. Le blond s'approcha doucement du rebord, veillant à ne pas faire bouger la cage, pour ne pas que celle-ci heurte le bord de la table. Ce fut compliqué, et il fut très heureux de s'asseoir, car il n'avait pas heurté le bord. Il enlaça par la suite les barreaux, avant de poser son menton sur l'une des barres, observant les hommes manger en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, on lui servit un plat : du riz avec de la blanquette de veau. Link fit la grimace : la viande était dure et froid, le riz était froid et collant, et la sauce était insuffisante et son gout déplaisait au jeune homme. Mais il se garda de faire une quelconque remarque, de peur de ne plus avoir à manger, et de repasser sur le Cheval d'Hyrule…

Une fois le repas englouti, la cage fut remontée, et alors que les serviteurs s'occupaient de desservir la table, l'Avatar du Néant contemplait le feu soucieusement, surement qu'il cherchait des réponses dans les flammes. Vaati et Ganon jouaient aux échecs tranquillement, et impassible. Ganondorf était en train de lire une carte, confortablement assit au coin du feu et Beast regardait par la fenêtre. Link observait ces quatre hommes vivre leurs vies sans se soucier de la sienne. Cependant, lui avait mal aux fesses, aux pieds, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il demanda alors implorant :

-Mes Maîtres… Je vous en supplie… Donnez-moi… Donnez-moi, ne serait-ce qu'une planche, sur laquelle m'asseoir… Je vous en prie…

Les quatre Rois s'entre-regardèrent un instant, puis continuèrent leurs activités comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Link soupira et leva le nez : comment sortir d'ici ? Où étaient ses habits ? Pourvu qu'ils ne les aient pas jetés… Il regarda le système qui lui permettait de rester en l'air, à la recherche de LA faille qu'il pourrait exploiter. Le système était simple : une poulie qui permettait de faire monter et descendre la cage, et une manivelle pour enrouler et dérouler la chaine, pour monter plus ou moins haut. Le tout couplé à de nombreux écrous, qui permettaient, à l'aide d'un petit mouvement, de faire monter la cage avec le moindre effort. Link se doutait bien que cette structure, et lui en plus, devait peser une chèvre morte !

Peu importe la manière qu'il imaginait pour s'échapper, il ne pourrait pas le faire discrètement : s'il brisait la chaine, le bruit que ferait la cage en heurtant le sol serait phénoménal, si le sol ne s'effondrait pas, et pas sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas dans la chute… S'il faisait un trou dans le sol, et qu'il passait au travers, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se réceptionne au sol, sans se casser quelque chose. Et sortir de ce château avec une jambe cassée ne serait pas évident, vu le nombre incroyable qu'il y a d'escaliers dans cette damnée Tour… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se balancer de droite à gauche, comme une cloche…

Il continua à regarder autour de lui, cherchant comment utiliser ce balancement pour s'échapper, mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire : il était trop loin d'un quelconque mur… Les Rois avaient bien pensé leur cage… ! À nouveau, le guerrier soupira : et Dark Link qui n'allait plus pouvoir s'approcher de lui… Tout ça, c'était de sa faute… S'il n'était pas aussi dépendant de son ombre… Non… Non ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était celle des Déesses ! C'était elles qui avaient inventé ce jeu sadique ! Qui l'avait mis en place d'aussi nombreuses fois !

Soudainement, Beast se tourna, et leva le nez vers lui, et lui remit son sceau, d'un simple regard. Un regard haineux, froid comme la glace, puis se retourna vers l'extérieur. Le blond glapit en sentant l'étreinte autour de lui, puis détourna le regard vers les flammes, d'une des quatre cheminées de la pièce. Link se recroquevilla autour de lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre lui, et les entourant de ses bras : il voulait voir Dark Link... Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, savoir qu'il allait bien… Le jeune homme s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait autant de mal à son ombre, simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur… En effet, Dark Link était bien le seul dans toute cette sombre histoire, à n'avoir pas mérité d'être blessé…

Link soupira, et changea de position : qu'il était mal installé… Qu'il soit debout ou assez, ses damnés barreaux lui faisaient vraiment mal !


	31. Des insectes vampires ?

Bonsoir ! Ahaha, vous avez plus l'habitude que je poste près de minuit, hein ? Héhéhé, tout le monde sait que je suis ponctuelle, que quand j'ai une limite de temps xD

Je m'excuse pour la semaine derrière, mais j'avoue avoir mal compté le temps que j'avais pour encore poster le chapitre.  
vaati : Et elle vous a oublié, comme d'habitude.  
ValOoh : Mais ! Mais ! Non ! C'est juste la seconde fois.

Commentaire de la semaine précédente :

Fiamech : La machine n'est pas inventée par moi, c'est par une copine de Rp. Je l'ai glissée dans le texte, parce que je voulais lui faire un clin d'œil, mais elle a aussi été améliorée. Euh, Fiamech... Tu... Tu me rends Ghirahim ? J'en ai besoin... S'il te plait... ? *Petit sourire ?* Quant à ton rêve, c'est normal, c'est parce que j'suis fabuleuse xD /SBARRFF/ Quant au thème, c'est juste une liste de mot =)

Linkgirl0603 : Ils sont bizarre tes délires xD

Hikaru : Mais ! Mais non ! Pas Ghirahim ! SAUVE-TOI GHIGHI !  
Ghirahim : *Court auprès des Maîtres qui renvoient Fiamech et Hikaru à l'envoyeur*  
ValOoh : Merci les hommes !

Aeshma-nya : Fiche la paix à mon tonton è.é  
Darkmoonlady : Euh ... *regardent les Rois et les Princes* Euh, tu sais, si je tues Link... J'ai ces huit là sur le dos. Et si tu me colles Zelda dans les pattes, c'est elle qui a les huit hommes derrière moi sur le dos xD Donc au choix xD

Karfaith : TUES PAS LINK ! Sinon j'ai Darkmoonlady sur le dos xD Mais tu peux le torturer, tu trouveras mes fouets dans l'armoire la bas

Commentaire de cette semaine :

Fiamech : Je n'ai jamais touché à un quelconque aphrodisiaque, du coup je ne sais pas comment ça fait sur le corps, ni dans la tête... Alors j'essaye d'imaginer ^^" Il t'en faut peu, toi pour partir en delirium xD Ecoute, tiens, voici ton cadeau de noël ! *Offre un bandeau noir* C'est celui que Link portait au chapitre 16 =) Tu es au courant, qu'il aurait pu prendre bien plus méchamment ? Il a juste la joue bleue, mais c'est tout é.è MAIS FOU LA PAIX A MES MECHANT TUDIEUX ! Attaque Prince Protection !  
Les quatre princes : *fonce sur Fiamech pour protéger le Maître*  
ValOoh : La blessez pas, j'perdrais mon unique invocation... *agite la carte un peu quand même*

Hikaru : Ganon, ce n'est pas parce que je te protège des autres lectrices, que t's obligé de frapper Hikaru ! è.é  
Ganon : *ricane* Fort bien, mais je me venge, parce que mine de rien, toute tes lectrices nous tapent dessus.  
ValOoh : Ouais, c'est pas faux... Mais quand même quoi... Hikaru, j'ai adoré les dernières phrase, sincèrement xD Et non, l'avatar du Néant ne chante pas du Mylène farmer. Sauf sous la douche. *L'imagine chantant "Sans contrefaçon je suis un garçon" sous la douche, et bave*

Linkgirl0603 : tues les et c'est moi qui t'envoie toutes les autres lectrices sur le dos, tu vas voir comment elles vont être contente xDD

Hein les filles, que vous tueriez pour ne pas voir les Ganon mourir prématurément ?

Darkmoonlady : Beuh... Je l'ai déjà dis que mon Link était une tafiolle xD Sincèrement, il a vraiment peur de tout, et en plus, il a pas de chance xD

Repassez demain, vous aurez une surprise, dès que je me reveille (c'est a dire, vers midi) ou dans l'après midi si j'ai le temps =) Bon chapitre =)

* * *

Chapitre 31

Link était prisonnier d'une cage à oiseau, qui n'avait aucun fond dur. De ce fait, peu importe qu'il soit debout, assis, voire même allongé, il était très mal installé. Debout, il devait rester sur les barres qui lui sciaient les pieds . Assit, les barreaux lui passaient entre les jambes, lui irritant toute cette zone. En plus, Link n'aimait pas avoir les pieds dans le vide, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable, et qu'il était ouvert à toutes les attaques… Enfin, allongé, ces damnées barres n'étaient jamais là où il fallait : soit elles lui comprimait l'entrejambe, soit elles lui comprimaient le ventre, laissant alors ses genoux dans le vide, et ce n'était juste pas agréable du tout comme position… Et en quand il ne faisait pas attention, il se retrouvait alors avec les trois points comprimés ensemble et il se faisait mal. La seule zone qui était bien installée était son bras, qu'il pouvait glisser entre les barreaux, pour le laisser pendre.

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'il était prisonnier des Ganon. Ils avaient finalement cédé à ses supplications, au lever du troisième jour, et lui avaient apporté une planche suffisamment longue pour qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement dessus. Pour le blond, cette planche était un vrai luxe, car il n'aurait plus à sentir en permanence la morsure froide et rugueuse des barreaux, et il était heureux que, pour une fois, les Ganon l'aient écouté, et aient accédé à sa requête. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire cela. Depuis qu'il avait sa planche, Link avait cessé de se plaindre. Parfois l'un des Rois venait lui tenir compagnie. Pour ce faire, il descendait la cage à un mètre du sol environ de manière à ce que, lorsque le jeune homme laissait pendre son bras, ses doigts effleuraient le sol. En effet, le blond trouvait tellement mieux d'être dans cette position couchée, car, ainsi, il pouvait cacher son intimité, bien qu'il commence à s'habituer à jouer au nudiste constamment, mais il restait quand même la gêne normale de ce monde. Donc couché, il pouvait se cacher, alors qu'assit, toutes ses parties intimes étaient mises à jour, et cela le dérangeait…

Donc, la cage au raz du sol, le roi, dans ce cas-ci c'était Ganondorf, lui imprimait un léger mouvement de balancier avec son pied, auquel Link s'était vite habitué. Un beau jour, le cinquième qui passait depuis son retour, alors que Ganondorf poussait sa cage tout en lisant une carte confortablement assit dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, l'Élu de Farore, qui somnolait tranquillement, laissa échapper, pour qui voulait l'entendre :

-Ma vie ici n'est pas si mal… Si l'ont omet les viols. C'est même plutôt agréable.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas sortir de cet état dans lequel il s'était plongé, un état dans lequel il avait l'impression de planer, et de voler, d'être à mille lieues de cet endroit. Il ne vit pas le roux lever le nez, surpris, de sa carte et le regarder durant quelques minutes. Mais c'était vrai, le guerrier n'avait pas à se plaindre : il n'avait pas froid, car quatre grandes cheminées brulaient dans la pièce, la réchauffant assez pour ne pas qu'il souffre de la température. Il s'était habitué plus ou moins à sa nudité, et sa planche lui offrait un refuge pour la cacher. Il avait vaguement entendu dire que sa tunique avait été donnée à son ombre, ainsi que la ceinture. Cela rassura le prisonnier de ne pas savoir ses objets jetés. Un peu plus tard dans la même journée, après avoir fait ses aveux à Ganondorf, il apprit que les Rois et les Princes partaient en croisade, et que, par conséquent, il allait passer quelques jours tout seul.

Quand il apprit cela, il avait dû se retenir de sauter de joie : la voilà, son opportunité pour s'échapper ! Cependant, alors que tout le monde était en train de se réunir pour le grand départ, sa cage fut descendue et on lui ouvrit la porte. Encadré de chaque côté par Ganon et Ganondorf, il fut guidé dans une immense salle sombre, et il y fut enfermé, après qu'on lui ait retiré son sceau. La porte refermée, et le verrou abaissé, le silence retomba, et Link leva un sourcil en regardant la porte fermée, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne restait pas dans sa cage, et pourquoi il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette espèce de cave miteuse et humide… Mais à nouveau, cela l'arrangea.

Cependant, la question s'imposa dans sa tête : et si c'était un test, pour voir s'il allait s'enfuir… ? Rapidement, et croyant à la bonne parole des Ganon ( ?...) il décida d'attendre un peu avant de s'occuper de cette porte. Il alla déambuler dans la zone, afin d'être sûr que ses gardiens soient bien parti, et bien loin. Afin de passer le temps, il se balada dans la grande cave, où de nombreuses caisses étaient empilées partout. L'endroit ressemblait à un entrepôt géant, où des caisses de toutes les tailles étaient posées un peu partout, elles formaient un dédale immense. À la surface, Xanto s'approcha timidement de son Maître, et demanda :

-Maître, ne craignez-vous pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir ?

-Non, aucune chance. Répondit-il.

-Sa curiosité le poussera à ouvrir une des caisses. Ajouta Vaati. S'il a de la chance, il restera lui-même durant… Une heure peut-être ? Sinon il sombrera immédiatement.

-Que contiennent ces caisses ?

-Mes fournisseurs d'Aphrodisiaques et d'éther. Ces insectes produisent ces deux substances dans leurs corps. Le premier peut être récupéré sur les griffes de la femelle alors que le deuxième est créé par un appendice situé entre les deux mandibules à l'arrière de la femelle.

-Donc, une griffure et de l'aphrodisiaque entre dans le corps de la proie… songea Xanto.

Link, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait, s'approcha d'une caisse de taille moyenne, ayant repéré un interstice assez grand dans lequel il pourrait glisser ses doigts. Curieux de connaitre le contenu de cette boite, il agrippa le rebord, et tira de toute ses forces. Il tira si fort, que, lorsque le bois céda, il partit en arrière sur le sol, avec le morceau de la caisse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il se redressa en grognant et en se frottant les fesses et s'approcha maintenant de la boite ouverte, tout en se débarrassant de son morceau de bois, qu'il lança un peu plus loin. De prime abord, il crut que le fond était noir. Puis, des centaines de petites taches rouges apparurent, tapissant toute la surface en une myriade de petites étoiles rouges, avant que toute la surface ne se mette à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Après enfin quelques secondes, toutes ces choses s'envolèrent au-dessus de la boite.

Elles déployèrent leurs pattes, et leurs énormes mandibules. Une de ses bestioles tenait dans la main de Link, tant c'était gros. Donc, les mandibules déployées, elles se mirent à foncer sur Link agressivement. Le jeune homme eut une montée d'adrénaline, puis il se tourna, et détala pour échapper à ces bêtes qui avaient des mandibules bien trop grandes pour être de simples herbivores. Durant sa course, il entendit ensuite des explosions tout autour de lui, avant d'entendre du bois siffler à son oreille, projeté dans sa direction à grande vitesse. S'il avait eut sa tête quelques centimètres plus à droite, il n'aurait plus eu d'oreille, et ce dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il se retrouvait avec un morceau de bois dans la tête, pour faciliter la circulation des neurones d'un hémisphère à l'autre. Il lança alors un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, pour voir toutes les caisses exploser les unes après les autres, libérant toujours plus d'insectes. Le guerrier accélérant, et maudit les Rois qui l'avaient envoyé à la mort.

-Le seul réel problème, c'est qu'il va falloir changer absolument toute les caisses, soupira Vaati.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Répondit l'Avatar du Néant. Il suffira de les acheminer jusqu'à la Tour dans le prochain village.

Link continua de courir, avant de freiner brusquement, car une autre nuée d'insectes venait de lui couper la route. Il se tourna, et reprit sa course, vers la porte. Il arriva contre, et essaya désespérément d'ouvrir cette damnée porte. Mais elle demeura décidément fermée. Les insectes vinrent sur lui, commencèrent à le blesser et le sang coula. Le blond tenta de repousser ses monstres. Il s'empara alors d'une planche et l'agita frénétiquement, tapant les buveurs de sang, et les projetant au sol violemment. Tentant alors une dernière chose, il se jeta au sol, et roula afin de sortir de cette tornade de nuisibles. Il n'y parvint malheureusement pas, et se retrouva acculer à l'angle de deux murs. À nouveau, les monstres vinrent lui voler son précieux liquide vital, à l'aide de très nombreuses plaies.

Il ne vit pas l'une des deux dernières caisses exploser, l'une des plus grosses, libérant un insecte encore plus laid que tous les autres. Après quelques instants où la chose s'ébroua, elle s'approcha du blond. Il observa un instant, puis se tourna et coinça sa tête entre ses deux mandibules qui se situait à l'arrière de son corps, à l'autre extrémité, juste sous de longues ailes fines. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que tous les petits suceurs de sang ne partent pour se poser sur les très nombreux morceaux de bois, disséminé partout, et dans toute la salle, laissant maintenant le silence revenir.

Le gros insecte face à Link était gigantesque, griffu et une espèce d'appendice sortit de la peau située sous la base des mâchoires . Ce pédoncule s'approcha de Link jusqu'à heurter son corps. Ceci fait, le tuyau vint chercher ses plaies. Il préleva quelques gouttes du liquide rouge, qui s'en écoulait encore.

-N'as-tu pas peur que tes suceurs de sang ne le tuent ? Questionna Ganon à Vaati.

-Non, mort, il ne leur servira à rien. Ils savent parfaitement comment maintenir un humain en vie. Pour cela, ce sont les meilleurs bourreaux, répondit-il.

L'appendice descendit doucement ensuite, pour aller tâter l'entrejambe du jeune homme, qui ne chercha plus à se soustraire à ces doux attouchements. Le sang manquant lui donnait l'impression de planer et sa tête tournait. Le bout de l'insecte, après avoir bien tripoté, se mit à sécréter un liquide semblable à de l'eau. Link, pas encore tout à fait perdu, tenta bien d'esquiver ce membre qui semblait vouloir lui faire avaler cette sécrétion, qui avait, d'ailleurs, la même odeur que l'éther. Mais que faire, quand ses bras semblent peser autant qu'un cheval, et que le seul mouvement qu'il pouvait faire était de tourner la tête de droite à gauche ?...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se tromper dans ses mouvements d'esquive, et le tuyau entra entre ses dents, de force, et s'enfonça jusque loin dans sa gorge. Link n'en pouvait plus il avait envie de vomir, et il se sentait à deux doigts de le faire, mais à la fois, il savait que cette impression partirait s'il parvenait à l'avaler, et il n'y aurait donc plus de problème… Alors il cherchait aussi à avaler, mais cela ne servait à rien, le tube étant attaché au monstre, qui ne semblait pas décidé à disparaitre dans le corps du blond.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid glisser en lui. C'était gluant et ça coulait tout contre son œsophage, doucement, accentuant encore un peu plus son supplice. Link gémit, car c'était une sensation bizarre, tout en supposant qu'il s'agissait de poison, et que, par conséquent, il allait mourir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il combattait un monstre, il songeait qu'il allait mourir. Il avait eut cette même pensée quand il avait combattu Orclartide, comme face à Leziras, ou même face au Poigneur. Déjà ses sens s'engourdissaient… Le membre se retira de ses lèvres, et sa tête, lourde, tomba en avant. Après quelques minutes, ses paupières se fermèrent toute seules, et il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée :

« -Ce n'est pas du poison… C'est du somnifère… »

* * *

Mwouhahaha, avec moi, vous allez perdre vos cordes vocales xD N'oubliez pas non plus que j'ai un blog hein, sur skyrock, vous chercher GanonXlink. Postez quelques mots de temps a autre, j'ai vraiment l'impression que y'a que moi et Leylari qui allons dessus... ;.;


	32. Joyeux Noël !

Héhéhé, vous pensiez que j'avais oublié Noel ? Avez vous seulement remarqué que je ne l'avais pas souhaiter une fois a personne ?

Parce que j'aime votre acharnement a mettre un commentaire a chaque chapitre, que j'aime vos délires et que je vous aime simplement, j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau, et le voila.

Ce chapitre, j'ai été enchanté de l'écrire parce que vous êtes formidable =) Pour ne cité que quelques uns "vieux" je dirais Fiamech, qui est la première a m'avoir suivit, avec Willy. Ensuite, il y a Hikaru, qui me fais toujours de ces délires un peu louche en mélangeant ses persos et les miens, puis il y a aussi Leylari, qui m'a bien fais déliré avec son champagne. Il y a aussi Karfaith qui me laisse toujours des petits commentaires, mais qui sont tordant, et que j'apprécie vraiment.

Vous êtes en quelques sortes, mes petits cadeau de noël et sachez que ça me fais plaisir de vous offrir ce chapitre, le jour qui suit le chapitre hebdomadaire :D Amusez vous bien ! ^^ *Par se planquez trèèèèès loin*

* * *

Chapitre spécial Noël

Link soupira, sortant de sa douce torpeur. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil tellement profond, qu'il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, et qu'il avait l'impression de dormir depuis des mois. Il grimaça tout en se redressant. Il était assit sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir, qui sentait fort. Il se redressa alors tout au fond de son siège, et sentit qu'aucune menotte ne l'attachait, que ses mouvements n'étaient pas entravés. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Il s'attendait à être dans sa cellule, pas la suspendue, l'autre de laquelle il s'était échappé par la fenêtre. Mais non. Il était dans une salle ressemblant à un chalet : les murs étaient en bois et le sol aussi. De jolies petites fenêtres laissaient voir l'extérieur. Les carreaux étaient battus par le vent et la neige, surement qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage à l'extérieur. Au sol, un épais tapis de laine rouge et beige recouvrait le parquet, et un grand feu brulait dans une grande cheminée. À droite de celle-ci, se dressait, droit et fier, un sapin de Noël, surement aussi grand que l'Avatar du Néant. Ou était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas la zone, et il se doutait qu'il n'était plus dans la Tour…

Curieux, il se leva, et s'approcha du sapin, comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde. L'Arbre était lourdement décoré de boules bleues, blanches, rouges ainsi que des pourpres, et de guirlandes jaunes et orange. Au sommet, une étoile blanche brillait faiblement à la lumière des flammes. De nombreux démons étaient pendus au bout des branches, à l'instar d'avoir de petits angelots. Leurs mines moqueuses et rieuses mettaient mal à l'aise le blond… Celui-ci cligna des yeux en en voyant un plus triste que les autres, et l'effleura du bout des doigts, avant d'entendre derrière lui la voix de Ghirahim, bien qu'étouffée :

-Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est trop ridicule comme tenue !

-Aller, avance ! répliqua l'Avatar du Néant

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers l'origine des voix, avant de voir entrer, les uns après les autres, les quatre Princes, tous les quatre vêtus de tenues de lutin de noël des plus ridicules. Le premier qui pénétra dans la pièce fut Ghirahim, qui faisait la gueule comme pas possible, visiblement peu heureux d'avoir quitté sa tenue blanche et sa cape rouge, à côté, il y avait Vaati, qui rougissait de honte de paraitre ainsi. Encore à côté, il y avait Xanto, qui était visiblement blasé d'être parmi les lutins, et qui regardait ailleurs, surement pour ne pas voir la réaction de Link, et enfin, toujours plus à droite, Dark Link la chemise ouverte, et le chapeau vert sur le côté de la tête. Le jeune homme était tout à fait mignon, tout à fait dans les gouts de Link, et diablement sexy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre hommes dévoilèrent ce qu'ils cachaient derrière leurs dos : quatre petites boites, surement issues de leurs pouvoirs, avant que les quatre autres hommes n'entrent, faisant que la mâchoire de Link ne se décroche : les quatre Rois, tous les quatre déguisés en père noël, incroyablement sexy, et transportant quelque chose dans leurs hottes. Ce quelque chose remuait pas mal d'ailleurs…

-Joyeux Noël Link. ValOoh, pour te féliciter d'avoir survécu à 31 chapitres, a décidé de t'offrir une trêve, juste le temps de Noël. Et nous, on t'a trouvé des cadeaux.

Link, mal à l'aise à présent, gardait ses distances avec tout ce beau monde, de peur d'être lui-même le cadeau des quatre rois… Quand Vaati s'approcha pour lui présenter sa boite, Link se recula. Mais quelque chose, surement un sort, l'empêcha de bouger les jambes. Il regarda donc Vaati approcher, et lui tendre une jolie petite boite pourpre, enrubannée de violet. Avec appréhension, de peur de voir un quelconque piège se déclencher à l'ouverture, il l'ouvrit, découvrant alors l'attirail du parfait sadomasochiste : tenue de cuir intégrale ou partielle, pour toutes les parties du corps humain. Avec une mine dégoutée, il referma la boite, et la posa à ses pieds. Venant alors le tour de Xanto, qui s'approcha avec une boite noire et verte. En l'ouvrant, le jeune homme découvrit des godes tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Nouvelles grimaces, il la referma et la reposa à ses pieds, sur celle de Vaati. Ghirahim s'approcha alors, avec sa boite noire et orange. À l'intérieur, plusieurs bâillons différents reposaient. En soupirant, il la referma, et l'empila sur celle de Xanto. Dark Link s'approcha à son tour. Il tourna autour de son double, déposant quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Il passa ses mains autour de Link, le serrant alors contre lui, et lui donna la boite, toute noire. En l'ouvrant, le blond découvrit des vibromasseurs, et quelques chocolats. Link aurait bien voulu sourire pour les chocolats, mais il n'y parvint pas, tant cela le déstabilisait d'avoir en mains ce genre d'objets… La boite alla rejoindre les trois autres, et Link fit, alors que Dark Link partait s'asseoir sur la table, dans l'une des positions les plus indécentes qu'il soit :

-Merci à tous, mais cela ne me servira pas.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as pas vu nos cadeaux, déclara Ganon joyeusement.

Le blond vit alors les quatre rois passer devant les lutins, et les uns après les autres, ouvrirent leurs sacs, dévoilant alors Fiamech et WilliamXGrell, bâillonnées, et pieds et points liés. Link s'approcha alors, afin de s'assurer de leurs bien-êtres. Il allait dire quelque chose, tout en cherchant les boucles pour les libérer, quand il vit Ganon ouvrir son sac, et dévoiler Mii et Hikarumichaelis. Avec un regard noir pour les Rois, il s'approche des deux demoiselles bâillonnées, s'assurant à leurs tours qu'elles n'étaient pas blessées. Il vit ensuite Ganondorf ouvrir son sac, et Leylari ainsi que Karfaith tombèrent sur le tapis, dans une petite chute surement douloureuse pour leurs fessiers… Tout en se redressant et en caressant les cheveux de Leylari, il fit :

-Bande de salaud. Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Remercie-nous, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à les attraper, tu ne t'imagines pas ! répliqua Beast.

Il restait un sac à ouvrir, et il appréhendait de voir son contenu, craignant qu'ils se soient pris aux nouveaux arrivants… Sa mâchoire se décrocha, quand il vit ValOoh tomber sur le tapis, les fesses en l'air, dans la position la plus ridicule qui soit possible d'arborer, grognant à côté de Takii, la Beta-Readers de la première demoiselle. Avec un sourire de salaud, il s'approcha de l'auteure, en disant :

-Mes Héros, pour le coup je vous aime.

-C'est elle qui a été le plus facile à attraper. Ricana Ganon. Cette espèce de marmotte dort très profond. Et contrairement à Hikaru, par exemple, qui est constamment accompagné de l'organisation 13, la miss est seule dans son lit.

Tout en écoutant le Roi, il s'approcha de l'autre demoiselle, et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il ne s'occupa pas de ValOoh, estimant qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention. Il s'apprêta à libérer Aeshma-nya, quand la main de l'Avatar du Néant l'en empêcha, le redressa et le colla contre lui. Tout en le ceinturant tendrement, il déclara sensuellement :

-Tu joueras avec elles après le repas.

-Le repas ?

-Oui, celui de Noël.

En effet, les quatre lutins profitant de fait que l'attention du Link soit détournée par les Maîtres, avaient dressé la table. Une vraie table de roi, et le cavalier n'en croyaient pas ses yeux. Timidement, il se libera de l'étreinte de l'Avatar du Néant, et s'approcha de la table. Il n'avait jamais vu de telle table, sauf dans les livres pour enfants. En effet, trois fourchettes, trois couteaux et la cuillère étaient là, dans un alignement militaire. Au-dessus de l'assiette, cuillère, couteau et fourchette étaient alignés en attendant d'être utilisés. (?)((?)Enfin, les quatre verres étaient disposés de manière à tous être vue. Il effleura la vaisselle du bout des doigts, avant de se tourner vers les quatre hommes, qui étaient en train de vérifier que tout avait bien été mis, en disant :

-Je ne sais pas m'en servir… en plus… Pourquoi… ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés !

-Ne te plains pas d'être bien traité, pour une fois, fit Dark Link en se collant tendrement a lui. Tu n'auras cas m'imiter, et puis si tu te trompes, ce n'est pas vraiment très grave, on est entre nous.

-Merci…

Ils se mirent donc à table, Link se retrouvant alors bloqué entre Dark Link et Ghirahim. C'est alors que Beast vint lui servir du vin. Link fut très surpris : c'est l'alcool des Rois ça ! Voyant que les deux hommes à ses côtés prenaient une gorgée, il s'empressa de faire de même. Le gout sucré était vraiment très bon, et il sentait tous ses sens s'aiguiser, de même que son esprit devint un peu plus clair qu'à son habitude. Avec un sourire, il reprit une gorgée, avant que Ganondorf ne lève son verre en disant :

-Joyeux Noël à tous.

Il fut ensuite imité par tout le monde. Le repas commença alors joyeusement, les deux Princes à ses côtés se moquaient de lui, et de sa maladresse. Quant à lui, il essayait de se défendre, ses excuses servirent de critiques gentilles aux Ganon, qui ne se génèrent pas pour critiquer à leurs tours leurs serviteurs. En outre que les relations gentils/méchants étaient oubliées, Link découvrait avec plaisir l'alcool. Dans un premier temps, il comprit pourquoi Ghirahim faisait la tête. Il comprit ensuite comment marchaient les couverts. Par la suite, il comprit pourquoi les étoiles brillaient, puis au bout d'un énième verre, il comprit les motivations des Ganon à faire du mal, et fut d'accord avec. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient au plat de résistance, il comprit pourquoi cela amusait les Déesses de les faire constamment se battre et se retrouver au travers des époques, et fut d'accord avec. Puis il comprit pourquoi la statue dans le coin de la pièce pleurait, et ne fut pas d'accord avec ses raisons, et ne se gêna pas pour aller le lui dire.

Vaati et Xanto eurent beaucoup de mal à faire rasseoir le jeune homme. Celui-ci remarqua alors que sa délicieuse boisson avait changé de gout, de texture, mais aussi qu'on lui avait ajouté des bulles, à sa boisson. Il tacha alors de s'excuser auprès du liquide, persuadé que celui-ci était fâché qu'il se soit pris la tête avec la statue, et que vexé, il avait viré au jaune. La boisson n'acceptant pas ses excuses, il décida de se venger, et bu, cul sec son verre. Le morceau de buche n'arrêtait pas d'esquiver son couteau, et le narguait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui donner un coup. Énervé de ne pas pouvoir vaincre ce puissant ennemi, il bouda le dessert, se tournant alors à demi, et s'accrochant au dossier de la chaise, en posant son menton sur celui-ci, et en fixant les flammes qui l'hypnotisaient. Voyant que Link était vraiment parti pour bouder, l'Avatar du Néant se leva, et alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille de vin, puis servit un nouveau verre à Link, qui s'en empara joyeusement, non sans en renverser un peu.

Quand il vit ce liquide couler comme coule le sang, ce fut, à la fois, le drame pour Link, mais aussi la révélation : le jeune homme venait de se persuader tout seul, qu'il buvait le sang d'autrui, et qu'il aimait ça. Du coup il était devenu vampire…

-Mais alors, j'ai blessé pleiiiiiin de gens, et ces gens, ils n'ont pas pu profiter de nowel ! Alors ils ont pas été heureux… Et ils vont mouriiiiiiiiiir !

C'est alors qu'à la fin de sa phrase, son regard tomba sur les huit demoiselles, qui à force d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elles, s'étaient endormies les unes sur les autres. Il fronça les sourcils, et tituba jusqu'à elles. Dès que le blond leva à nouveau ses fesses, Ghirahim s'énerva :

-Roooh ! Mais qu'il est chiant ! Attachez-le par le Maître !

Ledit Maître rigola au juron, tout en regardant Link se vautrer aux côtés des dormeuses. Il tenta bien de se relever sans toucher les jeunes filles, mais cela ne s'emboita pas dans son esprit, ci bien qu'il se figea, une main en l'air, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Les Quatre Rois se levèrent alors, sous le regard des quatre Princes, curieux de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Les rouquins attrapèrent Link en passant une main sous son ventre, et ils partirent de la pièce, emportant le blond vers le Salon.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, le temps que les quatre Princes, pas non plus très sobres comprennent que la fête était terminée, avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, et que grogne Xanto :

-Et c'est qui qui va se taper le nettoyage, hein ?

-Laisse ça, allons dormir, on le fera demain. Joyeux Noël à tous ! répliqua Dark Link.

* * *

*Une voix sort des tréfonds de la terre* Maiiiiitenaaaaaant... A vouuuus de dire commeeeeeeeeeent vous sortez de ce pièèèèèège... Saaaaaans me tuuuuerr !

Ganon : * débranche le modulateur de voix et l'effet fantôme discrètement*

ValOoh : *La voix émane d'un placard* Vous pouvez utiliser tout ce que vous voulez, mais faite juste pas exploser la maison, parce que tout le monde est encore dedans. Amusez vous bien :DDD


	33. Au secours

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé mon cadeau de noel ? Desolé de vous decevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre spécial nouveal an, simplement parce que... Parce que j'ai oublié cette fête ^^"

Vaati : En d'autre mot, elle n'en a rien a faire du nouvel an...

Y'en a tellement de review, pfiou, j'vais essayer de les classer par chapitre, parce que sinon je vais pas m'en sortir ^^" (Au faite, j'ai mis quelque chose sur le blog... Mais moi même je ne m'en souviens plus xD Tout ce queje sais, c'ets que le contenu de cet article va figurer dans l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.)

Review pour le chapitre de noel :

WilliamXGrell : Mwouhaha, t'es pas nette toi non plus, ca fais plaisir ! Oui, Link est encore prisonnier, mais j'aime ca autant que vous, alors faut pas me blamer pour ca xD Et oui il va encore se prendre une misère :P Ca me fais plaisir de voir que tu es toujours la, parce que mine de rien, tu es ma PREMIERE lectrice. Vip vip, tu es la seule a avoir attester avoir lu l'histoire depuis le debut, et je t'en remercie.  
Ps : Willy, on m'a posté ca, et comme ca te concerne : Linkgirl0603 : Il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle WilliamXGrell ! Je suis aussi fan de Black Butler mais mon préfère c est Sebastian x Ciel/Grell ( oui j'en n'ai deux !)

Fiamech : JE ne suis en rien responcable de ton kidnapping... J'etais moi même en train de euh... (Comment dire "Regarder des mangas aussi louche que cette histoire sans le dire... ?) De euh... Chercher de l'inspiration ! Voila ! J'etais en train de chercher de l'inspiration quand les Princes ont debarqués et mon assomés pour ensuite m'embarquer... Mais pitié, j'ai encore besoin de mes méchants, alors ne les lapide pas trop. Et si tu ne les touches pas, je promet de faire rentré un méchant que j'ai introduit il y a looooooongtemps ! On fais comme ca ? *fait un sourire pas convainquant du tout ou elle montre ses magnifique dents*

Laylari : Tu es la seule a avoir compris ce qu'il fallait faire xDD Je me suis beaucoup amusée a lire ton rp, et j'avais pas du tout imaginer qu'il puisse se passer ce genre de chose, coté invitées. En effet, j'aurais plutôt pensé que vous visiteriez le chateau, ou même que vous iriez kidnapper Dark Link. Mais bon, vu que tu es la seule a avoir compris qu'il fallait embrayer sur le texte, ca m'fais plaisir de lire ce genre de delirium xDD

Karfaith : Malheureusement non, le temps me manque. J'ai deja du temps a rendre un chapitre a l'heure, alors si en plus je dois faire des extra toutes les semaines, ca va faire trop. Mais fais le toi ! Et tu m'envoie le "chapitre" et je le posterai sur mon compte, comme ca tout le monde pourra en profiter =)

Linkgirl0603 : Oui, desolé, je n'avais que quatre Ganon, et je ne pouvais pas mettre tout le monde. Desolé desolé.

Darkmoonlady : contente qu'il t'ai plû ^^

Hikaru : Pourquoi ne pas faire comme Leylari, et ecrire comment tu es secourue par toute ta famille ? Ca pourrait être sympathique ! ^^

Review pour le chapitre 31 :

Fiamech : Tuer les Ganon ? Mais t'es pas folle ? C'ets qui qui torturerai Link s'ils sont mort ? DD: Je t'avoue que l'avoir endormi, c'etait juste pour introduire de manière logique le chapitre de Noel. Parce que dans le chap 31 il s'endort et dans le chap de noel il se reveille puis va forcement se rendormir, parce que c'est la nuit, et dans celui ci il va se reveiller. Donc c'est a toi de voir si tu veux voir le chap de noel comme un rêve ou comme une réalité =) "Je t'aiderai mais plus tard" Plus tard genre... Quand l'histoire sera finie ? XDD

Leylari : Oui, on est bien, mais comme dit le proverbe : "plus on est de fou plus on rit" Enfin, dans ce cas la c'est "plus il y a de fou, plus je ris" xD

Linkgirl00603 : Ca n'empoisonne pas, ca endort simplement. Et si tu veux être dans l'histoire, je t'invite a aller lire ce qu'il y a après le chapitre, ca devrais t'interesser au plus haut point =)

Hikaru : Va frapper qui tu veux, mais pas mes perso xD J'en ai encore besoin xD Et forcement qu'il fait exprès, c'est la malediction des personnages de ValOoh qui sevit D Puis ca donne lieu a quelques scène assez sympathique, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Quand Link se réveilla, il était à moitié allongé sur sa plante. Encore embrumé dans les limbes du sommeil, il se voyait de retour au tout début de son aventure, quand il était exposé à la vue de tous, quand il était dépendant du bon vouloir de sa monture, quand on lui apposa pour la première fois son sceau. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir des murs blancs et une souris le fixer. Mais non. Il prit juste peur en voyant l'étrange mâchoire du monstre en face de lui : allongée, ronde, semblable à un tube. À l'extrémité, il devinait de petites dents, et une fine langue souple vint lui laper le sang à nouveau. Cela lui fit beaucoup penser à la trompe d'un papillon.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, et avec une lenteur calculée, il tourna la tête pour voir exactement, ce qui le retenait prisonnier. Pour ce qu'il en vit, il s'agissait d'une masse pourpre informe, munie de quelques tentacules. Un chatouillis sur son bras lui fit tourner la tête : le blond vit la langue du premier monstre lécher ses plaies, avalant avidement chacune des gouttes de sang qui pouvaient encore en couler. À mesure qu'il lapait ce liquide vital, le dos du monstre se craquelait et se fissurait de plus en plus. Quand l'ouverture fut assez grande, deux gigantesques ailes orange, violettes et bleues apparurent. Sur chaque extrémité il y avait un rond violet, entouré d'une zone orange. L'Hylien grogna en hurlant :

-Voilà exactement POURQUOI je déteste les insectes ! Même le plus inoffensif de tous peut tuer !

Petit à petit, un papillon aux motifs fort étranges naquit sous ses yeux ébahis. Quand il parvint à sortir totalement de sa carapace, il donna un nouveau coup de langue au Héros, avant de déployer ses ailes. La chose sous Link se mit alors à remuer, ce qui l'intrigua, qui leva alors le nez. Le monstre ouvrit alors ce que l'Élu de Farore identifia comme babouche, libérant par ailleurs une fée, qui vint le soigner, alors que deux tentacules vinrent s'appliquer sur ses voies respiratoires, l'empêchant donc de respirer.

Plus concentré à essayer de respirer qu'a observer la scène, le guerrier ne vit pas le papillon étendre ses ailes au maximum, puis il s'envola. Quand le monstre décolla, la pièce entière fut plongée dans une espèce de brume violette. Ce phénomène attira l'attention du cavalier , qui cessa d'essayer de se libérer, pour regarder. Tous les petits buveurs de sang s'envolèrent à leurs tours, et à l'aide des battements de leurs ailes, guidèrent ce qui ressemblaient à des spores, jusque dans la bouche du monstre. En quelques secondes toutes les traces pourpres eurent disparu, et Link fut de nouveau autorisé à respirer.

C'est alors qu'à nouveau, le monstre autour de lui se mit à gesticuler, et de nouveaux tentacules serpentèrent autour de ses membres. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de ce traquenard, et au plus vite. Il grogna alors, et chercha à se libérer de cette emprise. Cependant, le monstre sous lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et pour l'empêcher de continuer à lutter, il employa une méthode un peu brutale certes : il enfonça l'un de ses énormes tentacules profondément en lui. Immédiatement, le Héros du Temps s'immobilisa, tout en écartant les jambes. Plus rien ne bougea pendant quelques instants, puis le monstre commença à faire des allés-retours en lui, sans le ménager pour un sou, alors que la femelle s'ébrouait.

Après quelques allés et venues, une trompe semblable à la carapace à ses pieds vint s'apposer sur son membre tendu, avant de l'englober totalement, en lui faisant alors une fellation digne des meilleures filles de joie, alors que son antre était toujours malmené vigoureusement. Le papillon se redressa alors, et lui donna un violent coup de griffe sur le torse. La blessure était profonde, et le sang coulait abondamment. Cependant, pas une goutte ne fut oubliée par la femme devant lui. Sa torture continua pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne sente ses sens s'embrouillés, comme lorsqu'il était revenu, cinq ou six jours plus tôt, entre les griffes des Rois. Après une brève analyse, il finit par conclure que de l'aphrodisiaque avait été introduit dans son corps. La drogue aidant, il jouit, et le monstre pourpre ingéra le tout sans broncher.

Deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels il ne dormit pas, deux jours de viols. Les monstres ne lui laissant pas une minute de répits. Deux jours qu'il servait de nourriture à la femelle. Épuisé mentalement et physiquement, le blond n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : que tout cela cesse, peu importe le sacrifice qu'il devait faire. Paradoxalement, d'ailleurs, il ne cherchait plus à s'échapper. Il ne tentait plus rien pour se sortir de cet enfer. C'était une marionnette désabusée, brisée. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, projetant un rai de lumière directement sur le papillon, qui mourra instantanément en se tordant de douleur, Link ne s'en rendit pas compte, si bien qu'il ne bougea pas, ni la tête, ni les bras. Durant son calvaire, il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, afin de ne plus voir ce qui lui arrivait, de ne plus compter combien de fois il avait jouit, ni combien de fois il avait été soigné... L'avatar du Néant entra donc, et s'approcha de son pas lourd, lent et rythmé par la lumière de sa chevelure enflammée. Devant l'air misérable du blond, le plus vieux vint lui caresser la tête doucement, lui grattant un peu le sommet du crâne avec ses griffes, comme il le ferait avec un chat. Ces douces attentions eurent le mérite au moins, de faire lever la tête à Link, dont les yeux étaient encore humides de larme ayant déjà trop coulées.

C'est alors que le guerrier gémit pitoyablement sans dire un seul autre mot.

-Tu veux que tout s'arrête ? Demanda l'Avatar du Néant.

Le plus petit hocha la tête verticalement sans lâcher du regard son potentiel sauveur, comme s'il allait disparaître s'il le lâchait ne serait qu'un instant du regard. Délicatement, le démon lui prit le poing gauche et le lui fit lever, le tentacule s'étant retiré dès que le roux avait approché sa main. Une fois le poing bien haut, la lumière de la Triforce emplit la pièce, tuant alors la masse violette derrière lui. Les trois triangles sortirent de sa main, et virevoltèrent, cherchant leur position. Après quelques instants, la Triforce fut créée à portée de main du Héros du Temps. À nouveau, le Roi caressa la tête du captif, avant de dire :

-Tu vas toucher le Triangle du Courage, et souhaiter rester à jamais le Héros du Temps. Suis-je bien clair ? Si tu fais bien sagement ce souhait, alors tu sortiras de cette pièce. D'accord, Héros ?

Link baissa la tête, pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, ni de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était encore, mentalement, avec les insectes. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient morts, ni que la Triforce était apparue. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que pour sortir de ce calvaire, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main. Dans un geste lent, il effleura d'abord la surface, avant d'apposer sa paume sur la surface lisse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le blond énonça son vœu mentalement. Quand il eut terminé, les trois Triangles s'illuminèrent, et inondèrent toute la zone de lumière, avant d'aveugler les deux hommes.

Quand la lumière disparut, la Triforce s'était évaporée, et le blond chancelait, bien qu'il soit toujours assis. Il finit par chuter en avant, et perdit conscience dans sa chute. L'Avatar du Néant le rattrapa, le libera des nombreux tentacules qui demeuraient sur son corps, puis le souleva par-dessus son épaule avec un ricanement satisfait.

Quand Link reprit connaissance, il était de retour dans sa cage, et incroyablement fatigué, épuisé même. Il se voyait encore dans l'entrepôt aux insectes, et il se mit à sangloter, tout en se réfugiant contre l'une des parois à laquelle il s'accrocha désespérément, tout en se mettant en position foetale, se protégeant alors des fantômes qui apparaissaient devant lui, le menaçant de leurs crocs et de leurs griffes. Le jeune homme n'était plus conscient d'où il était réellement, et il était prisonnier de ses chimères.

Au comble de son cauchemar éveillé, il se mit à hurler, la peur lui rongeant les tripes, en proie à une indicible terreur de très nombreuses larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues, mouillant son corps, tant il était apeuré :

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! Hurla-t-il. AU SECOURS !

Sa détresse était si grande qu'il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré par le noir, et il ne parvenait pas à sortir de ce cauchemar tout seul. Devant lui, tous ses vieux ennemis resurgissaient de la tombe pour le tourmenter. Parfois, ils venaient pour essayer de lui grignoter le bout des pieds, Orcalitide essayait par exemple. Soient ils venaient pour lui ouvrir le ventre, comme Leziras le souhaitait, ou bien alors ils essayaient de lui arracher le cœur, comme tentait le Poigneur. Son système nerveux, désorienté par la fatigue et par ses perceptions visuelles ô combien réelles lui donnaient l'impression d'être réellement blessé, et par conséquent de souffrir.

C'est alors qu'arriva, paniqué, Vvati, attiré par les hurlements du captif. Il était très tard, et il ne dormait toujours pas, comme à son habitude. Il leva le nez vers la cage qui se balançait au rythme des coups de pied du guerrier, qui pleurait et gémissait tout en chouinant bruyamment. Le mage du vent regarda autour de lui. Que faire ? Le laisser là-haut, et risquer que les hurlements du blond réveillent tout le monde, ou bien le descendre de là, et risquer que ce soit un piège pour que l'Élu du Courage puisse s'échapper ? Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des enfants, comment pouvait-il calmer celui qui se trouvait là-haut... ?

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour descendre la cage, une main se posa sur son épaule, et l'attira en arrière, avant qu'une voix masculine ne fasse :

-Laisse-moi faire, je m'en occupe.

La cage fut descendue rapidement, et la porte ouverte. L'homme pénétra alors dans la zone, et s'approcha de Link, tout en esquivant les violents coups de pied. La personne s'agenouilla ensuite et prit le pauvre tourmenté contre lui. Évidemment le jeune homme se débattait en essayant de se décoller de cet homme.

* * *

Hey, les gens ! Karfaith vient de me donner une fantastique idée ! Je le sais, vous êtes toute frustrées parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous desiriez dans l'un de vos chapitre preferé, ou alors le deroulement du'n chapitre ne vous a pas plu, etc... Alors voila ce que vous pourriez faire.

1er cas : Le chapitre n'a pas eu assez de detail, ou a été élypsé au meilleur moment (c'ets mon genre de faire ca en plus xDD)  
Ecrivez le, le chapitre, faite tout ce que vous voudrez y voir, faite pleurer Link (quoi qu'il a pas assez pleuré depuis le debut... ?) Faite le rotir, bOUFFEZ LE ! Enfin bref, faite ce que vous voulez, tuez le même si vous voulez, mais amusez vous, et envoyé moi le chapitre. Je vais creer une euh... "histoire" en va dire, qui va réunir tout vos textes, comme ca celles et ceux qui voudront lire plus sur mon magnifique univers, n'auront cas aller voir cette rubrique :D  
(Exemple : Quand Link saute dans les douve : Au lieu de remonter et de partir en courant, il aurait pu se faire attaquer par des crocodiles.)

2iem cas : Le déroulement du chapitre ne vous a pas plû.  
Réécrivez moi donc ce chapitre ! Dites moi comment vous auriez pensé que Link aurait réagi, dites moi ce que vous auriez voulu qu'il se passe. Ne prenez pas compte de la suite, de toute facon, cette histoire n'a de toute façon aucune logique, alors on s'en fiche de faire des anachronismes xD  
(Exemple : Quand Orclartide attaque Link a coté des cellule. Link aurait très bien pu se faire attraper et capturer comme tout les autres.)

La seule chose, c'est qu'il faut que vous vous amusiez. Ah, et vous pouvez aussi écrire la suite du chapitre. Par exemple, sur ce chapitre, vous pouvez mettre n'importe qui dans la voix de cet homme, essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Rassurez vous, j'ai toujours deux voire trois chapitre d'avance sur vous, donc je ne me servirez pas de vos textes pour ecrire la suite du texte, mais il n'ets pas improbable que je vous pique des idées (genre si vous me faite un lemon avec des machines, il est fort probable que je vous pompe les machines ^^")

Je vous aime :D


	34. Bonne nuit, Link

Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous et a toute ! Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013, avec plein de bonheur, de joie et d'argent, parce que c'ets important l'argent. Je voulais aussi vous dire que c'ets l'anniversaire de ma Beta-Readers cherie demain, donc en coeur, je veux vous entendre dire "Joyeux anniversaire Takii !" Et si vous jouez le jeu, y'aura p't'être un screen sur le blog ! :D

Je me rends compte, au fil des review, que ous êtes aussi formidable les uns que les autres, mais au combien tous tarés ! Laissez moi vous montrer pourquoi je dis ca, avec quelques petites citations :D

Arou21 : Mais cette fic est juste fantastique ! [...] je te souhaite de torturer toujours autant ce pauvre Link en 2013 !  
Fiamech : Bon...*sors de la chambre de l'Avatar du Néant, avec quelques égratinures et autres coupures* [...] Je suis de retour du côtés des Ganons et on va bien s'amuser !  
WilliamXgrell : Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire comment j'allais m'enfuir des Ganondorfs. Alors... Ben en fait j'ai pas envie de m'enfuir, j'ai envie de rester avec Link et de me faire malmener par les quatre rouquins moi aussi j'ai toujours eu envie de passer entre leurs mains !  
Leylari : AHAHAH ! je suis trop intelligente, genre je suis la seule à avoir compris quoi faire pour l'extra de noël D I AM A CHAMPION  
Karfaith : Moi, je m'en fous, je suis du coté des méchants! Crève, Liiiiiiink!

J'aurai bien voulu vous en mettre plus, mais ca m'affiche pas plus loin, tant pis :P Je vous aime mes revieweuses cheries :DD

Review de la semaine (Quand même xD)

Arou21 : Contente que ca te plaise. Je crois qu'écrire cette histoire se base sur les mêmes motifs que toi. En effet je comprends pas, la plupart des couples, ca se passe avec la relation "mechant/gentil" mais pas la... C'est Dark Link qui a volé la vedette a Ganon. Ducoup, pour me contenté moi même, a la base hein, j'ai écris sur ce couple, étant incapable de me tenir plus de dix lignes a un texte en angalais xD

Linkgirl0603 : Alors deja, je te remercie pour la vidéo. Sache que je l'ai regardé avec plaisir, et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Ca m'a donné envie de lire ta fic ! Je trouve que ce que tu m'as expliqué est très bien, tu m'a sfais un bon resumé, et ca m'a l'air d'avoir du sens. Si tu veux que je la lise, il n'y a pas de probleme, même si c'est de l'hetero, je peux lire =) Donc je suis ouverte si tu veux mon avis =)

Hikaru : Raté, tout les trois :P Roxas, t'es pas loin, haha ! Pas la peine de raconté, je l'imagine (Imagine Xemnas debarquer en defoncant un mur, sur le thème de vador xD)

Karfaith : Boarf, prends ton temps, c'est pas comme si j'étais au pièce ^^

Fiamech : Nan, je peux pas changé comme ca, au dernier moment un texte, il faut que tu aies a l'esprit, que j'ai deux chapitre d'avance sur vous ^^" Mais si tu veux écrire ce qui se passe, tu peux, y'a pas de probleme, ca ira dans l'histoire nommée "delirium" et ca rejoindra les textes des autres, pour que tout le monde voit que vous êtes un fantastique public :D Quand a l'inspiration, ca se passe pas vraiment comme ca. En faite, je m'enferme dans une salle de la tour, parce qu'en faite, ils arrêtent pas de me tourner autour et c'ets infernal, et j'ecris. Une fois que le chapitre est ecris, je vais leurs faire lire, et ils me disent. Puis après, en fonctions, ils me disent ce qu'ils en pensent, et me donnent des idées. Puis je vais regarder des mangas pas très nets sur le net ^^

Willy : Heureusement que tu l'as fais, parce que sans toi, j'aurais pas écris plus de trois chapitres ! (C'ets a peu près a ce moment ou Fiamech est arrivé d'ailleurs). Par manque de temps, je ne pourrais pas écrire ce texte, mais fais le toi, écris ce qui se passe, tu peux, y'a pas de probleme, ca ira dans l'histoire nommée "delirium" et ca rejoindra les textes des autres, pour que tout le monde voit que vous êtes un fantastique public :D Sache que cette idée de féconder Link m'est deja venu en tête, lors du chapitre avec Leziras. En effet, au moment ou il se laisse deriver, normalement, dans la toute première verison, il était censé avoir mis au monde tout en tas de bébé sirène. Mais c'était trop gore, et ca m'était Link en trop mauvais état pour que je puisse en faire quelque chose... effectivement, ca m'a fais bien rire, et imaginer la tête des cinq hommes aussi, ca m'a fais beaucoup rire.

Leylari : Oui effectivement, vous êtes nombreuses a me suivre depuis le premier chapitre. Mais en faite, je considère Willy comme ma première lectrice, parce que c'est la seule qui a bourinner toute les semaine avec une review, c'est simplement pour ca. Après, je vous aime toute autant, il ne faut pas être jaloux, surtout que tu es dans mon top 5 de mes revieweuse favorites, mais pour ne vexer personne, je ne vais pas le reveler =) Au faite, j'ellipse pas, je coupe, pour garder votre attention :P Raté, c'est pas l'avatar du Néant ! Et pour le blog, on va pouvoir faire des cochonsté toute les deux en cachette :P (Non c'est pas vrai, Fiamech est venue poster quelques commentaires quand même ^^")

Bon chapitre a tous =)

* * *

Chapitre 33

La personne contre Link l'entoura dans ses bras, le serrant alors contre lui, presque tendrement. Le blond posa ses mains contre ce torse large, et essaya de s'en séparer, croyant qu'un de ses ennemis était parvenu à l'attraper. Mais plus il forçait, plus son sauveur le plaquait fort contre lui. Petit à petit, il sentit une douce caresse dans ses cheveux, qui eu pour effet de l'apaiser progressivement. Ainsi à mesure des douces attentions, ses mirages se dissipèrent, pour ce qu'il s'agissait de son protecteur, et il se colla désespérément à cet homme, continuant cependant à sangloter et à répéter :

-J'ai peur... J'ai peur... J'ai mal... Au secours... Ils vont me manger... J'ai peur... Je n'veux pas mourir...

-Chhhhut... Je suis là... Tu ne crains plus rien... Calme-toi...

Vaati cligna des yeux, en voyant le gamin qu'était devenu le Héros du Temps. Il était vraiment tombé bas... Le jeune homme se calma puis chercha la protection du plus vieux. Le guerrier s'accrocha alors, de ses deux mains, à son sauveur, continuant à sangloter doucement. Il s'accrocha d'autant plus violemment lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte autour de lui se défaire. Il déclara terrifié :

-Ne me laisse pas ! Par Pitié ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne les laisse plus me toucher ! S'il te plait !

Vaati fut très surprit de la demande du blond. Se rendait-il seulement compte à qui il s'adressait ? Sûrement pas... Il devait être encore dans son délire. Un couinement pitoyable rappela l'argenté à la réalité, et le mage du vent cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher : Link allait quitter sa cellule pour dormir avec le Maître ! Celui-ci était en train de soulever la petite chose fragile qu'était devenu le brave chevalier d'Hyrule, et quitta la cage. Ganon passa à coté du scientifique et fit simplement :

-Remonte la cage, et va te coucher. C'est mauvais de ne pas dormir. Je garde le gamin pour la nuit.

-Euh... Êtes-vous sûr, Maître ?

-Tu discutes mes ordres ?

-Non Maître ! Bonne nuit ! Répondit précipitamment l'argenté, voyant la punition tomber sur ses épaules s'il continuait de contrarier son Maître.

Puis le Prince baissa la tête, et attendit que le roux fut dos à lui pour relever le nez et pour aller remonter la cage aussi. Le Roi, lui, descendit les marches avec son précieux paquetage, qui s'était roulé en boule, évitant ainsi que ses pieds ne frottent contre les murs de pierre, et entra dans la chambre spacieuse. Le grand lit pouvait aisément accueillir plus de deux personnes. Le dessus de lit noir se confondait avec la pénombre et seuls les coussins d'une blancheur éclatante contrastaient dans le noir. Le Roi lâcha alors le captif sur le lit, et retira le peignoir dont il s'était vêtu pour ne pas avoir froid, en soupirant. Link se tenait recroquevillé sur le lit, tel un louveteau sans sa mère. Le Gerudo vint alors se glisser sous les couettes et les écarta pour inviter le plus jeune à l'y rejoindre, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire. Alors que celui ci se lovait contre le mage, ce dernier le compara mentalement à un animal dressé : en effet, le Link de sa vie, n'aurait jamais accepté de venir le rejoindre sans avoir été forcé. Celui ci était surement habitué à obéir, depuis le temps qu'ils le lui demandaient... Tout en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux, le roux lui apposa un sceau pour l'empêcher de quitter la zone du lit, il fit cela pour empêcher le jeune homme de partir. Ainsi le chevalier d'Hyrule ne serait pas en mesure de lui fausser compagnie, que ce soit durant la nuit, ou durant la journée suivante. En effet, le Roi avait bien compris dans quel état d'épuisement extrême se trouvait leur prisonnier, et il se doutait que l'Elu de Farore passerait toute la journée à dormir.

Ses sceaux apposés, Ganon s'installa confortablement et encercla la taille de son esclave, qui dormait déjà, se servant de son torse comme d'un coussin, et s'endormit rapidement. Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, et pas une fois Link ne se décolla de Ganon, si bien qu'il ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Au matin, le Gérudo paressa au lit un peu, caressant les cheveux doux du plus jeune, qui était toujours dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille, et il dormait à poings fermés, au point qu'il ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller. Cela amusa Ganon, qui essaya de le changer de position. Le petit se laissait faire, mais retournait rapidement sur lui.

Cela amusa un moment l'Elu de la Force, mais il quitta finalement le lit, quand il eut trop chaud, se levant, et alla prendre une douche, laissant alors le dormeur se vautré de tout son long dans les quatre énormes coussins, reprenant alors une position similaire, en utilisant cette fois un véritable coussin. Une fois lavé et habillé, l'homme quitta la chambre, après avoir observé durant quelques minute l'occupant de son lit endormi. Ainsi caché dans les couettes, le mioche était tout à fait adorable. Il ressemblait à un ange, ou à une brebis égarée. Qui pouvait croire que ce demi-héros avait pu le tuer, et ce à plus de dix reprises ? Lui qui dormait calmement caché sous les couettes. Il ressemblait plutôt à un chat qu'à un héros. Dans un soupir il gagna alors la salle principale, ou il retrouva l'Avatar du Néant et Ganondorf, qui avaient le nez levé vers la cage vide, ainsi que Ghirahim et Xanto, qui étaient à leurs pieds, un genoux au sol

-Je veux que vous me le retrouviez. Ordonna Ganondorf.

-Inutile, il est dans ma chambre, rétorqua Ganon, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers le troisième, alors que les deux Princes ne bougeaient pas. L'Avatar du Néant questionna alors :

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

-Oh, j'ai eu une envie folle cette nuit, et j'ai décidé de jouer avec notre esclave. Ca te va comme réponse ? Plus sérieusement ... Dans la nuit, vers deux heures à peu près, il a fait... Je ne sais pas trop... Il s'est mit à hurler, et à paniquer. Le premier sur les lieux fut Vaati. Sûrement pourra-t-il vous donner plus de renseignement sur ce qui lui est arrivé exactement. Donc, Link était dans un état comparable à un enfant ayant fait un cauchemar, mais il était réveillé. Terrifié, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Il est épuisé, il va bien passé toute la journée à dormir, il n'y a donc pas d'inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet. Je l'ai tout de même enfermé dans le lit, pour prévenir d'une éventuelle fuite. Quand il aura récupéré, je le remettrais dans sa cellule.

-Laisse moi douter de tes compétences de magicien, répliqua l'Avatar du Néant. Tu es plus proche de moi que de Ganondorf, alors je crains que tes sorts soient assez faible pour que notre esclave puisse les briser.

-Ganondorf n'aura qu'à aller les renforcer, si c'est ce que tu crois.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne le voit plus. Demanda Ganondorf qui ne disait rien jusqu'à présent.

-Avec Dark Link je suppose dans la Salle ? Répondit Ganon

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'y entends plus de bruit, grogna les dents serrées l'Avatar du Néant. Je le soupçonne lui aussi de traitrise !

Du coté de Link, celui ci sortait de sa torpeur difficilement. Il était vraiment bien installé dans ses coussins : ils étaient moelleux, doux et si épais, qu'il pouvait se coucher dedans, ils se moulaient à la forme de son corps. Il était si fatigué, qu'il s'éveillait quelques minutes pour se rendormir pendant une bonne heure, son sommeil étant teinté de monstre, qu'il tuait à tour de bras, comme il le faisait dans ses autres vies. Surement même que c'était une réminiscence de l'une de ses anciennes vie : il avait combattu tellement d'Araignées, de Fantômes et de monstres volants, qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à mettre un nom sur ces horreurs. Il identifia tout de même Gyorg, le poisson qu'il avait rencontré au large de la Baie Zora, après un petit voyage à dos de tortue, Ohisse, la statue du vent, qu'il avait vaincu in extremis, pour ensuite la retrouver dans la Tour des Dieu et Cryobaz, le sorcier élémentale, qu'il avait vaincu par chance. Faut dire que quand, pour différencier deux jumeaux, il n'y a qu'une trace sous l'œil, c'est vraiment très ardus... Cependant, quelque chose... non quelqu'un troublait sa quiétude et ses rêves... Décidé à émerger, il inspira et ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques instant à s'habituer à la lumière puis regarda autour de lui avec attention : pas de monstre prêt à le dévorer qui descendaient de la cheminé, ou qui ne sortaient de sous le lit. Tout allait bien … Dark Link les avaient surement chassés, puis l'avait amené dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas... Dark Link ?! Oui oui, le jeune homme était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur en silence, il y avait d'ailleurs un temps magnifique, tout en arborant une mine méprisable. Le brun tourna la tête et cracha alors :

-Pfff, tu me fais pitié !

Le cavalier cligna des yeux, et regarda autour de lui : Ghirahim était encore en train d'espionner ? Le blond regarda alors sous la porte : il n'y avait pas d'ombre, donc à moins d'être loin de la surface, il ne pouvait pas écouter au porte. Ce n'était pas digne de Ghirahim de se cacher sous un lit, et dans la cheminé, cela risquait de tacher ses vêtements blanc... Ou pouvait alors bien se cacher pour écouter ? Il n'était quand même pas accroché à la parois à l'extérieure, quand même ? Dark Link se décolla de la vitre et s'approcha du lit en disant :

-Inutile de chercher Ghirahim, il est en bas avec son Maître. Quant à moi, je suis venu de mon plein gré, me rendre compte de quelle loque tu étais devenu. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, pas même fichu de combattre de pauvres insectes sans perdre la face ! Décidément, je ne vois pas ce que les Maîtres te trouvent ! Tu es faibles, pleurnichard, et tu ne sais pas te débrouiller seul. De Héros tu n'as que l'épée et la Marque Sacrée ! Tu ne sers à rien Link, si j'y était autorisé, je te tuerai maintenant.

-Dark Link... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est une blague, voir même un ordre de ton Maître... !

-Vois la vérité en face Link ! Tu crois vraiment que je tomberais amoureux de toi ? Que je te suivrai partout pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien ? Tu parles ! Ca m'as plus gonflé qu'autre chose !

-Mais... La Lettre... Tu disais que...

-Le parchemin, Link, ce n'était qu'un fragment de ce qui t'attends ! Mon Maître m'a donné une mission et je ne fais que l'exécutée. Maintenant qu'elle est terminé, je te fais part de mon véritable ressentie : je ne t'aime pas, loin de là ! Je te déteste même ! Je te déteste d'être si faible, si dépendant, si inutile ! J'ai honte d'être ton ombre Link ! Sincèrement, tu es une honte !

Le Blond tourna la tête et se boucha les oreilles, tout en se cachant dans les coussins, alors que son ombre continuait de déverser son venin sur lui. Le jeune homme sentait que son cœur allait éclater, que tout ce sur quoi il se reposait, sur quoi il basait sa raison de vivre s'effondrait : Dark Link s'était bien foutu de lui !

* * *

NE ME TUEZ PAS ! *Part se cacher loin*

Review tout de même ?


	35. Je suis le Héros du Temps !

Bonsoir ! Je me présente, je suis la béta-correctrice, Takii (peut-être avez vous déjà entendu parler de moi ... ?) J'ai oublié de corriger le chapitre de cette semaine et, du coup, ValOoh a pas pu le poster avant de partir ! Désolée ! *pas taper* Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me tuer et me découper parce qu'elle avait très envie de vous répondre à toutes (tous ?) ... Donc, de toute façon, je vais déjà mourir, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ValOoh à les choses bien en mains ... x) Bonne lecture (et encore désolée de vous priver des commentaire de votre auteuze favorite (pas vrai que c'est votre préférée ? [Dites oui, comme ça, je me ferrais peut-être pas frapper *ç* ])

Dites merci a mon bahut, qui a des ordi qui me permettent de passer, rahlalala. Bonjour a tous, j'avoue être assez malade, et je viens de me faire la peur de ma vie. ahaha... Comme je n'ai pas le temps comme a mon habitude de partir dans des deliriums sans noms, j'abrège, sachez que je vous aime.

**mwahahaaa w** : Je suis contente que le texte te plaise ^^

**Fiamech** : C'est supplice de Tityus. Et il est pas attaché a un rocher, il est couché sur neuf arpent, ou sept, ca depend des versions. Et tu vas voir, que tout les Ganons ne sont pas tous honnete. Ah et, c'est la mythologie grecque xD Non, si Link meurt, c'est lui qui va se reincarner, en temps que Héros, et aux bottes des Ganon. Donc même dans la mort, il ne sera pas tranquille. *mwouhaha, je suis diabolique*

**Linkgirl0603** : J'avoue m'être reprise a trois reprises pour comprendre ton résumer. La prochaine fois, essaye de me mettre un peu plus de ponctuation, parce que c'ets vraiment difficile de comprendre une telle phrase. Mais j'ai compris. C'est une bonne idée, ton texte, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu peux en faire =)

**HIkaru** : Bon ben, Dark Link, cours. Mon pauvre Darky, il a vraiment le mauvais rôle. Mwouhaha, c'ets pas grave. Un autre ganon ? D'ou veux-tu le tirer ? Je suis curieuse de voir ca =)

**Karfaith** : Tu es bien la seule a n'en vouloir personne. J'ai eu si peur ! Et oui, parce que j'en ai merre d'entendre ma beta faire, a chaque fois qu'elle corrige "non mais ton Héros c'ets vraiment une tapette, hein" Puis j'ia vu y'a pas trop longtemps que elle n'était pas la seule. Donc ca me fais un bon truc pour le texte ^^

**Leylari** : *Va pour répondre mais se fait couper. Se tait donc, jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit mort de rire* Effectivement faut être pas mal folle pour lire du Ganondorf/Link xD

**Darkmoonlady** : Je ne torture pas Dark Link, je torture link ! DD:

Bon chapitre =)

* * *

Chapitre 34

Dark Link avait foutu en l'air la raison de vivre du blond. En effet, son ombre lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait, alors que c'était tout le contraire : il le méprisait, le détestait et toutes les promesses faites par le passé n'étaient que des foutaises ! Link ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était bien trop douloureux... Il était à moitié caché sous les couettes noires, à moitié allongé contre les coussins. Il entendait le plancher craquer et re-craquer sous les pas du brun qui tournait autour du lit comme un chasseur autour de sa proie. Ladite proie soupira et risqua un coup d'œil...

Il ne voyait rien qui puisse trahir les véritables pensées de son jumeau. Dans ses yeux, de la haine, du mépris. Pas une once d'amour. Dans ses poings, que le brun serrait compulsivement, le Héros du Temps pouvait voir qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir lui fracasser la mâchoire. Enfin dans ses pas, il n'y avait que de la brusquerie. Ces gestes étaient saccadés, rudes, et il écrasait ces planches avec une telle haine, que même un aveugle ne se méprendrait pas sur les émotions qui animaient le brun. Qu'attendait-il exactement, pour le passer à tabac … ?

-Pourquoi Dark Link ? Pourquoi me hais-tu ?...

-Je t'ai toujours haïs Link, mais j'ai simulé l'amour et l'amitié pour faire plaisir à mon Maître. Voila ce qu'il voulait : il voulait te faire mal. Très mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser Zelda, parce qu'il savait que tu allais t'échapper. Alors il s'est tourné vers son fidèle Dark Link. Tu t'es fais berner Link. Tu pensais que tu décidais quand tu t'échappais ? Mon Maître a toujours tout prévu ! La première fois sur la plante, tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que personne ne passe à ce moment la ? Que j'ai pu changer de couleur comme ca ? Que j'ai pu te faire apparaître un coffre remplit de vêtements comme ça ? Puis la seconde fois, avec la fée, tu crois que je l'ai trouvée où, hein ? C'est toujours mon Maître qui à tout décidé, toi tu n'es qu'une marionnette. Tu es toujours dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre. Dès l'instant ou tu n'as plus tes armes, tu deviens pire qu'un enfant. Pff, tu me dégoutes.

-Vous êtes des monstres ! Toi plus particulièrement !

-Tu en es bien sur ? Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Je ne suis rien que ton ombre Link, ton miroir en d'autre mot. Si moi je suis un monstre, c'est parce que toi tu en es un !

-C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !

-TU ES un monstre ! Tu assassines des gens sans penser à leurs proches. Lorsque tu tuais cette pauvre Leziras, as-tu pensé aux autres Sirènes, celles qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Tu n'as jamais pensé aux conséquences Link, ne mens pas ! Tu es un égoïstes : tu as demandé, plutôt que la destruction des Maîtres, à rester le Héros du Temps, parce que tu n'as pensé qu'au prestige que te donnait ce titre, et à ton petit confort personnel ! A cause de toi, combien d'autre gens vont mourir, simplement parce que tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite personne ! Regard toi Link, vautré dans le lit d'un homme ! Encore une fois tu as dérangé tout le château simplement parce que tu as eu peur de quelques hallucinations ! Tu as forcé quelqu'un à venir te sortir de ta cage, parce que tu ne peux pas te raisonner ! Ce même homme, celui que tu considères comme un monstre ne t'a-t-il pas fait de douces caresses, que tu as tellement apprécié, au point d'en redemander ? Rien ne te différencies d'un monstre comme nous, Link, seulement le point de vue. Tu ne veux pas te dire, toi, Héros du Temps, glorieux chevalier, toi, celui que tout le monde admire, te dire que tu n'es qu'un monstre !

-Non...

-Vois la vérité en face Link ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu n'es qu'un incompétent, tu ne sers à rien, et, à part pleurnicher, te plaindre et embêter tout le monde, tu ne fais rien.

Link se redressa et essaya d'affronter le regard de braise, mais c'était trop dur : inconsciemment, le blond cherchait un dernier vestige d'amour, qu'il était déjà parti cherché, mais il n'y avait, une fois de plus, que de la haine. Le regard blond tomba alors sur le matelas, sur lequel Dark Link avait posé ses fesses. Sa bourse était dessus, et semblait ne demander qu'une chose : que le blond la prenne. Sans attendre, il l'attrapa et l'arracha violemment. Ceci fait, et pour faire taire les éventuelles questions, il se cacha sous la couette en hurlant :

-Casse toi espèce de salaud !

Il entendit le ricanement de Dark Link, ainsi que le grincement des planches, avant d'entendre celui de la porte : Dark Link partait vraiment ? Le jeune homme regarda alors et vit Beast entrer dans la chambre en disant :

-Merci de l'avoir surveillé Dark Link. Tu peux y aller.

-Bien Maître.

Il vit son jumeau s'incliner et partir ensuite rapidement. Il regarda ensuite le magicien incanter doucement, pour renforcer les sors. Link se réinstalla dans les coussins en songeant que les paroles du guerrier sombre le blessaient énormément, parce que, mine de rien, il avait raison... Raison sur presque tous les points. Le plus vieux partit, laissant le blond sangloter sur les coussins. Dans sa rage, il tira sur un fil, pensant que celui-ci allait craquer et se couper rapidement, mais au final, il s'avéra assez long pour attacher sa bourse autour de son cou. Ceci fait, il soupira et sentit que ses yeux se fermaient doucement : sa fatigue venait de l'emporter sur sa tristesse. Dans son sommeil, il revit Dark Link : le jeune homme lui avait fait miroité un bonheur, un bonheur qui lui avait été retiré à présent que tout avait dérapé.

Tout en continuant à dormir, sa tristesse se transforma en haine : ils s'étaient tous foutus de lui ! Que ce soit les Déesses, Dark Link, ou même les Ganon ! Tous ! Depuis le début on lui faisait miroiter une pseudo liberté, et pour quoi au final ? De la douleur, des viols et une cage toujours plus petite ! Il en avait plus que marre : maintenant, et dès que l'occasion se présentait, il s'échapperait et combattrait les Rois ! Peu importe qu'il doive y laisser la vie.

Il resta dans ce lit encore deux jours, durant lesquels ils ne fit que dormir. Cette fois, plus question de se réveiller parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à son ombre, ou bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer entre les griffes du propriétaire du lit... Quand il s'éveilla, il était de retour dans sa cage, et c'était à nouveau la nuit. Le silence était d'or : pas un oiseau ne chantait, pas un ronflement lui parvenait. Le jeune homme s'assit et s'étira : il était en pleine forme, et décidé à s'échapper d'ici, peu importe dans quel état : il avait encore la fée que lui avait offert l'Effroi du Labyrinthe. Mais comment sortir ? Enfermé dans cette boite, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait donc en descendre, et discrètement si possible. Le fait que ce soit la nuit et que par conséquent, personne n'était présent, lui laissa une grande marche de manœuvre, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose de moins dangereux que sa première idée. Ne trouvant rien d'autre, il se leva, et se plaça au centre de la cage. Il prit ensuite son arc, et encocha une flèche, avant de l'enchanté de vent. Il prit quelques seconde pour viser, et tira. Le projectile passa à coté des anneaux qui maintenaient sa cage en l'air, les entaillant de manière à affaiblir les maillons, en faisant de nombreuses entailles : petites mais puissantes. Ceci fait, et avec la plus grande précaution, il alla se rasseoir. Il attrapa ensuite le morceau de tissus qui était censé garder la tunique sous son contrôle. Comment la récupérer ? Si ce bout de tissus était vraiment relié à la tunique, alors s'il le déchirait, la tunique allait être dans le même état, non ? Tout en faisant de petit bout, le guerrier marmonna les dents serrées :

-Il va voir si je suis un enfant, un incompétent !

Une fois réduit en de petit carré, le captif remit tout les bout dans sa bourse, puis attendit le lever du soleil. Qu'il pensait proche. Mais l'excitation provoquée par son plan l'empêcha d'être aussi patient qu'à son habitude. Il se mit donc à s'occuper de la manière la plus stupide : compté le nombre de trou qu'avait sa cage. Cependant, il se lassa bien vite de ce jeu, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en soupirant. C'est alors qu'il vit la Triforce sur sa main, et il trouva :

-Je suis le Héros du Temps ! Celui-ci n'a aucune emprise sur moi ! Avec toutes leurs bêtises, j'aurai tendance à l'oublier !

Il prit donc son ocarina qu'il contempla quelques instant dans la pénombre, avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de souffler tout doucement le chant du soleil. Il fallait jouer, mais ce n'était pas non plus la peine de réveiller tout le château. Il rangea ensuite son ocarina et s'allongea tout en voyant la lumière lunaire tourner plus vite àson habitude. Le coq chanta alors et Link soupira. Il ferma les yeux, et écouta tout les bruits provenant du château en plein éveil.

Quelques temps après le lever du soleil, le blond entendit le pas lourd des Rois. Curieusement, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce, le blond savait qui allait entrer. Ils avaient leurs rythme de marche bien à eux, et il s'avérait qu'il parvenait à deviner de qu'il il s'agissait rien qu'à l'oreille. Ils entrèrent quasiment tous ensemble dans la salle, et prirent place devant la table vide. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des serviteurs vinrent la garnir de plats en tout genre.

Pendant l'installation des plats, les Princes arrivèrent et s'installèrent à la table, dans le plus grand des silence. En effet ils ne communiquèrent pas, ce qui empêchait Link de savoir ce qu'il se passait sous lui, ayant les yeux clos. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence fut rompu par Dark Link

-Maître, j'ai retrouvé une de mes tuniques complètement déchirée. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je la donne à Zelda, pour qu'elle la répare ?

-Laquelle est-ce ?

-La sienne.

-Pour celle-ci, poubelle. C'est surement une âme que la couleur à déranger. Cependant si tu as d'autres tuniques abimées nous allons faire quelque chose contre les souris grignoteuse.

-D'accord.

Le cliquetis des couverts reprit rapidement, surement qu'ils avaient tous suspendu leurs repas. Link décida de « s'éveiller » maintenant. Il s'éveilla donc soit disant, et s'assit sur sa planche, et fit mine de s'étirer, pour regarda en contrebas. Il n'était jamais convié au repas, sauf lorsqu'ils lui enlevaient le sceau. Il se contentait de les regarder manger, et d'imaginer quel goût avaient ces plats. Cependant, plongé dans sa rêverie, il ne vit pas les anneaux s'ouvrir doucement. C'est seulement quand il descendit d'un cran, parce qu'un anneaux venait de lâcher plus vite que les autres, et que la cage avait glissée dessus, qu'il leva le nez, et qu'il vit les anneaux près à céder. Immédiatement, le blond s'immobilisa et hurla à l'attention des hommes sous lui :

-Dégagez ! Poussez-vous ! La cage va tomber ! Sortez-tous !

Ces derniers mots semblèrent déclencher la chute de la cage. Ce qui se passa ensuite, cela se déroula en quelques secondes, mais Link cru le voir au ralentit : la cage chuta droit vers la table, où il y avait huit regards tournés vers lui. Il vit ensuite Ganon et Beast, ainsi que Vaati et Xanto se lever précipitamment, leurs chaises se renversant derrière eux, car ils étaient situés sous la cage. Il vit ensuite Dark Link se lever et reculer de quelques pas. Ganondorf attrapa son serviteur et le tira hors de danger, tout en le gardant contre lui. Vaati se dématérialisa devenant aussi tangible que le vent, alors que Beast repoussait du bras Ghirahim qui avait fait un pas en avant pour protéger son Maître, et enfin Ganon se recula d'un pas sans quitter la cage des yeux.

La boite heurta alors la table, projetant Link en avant, alors que la table cédait sous le poids du métal, pour ensuite se briser en deux, projetant les plats brulant partout, et notamment sur Link. De nombreux débris de bois furent projetés partout, et une planche coupante menaçait de trancher la gorge si celui ci faisait un mouvement brusque vers le haut. Une épaisse poussière se rependit dans la salle. Aussitôt les Princes coururent ouvrir les fenêtres et Vaati envoya une bourrasque de vent pour la faire sortir rapidement. Une fois le silence revenu, Ganondorf s'approcha des restes de la table, ainsi que de ceux de la cage, et demanda :

-Quelqu'un est blessé ? Mis à part Link ?

-Je vais bien, répondirent ils tous alternativement.

-Je vais bien, et c'est grâce à Link, remarqua Beast.

-Un bon chien de garde se doit d'avertir son Maître lorsqu'un danger est imminent grogna l'Avatar du Néant. Je me demande bien ce qui à pu faire céder cette cage. Nous verrons plus tard, sortons le de là quand même.

Avec une grande délicatesse ils ouvrirent la cage et retirèrent les morceaux de bois, et extirpèrent le guerrier de sa prison. Sous le coup de la chute, il avait perdu connaissance, et c'était surement ce qui lui permettait de n'avoir que des blessures minimes ainsi que de légères brulures. Alors que les serviteurs enlevaient les débris de la cage et de la table, ainsi que les restes de nourritures éparpillés un peu partout, les Princes récupéraient la chaine restée au plafond, et l'enroulèrent en attendant que les Maîtres ne l'examinent, Beast secouait le chevalier d'Hyrule, pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

Quand ils y parvinrent le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment en s'accrocha au Roi, comme un chat mouillé en hurlant :

-Attention !

-Chhhhhhut, c'est finit, le tranquillisa le rouquin. C'est terminé.

-Il y a des blessés ?

-Grace à toi non. Tu nous à prouvé ta loyauté. Tu aurais très bien pu laisser cette cage écraser plus de la moitié de tes maîtres.

-Pfff... Deux ou quatre c'est pareil... Je vous appartient quand même à tous alors bon...

* * *

Voila !

Je ne sais pas comment marche FanFiction, alors le chapitre n'a peut-être pas la même présentation que d'habitude. Désolée ..

ValOoh me fait vous dire qu'elle vous adore.

Une review ?

ValOoh est passée et a tout remit en ordre. Effectivement je vous adore.


	36. Ecoute mes Paroles, fougueux guerrier

Hey les gens, mercredi dernier, j'ai fêter mon 17iem anniversaire :D

**mwahahaa** : Contente qu'il t'ai plû ^^

**Fiamech** : Ouais, c'est plus simple aussi de continuer a creuser. Moi je suis nulle en escalade xD Ouais, c'était du nawak. Il ne peux compter que sur lui même, après tout. Ce qu'il a en tête ? Vivre ? C'est deja pas mal, non ? Mais ses pensées vont se concretisées dans ce chapitre =) Culture ? A propos de quoi ? Je comprends pas tes deux dernières phrases... (Nous sommes a trois chapitre de la fin...)

**Hikaru** : P'tain, ca a l'air bon 3 Ahaha, pas moi, tu vas vite comprendre pouvoir... (Nous sommes a trois chapitre de la fin...)

**Linkgirl0603** : Ahahaha, j'adore ta réaction. Oui, Dark Link n'ets qu'un monstre. Comme tu veux pour ton histoire, c'est juste une question de mental ^^

**Aeshma-nya** : Non ce n'est pas une ruse : l'amour de Dark Link était bel et bien simulé. Il était bel et bien envoyé par son maître.

**Darkmoonlady** : Cool, merci.

Bon chapitre =)

* * *

Chapitre 35

-Pfff, deux ou quatre, vous êtes quand même tous mes Maîtres donc bon...

Cette réplique, au combien juste, déclencha quelques rires dans la salle. Beast se redressa alors et s'approcha de ses pairs, laissant Link assit à même la pierre froide, se débrouiller pour se redresser. Les quatre Rois commencèrent alors à discuter de l'avenir du jeune homme. En effet, il était parfaitement inconcevable de laisser leur esclave se balader tout seul dans le château. Suite à cela, chaque Roi, mi à part l'Avatar du Néant, voulu avoir le gamin rien de pour lui dans sa chambre.

Le cavalier se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle chacun le voulait, et il frissonna dégouté à l'idée d'être dans la chambre des Rois. S'il ne lui était rien arrivé lors de son dernier séjour chez Ganon, c'était simplement parce qu'il était épuisé, et qu'il avait bien besoin de dormir. S'il y allait dans son état actuel, il allait y passer, c'était certain, et jour et nuit, de plus. Le jeune homme retint un nouveau frisson avec difficulté en imaginant tout ce que ces tordus de roux pouvaient lui faire, et inventer rien que pour le torturer, puis regarda les serviteurs qui étaient en train de déloger la cage de sa prison de bois pour pouvoir récupérer les morceaux de bois à moitié coincés par la cage et qui bloquait la cage à leurs tour... C'est finalement l'Avatar du Néant, agacé par les babillages de ses conjoints qui trouva la solution :

-Attachez le dans la Salle de Torture, ainsi vous aurez tout vos jouets de réunis. Maintenant cessez de vous chamailler pour des bagatelles !

L'Etre premier avait fait taire tout le monde de sa grosse voix. Il était reparti s'asseoir sur son trône, et Ghirahim était venu l'y rejoindre. Visiblement, l'Avatar du Néant n'était pas contre, car il avait passé son bras robuste autour des frêles hanches du décoloré, et il le tenait de manière possessive en envoyant un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « Faites comme moi : prenez vos serviteurs. » Le guerrier nota la manière qu'avait Ghirahim de se frotter à son Maître, et il le compara à une prostituée, les seins en moins (et dieu sait comme les BOOBs, c'est important !). Il remarqua aussi que c'était la première fois que l'Avatar du Néant manifestait clairement son intérêt pour son laquet.

Après quelques seconde, Ganondorf s'approcha du blond, et attacha une chaine à la boucle de son collier. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, le temps qu'on l'attache, puis se releva docilement en grognant pour cacher sa joie : la liberté était à portée de bras ! On le fit alors descendre jusque dans la Salle de Torture, ou il fut à nouveau attaché, cette fois au mur. Tout en attendant que Ganondorf ne parte, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, sans rien toucher il avait bien compris qu'un rien pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il observa les divers objets présents : plusieurs baillons de différentes tailles, ainsi que de différentes formes. A coté, il y avait des godes. Ils étaient tous plus gros les uns que les autres, et Link se demanda en voyant la largeur de certain, comment c'était possible de faire entrer ça en lui... Cependant, vu la couche de poussière sur ces objets, ils n'avaient pas servit depuis longtemps. Auraient-ils servit ne serrait-ce qu'une seule fois, un seul jour ?

En dessous, il vit le Cheval d'Hyrule, et à coté, d'autre machine qui y ressemblaient de loin. Surement des prototypes. Le blond frissonna s'il restait, de sombre jours se présentaient devant lui. Il devait s'échapper, et maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Notre Héros prit une flèche, la glaça, et la tapa contre sa chaine. Le médaillon se gela, puis la chaine entière avant que le collier ne se congèle. Après quelques instant tout cela se brisa en de jolis petits éclats bleus, et Link se transforma en loup. N'étant pas pressé, il s'étira de tout son long, et partit ensuite vers la porte qui menait vers le jardin. D'un coup de tête, la porte de bois l'ouvrit, et il entra dans la zone qui lui rappela de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

Combien de fois les Rois l'avaient violés dans cet endroit ? Suspendu aux branches d'un arbre, sur un hamac, ou même à quatre couchés dans l'herbe ? Oui, les Rois appréciaient visiblement l'endroit. Il arriva alors devant la fontaine, et s'assit. Après un instant, il agita les oreilles, et il sentit son anneau vibrer. Il avait comprit par déduction qui allait venir. La grand lumière bleue apparu, et se fut sans surprise qu'il vit sa petite fée bleue apparaître. La lumière disparue, et la fée réagit immédiatement :

- Hi ! Link à été mangé par un loup ! Ne me mange pas !

Elle alla se réfugier derrière l'une des décoration de la structure de pierre, avant de sortir de manière à voir les agissements de l'animal. Celui-ci se contenta de bailler, et de regarder de manière bienveillante le petit être bleu. Au bout de quelques dizaine de seconde, la petite créature sortie et avec hésitation s'approcha du canidé. Ce dernier leva la patte, et la petite femme s'y posa craintive.

- L-link, c'est toi ? Waouh t'es méconnaissable !

Elle fit alors le tour du corps du quadrupède rapidement, avant de se frotter à sa nuque joyeusement. Ceci fait, elle vint s'asseoir sur son museau, une jambe de chaque coté, et caressa les poils durs. Après quelques instant, elle comprit que sous cette forme, le loup ne pouvait pas parler, elle vit alors :

- Je savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en loup ! Moi j'aime pas du tout ! Enfin bon, chacun ses gouts après tout. Comme tu peux pas parler, je vais abréger, histoire de pas avoir l'impression de parler toute seule. En me trouvant, tu vas pouvoir appeler les autres aides que tu as trouvé, ou que tu trouveras. Si tu en a trouvé ! Personne veut jamais me mettre au courant moi... Tu pourras les appeler, c'est comme si nous étions tous avec toi en même temps ! C'est génial comme pouvoir, non ?

Si Link avait pu, il en aurait souri. Oui, il avait le pouvoir à présent d'appeler toute ses amies, ainsi que le Lion Rouge, mais il ne pourrait certainement pas apparaître. On a jamais vu un bateau sur terre ! Le Héros du Temps se contenta de laper la petite jambes à la petite fée toujours assise sur son museau. La demoiselle rigola, puis alla à la découverte de ses oreilles, histoire de rester encore un peu avec Link.

Il la laissa faire, puis au bout d'un moment, elle repartie. Si le jeune homme avait pris son temps de la sorte, c'est qu'il savait que les Rois ne voyaient pas le jardin du haut de leur Tour, et il savait aussi que ça leur prendra un moment pour examiner la chaine. Peut être espérait-il aussi qu'ils le découvre avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, afin de ne pas avoir la liberté à nouveau volée, alors qu'il y avait repris goût. Une fois Navi partie, le loup vert partit à vive allure, jusqu'à la sortie du domaine des rois. Il accéléra alors, et prit la direction d'Hyrule. La bas, il pourrait aisément se cacher dans les égouts de la ville, où il pourra réfléchir au calme à la manière dont il vaincrait les Ganon.

Il couru longtemps, car il voulait être là-bas le plus vite possible. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en rase compagne, seul en pleine journée, il était tombé sur ses quatre cauchemars. Cependant à un moment donné, et à force de sprinter, il dû ralentir, histoire de récupérer son souffle. Il était sur un chemin très peu fréquenté, et il était persuadé qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant en utilisant ses sens, comme des rubis enfouis, des odeurs à sentir et identifier, ou même des fantômes à écouter. Et puis, c'était toujours plus drôle de voir l'envers de son monde.

Malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand chose. Aucune odeur particulières, seulement quelques âmes d'animaux, çà et là. Cependant au loin, dans son noir, il repéra un point bleu un peu plus haut de toute les autres. Quelqu'un serait-il mort sur cette route désolée ? Il trottina alors vers cette âme. A mesure qu'il approchait, il distinguait de mieux en mieux les détails, et quand la distance fut suffisamment réduite il reconnu cette silhouette solitaire : c'était lui.

Encore un témoignage de sa vie passée. Peut être qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant ? Il s'assit alors devant lui, et écouta la fin de son récit. Le loup savait qu'une âme répétait toujours la même chose en boucle, qu'importe qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou pas. Après quelques instants de silence, comme si le Héros bleu reprenait sa respiration et qu'il rassemblait ses souvenirs, il reprit son texte au début, sans le regarder, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« -Je m'appelle Link. Je suis le Héros du Temps. Après avoir effacé la menace que représentait le Seigneur du Malin, Ganondorf, la Princesse Zelda, soucieuse de mon bien être, et désireuse que je ne soit pas importuné par des Hyliens trop admiratifs, m'a destitué de mon rôle de Chevalier d'Hyrule, afin que je puisse vivre ma vie en paix aussi. Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, à la suite de cet entretient, des bandits venus du Desert m'ont enlevé, alors que je regardait Epona paître doucement. Ils m'ont torturé et séquestré tout en demandant à Zelda une rançon. Mais la Princesse était surement confiante vis à vis de mes capacité, et personne ne vint m'aider. Je ne pouvait compter que sur moi-même. De part mes nombreuses aventures, et la grande expérience que j'ai acquis, je suis parvenu à m'échapper de leurs griffes. Mais j'étais blessé à mort, je me savais condamné, mais je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de me battre. J'ai trainé ma carcasse jusqu'ici, et je me suis effondré, épuisé, exsangue. J'ai lutté durant deux heures contre la mort, j'ai attendu que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, mais personne n'est venu. Je suis mort, sur cette route, seul et sans personne, l'arme à la main. Mon cadavre à rejoint la terre pour la nourrir, et mon âme, souillée de tout ses crimes, n'a pu retourné vers le Ciel. Toi qui écoute mes paroles apaise mon âme tourmentée, s'il te plait. Fait cela en mémoire de moi.

Link soupira, puis après quelques instant, se mit à hurler. Il mit quelques minutes pour trouver la note juste, puis doucement, il chanta le chant de l'Apaisement. Après les dernières notes, qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air, le fantôme apparu devant ses yeux normaux, bien que ses sens ne soient pas activés. Car en effet, il ne pouvait pas hurler et voir l'invisible en même temps. Sa version humaine sourit tendrement en baissant la tête vers lui, comme s'il le voyait, puis, tout en disparaissant doucement, déclara :

« -Merci à toi, bête sauvage aux yeux saphir. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je puisse être apaisé par un futur moi. Ecoute encore un peu mes parole. Si à nouveau tu te retrouve sur les routes, c'est qu'un nouveau danger menace la paix de notre belle contrée. Pour le vaincre, utilise ton expérience afin de détruire les ennemis les plus coriaces. Tes meilleurs allier sont les souvenirs de tes vies passées, et sache une chose : peu importe les sacrifices, peu importe le nombre d'amis que tu te fais, le nombre d'ennemis qui se dresseront contre toi, n'oublie pas : c'est ton combat. C'est le combat du Héros du Temps. Tu ne dois impliquer personne d'autre que toi dans tes combats, et tu dois garder à tout instant en tête que tu te bat pour la liberté d'Hyrule. Si tu perds de vue ce détail, alors tu guide la nation toute entière à sa perte. N'oublie jamais, tu combat au nom de tout les Hyliens. »

Les derniers paroles s'échappèrent en même temps que les dernières lucioles qui composaient le fantôme. Doucement, essayant de comprendre les paroles de son ancêtre, le quadrupède repartit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres qu'il comprit, et qu'il releva, et la tête, et les oreilles : il s'était laissé abattre, il avait perdu l'envie de combattre. Il s'était accoutumé à son sort, et n'était plus incommodé de se montré nu, ou d'être réduit au niveau de simple esclave. Cela lui paraissait naturel. Lorsqu'il était sorti de cet enfer, il pensait certes qu'il allait vaincre ses quatre ennemis, mais il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverai pas. En gros, il partait perdant.

Il grogna, et tout en s'élançant à toute vitesse, il pensa simplement : il ne faut pas s'avouer vaincu en allant combattre ! Il faut y aller la tête haute, en se pensant gagnant ! Tout en s'élançant à pleine vitesse vers la capitale, un vain sourire étira ses lèvres noires de loup, lui donnant un air machiavélique : il allait vaincre les Ganon, et il allait sauver Hyrule ! L'animal ne ralentit que lorsqu'il traversa le pont menant à la citadelle, puis il se souvint d'une chose, quand il croisa le premier habitant de la ville : les Hylien avaient une trouille bleue de lui. Rapidement, et pour éviter de se faire agresser par la garde royale, il alla se refugier dans les égout. Il se trouva une zone cachée assez propre, et d'où il pourrait facilement s'échapper en cas de gros problème. Il reprit son souffle, et reprit forme humain en se grattant la boucle avec sa patte arrière. Il se trouva d'ailleurs bien plus souple qu'à son habitude, et une fois sous sa forme habituelle, il s'empressa d'essayer de gratter son oreille avec son pied. Il ne parvint qu'à peine à effleurer son menton avec ses orteils, et en s'aidant de ses deux bras pour lever sa jambe.

Donc humain, il alla immédiatement voir s'il avait retrouvé sa tunique. Car oui, il avait fuit le château, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de penser à ce genre de détails... Il fouilla alors dans sa bourse, et vit avec joie que sa tunique était de retour. Rapidement, et impatient de ne plus sentir ce désagréable vent sur sa peau, il s'habilla. Il tira sa tunique vers le bas, afin d'en retirer les plis, et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses traits : il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque ou il avait prit la forme d'un lapin rose pour déambuler dans le Dark World. Ah, comme il avait eut des problème à cette époque : un lapin, ça ne fait pas peur, un loup si ! Un lapin ROSE surtout !

Il attendit ensuite que la frayeur qu'il avait suscité auprès des villageois ne passe. Il risquait d'avoir des problèmes s'ils remarquaient qu'il ressortait par la même entrée que celle que le monstre avait emprunté. Quelques temps passèrent, et le guerrier partit à la recherche d'information. De part sa bouille d'ange, il lui était beaucoup plus simple d'avoir quelques informations. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des nouvelles mères et des vieilles femmes, et elles se retrouvaient à lui dévoiler plus que facilement ce qu'il désirait. Aussi, en peu de temps, il apprit que de lourds impôts étaient versés aux Rois, ce qui lui rappela les paroles du vieil homme qui l'avait amené là où il avait vaincu Orclartide. Ainsi, il découvrit que chaque mois, les dictateur d'hyrule se rendaient en ville car il fallait bien montrer au peuple où allait l'argent qu'il donnait.

Rapidement il se renseigna sur la prochaine descente des monstres, et il apprit qu'elle se passait le jour qui suivait. Une journée pour se préparer, c'était presque trop. C'est avec un grand sourire satisfait qu'il rentra dans les égouts. Il avait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Maintenant, il devait se préparer, et pour se faire, il devait récolter de l'argent. Cela tombait bien, les monstres pullulaient dans les égouts, et il savait aussi que de nombreux coffres étaient cachés dans le dédale de couloirs infects que formaient les sous-sols. Pendant des heures il tua, zigouilla, dérouilla des monstres et récolta leur argent. Il trouva aussi quelques coffres couvert de mousse, signe qu'ils étaient là depuis un bon moment, dont il rafla le contenu. (Dark Link n'a-t-il pas raison ?...)

Une fois qu'il eut amassé une petite fortune, il retourna en ville, et alla faire des emplettes. Il ne se priva pas, il acheta de quoi remplir son carquois totalement, il s'acheta aussi des bottes dignes de ce nom, car celles volées chez les monstres n'étaient pas très agréables à porter. Il se prit aussi une potion rouge afin de se remettre de ses blessures et de son combat contre tout ces monstres. Puis il ne s'attarda pas, afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il ne savait pas si l'un des Princes n'était pas planqué quelque part à l'espionné. Et, afin d'être sûr de perdre ses poursuivants, il disparu dans la foule. Il regarda les égouts, fatigué voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fréquenter autant de monde. Il s'allongea et fixa la pénombre : le soir tombait doucement sur la cité fortifiée. Tranquillement ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'endormi.

Il arriva dans la clairière de Farore, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'y avait pas été. C'est vrai que la demoiselle lui avait dit que le regard des Déesses ne portaient pas dans les endroits souillés. Or la Tour était le plus souillé de tout les endroits. Il fit quelques pas, et regarda l'arbre. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'une petite pousse, et la couronne de fleur était pendue à une des branches, et se balançait doucement au gré du vent. Le jeune homme s'en approcha, et se saisit de la décoration fragile entre ses doigts, et appela ensuite :

-Farore ! Farore, où es-tu ? Je suis venu !

-Farore est en train de prendre ta défense auprès de nos sœurs, jeune guerrier. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience, elle va venir.

-Laeheiro ! S'exclama le jeune guerrier.

-Elle-même. Tu as contrariée les Déesses en te proclamant Héros du Temps à jamais.

* * *

Je savais que j'allais arriver a faire netrer Laeheiro dans le texte ! Je le savais ! On a aussi terminé notre deuxieme cahier ! A la fin, je ferais une petite photo pour vous montrer les stat niveau cahier :DD


	37. Un Nouveau Héros ?

Bonjour ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas en grande forme. Ah, les joies de l'hiver et du froid. Et vous, comment vous allez ? Malade or not ? Sinon tout va bien. JE vous aime =)

Darkmoonlady : Bah, l'espoir fais vivre, non ?

HIkaru : Trois ? Pourquoi trois ? Toi moi et euh... ? Tu te rends compte que je comprends pas la moitié de ta review ? Pourquoi les deux mois a venir ? IL va se passer quoi dans deux mois ?

Linkgirl0306 : Hey, tu sais que l'histoire est interdite au moins de 16 ans, hein ? M'enfin bon, moi je dis juste ca, j'dis rien... Après, si en 5iem tu as du boulot, c'ets parce que tu as une mauvaise organisation. Regle ca vite, parce que dans tes futures classes tu vas te noyer. Si tu as besoin d'aide/conseil/idée n'hésite pas a venir me voir :3

Fiamech : Et moi donc, ca me fais tout drôle de me dire "J'aqurai plus a speeder le week-end prochain. Et la, la semaine qui arrive, je vais m'ennuyer parce que l'épilogue est écris... Je sais pas du tout comment je vais m'occuper, mis a part le chapitre de la semaine, en dehors de ca. Une chose est sure, vous allez me manquer, et j'espère vous revoir dans mes prochaines fanfic =) C'est facile, ca a duré jusqu'a présent, 35 semaine... C'est plus de la moitié d'une année ! En tout, ca fais 38 chapitres. 38 semaines.. Presque un an... C'est long xD En gros, ca fais trois cahier, plus un classeur plein de feuille :P (Cela me fais penser que... J'ai pas archivé les trois dernier chapitre... Aaaaah ! Trop de chose a faire KrrrrZZzzz Orga-ni-sa-tiiooooon)  
Avatar du Néant : Je rêve... Fiamech vient de nous faire bugguer notre auteure ! Vaati !  
Vaati : Oui ?  
Avatar du Néant : Repera la, on a encore besoin d'elle.  
Vaati : D'accord...

Bon chapitre :D

* * *

Chapitre 36

-Laeheiro elle même. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup contrarié les Déesses en te proclamant Héros du Temps sempiternellement.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas l'avoir fais... C'est curieux, car en effet, j'ai remarqué que la Triforce avait disparue... Mais si telles sont les paroles d'une Déesses, je ne peux pas protester.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, tu sais. Je trouve ça étrange que tu ne t'en souviennes plus... Enfin bref ! Moi, je suis enchantée que tu sois venu chercher ma Force, même si, je le crains, elle ne va plus te servir à grand chose d'autre qu'affirmer que tu es le Héros des Ombres...

-Je m'en doute... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prouver à tout le monde que je n'ai pas besoin de la Triforce pour gagner ! Laeheiro, puis-je savoir si je vais pouvoir voire Farore ?

-Oui tu vas la voire. Elle ne devrait plus tarder... Oh que cet Arbre de la Vie est petit...

En effet le blond avait remarqué que la jolie Déesse avait son regard fixé sur le végétal depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme, de sa démarche gracieuse, s'approcha de l'arbrisseaux, et s'accroupit à côté. Elle se mit à effleurer les feuilles et à palper la cime de ses doigts fin et blancs. Le jeune homme la regarda faire en songeant qu'à chacune de ses visites, cet arbre avait changé. Lors de sa première venue, il n'était qu'une vulgaire souche, dévorée par les insectes. Quand il était revenu, il était à présent en fleur, en pleine force de l'âge, en plein milieu de sa vie. Et à présent, il n'était qu'une jeune pousse, à laquelle la vie s'ouvre. Que signifiait cet arbre ? A qui était-il destiné ?

Le fil des pensées du blond fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la petite Farore qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps d'enfant. La rouquine ne le vit très certainement pas, parce qu'elle alla directement se cacher dans les bras de la Déesse en noir. Celle-ci replia ses bras autour du corps fragile de la Déesse sylvaine, et la câlina en attendant que la crise de larme ne passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite rouquine expliqua la raison de ses larmes, sa voix étant entrecoupée de sanglot :

-Din et Nayru sont furax contre Link ! Elles n'ont dit de lui que des méchancetés ! Elle disaient qu'il était égoïste et qu'il n'avait rien d'un champion, seulement parce qu'elles n'ont pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Calme toi Farore voyons... Elles ne valent pas la peine que tu te mettes dans de tels états...

-Siiiiii ! Moi j'ai jamais critiqué leurs champions ! Pourtant y'aurait de quoi entre les tricheurs et Zelda ! Pis Link, il avait pas le choix ! J'ai tout vu, et il avait pas le choix que je te dis !

Link soupira et s'approcha doucement. Il posa un genou au sol, afin d'être à la même hauteur que l'enfant, puis attrapa très délicatement les épaules de sa Déesse. Cette dernières sursauta et se retourna très doucement, craignant surement qu'une de ses sœur l'ai surprise... Quand elle vit Link elle cligna des yeux, renifla un coup, et vint se refugier dans les bras du plus grand, qui la serra tendrement contre lui, et qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Les petites mains de l'enfant s'agrippèrent à son dos, perdant ses doigts dans la tuniques, alors que la petiote se collait un peu plus à lui en chouinant. Le guerrier sourit : lui et Farore étaient vraiment les mêmes : des pleurnichards ayant toujours besoin du réconfort de quelqu'un d'autre. Délicatement, le jeune homme décolla l'enfant de lui, sécha ses larmes avec sa tunique et lui releva le menton pour attirer son attention, et pour plonger ses yeux bleu dans les siens verts :

-Farore sèche tes larmes : c'est toi ma Déesse, pas Nary ou Din. Si toi, tu crois en moi, alors ça va. Je me fiche de l'avis des autres du moment que toi tu ne me renies pas. D'accord, Farore ?

-Moui...

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je me fiches de l'avis des autres ? Simplement parce que les autres c'est des grandes et que les grandes elles aiment pas les blonds. Dit-il avec un sourire en effleurant ses mèches du bout des doigts.

Sa petite blague eut son effet, un petit sourire naquit sur les traits de l'enfant, puis grandit à vue d'œil. Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, puis regarda Laeheiro qui se tenait en retrait, observant la scène d'un air attendrit. Le blond fit un grand sourire imbécile à la Déesse, ce qui lui arracha un léger rire à la brune. Farore profita que plus personne ne fasse attention à elle pour aller se saisir de la couronne que Link portait sur sa tête, et la remit comme il fallait, car elle était de travers, puis elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de son champion pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre.

Ce simple geste déclencha une partie géante de cache-cache, au travers de la clairière, et des bois alentours entre les trois personnes. Curieusement, bien que Farore soit la plus mal cachée, c'était globalement celle que l'ont trouvait la dernière. Et le Héros du Temps avait toujours des cachettes plus ou moins moisies quand c'était à la demoiselle de chercher. Par exemple, une fois, il s'était contenté de se coucher face contre la mousse, et attendit que l'enfant vienne lui marcher dessus. Avec une tunique violette, il n'était pas le plus discret des champignon. Surtout contre de la mousse uniformément verte.

Par contre, quand c'était à Laeheiro de chercher, la, Farore était planquée au sommet d'un arbre ou elle n'aurait jamais pu grimper toute seule, et pas moyen de mettre la main sur Link, qui se trouvait toujours des cachettes redoutables quand il voulait. Mais comme le guerrier était galant, il s'arrangeait toujours pour chercher, mais il avouait aimer entendre Laeheiro râler alors qu'elle passait pour la troisième fois devant lui. Après un bon moment, alors que le jeune homme était en train de chercher les deux Déesses, il trouva la plus jeune debout, plantée bien en évidence devant l'Arbre de la Vie, semblant avoir totalement oublié qu'ils étaient en plein jeu. Inquiet le cavalier s'approcha et secoua sa main devant les yeux de l'enfant, qui semblait absente. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son protéger et lui fit un sourire forcé en disant :

-C'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons dans cette clairière, Link. On se sera bien amusé tout les deux, quand même. On se reverra, mais pas avant très longtemps. Tu ne te souviendras certainement plus de nos moment passés ici ensemble, car cette clairière est une clairière divine. Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir qu'elle existe, alors dès que tu mourras, les souvenirs que tu as accumulés ici te seront arrachés, comme beaucoup d'autres de tes souvenirs. Link. Promet moi d'être extrêmement prudent. Le combat final t'attends, et tes ennemis ne sont pas n'importe qui. Promet moi de faire attention ! S'il te plait !

-Je te le promet, ma petite Farore. Je te le promet.

-Tu dois partir, Link. Je... Je... Non rien. De toute tes vies, tu es celui qui m'a le plus plû. Tu es le plus gentil, et le plus attentif. Tes autres toi le sont aussi, mais moins. Link... Fais attention...

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Farore avait autant d'émotion dans sa voix. Il se contenta de serrer à nouveau sa rouquine préférée dans ses bras, lui proférant un dernier adieux, puis, quand il la lâcha, le sol se déroba sous ses pied, et il chuta en arrière, voyant le visage inquiet de la Déesse monter à grande vitesse au dessus de lui. Quand tout cela eut disparu, notre Héros sentit la pierre tiède sous lui, et les aspérité du sol. Il soupira et s'éveilla confus : ses rêves étaient si réels... Parlait-il vraiment à Farore, ou bien était-ce juste des fabulations de sa part ? Il posa sa main sur son front, et regarda ses genoux : il était perdu... De plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir aussi longtemps. Il se leva quand même, et étira, faisant alors craquer tout les os de son corps dans un bruit sinistre. Il enfila ensuite ses bottes, et sortit en toute hâte.

Durant le chemin, il attrapa la Master Sword, qu'il accrocha dans son dos, puis il prit son bouclier, qu'il arrangea dans son dos aussi. Les rues étaient vides, les volets étaient clos, et il n'y avait vraiment personne. Pas un chat pour lui grimper dessus ou une cocotte à frapper... Les gens se cachaient pour échapper aux Rois ? Ou bien étaient-ils déjà sur la place pour payer l'impôt ?

Rapidement, et avec l'aide du lierre déjà présent, il passa par dessus un toit. Enfin, ce ne fut pas dur d'aller près de la place centrale, étant donnée que celle-ci était juxtaposée à l'église, et que toutes les maisons se serraient pour être le plus proche possible de l'église. Il se posa à proximité et attendit les tyrans. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il se positionna de mieux qu'il jugea avant de se remémorer comment la « récolte » allait se passer : alors que Xanto récoltait l'argent des habitants rangés en rang d'oignon, Vaati notait les noms afin d'être sur que tout le monde avait payé. Puis, ceux ayant payés passaient de l'autre coté de la place en attendant que tout le monde soit passé. Pour garder tout ce monde bien calme Dark Link et Ghirahim tournaient pour menacer les habitants.

Enfin, pendant que les Quatre Princes travaillaient, les Rois les regardaient faire, tranquillement assis sur la fontaine, ou bien choisissaient une personne un peu trop révoltée pour passer le temps. Les tortures allaient bon train, et peu de gens en ressortait vivant. Link songea que les Rois étaient vraiment des monstres sans cœur. Il s'allongea alors le long de la toiture, et attendit. Il regarda les gens emplir les rues doucement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en ligne devant la fontaine. Le jeune Héros pouvait voir que tout le monde était fort mal à l'aise. Les mamies comptaient et recomptaient leurs rubis, les mères regardaient autour d'elles inquiètes, essayaient de garder leurs marmots calmes, ou bien papotaient entre elles nerveusement. Cependant, tout le monde se tût dès l'instant ou les Rois et leurs laquets se présentèrent aux portes de la ville quasiment voisines à la fontaine.

Les huit hommes arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leurs postes. Mais avant de foncer dans le tas, l'Elu de Farore observa un peu. Il avait l'avantage de la surprise, alors autant s'en servir, plutôt que le gaspiller inutilement, non ?

Dark Link et Ghirahim tournaient à l'opposés exacte l'un de l'autre. Ainsi ils protégeaient chacun un côté des Rois. Ils marchaient à la même allure et ils ne quittaient pas leurs traces de pas d'un centimètre, comme le faisaient les spectre de Bellum dans le Temple du Roi des Mers... Ils laissaient donc un trou assez grand pour tirer, mais pas suffisamment grand pour attaquer au corps à corps. C'était parfait. Il se redressa alors, accroupi, caché par une cheminé. Il attrapa son arc en silence, ainsi qu'une flèche qu'il glaça. La personne qui serait touchée par cette flèche subira le même sort que Leziras : il se gèlera et mourra dès l'instant ou elle entrera en contact avec lui.

L'Elu du courage sortit alors à demi, accroupis contre la cheminé, et ferma un œil, afin de mieux viser, et prit Beast en tant que cible. Il fit ensuite le vide dans son esprit, ne se focalisant que sur une chose : le timing. S'il voulait atteindre sa cible, il devait tirer entre les deux Prince, au milieu exact. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait profiter de la confusion, et il pourrait à nouveau tirer une flèche sans se faire découvrir. Encore quelques seconde, avant que la flèche ne parte rapidement, silencieuse et mortelle comme un serpent, droit vers le magicien.

-Attention ! Hurla Ghirahim en se retournant.

-Aah !

Le flèche avait bel et bien touché quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas la bonne cible. En effet, il avait oublié un certain détail ô combien capital : en effet, il avait oublié que Dark Link avait vécu dans le monde des Ombres, un monde totalement silencieux, son ouïe était de ce fait devenue excellente, et il avait entendu l'air siffler. Quant à Ghirahim, il avait surement sentit l'air vibrer … ? Sauf que contrairement à Dark Link, il n'avait pas eut les reflexes qui allaient avec la perception. Le brun s'était précipité pour protéger le Roi derrière son bouclier afin que la pointe heurte le fer plutôt que la chair. La glace avait ensuite prit totalement possession du corps du brun, dont un dernière hurlement de douleurs s'était échapper, pour faire taire toute les personnes sur la place. La statue de glace tomba au sol, et se brisa, tuant définitivement l'ombre.

Le silence s'était donc imposé à la suite du cri du serviteur. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers les blocs de glace au sol. Puis les quatre Roux, qui fixaient la terre, levèrent la tête d'un même geste pour fixer le Héros du Temps qui avait compris que son plan avait foiré, et qui s'était relevé dignement, fixant à présent ses ennemi du regard, parfaitement visible sur sa toiture. Il avait quand même armé une nouvelle flèche, et menaçait les Rois avec. Ca tombait bien que Dark Link soit hors combat, car il était le seul à savoir se servir d'un arc. Le Blond hurla :

-Venez vous battre bande de Rois tyranniques !

Un nouveau projectile partit droit sur les Ganon, cependant le guerrier vit les poignards de Ghirahim tenter d'arrêter la flèche, sans succès. C'est alors qu'une violente bourrasque envoya la flèche se planter dans uns des bâtiments. Vaati était le mage du vent, il le contrôlait facilement, et donc, il était le plus à même de protéger les Rois. Cependant le peuple commença à se soulever, à crier à la rebeller, brisant le cercle et s'approchant des rois. C'est Ghirahim qui cette fois réagit le premier. Il posa une barrière dans un cercle autour des Roux assez haut pour que les gens ne puisse pas y grimper par dessus. Et les civils à l'intérieur furent sauvagement tués par les poignards du jeune homme. Il ne restait plus que Xanto à l'extérieur de la barrière. Il était en train d'appeler les créature des Ombres afin de protéger la barrière de Ghirahim, et calmer la population. En effet, la vue de ces immondes créature suffisait à calmer les humains, en général. Mais cela ne marcha pas, le sang continua de couler.

Vaati ne pouvait rien faire, car Link continuait de faire pleuvoir des flèches sur eux, Ghirahim luttait pour garder sa barrière en place, alors que les gens tapaient toujours plus fort dessus, et Xanto peinait à rester entier, car il était une cible facile pour les citoyen beaucoup plus nombreux que lui. Entre deux coups d'épée, l'être des Ombres hurla alors :

-Ne restez pas ici, Maître ! Nous n'allons pas pouvoir les retenir encore longtemps. Partez vous mettre à l'abri, on s'occupe de vous ramener le gamin, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude à ce propos.

-Non, cette fois ci, il a été trop loin. On va encore une fois lui rappeler _**QUI**_ sont les Maîtres, et cette punition lui sera... Fatale. Répliqua sombrement l'Avatar du Néant en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

-Êtes-vous bien sur ? Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il se réincarnera ! Répliqua Vaati sans se retourner et en envoyant une nouvelle bourrasque qui souleva ses cheveux tout autour de lui.

-Peu importe. On est au moins sur que nous n'aurons aucun autre Héros avant que lui revienne. De ce fait, nous serons aussi prévenu quand il se sera réincarné. Rétorqua Beast. Il suffira de mettre une légende du type « Quand le Héros reviendra le trouble d'Hyrule se dissipera. » Et ça suffira à le faire à nouveau ressurgir devant nous.

-Soyez prudent, s'il vous plait. Soupira Xanto en donnant un immense coup de pied devant lui, et en vrillant l'air violemment derrière lui.

-Bloquez la ville. Que personne ne puisse s'en échapper. Ensuite, vous réunirez tout le monde au pied du château. Qu'absolument tout le monde soit présent ! N'hésitez pas à menacer et tuer pour bien rappeler à tout le monde qui sont les Rois.

-Bien compris ! Firent les trois Serviteurs d'une même voix.

Rapidement tous rejoignirent le plus jeune sur le toit. L'Avatar du Néant utilisa une brèche que Ganon utilisa aussi, Beast et Ganondorf utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour survolés la foule et se poser souplement sur la toiture. Link entendit à peine le claquement de doigt de Ghirahim signalant le retrait des barrières. Non. Il était focalisé sur ses ennemis, qu'il gardait en joue avec une flèche de vent qui les blesserait tout les quatre plutôt qu'en blesser un. Car oui, il se doutait que la flèche de glace n'aura que peu d'effet sur eux, contrairement à leurs laquets.

-Enfin vous daignez vous présenter à moi. Je commençais à croire que la foule allait vous régler cotre compte. Vous battrez-vous loyalement, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, ou bien avez-vous peur de perdre et vous m'attaquerez tout les quatre, comme vous l'avez déjà traitreusement fait ?

-Nous n'allons pas perdre, alors peu importe que nous t'attaquions tous ensemble ou non. Pour répondre à ta question, je serais ton premier adversaire. Répondit l'Avatar du Néant hautainement. C'est moi qui vais te punir, espèce d'animal mal dressé. Souffla l'Avatar du Néant.


	38. The Final Battle Part 1

Roffl, que j'avais pas envie de l'écrire, ce chapitre xD C'ets l'avant dernier. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, il y a encore deux chapitres avant la vraie fin. Oui, le 38 et l'Epilogue =) Je me suis bien amusée a l'écrire, l'epilogue, ahaha.

Fiamech : Ahaha, Ca fais plaisir d'entendre ca =) Malheureusement je ne sais pas vraiment quand ce sera les prochains textes que je pondrais, parce que faut que vienne sur un coup de tête. Et j'avoue que vous avez eu une sacrée veine que je me decide a l'écrire cette histoire là. Donc j'avoue ne pas savoir ce que je vais faire a l'avenir, et la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que... Que j'écrirai autant que possible des trucs décalés :P

Arou21 : Tu verras s'il gagne ou pas :D Merci pour le compliment, ca fais plaisir ^^ Contente de savoir que ca a plû =)

Alia : Tient, une nouvelle ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise =) Et merci, sache que la suite est deja écrire, il faut juste la recopier xD

Linkgirl0603 : Bon ben écoute, bon courage pour tes épreuves, et pour ta fic aussi =)

Hikaru : Avec toi, je commence a avoir l'habitude, de te decrypter ! Ne crois pas que ca me derange, j'adore ca ^^ Bon courage toi aussi pour tes épreuves, je suis avec toi par la tête.

Bon chapitre a toute :P

* * *

Chapitre 37

Le combat entre l'Avatar du Néant et Link avait à peine commencé. Les deux hommes n'avaient fait que quelques échanges, juste histoire de s'échauffer un peu. A présent, ils se tenaient droits l'un face à l'autre, se jugeant du regard en silence. Du coté de Link, celui ci rassemblait ses souvenirs, afin de savoir où était son point faible, et comment il allait l'atteindre, et il réfléchissait aussi à la manière qu'il allait employé afin de parer ses coups. S'il y avait une constante chez les Ganon, c'était qu'ils avaient toujours eu une force et une taille bien supérieur à la sienne. Ils avaient donc une bien meilleure portée que lui, car ayant plus de force musculaire, ils pouvaient soulever une épée bien plus lourdes, et donc, bien plus longue, et en plus d'être de fins bretteurs, ils utilisaient leurs pieds, n'ayant aucun problème pour rester en équilibre.

Au sommet des remparts, les trois autres Rois « étaient présents et regardaient les deux combattants au sol. Beast et Ganondorf étaient debout, alors que Ganon était assit les pieds dans le vide. Ils regardaient avec un intérêt malsain les deux hommes en contrebas. Que pouvaient-ils bien penser ? Surement à la manière qu'ils allaient utiliser pour vaincre le jeune homme, ou bien à d'autre chose tout aussi douloureuse et malsaines... Notre Héros raffermit alors sa prise sur l'arme et fonça droit sur l'Être Premier, prêt à en découdre, persuadé de sa victoire, et de ses chances de gagner. Après tout, il était toujours parvenu à les vaincre, en un contre un, alors pourquoi il n'y parviendrait pas ce coup ci ?

Comme dans ses souvenirs, l'Avatar du Néant paraît très bien ses deux premiers coups, et laissait une ouverture lors du troisième, lorsqu'il essayait, de son coté, de lui porter une attaque. Ils firent ainsi trois échanges, avant que le blond ne voit, ou cru voir, plutôt, sur le visage du plus vieux, un sourire amusé. Link ne se laissa pas déconcentré, car la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale, il continua ses assauts toujours plus violemment. Cependant, il ne parvenait plus à placer d'attaque ! La garde de son adversaire était impeccable ! Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'à taper, sans réussir à toucher, la fatigue s'emparait doucement de son corps.

Il comprit alors ce à quoi l'Avatar du Néant pensait : il voulait le fatiguer, pour ensuite avoir moins à se battre. En soit, ce n'était pas très cherché comme stratégie, mais ce n'était pas débile, et souvent cela marchait (Combien d'ennemi avait-il tué en utilisant cette même méthode ?). Préférant alors s'économiser, plutôt que s'épuiser sur le premier ennemi, il préféra observer plutôt qu'attaquer, parce que ça marchait tout aussi bien, l'observation. Il recula alors à l'aide de petits bonds en arrière. En effet, cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de lui tourner le dos : les Ganon étaient trop dangereux pour oser, ne serait-ce que quelques seconde, les quitter des yeux. De plus, c'était se mettre gravement en danger que de faire cela.

Link était en sueur, et son bras lui faisait douloureusement mal. Au début d'un long combat, c'était mauvais. De toute façon, les combats avec les Ganons, c'étaient toujours mal partit. Puis après, ça s'arrangeait à mesure du combat... Il vit ensuite son ennemi fondre sur lui comme un oiseau sur sa proie, et ladite proie eut quand même le reflexe de se cacher derrière son collier, afin d'échapper à l'attaque. C'était donc à son tour de se protéger. Sauf qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'à cause de son bouclier, il laissait une énorme ouverture sur sa hanche droite, et de cette ouverture, le Roi en profita. Il envoya son pied percuter ses hanches, et de part sa force colossale, n'eut aucune mal à projeter la frêle silhouette blonde contre le mur violemment. L'impact sonna le jeune qui lâcha son épée et resta étendu dans le cratère ainsi créé.

Doucement, mais dangereusement, l'homme s'approcha et attrapa la gorge svelte que le Chevalier d'Hyrule lui offrait généreusement. Après quelques instants, durant lesquels le plus vieux assura sa prise sur la gorge, il souleva l'Hylien de terre. La différence de taille était monstrueuse si bien que, lorsque Link eut repris ses esprits, peu importe comment il se débattait, il ne parvenait pas à toucher le sol, qui était bien un mètre sous lui. Le démon les téléporta tout deux ensuite sur les remparts. De ses mains libres, il attrapa l'un des bras du plus jeune, puis lâcha sa nuque. Profitant de la toux qui ébranlait le petit corps entre ses griffe, il attrapa l'autre bras, et les maintient derrière son dos. Puis il poussa Link vers le Château, qui était tangent aux fortifications. Ce ne fut pas dur de passer sur le toit du château, pour ensuite être à la vue de tout le monde. Le roi, tout en lui broyant les coudes de sa force de monstre, poussa Link tout au bord de la toiture.

Sur la pointe des pieds, le blond n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'affronter le vide et la foule amassée au pied du bâtiment sur l'ordre des tyrans. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige, car son tortionnaire l'empêchait de se reculer ne serait-ce que d'un demi pas, et se savoir sur le fil du rasoir ne le tranquillisait pas du tout. Il ne savait toujours pas voler... Il se tortilla alors légèrement, essayant de se libérer, sans trop gigoter quand même, mais il s'immobilisa quand la poigne sur ses coudes se fit plus dure encore, et il sentit que ses articulations n'allaient pas tarder à craquer s'il continuait à serrer de la sorte. Le monstre derrière lui déclara alors très fort, afin d'être entendu de tous et de toutes, même ceux qui étaient le plus loin :

-Vous voyez cet homme ? C'est celui qui à été jadis choisit par Zelda pour nous combattre. Mais cet homme à osé nous défier et se dresser contre nous, et vous l'avez porté au triomphe. Alors regardez ! Regardez-le ! Regardez son visage et souvenez vous en bien, de ce pseudo Héros qui à cru pouvoir nous vaincre. Souvenez-vous aussi que toute rébellion est punie de mort, et c'est cet homme qui va en faire l'expérience !

Le blond fut alors guidé jusque sur les remparts, surement que l'Avatar du Néant estimait que la distance toit du château/sol n'était pas assez grande, et que celle remparts/sol était bien mieux. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres de plus, mais au moins de cette hauteur, Link était sur de ne pas se rater. L'un de ses bras fut lâché, et la main qui le tenait vint alors attraper l'arrière de sa nuque, et le souleva sans effort au dessus du vide. Les deux petites mains du blond s'agrippèrent du mieux qu'il pu au bras, dernier rempart avant le vide, mais il sentait la prise s'ouvrir doucement. C'est alors que la voix du démon derrière retentie, comme la chute de l'épée de Damoclès :

-Meurs Héros de pacotille !

C'est alors que la prise s'effaça totalement, le laissant totalement soumis à la gravité. Il pensait pouvoir se rattraper au bras musclé du Roi, mais ses doigts ripèrent sur la peau écailleuse, et la griffa surement, alors qu'il se retrouvait en chute libre. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il allait mourir écrasé sous son propre poids au pied de la citadelle qu'il avait toujours protégé ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Si seulement il avait eu sa forme de loup, il aurait pu ne pas se faire trop mal quand il aurait atterris... Mais là... Une minute... Sa forme de loup ?

-MIDONA TELEPORTE MOI !

Hurla-t-il de toute ses forces. Une fois sa phrase achevée, il prit sa forme de loup, car la demoiselle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas téléporter les humains, et se tourna face au sol, à l'aide de sa queue, afin de pouvoir se réceptionner au cas ou la téléportation se retrouvait impossible, ou que Midona n'ait pas le temps de la faire. Mais c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il sentit sa chute se stopper, puis il se désagrégea doucement. Heureusement qu'il était allé chercher la Force de Laeheiro ! Sinon il était bon pour un allé-simple pour l'au delà. Il réapparu alors au sol, quelques mètres plus bas, et vit Midona dans sa robe noire fendue accroupie devant lui avec un léger sourire. Ce sourire s'accentua un instant, puis elle fixa l'endroit où les Rois étaient assis. En effet Ganondorf s'était levé et avait dit à l'attention de ses homologues :

-A mon tour. Dit-il en se téléportant au sol.

Sous le regard médusé de Link, le Roi prit son imposant forme de cochon. Après quelques secondes, le sanglier renâcla, puis lui fonça droit dessus à pleine vitesse. L'Elu de Farore pensait pouvoir l'arrêter comme à l'époque ou il faisait équipe avec Midona, et avec son aide, quand elle était perchée sur son dos. A un détail prêt : Où était la Midona qui pouvait tout arrêter avec la force de ses cheveux ? Elle était debout derrière lui, certes, mais elle ne pouvait plus se servir de cet étrange pouvoir. Il sauta alors in extremis sur le coté, afin d'éviter de se faire piétiner, et se retrouva échoué juste a coté de sa Master Sword laissée au pied du mur précédemment. Il l'attrapa entre ses crocs, n'ayant pas le temps de prendre sa forme humaine pour la ranger, et vit que son ennemi fonçait à nouveau droit sur lui. Il tourna alors les talons et partit en courant : il avait besoin d'un plan, et rien de mieux qu'une course poursuite pour y réfléchir disons... Calmement ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, il décida d'utiliser la pouvoir que Laeheiro lui avait confié, et fit alors son appel mentalement :

« -Vient a moi Navi ! »

Quelques foulées plus loin, la fée vint voleter àses cotés. Ils ne dirent rien dans un premier temps, car le loup étant concentré à négocier un virage afin de ne pas glisser, car s'il tombait maintenant, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de se relever. Donc, une fois de retour en ligne droite, il demanda sans regarder Navi :

« -Peux-tu aller voir sous son ventre s'il à encore sa balafre, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Le petit être ralentit, alors que le quadrupède vert invoquait la présence de Fay à ses coté.. L'esprit de la Master Sword apparu au dessus de lui, légèrement incliné vis à vis du sol, afin de ne pas lui bouché la vue en se mettant devant, puis elle demanda simplement :

« -Vous m'avez appelée Maître ?

-As-tu une quelconque information vis à vis de son point faible ?

-Dans 75% des incarnations présentes, le point faible se situe sur le front. De plus, votre ennemi présente une décoration à cet endroit susceptible de cacher quelque chose d'important.

-Il n'a plus sa cicatrice Link ! Rapporta Navi en revenant en toute hâte.

-Maître, il y a 65% de chance pour que son point faible se situe à cet endroit.

-Merci à toute les deux. »

D'un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui, le jeune homme vit qu'il se tenait à bonne distance de l'imposant monstre qui le suivait. Tout en regarda autour de lui, il vit que son ombre était quasiment noire, signe que Midona s'y était cachée, vit que la lame de son épée irradiait une légère lumière bleue, et elle était disparue la dedans. Seule Navi resta autour de lui, n'ayant nul endroit où se cacher, elle. Le Héros du Temps lança un rapide coup d'œil au petit être bleu qui lui fit un grand sourire qu'il traduisit mentalement par :

« -Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ! »

Il se savait entourés de toutes ses fidèles amies avec qui il avait partagés de nombreuses aventures. Ils savaient l'un l'autre comment ils pensaient. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de paroles. Il n'était pas seul sur ce champ de bataille, physiquement, bien sur, il était seul, mais son esprit était accompagné par celui de ses anciennes compagnes de guerres. Elles étaient là pour lui et lui seul comme dans chacune de ses anciennes aventures. Il n'était plus tout seul. Après encore quelques foulées, et à l'aide d'un bon gracieux, le loup fit face au cochon. Comment faire pour le stopper ?

Décidant une nouvelle fois d'employer son arc, il reprit forme humaine, rangea son épée dans son fourreau et attrapa une flèche. Il l'enchanta ensuite en flèche de glace et prit quelques seconde pour viser les pattes de la chose. La flèche partit, mais le sanglier baissa sa tête, et le projectile heurta l'entre yeux du monstre, gelant alors la zone depuis le bout du groin jusqu'au dessus des yeux, aveuglant le monstre.

L'immense bestiole rousse s'effondra alors au sol, glissa quelques mètre plus loin, s'arrêta au pied du Héros du Temps et tacha d'ôter la glace à l'aide de ses imposantes pattes. Link s'approcha et agrippa le joyau bleu et tira de toute ses forces. Cependant, il ne parvint qu'à entrouvrir l'espace entre la peau et la décoration. L'Elu du Courage entendit sa fée lui dire alors de faire attention, et il tourna la tête comme un reflexe pour voir que la patte du monstre menaçait de l'attraper. Il sauta alors vivement au sol, de justesse d'ailleurs, car la patte passa l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. La course recommença alors, mais courir ne gênait pas Link. Au contraire ça lui permettait de reprendre des forces son corps de loup était tout à fais adapté pour les longues courses, et il était endurant. Donc avec un corps qui se fatigue très peu en course, et un peu d'endurance, il pouvait courir sans trop de problème pendant un petit moment.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit une distance suffisante, et qu'il eut récupérer sa force, il recommença son manège. Cependant au lieu de rester humain, il reprit sa forme animal, et sauta aisément sur le museau du sanglier et alla tirer l'ornement en coinçant ses canines sur les bord du bijou. Le joyau était bien accroché ainsi, il n'eut ainsi plus qu'à tirer avec force. Quand il se décrocha, envoyant Link au sol à coté de la cassure brusque, il laissa à jour une zone blanche irriguée par des veines bleues et au centre, il y avait une vilaine balafre rouge, visiblement irritée.

Le loup, donc à présent au sol, se prépara à la riposte de son ennemi. Il repartit donc en courant rapidement. Dans sa tête, ses idées s'embraquaient les unes après les autres rapidement. Dans sa tête la manière de vaincre ce monstre était en train de se faire petit à petit. Il finit par faire face à son ennemi pour la troisième fois. Il prit alors à nouveau sa forme humaine et tira une troisième flèche gelée. Elle s'écrasa à nouveau sur le monstre et tout en continua à courir vers sa proie à terre, le Chevalier d'Hyrule attrapa son épée.

Il sauta ensuite sur le nez du monstre et planta son arme dans la chair tendre bien en profondeur, et en inclinant l'arme de manière à la mettre en biais et ainsi écarter les deux lèvres de la plaie créant alors une légère ouverture. Il attrapa ensuite à nouveau son arc, et tira son avant derrière flèche qu'il transforma en plante. Il se mordit la lèvre : il allait devoir utiliser la dernière flèche judicieusement, et ne surtout pas rater son tir. Il avait encore trois ennemis à vaincre, et plus qu'une flèche... Oui, il allait devoir y réfléchir à deux fois s'il devait utiliser cette dernière flèche, qui serait peut être, sa flèche salvatrice... Le projectile entra alors dans le corps du monstre profondément, laissant Ganondorf se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par les plantes.

* * *

Vous allez rallez, mais j'ai l'habitude :P

Sachez que le blog a été mis a jour =)


	39. The Final Battle Part 2

Oh mon god, commen t ce chapitre fut laborieux a corrigé. Entre le château ambulant, mon papa qui veut que j'ailel conduire, et Bonpatron qui débloque, piouh, j'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver. En plus, ce chapitre fais 800 mot que le chapitre le plus long que j'ai deja écris. En gros, pour un chapitre contenant, environs 4 page, lui en faisait 7. Pour un chapitre contenant environs 1800 mot, lui en fait 3800 un truc comme ca. J'suis fière de moi :P

Et oui, voila le chapitre final de l'Enfer D'une Destinée. Mais ce n'ets pas le dernier, il manque l'épilogue. J'ai été très contente de partagé cette histoire avec vous, et je suis très heureuse d'ecrire ce chapitre finale. Je vous avoue que lorsque je l'ai commencé, cette histoire, je ne pensais pas depasser les trois premiers chapitres. Je suis enchanté de voir qu'au bout de plus d'une demie année, nous sommes arrivés au bout !

Merci a tous =) Après l'épilogue, je vais faire un truc en bonne et due forme, pour tous vous remercier, et vous donner peu être (sij'ai le courage de tout lister !) toutes mes sources =) Sachez aussi que la censure mise sur le blog a été enlevée, et que vous avez accès a tout les document non censurés =) Voila =)

**Fiamech** : Ben dans le jeu, si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner le méchant, forcement il ui faut une faille. La j'en fais ce que je veux de mes méchants, mwouhaha. Effectivement, ca aurait été un gros bordel, et vous n'auriez pas apprécié ses deux derniers chapitres, parce que justement, ca aurait été indescriptible...

**Linkgirl0306** : Ben non, quand l'un combat, les autres regardes. Tu sais, c'ets le principe "d'apprendre de ses erreurs" que Link n'a de cesse que de rabaché depuis le chapitre dernier xD

**DarkmoonLady** : Moi non plus j'y crois pas. Mais ma Beta non plus. Elle m'a éventré les oreilles quand elle s'en est rendue compte.

**Mwouhaha** : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Ahaha

**Alia** : Bah oui, il en faut bien. C'est curieux, tu plains plus la mort de Ganon que la mort de Dark Link? Ahahaha tu es aussi normale que moi ! Ahahaha

**Hikaru** : Bon courage pour ton exam ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi !

Bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 38

Le jeune homme retira son arme d'un geste vif des chairs du monstre a présent au sol et sauta au sol d'un geste souple. IL se tourna ensuite de moitié pour voir la Bête se tordre de douleur et gratter le sol de ses griffes, comme si cela pouvait faire passer la douleur. À cet instant, Link eut pitié du Roi, qui devait surement souffrir le martyr. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir eux n'avaient pas eu de pitié quand ils lui avaient fait mal ! Ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire de le faire souffrir, de tordre son coeur et son corps dans tous les sens. Ce n'était que de la vengeance ! De plus, voilà un ennemi de moins ! Il n'en restait plus que Trois ! Le Héros du Temps marcha fièrement vers les Rois encore sur les remparts : il pouvait les vaincre ! Il le pouvait !

Au loin, il vit Beast, qui s'était assis, se redresser et sauter du haut des fortifications. Nerveux, Link songea que s'il pouvait s'écraser au sol, ça lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Tout en imaginant le cadavre du Rou au sol, un rire crispé s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. Malheureusement pour Link, Beast ralentit sa chute et resta au-dessus du sol à une bonne quinzaine de mètre, hors d'atteinte de tout contact physique. Link songea qu'ils étaient décidément tous les mêmes, qu'ils n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs. En effet, c'était bel et bien de cette manière qu'ils s'étaient combattus à l'époque... Le jeune homme fixa le monstre et marcha tranquillement vers lui : le combat allait durer assez longtemps pour qu'il ait à se presser pour aller au-devant des ennuis. Une fois dans le périmètre de son adversaire, la prise du blond se raffermie sur son épée, et contre toute attente, se tourna face au monstre.

En effet, de prime abord, Link avait pensé tourner autour de lui, en attendant une faille, pour ensuite lui envoyer son boomerang dessus, mais il venait de se rappeler comment il avait vaincu le Gerudo dans son ancienne vie et ce n'était pas la peine de tourner autour de lui : il allait courir tout seul à sa perte. Rapidement, il ricana en voyant ce vermisseau à ses pieds, puis leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, concentrant sa magie au-dessus de ses mains tournées vers le ciel. Une petite boule naquit, puis elle ne tarda pas à grossir pour prendre la taille d'un ballon goron. Encore quelques instants, avant que la balle d'énergie n'atteigne sa taille maximal, puis elle partit droit sur le Héros du Courage, qui empoigna son épée encore plus fermement, puis la renvoya à l'envoyeur d'un coup vertical.

De violent échanges commencèrent entre les deux protagonistes qui ne cessaient pas d'ajouter toujours plus de force quand ils se la renvoyaient l'un à l'autre. Des échanges de plus en plus rapides commencèrent à se faire, jusqu'au moment ou le jeune homme cru donner un coup trop tôt, mais la balle repartie, au plus grand soulagement de bretteur, le mage ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que la balle revienne vers lui. Son seul réflexe fut d'attraper sa cape et de se cacher en dessous. L'énergie disparue dans quelques petits crépitements et le magicien s'empressa d'en faire apparaitre une autre.

L'Elue du Farore mit un petit moment avant de réaliser que ses assauts étaient vains : l'énergie, en heurtant le Gérudo lui revenait sous la forme de force magique et physique. En gros, il était le seul à se fatiguer et ce vainement ! S'imposa alors dans la tête du jeune homme l'obligation première : détruire la cape, car sans cela, il allait se fatiguer pour rien et cela n'amènera à rien, jusqu'à qu'à le mettre en difficulté. Il chercha alors un moment assez grand durant lequel il pourrait prendre son arc, prendre sa dernière flèche, l'enchanté, visé puis enfin décocher. Mais il avait beau chercher, non seulement il se fatiguait, mais en plus il ne trouvait pas. Il finit donc par penser à la seule option qui lui restait : accepter de prendre une boule pour pouvoir faire sa manipulation, après tout, il avait l'habitude de souffrir. Il attendit donc que la boule s'écrase sur son ennemi, pour immédiatement ranger son épée, et se saisir de son arc. Quand lui il enchanta sa flèche en flèche de feu, l'Elu de la Force faisait gonfler une énorme boule. Pendant qu'il était en train de viser, il fit une boule aussi grosse que celle qu'il s'évertuait à renvoyer se détacher et foncer vers lui.

Sans perdre son sang froid, il se décala de deux pas, ainsi l'attaque heurterai le sol derrière lui, sans le blesser. Le Roi envoya alors son attaque. La boule resta soudée pendant quelques mètres, puis se scinda en six boules. La flèche partie vers l'être en hauteur et le jeune homme au sol reçu un premier coup dans le dos qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ce même coup fut si violent, qu'il fit claquer des dents au jeune homme, puis il reçut les six autres légèrement plus tard. Il eut l'impression que des millier de pointes s'enfonçaient en lui, lui provoquant une douleur, telle, qu'il ne put réprimer un violent hurlement.

Il ne vit pas la cape prendre feu, mais par contre, il sentit le sang couler sur ses temps et sur son nez. Il ressortit de cette attaque plus blessé que prévu et tout tremblotant. Tout son système nerveux était déboussolé à cause de ce violent choc électrique inhabituel. Il chancela, puis son esprit comprit quelque chose de très important : s'il ne bougeait pas et ce très vite, il allait y passer a coup sur.

Sa poigne, qui s'était relâchée à cause du choc, se resserra sur la crosse, puis il donna un grand coup devant lui, faisant alors à nouveau circuler le sang dans son bras, renseignant Link sur l'état de son bras et renvoyant aussi la boule que Beast avait envoyé pour l'achever impitoyablement. Il y eut un nouveau ricanement et le Roi renvoya la bouge qui se volatilisa sous sa lame. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant cela, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi cela se passait. Il regarda alors autour de lui, avant de regarder derrière lui. Il la vit, ladite boule lui arriver droit dessus. Il comprit : les boules étaient contrôlées par Ganon, qui choisissaient ce quelles faisaient. Celle qui l'avait heurté la première, un peu plus tôt, c'était celle qui l'avait esquivée. Mais plutôt que s'écraser au sol, elle avait fait demi tour et l'avait touché, profitant qu'il ne surveillait pas ses arrières.

Maintenant, son premier réflexe fut de roule sur le côté, afin d'esquiver cette boule. Mais ce fut une énorme erreur, en effet les boules étaient animées peut être aussi d'une volonté propre. De ce fait, s'il les esquivaient, les boules ne disparaissaient pas, elles faisaient demi tour, pour l'attaquer derechef. C'est ce qui se passa ici. En effet la première boule s'arrêta quelques instants en suspension dans l'air, puis revint à l'attaque, de concert avec une nouvelle boule que le Gerudo venait de lui envoyer.

Il esquiva durant un bon moment, la dizaine de boule. Il ne pouvait rien faire, dégainer serait trop long, prendre sa forme de loup, pareil. Il n'avait plus de flèche et même cela aussi aurait été trop long. Il ne pouvait jusque qu'esquiver les attaques en espérant que la magie ne disparaisse avant que lui ne tombe. En effet, il ne pouvait pas fuir, car les boules formaient un espèce de dôme et dès qu'il pensait pouvoir fuir dans une direction, il ne faisait attaquer de sorte qu'il doive se tourner pour esquiver dans une direction totalement différentes. Soudain, il se retrouva nez a nez avec une balle de lumière qu'il n'avait pas vue et qui n'hésita pour le percuter, l'immobilisant. À partir de cet instant, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un armé d'une lourde machette s'amusait à lui marteler le corps a grands coups irréguliers. Quand la lumière provoquée par l'impact des balles magiques eut disparue, Link tomba a genou, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, la Master Sword tomba au sol à côté de lui et il glissa doucement dans les limbes de la Mort. Il aurait pu rester étendu au sol a jamais, mais la fée ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, alors que son devoir était de le protéger et que c'était son boulot que de sauver la vie des gens.

Donc la gracieuse fée poussa le bouchon en liège de toutes ses forces et sortit de sa bouteille pour ensuite aller voleter autour du macchabée, le recouvrant de ses jolies petites étincelles roses le corps du Héros de Farore. Après quelques instants, ce dernier revint à la vie et se redressa tout en ramassant son arme. Une fois debout, il fixa de nouveau le Roi avec haine. C'était mauvais : il n'avait plus de flèche, sa fée venait de s'échapper à tire d'aile et il lui restait encore un ennemi et demi à combattre... Décidément ce combat continuait à mal s'annoncer sur toute la ligne...

Malgré tout, le combat recommença et Link ne se rendit pas compte que sa bourse n'était plus autour de sa nuque, car à cause de la violence des attaques, la corde avait brûlée et était resté à l'endroit où il s'était effondré baignant dans le sang et la sueur versée. Il combattit vaillamment : son corps nouvellement guérit était paré au combat, mais à faire toujours le même geste, son bras commençait à être douloureux et ses doigts se tétanisaient autour de la poignée de l'arme. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir soudainement une grande lumière émaner de son ennemi. Il le pensait vaincu, mais c'est alors qu'un dôme de boule apparu tout autour de lui, lui coupant toute fuite. Dans un ultime effort, il tacha de détourner toutes les attaques vers Beast, puis quand il vit que les boules étaient prêtes à fondre sur lui, il sauta au sol, dans une ultime esquive. Les boules s'écrasèrent au sol, puis disparurent en une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes.

Quand Link se releva pour fixer son adversaire, celui-ci était en train de chuter, dans une gerbe de sang, tailladé en de multiples endroits. Quand il chuta au sol, l'homme ne se releva pas. Une flaque de sang s'étendait doucement autour de lui, donnant l'impression que deux ailes sanguines s'étendaient dans son dos. Beast ne se relèvera plus. Link aurait pu sauter de joie, s'il n'y avait pas eu le dernier des Rois, Ganon, qui arrivait doucement en marchant. Arrivé a ce stade du combat, le Chevalier d'Hyrule considérait qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin il ne restait plus que deux des quatre Roux à vaincre... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas les plus simples...

Ganon marchait donc doucement vers lui, avec un sourire des plus sadiques sur les traits. Tout en marchant, l'une des cimeterres du combattant apparut dans sa main droit, avant qu'il ne fasse, narquois :

-Comme cet affrontement me rappelle des souvenirs. Tu n'était qu'un gamin lors de notre première rencontre. Dis-moi, quel âge avais-tu, à cette époque ?

-J'avais douze ans. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer la nostalgie sur moi ! Ça marchera pas !

-A l'époque je t'ai sous-estimé, parce que tu n'était qu'un vulgaire gosse amoureux. Maintenant que j'ai pu a loisir observer l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, que mes compagnons, aux prix de quelques sacrifices, certes, on bien put t'affaiblir, je sais ce que tu vaux et je n'ai plus qu'à t'achever.

Sur cette phrase pleine de réjouissance, le plus vieux fondit sur Link, la lame la première. Le jeune homme répondit vigoureusement a chacun des assauts. Des étincelles jaillissaient violemment de leurs lames à chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient. Link se jetait corps et âme dans la bataille, pensant récupérer quand il affrontera l'Avatar du Néant. À moment donné, les deux ennemis éternels se retrouvèrent face à face, lame contre lame, à jouer au jeu du plus fort. Ganon déclara, le regard fou :

-Je suis prêt à te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait, si tu baisses ton arme et que tu te mets à genoux devant moi. Après tout, ta place est parmi moi.

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne reviendrai avec un scélérat de ton espèce ! Plutôt subir le courroux des Déesses plutôt que revenir à ta botte !

-Tu es plein d'ouverture, Link. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur l'escrimerie. Comme te tuer est facile.

-Merci pour le conseil, je vais tâcher d'en avoir moins, des ouvertures. Répliqua Link, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cependant, son sourire disparu très vite, quand il vit la seconde cimeterre apparaitre dans la main libre du plus vieux. Que faire à présent ? Dans la tête du jeune homme, les engrenages s'emboîtaient rapidement, cherchant une solution, aussi désespérée soit-elle. S'il reculait pour échapper au coup, il allait se prendre deux coups à la place d'un. S'il se déplaçait sur le côté, il ne pourra pas se relever rapidement et il risquait de se prendre un coup fatal. Ne trouvant rien, il se contenta de la solution la plus... Débile ? Il se contenta simplement de ferme les yeux et de serrer les dents, se préparant mentalement à son sacrifice, ainsi qu'à sa douleur. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser un jappement s'échapper de sa mâchoire serrée quand l'acier entra en lui. En effet, la lame entra profondément dans sa hanche gauche. Il sentit toute la force et la volonté que mettait son adversaire pour faire entrer le plus possible l'objet en lui et ça lui rappela une certaine période de sa vie...

Il la sentit tellement, cette force, qu'il remarqua même que la pression sur leurs deux lames descendait. Le jeune homme saisit alors cette opportunité : qui sait quand il en aurait une autre ! Il réunit toute sa force et poussa sur son épée. Ganon ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, car il perdit ses appuis, permettant à l'Elu de la Triforce de place un coup à son ennemi. Ce dernier se recula, mais n'échappa pas à l'estafilade sur son ventre. Cependant, le Héros du Temps fut déçu il pensait blesser son kidnappeur bien plus profondément... le Roi se recula d'un pas, alors que Link posait le genou gauche au sol, gardant sa jambe droite tendue. IL plaça ensuite ses mains tremblantes sur la lame et tacha de l'extirper de son corps, délicatement, faisant alors une erreur de débutant : il avait perdu de vie les mouvements de son ennemi et qu∧ il y repensa, il se désintéressa totalement de la lame qui lui paralysait tout mouvement de la jambe et chercha l'Elu de Din des yeux.

Il n'était plus devant lui et le temps qu'il regarde derrière lui, le Roux avait planté sa deuxième arme dans son épaule gauche, l'immobilisant comme l'était sa jambe. Le jeune homme cracha du sang, puis il se tourna autant que son corps meurtris lui permettait, fixant tant bien que mal le plus vieux, qui s'était en train de repasser devant lui. Ledit Roi se mit ensuite hautainement face à l'être à genou et cracha alors :

-Tu disais que tu allais combler toutes tes ouvertures, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une blague, j'espère. Tu ne le disais pas sérieusement, rassure moi. Parce que la c'est plus des ouvertures, c'est carrément une Herse ! Tu es mauvais Link !

-LA ferme ! hurla le plus jeune en foudroyant du regard l'homme.

-Que peux-tu me faire encore ? Ta jambe droite est paralysée et tu ne peux bouger que ton avant bras gauche et encore. Aller, je vais quand même venir t'aider, te donner une petite chance de gagner.

Le Gerudo s'approcha et posa agressivement sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée qui était plantée dans sa hanche. Après un instant, durant lequel le plus jeune vit fleurir un sourire sadique sur les traits du monstre, ce dernier enfonça encore un peu plus la lame en lui, violemment, puis tourna l'acier pour le mettre ç l'horizontale, puis l'arracha ç sa chair sans une once de douceur. Cette « manipulation » douloureuse poussa le blessé à laisser un cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Une fois la plaie a l'air et vide de tout objet indésirable, la main droite de Link s'apposa dessus afin d'enrayer la perte de son flux vital. Notre Héros se redressa ensuite, puis fixa l'Elu de la Force.

Comment vaincre maintenant ? LE Chevalier d'Hyrule ne voyait qu'une solution... Tout en calmant les battements furieux de son coeur, la Master Sword passa dans sa main droite. La lame brilla, avant que Fay n'apparaisse. Elle s'inclina, avant de dire délicatement :

-Maître, votre main tremble et votre coeur vacille. Votre âme n'est plus convaincue de votre victoire.

-Je sais Fay... Je sais... Midona, Navi et toi aussi Fay, venez ici.

Le jeune homme avait la voix qui tremblait : non il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner. Il s'était mal préparé, Fay avait raison : il allait mourir. Ses trois amies apparurent devant lui et après un bref regard pour le Roi qui attendait sagement qu'il ait fait ses adieux, il fit calmement :

-On en a vécu des choses tous les quatre, hein ? Sachez que les moments passés avec vous, par exemple quand je me disputais avec Navi, quand je courrais avec Midona sur mon dos, ou les discussions que nous avions avec Fay, font partie de mes souvenirs les plus précieux. Oui Fay, je connais le dénouement de ce combat. Bien que j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre du contraire, je vais gagner. Mais je peux dire que j'aurais tout fait pour vaincre, c'est ce que je me dirais pour le reste de ma vie... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez là. Partez.

-Mais ! Link ! commença Navi.

-Tu es un idiot. Fit Midona.

-Maître. Notre devoir est de rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin. Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas. Inutile d'insister.

Puis, pour couper court a toutes les discussions, les trois demoiselles disparurent. Link grogna : depuis quand Fay lui répondait... Au moins, cela lui faisait plaisir : Fay montrait un peu sa personnalité... Il se tourna ensuite vers Ganon qui se moquait visiblement de lui. Il déclara d'ailleurs :

-Ah les femmes. Mais dis moi, Link, tu ne penses sérieusement pas me vaincre avec ta main droite ? Tu es déjà mauvais du bras gauche, alors de la main droite, ce ne sera que trop simple de te battre. Regarde, je vais mettre un terme à cette querelle.

LE blond vit la lame dans la main de son adversaire émettre une lumière de plus en plus intense, puis elle se mit à crépiter. Le cavalier ne savait pas ce que cette lumière signifiait, mais il savait que la lame dans son dos agissait de la même manière : non seulement parce qu'il l'entendait crépiter, mais aussi parce que les deux armes étaient liées. C'est alors qu'au moment ou l'arme dans la main du Roi sembla exploser légèrement, une très vive décharge se diffusa dans le corps du plus jeune, le faisant hurler de douleur. Ses jambes frêles et fatiguées peinèrent à le soutenir, mais il parvint à rester debout.

Il chancela simplement, son esprit était fatigué par cette longue bataille et sûrement sonné aussi un peu. Devant ses yeux à demi ouvert, le jeune homme qui revenait peu à peu à lui, vit le Gerudo s'approcher. Bien que le blessé souhaitât bouger, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il n'avait de cesse que de se répéter :

« -Bouge ! Bouge ! Il va te tuer ! Bouge ! »

Mais ses pieds restaient définitivement encrés au sol, lui interdisant tout mouvement de fuite. Doucement, laissant bien le jeune homme paniqué, Ganon passa derrière lui, puis, contrastant avec la lenteur avec laquelle il s'était approché, arracha l'arme souillant le sol d'une gerbe de sang supplémentaire, puis d'un violent coup de pied dans le dos, envoya sa proie au sol. Ladite proie roula sur quelques mètres, avant de se retrouver allongé face au ciel, à regarder les nuages chargés d'une pluie qui s'accumulait depuis longtemps courir sur le firmament. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme qui ne cherchait même plus à se relever : à chaque fois qu'il avait vaincu un Ganon, lors de ses précédentes vies, cela avait fini sous la pluie. La pluie purifie, non ?

Une première goutte tomba sur sa pommette, puis une autre, avant de voir l'Avatar du Néant au-dessus de lui. Mourir, comment avait-il imaginé sa mort ? Surement dans ses bras des êtres qu'il chérissait, ou peut-être sur un champ de bataille, a la suite de ses blessures... Pas achevé par ses ennemis de toujours. S'ils l'achevaient, peut-être allait-il être torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, ou bien allait-il reprendre « tranquillement » sa vie à la Tour ?

Le pied énorme du démon s'écrasa sur le torse du jeune homme, le comprimant contre le sol qui n'avait jamais été si dur qu'à cet instant. Le chevalier d'Hyrule se sentait étouffer. Il tenta bien de bouger et de donner quelques coups d'épée, qu'il avait gardé en main, mais le pied de Ganon s'était écrasé sur son poignet. C'est donc de sa main gauche qu'il chercha, dans un premier temps sa bourse, persuadé qu'elle était toujours autour de sa nuque. Mais il ne la trouva pas, surement était elle écrasée sous le pied massif du Roi.

Le jeune homme tacha alors d'arracher quelques écailles au Demon. Cela marcha, le pied se recula, lui laissant juste assez d'air pour respirer, mais pas assez pour se relever. L'Être premier déclara alors, avec un petit sourire mauvais sur les traits :

-Non, on ne va pas de tuer. On va profiter de toi encore quelques temps.

Il ricana un instant, avant que Xanto n'apparaisse. Le serviteur se mit a genoux à côté de sa tête et tendit la main au-dessus de son visage :

-Je vais venger la mort de mon Maître.

Et sans aucune pitié il plongea ses doigts dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Qui émit un profond hurlement de douleur.

Link n'a plus jamais pu s'échapper des griffes des Ganon : aveuglé il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais en plus, il passait son temps les bras attachés dans le dos par de lourdes chaînes scellées. Il demeura à peine trois semaines avec les deux Rois restant, qui abusèrent de lui quasiment journalièrement. Il finit par mourir de ses blessures, dont il ne parvint pas à cicatriser. Il mourut lors de l'acte. Dans les bras de Ganon et l'Avatar du Néant. Seul.

* * *

Ne partez pas ! Il reste un ultime chapitre. Vous ne voudriez pas partir, sans savoir ce qu'est advenu de Link sans l'une de ses vies futur, quand même ? A dimanche prochain !

Review ?


	40. Epilogue

J'crois que ca me rends malade de poster un épilogue... Bon dieu, j'suis malade comme un chien, vous n'imaginez pas. Bref, outre cet épisode passionant de ma vie, je peux vous dire que ca me rends toute chose de poster ce chapitre. ET surtout de me dire que le week end prochain, je suis au chômage ! T.T

Qu'est-ce que je vais me faire chier cette semaine...

Fiamech : Es-tu seulement passé du coté lumineux de la Force ? Elles sont devenue qu'elle ont disparuent dans leurs mondes =)

Linkgirl0603 : Vous allez toutes me manquer, mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Je compte continue a écrire, mais pas tout de suite. C'est stressant d'avoir ce genre de texte a poster aussi régulièrement. Fais le test, tu vas voir.

Darkmoonlady : La fin t'a pas plu ? Ecris une autre alors, je me ferais une joie de la lire =)

HIkaru : J'aime pas les happy ends

Krystal : Ouais, je sais elle roxxe xD Et oui je sais aussi que je suis horrible xD

Willy : Tu vas être surprise xD Très surprise xD Ouais, c'ets d'ailleurs ce qui m'a motivé a l'ecrire, cette fan. J'en avait marre de voir un ganon debile et en sucre. *Frisonne* Beurk. J'suis contente de comment ca a tourné, cette histoire :P Je suis pas tombé dans le couple clichet DarkLink/Link, et j'suis fière de moi :P Au plaisir de te revoir =)

Merci a tous d'avoir suivit, c'est le coeur gros que j'ecris ces mots. J'ai adoré nos delires post chapter et j'ai adoré aussi faire votre connaissance. Merci a tous d'avoir rendu ces 39 semaines aussi magiques que stressantes =) Tendre baisés pour vous

* * *

Epilogue

-Link… Link…

-Qui est là ? Qui m'appelle ? Ou êtes-vous ?

-Link… Le temps est venu pour toi de te réincarner. Tu as passé assez de temps ici, il est temps de retourner parmi les mortels. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie.

Nous retrouvons Link bien des années après cette sombre époque où il a combattu les Terribles Rois. Jamais plus il ne s'était réincarné du vivant des deux Rois restants, ce qui les avaient bien faits fulminé, soit dit en passant : Farore se battant bec et ongle avec ses sœurs pour garder le Héros auprès d'elle, et lui éviter de nouvelles tortures dont le jeune homme se passait très bien. En l'absence de Héros, la tyrannie avait duré si longtemps que les terres s'étaient dépérie, que tous étaient en train de mourir de faim et que la servitude commençait à s'émousser, la plupart des peuples complotant en secret pour éradiquer les vieux Rois. Quand le dernier des tyrans mourut, un règne nouveau commença sur la piteuse Hyrule.

Afin de faire renaître le Royaume, la descendance de Zelda, qui n'attendait que la mort des Rois pour reprendre le trône, avait fait rebâtir les villes, et Hyrule fit la première ville à s'étendre et à se moderniser. Bientôt suivit par Cocoless et Ricoless, maintenant hors de danger toutes les deux, et devenant d'ailleurs les deux premières villes touristiques, de par le cimetière ou repose le Glorieux Héros du Temps pour Cocoless, et son ranch de Cocotte pour Ricoless, qui avait fait une pub monstre dans tout le pays quand la première Cocotte verte était sortie de son œuf, qui en avait ensuite pondu d'autre. Le Village Zora devint la première station de sports d'été, et Jabu-Jabu n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans ses eaux. Le village Goron devint la première station de sport d'hiver, avec des activités aussi étranges qu'amusantes. Et enfin, au tréfonds de la foret, le Village Kokiri avait été, soi-disant, repeuplé par des Skull kids.

L'Ex-chevalier d'Hyrule s'était donc réincarné dans ce monde en pleine expansion. Il avait enfin pu connaitre la joie et le bonheur, avoir eu une famille aimante et soudée. Et enfin, pour la première fois de toutes ses vies, il avait pu aller à l'école, et avoir des amis de son âge. Mais le jeune homme était timide et craintif, car il avait peur de tout le monde, les restants de son ancienne vie, très certainement. Au début de sa scolarité, il restait seul dans son coin, à regarder les autres jouer, et à s'imaginer faire pareil. Dès que les enfants s'approchaient de lui à deux ou plus, c'était inéluctable, il prenait la fuite et allait se réfugier là où personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Ça c'était dans ses jeunes années. Peu après il s'était lié d'amitié avec un jeune garçon aussi timide que lui, et ensuite ses amis s'étaient multipliés de manière à créer un grand groupe d'amis bien soudés les uns les autres, et ils avaient découvert le véritable Link, celui qui protégeait toutes les personnes qu'il trouvait dans le besoin.

Les peuples d'Hyrule étaient variés, ils n'étaient plus dans des collectivités isolées les unes des autres. Un grand nombre était venu plus près d'Hyrule afin de bénéficier de la richesse de la ville. De ce faite, il n'était pas rare d'avoir un professeur de mathématique Goron, un professeur de sport Zora, et une professeure d'Hylien ancien Gérudo. Link avait des difficultés dans les matières telles que l'Hylien ou la Géographie, mais grâce à ses anciennes vies, dont il se souvenait avec une clarté stupéfiante, il parlait parfaitement l'Hylien ancien, bien que ce soit une langue morte, connaissait l'histoire d'Hyrule sur le bout des doigts, vu qu'il l'avait façonnée au fil de ses combats, et été redoutable en sport. Sauf en natation. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il coulait à pic dès qu'il entrait dans l'eau. Les médecins avaient décelé en Link une peur panique, et une incapacité de remuer les jambes dès qu'il était dans l'eau.

Au final, Link vivait une vie des plus normales, une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé : une vie loin des combats contre le bien et le mal, une vie calme et monotone. La religion n'était plus aussi présentent qu'à l'époque, si bien que les trois Déesses avaient finies par disparaitre, comme Laeheiro avant elles, bien que subsiste des traces de la Déesse Noire dans le monde des Ombres. En effet, le monde des Ombres était accessible depuis le dernier temple du Temps qui demeurait au cœur d'Hyrule tremblotant sur ses fondations. Le peuple des Ombres avait longtemps essayé de s'intégrer au monde de la Lumière. Mais après plus de dix ans d'efforts, ils ont fini par revenir d'où ils venaient. Mais quelques rares érudits subsistaient dans le monde de la Lumière, et participaient au développement des échanges entre ces deux contrées

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'est advenu de la réincarnation de Ganon, hein ? Il faut trouver Link alors. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble l'un est l'autre. Si vous trouvez Link, vous trouverez Ganondorf. Je vois Link ! Il est du côté de la place de la fontaine, devant un magasin nommé « Chez Vaati » ! Notre jeune Héros avait abandonné la tunique verte et les collants blancs pour quelque chose de plus moderne : un T-shirt vert et un jeans bleu délavé presque blanc.

Dans les deux grands yeux bleus, on pouvait voir que le blond voulait une admiration sans bornes à ce qu'il regardait. Et qu'y avait-il de si intéressant dans la vitrine pour autant captiver le jeune homme de quinze ans environ ? Un grand poster représentant une jeune femme toute de vert vêtue dont l'épaisse chevelure rousse prenait la moitié de l'affiche. Au-dessus d'elle, il y était écrit :

« Le nouveau tube des sœurs Triforce ! »

En effet, dans la vitrine, il y avait des photos des deux autres magnifiques femmes, mais en plus de cela, il y avait des figurines, des portes-clefs, des cartes postales, des stylos et des T-shirts, et même des timbres ! Bref les « Sœurs Triforce » semblaient être les superstars du moment, ne serait-ce qu'à voir comment la vitrine était décorée, et comment les gens s'arrachaient les CD…

-Dépêche-toi Link ! Ça fait dix minutes que t'es planté devant cette vitrine ! Et un quart d'heure qu'on devrait être à la maison ! hurla un rouquin tout de noir vêtu qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la. Maman va encore gueuler !

-J'arrive ! Mais Farore est si belle ! Tu sais que j'ai rêvé qu'elle était une Déesse… Elle était si belle… Dès que tu la vois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder blablabla… Grouille-toi j'ai froid !

Le petit blond jeta un dernier regard à la demoiselle figée pour ensuite rejoindre à petite foulée son grand frère qui avait bien dix-huit ans d'âge, qui faisait deux fois la taille et la largeur de Link. Il lançait un regard dur à notre petit blond, qui eut tôt fait de baisser les yeux et de marcher en silence. Après quelques mètres, la main du plus vieux attrapa la plus petite et la serra d'un geste tendre. Link demanda alors, hésitant alors qu'ils entraient dans une boulangerie :

-Dis Ganondorf ?

-Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il. Deux baguette s'il vous plait et deux chocolatines. Demanda-t-il ensuite à la boulangère.

-Tu vas retourner voir ton meilleur ami après mangé ?

-C'est pas mon meilleur ami, c'est mon laquais, okay ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tâche de t'en souvenir ! Et je l'ai invité à manger.

-Ah … Je vois… Je comprends…

-Merci, dit-il à la femme qui venait de lui donner sa commande. Hey Link, tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

-Oui je sais…

-Gentil garçon. Fit le roux avec un sourire en coin.

La grande main de l'adulte vint tendrement caresser les cheveux du blond qui gardait la tête décidément baissée. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence, le seul bruit était celui des mâchonnements. En effet, les deux frères étaient en train de manger les chocolatines achetées plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un ravissant pavillon très bien entretenu. Il y avait un petit jardin juste assez large pour rentrer une balancelle. Un chemin de gravier blanc dessinait un S depuis le petit portail de bois, jusqu'à la porte à laquelle était suspendue une couronne de houx. En face de la balancelle, de l'autre côté du jardin, caché sous une couche de glace, il y avait un bac à poisson dans lequel il était censé y avoir sept à huit poissons. Mais en cette saison ils se cachaient dans le fond, et il était rare de les voir à la surface de la glace. Juxtaposé au bassin, deux niches de chien vides, la plus grande surmontée d'une plaque où il y avait gravé « Ghirahim » c'était le chien de Ganondorf, celui de Link s'était fait écrasé, et il ne restait de lui qu'une petite niche de chiot… Ils entrèrent alors dans la maison, ou une bouffée de chaleur les attendait, ainsi qu'une mère qui les attendait visiblement.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je vous attends ! J'ai même envoyé votre père pour vous retrouvé, et il a embarqué le chien même ! Ganondorf, je t'ai demandé de surveiller ton frère, ce n'est pas pour te balader avec lui au travers de toute la ville !

-C'est moi… C'est ma faute… Je me suis arrêté devant « Chez Vaati » pour écouter le dernier morceau des Sœurs Triforces. Ganon a bien essayé de m'en arracher, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… C'est ma faute je suis désolé…

-M'enfin les enfants ! Passer une demi-heure devant une devanture, faut pas exagérer non plus ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'en plus y aller ! Cet homme est étrange, avec tous ses ventilateurs partout peu importe la saison ! Mais ! Link ! Tu as vu l'état de tes vêtements ? C'est quoi cette boue sur tes genoux ?

-Je suis tombé… Souffla-t-il en foudroyant Ganon qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-Va prendre ton bain, Link. Je vais venir récupérer tes habits. Ganon va faire tes devoirs.

-Oui maman. Firent les deux frères en cœur.

Le blond alla dans la salle d'eau, voisine à la chambre de Ganon, et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Il ferma la porte et ouvrit les vannes d'eau à fond, désirant garder ses vêtements le plus longtemps possible, mais ne voulant pas avoir de l'eau froide non plus. Il laissa le liquide s'écouler et quand il commença à s'échauffer, il ferma le bouchon. Une fois prêt, il baissa le regard, puis se dévêtit en commençant par le pantalon, puis déposa le tas de vêtements sur la machine à laver juste à côté de la porte. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'eau quand il entendit un hurlement de femme. Sa mère avait vu ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher depuis tout à l'heure.

-Mon pauvre bébé ! C'est quoi ces marques sur ton dos ! Ça ressemble à des coups de fouets ! Et ces griffures sur tes jambes ! Te ferais-tu battre à l'école ?

-Non … c'est…

-Tu dois me le dire mon chéri ! Je ne te jugerai pas, et je pourrais te protéger contre ces voyous ! Mais tu dois m'en parler !

-Ça va Maman ! Ça va. Tout va bien. C'est juste que je suis passé, parce que je rêvais, en plein milieu des Cordes à Sauté qui répétaient leur chorégraphie, et qui ne m'avaient pas vues non plus. Elles ont fait tourner leurs cordes, et j'étais au milieu. C'est tout. Quant aux griffures, j'ai surement dû me les faire en me grattant… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Sa mère grommela puis s'en alla en prenant la pile de vêtements. Une fois la forte fermée, Link soupira en regarda ça hanche : ouf elle n'avait pas vu la longue estafilade sur sa hanche, à peine cicatrisée, qu'il aurait bien eu du mal à expliqué… Il entra dans l'eau et se laissa couler dedans, ne laissant que son nez et ses yeux hors du liquide. Il grimaça quand l'eau savonneuse toucha ses multiples plaies ouvertes, et finit par plonger la tête totalement sous l'eau, s'isolant dans un monde calme et chaud.

Il y resta autant de temps que son apnée lui permit, puis il ressortit en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Il s'essuya les yeux recouverts de mousse, et regarda à côté de lui, ayant la trouille de sa vie quand il vit Ganon debout à quelques centimètres de la roux avait profité que le blond soit dans l'eau pour s'approcher. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était encore resté sous l'eau… ? Le plus vieux le fixait froidement. De toute façon, le collégien n'avait jamais le droit à autre chose que des regards durs et froids…

Les deux frères échangèrent donc un regard longuement, avant que l'ainé n'aille verrouiller la porte à double tour sans une parole. Puis il se dévêtit, abandonnant ses habits sur le sol en disant :

-Qu'est ce t'es allé raconté à Maman ? Elle est venue dans ma chambre limite en pleurant et en me disant de te surveiller même à l'école parce qu'elle craignait que tu t'y fasses taper.

-Rien, elle a juste vu les traces de ton fouet dans mon dos. Je me suis débrouillé pour justifier ça tant bien que mal.

-Putain, tu peux pas être discret, un peu ? Grogna le bachelier.

-Desolé… « Si toi aussi tu étais discret, on en serait pas là ! » pensa le blond en fixant le plus grand.

Notre Héros se redressa puis s'approcha de ses pieds, afin de laisser une place suffisante à son grand frère maintenant nu. Il était sincèrement magnifique, ses muscles fins roulants sous sa peau, ladite peau lisse et vierge de toute imperfection… Quelque part, Link l'enviait lui n'était qu'une brindille pas fichue de s'échapper des griffes de quelqu'un un tantinet plus fort que lui… Son frère se glissa alors dans l'eau, et le plus jeune vint s'appuyer contre ce large torse. Et, comme répondant à ce geste, Ganondorf encercla son ventre de ses deux grands bras, le collant un peu plus a lui. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, le temps d'apprécier la position, puis la main gauche de Ganon descendit sur son entrejambe, le masturbant langoureusement, alors que la main droite descendait sur son fessier pour préparer son antre, sous les gémissements de Link, qui essayait de repousser les mains trop curieuses.

-Tu dois être prêt pour après le repas. Si ta performance le séduit, il t'amènera de nouveaux clients. Je t'ai ramené tes fringues, pour gagner du temps.

-Je les mettrais après manger, non ?

-Tu les mets au sortir de la douche, puis tu mettras tes fringues normales par-dessus, comme ça maman ne se doutera de rien.

Le blond baissa la tête pourquoi fallait-il que Ganon joue les proxénètes ? … Après quelques instants, le regard bleu remonta pour se poser sur le harnais de cuir qui pendait à moitié de la machine… Pas UN harnais… SON harnais…


End file.
